Zafiros y esmeraldas
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Candy y Terry: El triste recuerdo de un amor que no pudo ser. Pero dicen que más allá de la muerte, existe la reencarnación y hoy, un siglo más tarde, la historia se repite con sus bisnietos: Candice W. Andrew III y Terrence Grandchester III. La diferencia: Esta nueva generación luchará por su amor o morirán en el intento.
1. Destino fatal

**Disclaimer: **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. La historia que leerán a continuación ha sido sugerencia de una de mis lectoras: LizCarter. El título y la trama de este fic son de mi total y absoluta autoría realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

* * *

**Aviso: **Éste y todos mis fics contienen escenas de carácter y lenguaje sexual explícito, pero no vulgar, dichas escenas serán frecuentes y narradas explícitamente, pero no serán ofensivas ni se empleará ningún vocabulario obceno. Si no te sientes cómoda o estos temas no son de tu agrado, siéntete en plena libertad de abandonar esta historia, ya que la idea es entretener y no ofender.

* * *

**Mis fics:**

El rebelde y la dama del establo

Amor de verano

Tu mayor tentación

Entre el amor y el odio

La pasión tiene memoria

Sálvame, por favor

100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester ( Mi biografía basada en los personajes de Candy)

***Son 100% Terryfics**

* * *

**Zafiros y esmeraldas**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 1 Destino fatal**

* * *

El abuelo está mirando por la ventana con melancolía. Sus ojos azules, tan azules como los míos se han vuelto grises con la edad. El abuelo está muy viejo, su cabello ha blanqueado por completo, su espalda está más corvada de lo que puedo recordar y en los últimos días ha estado triste. Seguramente la está recordando a ella, a Candice White. La hermosa dama del retrato de su despacho. Nunca ha sido un secreto que mi abuelo no amaba a la abuela, le quería, pero no le amaba. Los ojos de mi abuelo Terrence, cuyo nombre yo también porto, nunca miraron a la abuela de la forma en que mira a la hermosa dama del retrato. Una rubia de abundante cabellera riza y enormes ojos verdes que el retratista captó admirablemente.

—Abuelo, deberías estar descansando.— Me acerco a él y palmeo suave su hombro. Él me mira y sonríe, yo soy idéntico a él, soy Terrence II. Mi padre Lancelot quiso que yo portara su nombre, pero además de eso, tengo sus ojos, su pelo y cada uno de sus rasgos. Cuando veo sus retratos de juventud, cuando él era un actor exitoso, a veces me asusto, pienso que he sido yo en otra vida.

—No hay forma en que yo pueda descansar de los recuerdos, muchacho. Además, dentro de poco, me espera el descanso eterno, así que déjame que me canse de recordarla.— Conozco la triste historia de amor del abuelo y la hermosa dama del cuadro. Me duele como si la hubiera vivido yo.

—Espero que la dama lo piense tanto como usted a ella. Usted la amó mucho, ¿cierto?

—Tan cierto como esta conversación que estamos teniendo. La señorita Pecas, Tarzán con pecas ha sido la única mujer en el mundo que tu abuelo ha amado.— Veo como sus ojos se pierden en la melancolía y sigue mirando por la ventana y sonríe perdido.

—Candy ni siquiera volteó a mirarme.

—¿Perdón?

—El día de nuestra despedida, ella ni siquiera volteó a mirarme. Se fue sin mirar atrás.

—Es una historia muy triste y trágica, abuelo.

—Así es. Mi pecosa. Aquellos días del colegio San Pablo nunca volvieron.— Un par de lágrimas corren por el rostro del abuelo que ahora está surcado de arrugas. Tiene más de noventa años y yo aún tengo miedo de perderlo porque él y yo somos muy iguales y él es una parte muy grande e importante de mi vida. Vacilante va encaminándose a su cama y en seguida me muevo para ayudarlo.

—Gracias, muchacho. Tienes un corazón de oro. Eres mi más grande orgullo.

—Usted sembró todo eso en mí, abuelo. A usted debo todo cuánto soy.— Le sonrío y le acomodo las almohadas. Tocan la puerta y luego de acomodar al abuelo aviso que quién sea que esté tocando que ya puede pasar.

—Buenas tardes... ¿se puede?

—Claro que sí, mi amor.— Entra mi esposa, Jennifer, es rubia, tiene ojos azules, pero no como los míos, es muy guapa, me enamoré a primera vista.

—Quería darles una muy buena noticia.

—A ver...

—¡Por fin! Por fin, mi amor...

—¿Por fin qué? No te entiendo, linda.

—¡Estoy embarazada!— Grita mi esposa con los ojos aguados y me extiende un papel con la evidencia de su análisis. Me emociono porque llevábamos casi un año intentándolo sin éxito.

—¿Escuchaste eso, abuelo?— Eufórico me acerco a su cama.

—¿Abuelo?— Lo llamo y mi voz se quiebra de pánico.

—¡Abuelo! Lo llamo una vez más y lo sarandeo. No quiero aceptar la realidad. Mi dulce esposa se acerca y niega con la cabeza. El abuelo había partido. Hacia la paz... a reunirse con la hermosa dama del retrato. A reunirse con el amor de su vida.

**Verano 2006**

Soy Candice W. Andrew III. Debería ser la cuarta, pero mi bisabuela no quiso ponerle ese nombre a mi abuela, así que brincaron una generación. Me gusta meterme en el estudio del bisabuelo William, bueno, era su estudio porque él tristemente partió con el señor antes de que yo naciera, también la visabuela Candice, cuyo nombre yo también porto. Me llaman Candy, al igual que llamaban a la bisabuela.

Dicen que yo soy la bisabuela reencarnada. Físicamente me consta, sólo tengo que ver el retrato de la Hermosa Dama de las Rosas que hay en el despacho. Pero hay mucho más que eso. Yo vivo enamorada de la vida, soy alegre, cada desconocido es mi amigo y todo el que me necesita cuenta conmigo.

—Candy, aquí estás. Anthony te está esperando hace quince minutos.

—Ya voy, mamá.— Ella me sonríe con indulgencia. Es joven, yo tengo diecisiete años y ella recientemente cumplió cuarenta, soy su única hija y me parezco a ella muy poco, como les dije, yo reencarné a la bisabuela y soy exactamente igual a ella. Mi madre tiene el pelo negro y lacio, sus ojos son castaños. Mi padre, William Albert Andrew IV es rubio como yo, pero su pelo es lacio y sus ojos son celestes. Mi papi es el mejor, me conciente en todo porque soy su nena y además, soy hija única. Tengo todo el mundo a mis pies gracias a ellos, sin embargo... yo soy muy sencilla.

—Candy, mi dulce Candy.— Me dice mi novio Anthony con los ojos llenos de admiración y adoración. Es muy guapo, lo amo, lo amo mucho y él a mí.

—¡Anthony!— Me lanzo a sus brazos y mis padres sólo sonríen. Él me da un par de volteretas y me deja un casto besito en los labios.

—Vine a buscarte, preciosa. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.— Anthony es tan guapo, tiene un jean, zapatillas Puma, una playera roja, su pelo rubio un poco largo está tapado y en una gorra y está bailando las llaves de su coche en su dedo índice.

—¿Me dejarás conducir tu coche?— Pregunto ilusa y llena de esperanzas.

—No, cielo. Tú aún no conduces bien. Pero... voy a darte una vuelta en él... ¿qué te parece una carrera?— Me dice al oído para que mis padres no escuchen.

—¡Sí!— Grito eufórica y regreso a mi cuarto a cambiarme. Me pongo un jean corto de flequillos, es bastante corto, fue un milagro que mis padres no protestaran. Tengo una playera roja igual que Anthony y zapatillas Converse rojas, el estilo bajito y me hice dos trenzas bajas. Lista para la carrera.

—Cuida bien a mi nena, Tony.— Advierte mi padre y aunque sonríe, su amenaza va bien en serio.

—Descuide, señor Andrew.— Promete Anthony y yo contenta me subo en su Mustang blanco, impecable, imponente y con no sé cuántos caballos de fuerza. No entiendo de coches, pero admiro ese auto y admiro la forma en que mi novio conduce.

—¿Qué tal, chicos?

—¡Tony! Pensamos que te habías rajado.

—¡Ni lo sueñes!— Me gusta ver a Anthony discutiendo como niños chiquitos con nuestros amigos. Tenemos los mismos amigos en común.

—Candy, estás muy sexy, ¿serás una de las animadores?

—Pensándolo bien... no está mal la idea, Archie.— Los hermanos Stear y Archie son nuestros dos mejores amigos. Con ellos están sus novias, Annie y Patty, son animadoras y tienen pantalones cortos de jean como los míos, bueno, los de ellas son aún más cortos y tienen tops bastante cortos y ceñidos que marcan sus pechos. Son muy guapas y también son mis mejores amigas. Annie es hermosa, esbelta, pelo negro lacio y enormes ojos azules. Patty es bajita, pero curvilínea, tiene el pelo castaño y cortado moderna y sensualmente. Las tres tenemos piercing en el ombligo, sólo que yo no estoy mostrando el mío en estos momentos.

—Bueno, bueno... eso de que Candy sea animadora... no sé... no me cuadra...

—Ay, Tony, nadie te va a quitar a tu novia, deja la tontería. Todo Chicago sabe que Candy sólo tiene ojos para ti.

—Así es, mi amor. Además, tú me prometiste divertirnos...— Le hago un puchero y me le pego melosa, él se derrite y al instante cede.

—Está bien, está bien. ¿Con cuánto iniciaremos las apuestas?

—Sólo con cien. Es para darle una demostración a Candy por ser su primera vez aquí.— Dice Archie y en seguida, él, Stear y Anthony sacan el dinero el cual Neil, que esta vez no participará, se encarga de recolectar para entregarlo luego al ganador. Me siento con la adrenalina a millón. Es una carrera clandestina. Si mis padres se enteran me mantan, pero... ¿por qué tendrían que enterarse?

—Yyyyy ¡Ahora! ¡Arranquen!— Gritan Annie y Patty y veo los tres coches arrancar como rayos por la carretera. Gritamos, alzamos banderines, me encanta esto. Archie y Anthony van empatando y Stear casi raspándoles el trasero, podría alcanzarlos en cualquier momento. La cosa va reñida y yo quiero que mi Tony gane. Me dijo que si ganaba el dinero era todito para mí. Los coches se pierden de nuestra vista. Ya tenían una ruta, según ellos siempre es la misma, pero estoy muy emocionada para preocuparme.

—¡Oh no!

—¿Qué pasa, Annie?— Me preocupo al verla alarmada.

—¡La policía!— Exclama Patty y la tensión se apoderó de mí. Veo los coches de los chicos acercarse y rápido nos recogen. La policía está detrás de nosotros. Anthony acelera su coche cada vez más y yo estoy aterrada.

—Tony, por favor, no tan rápido. Tengo miedo.— Suplico porque todo el paisaje a mi alrededor se convierte en celaje, el Mustang parace un alma que lleva el diablo y la policía sigue chocándonos los talones. Todo es carrera y el sonido de la sirena. Stear y Archie van detrás de nosotros y me pregunto si las chicas están tan aterradas como yo o si ya se habrán acostumbrado.

—No podemos dejar que nos atrape la policía, mi amor. No te preocupes, sé lo que hago.— Me asegura y toma mi mano y la besa por unos segundos.

—Ya casi los perdemos, ves. ¡Policías tontos!— Me río y él continúa en la carretera. Sigue despavorido porque la sirena de las patrullas aún se escucha.

—¿Ves? Adiós Polis, princesa.— En mi rostro se dibuja una sonrisa, pero luego... luego se transforma en horror.

—¡Tony! ¡Cuidado!

**Un día después**

Abro mis ojos e inmediatamente sé que estoy en un hospital aunque no recuerdo bien la razón. Los ojos de mis padres me miran, pero no hay severidad en ellos, sino una gran tristeza, un dolor grande e intento incorporarme lo más pronto que puedo.

—Mamá, papá...

—Candy...

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Y Anthony?— No obtengo respuesta y me voy poniendo histérica.

—Tranquila, linda. Tuvieron un accidente y tú... tú no te hiciste nada casi. Sólo tienes unos moratones y tu brazo enyesado.— Explica mi padre porque veo que mi madre llora y no es capaz de hablar.

—¿Y Anthony?— Insisto nuevamente temiendo lo peor. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y mis padres se sumen en un incómodo silencio.

—¡Contesten! ¿Dónde está Anthony? ¡Quiero verlo!— Grito con todas mis fuerzas en medio de un llanto histérico.

—Cariño, Anthony... no tuvo la misma suerte que tú...

—¿Qué me quieren decir? ¿Qué le pasó?— Estoy aterrada, me duele el corazón, me duele cada órgano de mi cuerpo.

—Anthony no llevaba el cinturón. Salió disparado por el parabrisas. Con la caída... sufrió un fuerte impacto en la cabeza y... murió en el acto.

En ese momento soy incapaz de articular nada. Ni siquiera estoy respirando. Me quedado sin vida.

—Candy... Candy, cielo, háblame.

—No... Anthony... ¡Nooooooooooo!

**Dos meses después**

—Candy, ya se acabó el verano. Aún no me has dicho a qué colegio quieres ir.— Me dice mi madre ahora que nos hemos ido un tiempo a Nueva York. Yo la miro, pero no contesto. Yo dejé de vivir en el mismo momento en que Anthony murió. Cuando le dije adiós en su entierro, le dije adiós a la vida, a mis sueños.

—El que tú escojas está bien, mamá.— Suelto con indiferencia y me acomodo en mi cama, me arropo y abrazo el perro de peluche que me regaló Anthony que tiene una cadenita y la medallita de metal es en forma de hueso, tiene inscrito: Tony.

—Candy, cariño. No tengo palabras que puedan consolarte, sé que debe ser muy duro lo que te está pasando, ni siquiera alcanzo a imaginar tu dolor, pero puedo sentirlo porque eres mi hija. Mi tesoro más grande y me duele verte sufrir. Por favor... levántate de esta cama... tienes diecisiete años, toda la vida por delante, un mundo de oportunidades...

—No quiero esta vida sin Anthony, mamá.— Digo con lágrimas y la mirada perdida hacia el vacío. Mi madre suspira con resignación y tristeza.

—Pronto Dios te dará la paz para que puedas sanar esa herida abierta, Candy. Pero debes continuar porque la vida sigue. Estás viva y aún respiras. Vuelve a empezar, cariño.

—No es fácil, mami. Lo extraño tanto.— Confieso y mi voz se quiebra a causa de un llanto amargo. Mi madre me abraza. Me quedo cobijada en sus brazos como cuando era una niña y le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y a los fantasmas de mi cuarto.

—Nada en esta vida es fácil, mi niña. La abuela repetía eso todo el tiempo.

—La bisabuela era una luchadora y yo... yo no me parezco a ella en eso...

—Oh sí, claro que sí. Te pareces a ella mucho más de lo que imaginas. Vamos, linda. Arriba ese ánimo. Hazlo por Anthony, para que te vea feliz desde el cielo.— Y con eso mi madre ha logrado convencerme.

**Dos semanas después**

Estoy en un internado de Nueva York. Escogí este colegio porque así estoy lo más lejos posible de casa, de todo lo que me recuerda a Anthony. Aquí nadie me conoce, nadie hace preguntas y puedo empezar de cero. Ya se acabaron las clases por hoy y camino distraída por el patio. Para ser un internado, gozamos de bastante libertad, nada que ver con las historias que me contaba mi padre de las aventuras de la bisabuela en el Real Colegio San Pablo. Me siento en un banco debajo del un árbol y me pongo a leer. Estoy leyendo _Once minutos de Paulo Coelho_. Trato de concentrarme y no puedo. Un humo y un fuerte olor me lo impiden. Conozco ese olor. Es marihuana. No puede ser que alguien esté fumando marihuana en este colegio... Veo unas piernas colgando del árbol. Por el uniforme sé que es un chico. Molesta me pongo de pie.

—Hey. Hey, tú, el que está allá arriba.— Lo llamo con prepotencia y luego me asusto cuando de pronto el muchacho baja de golpe y en segundos está plantado frente a mí. Es alto. Tiene el pelo castaño, es hermoso su pelo... me impactan sus ojos azules, muy azules, como dos zafiros, tiene un piercing muy discreto en la oreja. Es un chico guapísimo, puede verse a primera y simple vista. Está sonriendo, de lado, pero no puedo ignorar el hecho de que tiene un cigarro de marihuana en la mano.

—¿Para qué soy bueno, Pecosa?— Me quedo sorprendida por su irreverencia y además... no me conoce y ya me ha puesto un apodo.

—No me llamo pecosa, para empezar. Y segundo, no eres bueno para nada. Sólo quería pedirte que por favor dejes de fumar tu porquería aquí. Intento leer.

—Vaya... la pecosa tiene su carácter. Me gusta eso, pequeña. ¿Te molesta mi cigarro?

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas?

—Sólo pídeme que lo tire. De todas formas no lo quiero. No me gustó la experiencia.— Dice mirando el cigarro con desdén.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo tiras?

—Porque no me lo has pedido. Si tú me lo pides, yo lo tiro.— Me regala su matadora sonrisa y pongo mis ojos en blanco. Quiero que me caiga mal, quiero no soportarlo, sin embargo... su irreverencia me recuerda un poco a Anthony... y no sé por qué, sencillamente no puedo desprenderme de él.

—¿Podrías por favor dejar de fumar eso cerca de mí?

—Por supuesto, señorita Pecas.— Cuando dijo eso sentí una opresión en el pecho, algo raro se encendió con esa frase y él también me mira raro... creo que sentimos lo mismo. Se deshizo de su cigarro, seguimos en silencio, mirándonos con la misma sensación quemante en nuestro estómago.

—Seré pecosa, pero tú, tú seguramente eres un moco engreído y arrogante...— Dejo mi oración a mitad porque la misma extraña sensación vuelve a invadirnos cuando menciono esas palabras. Es extraño, como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido.

—Si me dices tu nombre prometo no llamarte más pecosa.— Me dice y de pronto me duele, es decir, no me gusta que hagan referencias a mis pecas, pero que él no lo haga más me deja una sensación de vacío...

—Soy Candice. Candice White Andrew. Puedes decirme Candy.

—Me gusta. Me gusta mucho tu nombre. Pero... ¿en serio te molesta mucho si te llamo Pecosa? Es sólo de cariño... son tiernas tus pecas.— Me quedo mirándolo sin poder hablar.

—Está bien. Bueno, sólo llámame así si estamos solos, no en frente de la gente, por favor.

—Siempre que te vea, procuraré que estemos solos.— Sentí un gran escalofrío cuando dijo eso, mi piel se enchinó completamente y sé que debo estar roja como un tomate. Su expresión es divertida. Es muy guapo el niño mimado.

—¿Qué lees?— Pregunta sentándose junto a mí en el banco. Así sin más, sin preguntar.

—Es de Paulo Coelho... nada que te pueda interesar.— Respondo y rápido intento ocultar el libro. Sé que contiene algunas escenitas hots que prefiero que él no sepa que leo.

—Deja ver.— Me quita el libro y tiemblo de vergüenza.

—¡Joder! Vaya temitas que lees, Pecas.

—Dame eso. Te dije que no te iba interesar.

—No me interesa en teoría, pero en la práctica... bueno, ya eso es otro cantar...— Todo lo que me dice es tan sugerente. Sé que lo hace a propósito y yo con cada sonrojo le doy el gusto.

—Pues para practicar busque otra solicitante, señorito...

—Terrence. Terrence Grandchester. Terry para ti, linda.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Sorpresaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Bueno, chicas, otra historia más que espero que despierte su interés. Este tema de la reencarnación me lo sugirió LizCarter y siendo hoy el cumpleaños de Candy, me decidí hacerlo.**

**LizCarter: Aquí está tu fic, disfrútalo.**

**Nos veremos pronto, muñecas**

**Wendy Grandchester**


	2. Renacer

**Zafiros y esmeraldas**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 2 Renacer**

* * *

La abuela Candy me enseñó a trepar árboles. Sigo mirando mi casita del árbol con la misma fascinación de cuando era un chiquillo y ahora que soy mayor y estoy casado, me he jurado que esa casita del árbol jamás se derribaría porque la quiero para mi futuro hijo o hija. Soy William Albert Andrew III y tengo la mejor abuela del mundo. Siempre la he admirado, en esa foto del despacho del abuelo William. Está ella en la flor de su juventud. La pintura tiene las iniciales T.G.G. Es un misterio que ella nunca ha revelado a pesar de que a mí me ha contado una fallida historia de amor, una que a veces he pensado que es la suya propia. Tal vez el misterioso hombre autor de su retrato.

En los últimos días la abuela ha estado muy cansada. Se la pasa en su cuarto y sé que a sus más de noventa años, debe pesarle cada año, cada hueso de la vida tan activa que tuvo. Está en su mecedora y con ella lleva un enorme cajón. No es la primera vez que la veo con ese cajón, ella lo llama el cajón de los amores perdidos. Pienso que tal vez la abuela amó a alguien y lo perdió para siempre porque... la vi ser feliz con el abuelo, cuyo nombre yo porto con orgullo, pero sin embargo... parecían hermanos. Dos seres que se protegían uno al otro con su vida, pero mirada enamorada, no... esa mirada nunca se la vi a ella, no con el abuelo. En cambio... mira recortes de periódicos, cartas y fotografías viejas y entonces se enamora su mirada, su semblante, todo en ella.

—Abuela, ¿otra vez viajando en el tren de la melancolía?

—Recordar es vivir, cielo mío. Recordar es vivir y vivir es algo que se me va escapando cada día.— Me sonríe y eso hace que sus arrugas se marquen más. Graciosamente anda con dos coletas, dos coletas rizas y completamente blancas.

—¿Recuerdas al abuelo Albert?

—Entre otras cosas, sí. También al abuelo Albert.

—¿Lo amaste?

—Claro, cariño. Él fue ese otro amor que terminé encontrando.

—No entiendo, abuela...

—No entenderías, querido Willie. Cielo, la vista ya no me alcanza. ¿Podrías leerme este fragmento que me encanta?

La abuela saca un pequeño libro de reflexiones y yo lo tomo, me siento a sus pies mientras ella se mece lentamente. Me gusta hacerle compañía a la abuela, es una costumbre que aún siendo un hombre, no pierdo. Me pongo a leer:

_**"Dicen que a lo largo de nuestra vida tenemos dos grandes amores; uno con el que te casas y vives para siempre, puede que el padre o la madre de tus hijos...**_

_**Esa persona con la que consigues la compenetración máxima para estar el resto de tu vida junto a ella...**_

_**Y dicen que hay un segundo gran amor, una persona que perderás siempre. Alguien con quien naciste conectado, tan conectado que las fuerzas de la química escapan a la razón e impedirán, siempre, alcanzar un final feliz. Hasta que cierto día dejas de intentarlo...**_

_**Te rindes y buscas a esa persona que acabas encontrando.**_

_**Pero te aseguro que no pasará una sola noche, sin necesitar otro beso suyo o tan siquiera discutir una vez más.**_

_**Sabes de qué estoy hablando, porque mientras estabas leyendo esto, se ha venido su nombre a tu cabeza.**_

_**Te libras de él o de ella, dejas de sufrir, consigues encontrar la paz (la sustituyes por la calma), pero te aseguro que no pasará un solo día en que desees que estuviera aquí para perturbarte.**_

_**Porque a veces, se desprende más energía discutiendo con alguien que amas, que haciendo el amor con alguien que aprecias".**_

La abuela cerró los ojos sonriente tan pronto como terminé de leer. Su sonrisa es soñadora, está recordándolo. No tengo que ser un genio para saber que es a ese segundo amor que perdió para siempre a quien está recordando. Tal vez el protagonista de las discusiones tontas del San Pablo, ese con quien desprendió más energía discutiendo porque lo amaba y a su vez, amaba discutir con él, más de lo que amó ser amada por quien apreciaba. Ella hablaba de un arrogante inglés que se enamoró de una chica americana, nunca ha dicho que fuera ella y hoy... hoy yo he descubierto su secreto.

—¿Deseas tomar una siesta, abuela?

—No, cariño. Si paso la mayor parte del tiempo soñando. Ya me quedan los últimos soplos, déjame que se los dedique a mi amor.— Vuelvo a sonreir mientras ella sueña despierta, aunque sus ojos están cerrados. Escucho que tocan a la puerta.

—Adelante.

—William... Aquí estabas, cariño.— Mi esposa Eloise entra sonriente. El amor de mi vida, el único, con ella amo todo, discutir, amarnos, todo.

—Quería darles una gran noticia a ti y a la abuela.

—Te escuchamos, cariño.

—Es un milagro. ¡Un milagro!— Mi esposa está eufórica y llora de alegría. Yo no sé a qué se refiere, pero me contagio de su júbilo.

—¿Qué es un milagro, amor?

—Que vamos a ser padres.— Se muerde el labio esperando mi reacción.

—Padres... ¿Osea que...?

—¡Sí!— Exclama ella a viva voz y la beso y levanto por los aires.

—¿Escuchaste abuela? Vas a tener un bisnieto... ¿Abuela?— La llamo con terror porque aunque sonríe, sus ojos están cerrados y ella no reacciona. Su mecedora no se mueve, ella no se mueve.

Escucho que mi nieto me llama, pero su voz es lejana y yo me encuentro en otro lugar. Hay mucha luz, todo es blanco... estoy rodeada por hermosas, gruesas y blancas nubes. Hay una hermosa música que me transmite paz. Puedo ver mi reflejo en un manantial cristalino donde un cordero bebe apaciblemente. Me sorprendo... no estoy vieja... no tengo arrugas... me veo... me veo exactamente como cuando tenía diecisiete años. Me toco el rostro y miro hacia todas partes sintiéndome perdida. Veo ángeles, querubines, serafines... y una hermosa escalera de oro que me invita a descender. Escucho una melodía... la conozco. No la confundiría jamás. Es... es la melodía de Terry...

—¿Terry?— Me pregunto y él desde el final de las escaleras, tocando la armónica y me sonríe y extiende su mano invitándome a alcanzarlo. Él se ve exactamente igual que cuando tenía veinte años... cuando nos despedimos para siempre.

—Sí, Candy. Se acabó la espera, amor mío.

—¡Terry!— Voy corriendo hacia sus brazos, como en los tiempos de colegio. Lo abrazo fuerte, muy fuerte y lloro.

—Este no es el fin de la espera. Este es su renacer.— Dijo una voz poderosa, pero suave y comenzamos a buscarla. Hay un señor de edad incalculable, vestido con una túnica blanca, impecable y tiene dos bebés en sus manos, como si los estuviera moldeando, esculpiendo.

—¿Quién es usted?— Pregunto asustada y me aferro a los brazos de Terry.

—Yo soy el Creador. Y éste, éste es el cielo.

—Esperé mucho aquí por ti, querida.

—Y continuarás esperando, Terrence.— Dice el señor y sigue esculpiendo a los hermosos bebés.

—No entiendo por qué dice eso. He esperado demasiado para tenerla de nuevo conmigo. No fue posible en la tierra... ¿también me la arrebatarás en el cielo?— Mi rebelde con la vida y su paso siguió siendo impulsivo y voluble.

—Yo no te quité a nadie. A tu amor te lo quitó tu falta de determinación, tu cobardía. Y ella, ella te perdió por no tener sentido de posesión, por no saber defender lo que le pertenecía. Yo creo a cada uno con un propósito y los creo con amor. No te la estoy quitando. Les estoy devolviendo su amor. Tienen otra oportunidad para luchar nuevamente. ¿Se aman?

—¡Por supuesto!— Respondemos ambos indignados al unísono.

—Tienen una segunda oportunidad para demostrarlo.— Nuestros ojos se llenan de confusión y a la vez de una gran esperanza.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer?— Pregunta Terry decidido y aprieta fuerte mi mano.

—¿Qué piensan de estos hermosos bebés?

—Son...muy lindos... adorables.— Respondo y me atrevo acariciar a la bebé rubia y el señor me la extiende. Se siente tan hermoso cargarla, es una sensación diferente a cualquier otra. El señor de la túnica de pronto le extiende el otro bebé a Terry. Él lo carga sorprendido y lo mira con curiosidad y cierta torpeza. El de él es un niño, de pelo castaño y ojazos azules.

—Me alegro que les gusten. Porque son ustedes. Volverán a la tierra y se encontrarán, pero... no lo sabrán. Regresarán como sus respectivos bisnietos.

—Terrence Grandchester...— Murmuro mientras el chico se me presenta y está con su mano extendida. Cuando la estrecho... me quemo, me quemo literalmente, fue como una corriente y mi palma aún arde.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Pregunta él desconcertado y al igual que yo se queda contemplando su palma.

—No lo sé... nunca me había pasado antes...—Respondo nerviosa. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijo, sin comprender y él vuelve a extender su mano, la pone en alto y yo uno la mía. Tan pronto como se unen, volvemos a quemarnos, pero es un ardor más suave y las dejamos pegadas, sin saber por qué y sólo nos miramos. Mis ojos verde esmeralda se funden ante la intensidad de sus dos zafiros.

—Candy... ¿estás segura que no nos conocemos de algún lugar?

—No... hace a penas unas semanas que llegué a Nueva York... ¿por qué?

—Porque... siento que te conozco... es decir, no te conozco, pero no te me haces extraña. Me siento... atraído a ti de algún modo... te he visto, sé que te he visto en alguna parte.

—Debe ser el efecto de la porquería que te fumaste.— Me burlo y retiro mi mano de la suya, pero al hacerlo... me quemé más fuerte. Era insoportable, dolía y él volvió a unir su mano con la mía. Volvió a ser cálido su tacto y ya no me dolía.

—Es extraño... tú, Pecosa, eres todo un misterio.— Me dice y recorre todo mi perfil con su dedo, enreda en él un mechón de mi pelo y yo... no lo conozco, pero... no me siento hostigada por su acercamiento cuando hace a penas minutos que lo conozco. Sigo mirando sus ojos y él mira los míos. Intento separar mi mano de la suya, pero... cada vez que lo hago, me quemo fuerte y duele.

—No la apartes. A mí también me duele mucho.— Toma nuestras manos entrelazadas y las besa. Yo no puedo decir o hacer nada... sólo perderme en su hechizo.

—¡Terry! Terry, papi, aquí estás.— Se aparece una chica delgada, rubia, lacia, la falda de nuestro unifome la lleva mucho más corta de mitad de muslo, los primeros botones de su blusa blanca están abiertos, mostrando bastante sus pechos, tiene zapatos negros de plataforma y sus medias blancas son hasta debajo de las rodillas. Se acerca a él melosa y lo besa sin ni siquiera reparar en mi presencia, rompiendo todo el contacto y mi conexión con Terry. Mi palma experimenta un gran vacío, un frío por el fuego extinto. Terry al parecer fue tomado por sorpresa, no correspondió al beso de la chica que parece más una stripper que una colegiala. Ella lo acaricia, pero él me sigue mirando.

—Eh, Susana... ella es Candice...— Me presenta él cuando sale de su estupor.

—Ah... sí, ¿eres la nueva, verdad?— Me sonríe con hipocrecía y me mira con desdén. Yo sólo me limito a asentir.

—Soy Sussy. La novia de Terry.— Me vuelve a sonreir mientras se pega de él como una lapa y siento algo muy extraño dentro de mí. Siento que la odio, sin ninguna razón, sin más. Siento una fuerte opresión en el pecho... algo que no entiendo, pero me resulta repulsiva la presencia de esa chica.

—Bueno, ya me voy... Terry, Sussy, fue un placer conocerlos.— Sonrío forzadamente y me voy a mi habitación sin mirar atrás. Me doy un baño, me coloco mi pijama, no tengo intención alguna de ir a cenar. La partida de Anthony ha causado estragos en mi apetito. Me recuesto en mi cama y abrazo el peluche de Anthony y lloro. Lloro porque lo extraño mucho, demasiado. El perro de peluche tiene en su panza un marco plástico donde debe ir una foto, tengo por supuesto una foto suya ahí, así que duermo con él cada noche.

Miro la fotografía con detenimiento. Anthony sonríe dulcemente... yo tomé esa fotografía, mi amor sólo tenía veinte años... Cierro mis ojos y de pronto... de pronto no puedo ver más el rostro de Anthony... ahora veo... veo a Terry y mi palma arde, me arde mucho y no puedo aliviarlo. Sólo su contacto lo alivia, pero... tendré que acostumbrarme a la sensación. No puedo tener su palma disponible y además está su horrible y frentona novia que tanto odio. Mis ojos se van cerrando lentamente y el ardor en mi palma no se alivia.

Despierto un par de horas después. Alguien está tocando a mi puerta. Deben ser de la ronda nocturna. Me levanto con pesadez y abro la puerta.

—¿Terry? ¿Qué haces aquí?— Pregunto alarmada y mirando a todas partes mientras él se queda en el marco de la puerta y me mira intensamente. Caigo en el hecho de que llevo una pijama muy cómoda y reveladora. Es de franelita, la tela es de licra, se pega a mi cuerpo como un guante y el short es realmente corto, me siento demasiado expuesta.

—Olvidaste tu libro...— Me dice y me lo extiende y entonces se escuchan los pasos de la guardia por nuestro pasillo. Cierro mi puerta inmediatamente y jalando a Terry hacia adentro.

—No deberías estar aquí. Pudieron habernos cachado.— Le reclamo muerta de nervios y con el corazón en un puño luego de librarnos de la ronda.

—Lo siento, pensé que querrías tu libro...

—Gracias...— Cuando me lo extiende, su mano roza la mía y otra vez nos volvemos a quemar, esta vez más fuerte. Mucho más fuerte.

—¡Dios! ¿Esto siempre será así? Llevo la mano ardiendo toda la tarde...

—También yo...— Murmuro y busco su palma con desesperación para calmar el dolor por el ardor despiadado que siento.

—Bueno... creo que debes irte...— Le digo y despego mi mano de la suya.

—¡Aaahhh!— Lo veo caer de rodillas al piso y se queja mientras se sujeta la mano.

—¿Terry? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Aaahhh!— Caigo también de rodillas junto a él y el ardor en mi mano es insoportable. Él se arrastra hasta mí y unimos nuestras manos. El dolor se va.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este Nuevo capítulo.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**1. El que estaba cuando murió Terry de Viejo, era su nieto, Terry II, padre de Terry III que es con quien se encuentra Candy en el internado. Ellos reencarnaron en sus respectivos bisnietos.**

**2. Candy, al final se casó con Albert e hizo su vida, pero aunque lo quiso, nunca olvidó a Terry. El padre de Candy III es William Albert III, nieto de Candy y Albert. **

**3. Terry y Candy murieron en el momento en que las esposas de Terry II y William III anunciaron sus embarazos ya que reencarnarían en esos bebés.**

**El fragmento que William Albert III le lee a Candy pertenece a Paulo Coelho de su libro "El Sahir".**

* * *

**Gracias por tus comentarios:**

**norma Rodriguez- Eri- Amy C.L- Laura Grandchester- zucastillo- dulce lu- Eunice97- paola odalis- val rod- Luisa- Olga- Carito Andrew- Iris Adriana- Guest- Eva Mara Hernndez- LizCarter- CONNY DE G- WISAL- Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313- VERO- kary klais- Betk Grandchester- Mon Felton**

**Eunice97: Me gusta Paulo Coelho. Sin embaro, ese libro, "Once minutos" tendría que leerlo nuevamente, tenía 15 años cuando lo leí, osea, hace 11 años casi y no recuerdo bien los detalles... de él también he leído, "Verónica decide morir" "El demonio y la señorita Prym" y "A orillas del río piedras me senté y lloré". Todos ellos para la misma fecha, así que tengo que volver a leerlos.**

* * *

**Hasta mañana,**

**Wendy**


	3. Conectados

**Zafiros y esmeraldas**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 3 Conectados**

* * *

Tan pronto uno mi mano a la de Terry, la quemazón se calma y recuperamos nuestras fuerzas, en parte, porque me siento débil, muy débil mientras estamos en el suelo de mi habitación, recostados uno del otro y respirando forzadamente.

—No entiendo esto, Terry... si no creyera en esas cosas diría que nos han hecho brujería.— Le digo con mi mano entrelazada a la suya y él mira un momento nuestras palmas, luego a mí. Siempre que me mira está buscando algo, algo que no entiendo.

—No lo entiendo tampoco, Pecosa.— Me vuelvo a quemar fuerte cuando me llama así, pero en seguida se alivia.

—Intenté dormir y no pude... la mano me quema demasiado.

—Pues tendremos que lidiar con eso, no pretenderás hacer una pijamada aquí.

—No suena mal la idea, sobre todo... contigo tan cómoda.— Me sonríe de lado y yo me siento desnuda, cubro mis piernas con la mano libre y me avergüenzo.

—No suelo recibir visitas de chicos a estas horas de la noche en mi habitación.

—Siempre hay una primera vez, preciosa. Siempre hay una encantadora primera vez. ¡Ah! ¡No lo hagas! No sin aviso.— Se queja y vuelve a tomar mi mano que aparté de él por hacerse el gracioso.

—¿Y qué te ha traído a Nueva York?— Me pregunta y sonríe, comienzo adorar su sonrisa. Deja de verse como un chico rebelde y malo y de pronto me parece muy adorable. Entonces reparo en su pregunta y mis ojos se nublan. Tratar de superar a Anthony me trajo a Nueva York, pero... no hablo con nadie de Anthony y no pienso hacerlo con él.

—Quería un cambio...

—¿Querías olvidar?— Pregunta distraído y está sobando nuestras manos unidas. Es algo que no entiendo. Sus piercings en la ceja y en la oreja, estaba fumando marihuana y de lejos se ve como el chico rebelde, pero a veces... a veces veo más que eso y a penas lo conozco hace menos de un día y de momento... es tan tierno, algo que no encaja con su apariencia, aunque miento si dijera que no atrae. Es guapísimo, es fuerte... y es un chico malo. Es lo que yo llamaría irresistible si Anthony no fuera aún una herida abierta.

—Vine a tratar de olvidar, sí. Tienes mucha razón...

—¿Estás sola y triste, verdad?— Me mira y es tan dulce la forma en que sus ojos me ven. Quiero contestar, pero no pude. Se me inflamó un nudo en la garganta y reacciono llorando. Mis lágrimas caen inmediatamente y muero de vergüenza ante él.

—Oh no, no, no Pecas. No hagas eso. No llores. ¡Joder!— Dice y me pega a él y me abraza y yo sólo lloro, lloro como una tonta y me aferro a los brazos del desconocido.

—Lo siento. Tenía algunos días que no lloraba, pero...

—No te disculpes. No podemos disculparnos de nuestro dolor, tenemos derecho a expresarlo. Si deseas, háblalo...

—No, no puedo. No puedo hablar de eso. ¡No puedo!— Me voy poniendo histérica y él me aprieta más fuerte.

—Está bien. No me lo cuentes. Pero por favor, trata de no llorar.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sacas tanta ternura siendo así...?— Me callo de pronto porque sé que estoy sonando despectiva y no quisiera ofenderlo cuando él se ha portado tan lindo conmigo.

—Incluso los rebeldes tenemos sentimientos, Pecosa. También tenemos sangre en las venas. Somos capaces de sentir dolor, pérdida... ¿Has perdido a alguien?— Asiento y mis lágrimas vuelve a caer, bajo la mirada. Todo sigue doliendo tanto.

—Conozco ese sentimiento. Desde que nací perdí a alguien.— Veo que sus ojos azulísimos se ponen aguados y se enrojecen. De pronto veo lo que hay detrás de su fachada. Un dolor agudo, muy profundo y mi mano vuelve a quemar. Siento algo muy extraño, un impulso y sólo quiero consolar a ese niño triste que está peleando contra sus lágrimas.

—Creo que nunca nos reponemos de eso...

—Nunca. Sobre todo cuando tienes a alguien que te lo recuerda constantemente.— Eso lo dijo con cierta rabia y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Con mi mano libre enjugo las lágrimas de él que cayeron de sus ojos cuando éstos ya no podían soportar más su peso. Con su mano libre, él toca la mía que está en su rostro y la retiene ahí, en su mejilla y mi palma quema más suave entrelazada a la suya.

—Mi madre... ella murió por mí. Para que yo naciera.— Se me oprime el pecho cuando dice eso y lo miro, mi mano libre sigue aferrada por él a su mejilla y él la va paseando por su rostro suavemente.

—Lo siento mucho, Terry... yo... yo no sé que haría sin mi madre... o sin mi padre...

—Mi padre me odia.— Mis ojos se ponen grandes al escuchar eso y en su rostro hay tanto dolor, tanta tristeza que siento que me parto nuevamente.

—No creo que sea así. Ningún padre puede no querer a sus hijos.

—Sí que los hay. Me odia por matar a mi madre.

—¡Por Dios! No digas eso, Terry... no tienes la culpa de haber nacido...

—Eso explícaselo a mi padre.— Expresa con rabia y ahora lo entiendo. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Su apariencia, la rebeldía, el deseo de portarse mal. Esconde su dolor detrás de su popularidad y su fachada de niño malo.

—Entonces yo hablaré con tu padre. Lo abofetearé si es necesario por haberte hecho creer semejante estupidez.

—Jajajajajaja. Eso tengo que verlo.— Rió a carcajadas y fue sencillamente hermoso. Es hermosa su risa, me llegó al alma.

—Bueno, Terry, no es que te esté echando, pero... creo que debemos descansar... yo aún estoy adaptándome a esta nueva escuela...

—Claro. No tardarás en hacer amigos. Eres muy linda y... simpática.— Se pone de pie conmigo de la mano que quema, por eso no la suelta, tenemos miedo de volver arder.

—Eso espero. Al menos a ti te conozco.

—Entonces soy tu primer amigo. Eso es todo un honor.

—Devuelve mi mano, Terry.

—Oh, sí, lo siento.— La va soltando lentamente y nos comienza arder, demasiado, es insoportable.

—Tiene que haber una manera... esto no puede ser así siempre.— Digo y nos estamos mirando, entonces él piensa en en algo. Toma mi palma ardiendo y la besa. El ardor desaparece, mi mano es aliviada y también la suya. Nos quedamos mirando sorprendidos.

—¿Cómo sabías que se nos quita así?

—No lo sabía.— Se defiende mientras yo sigo intrigada y muchas cosas más que no comprendo.

—No lo sabía, Candy.— Dice suave y me besa la mejilla, luego se va, cierra la puerta y yo sigo de pie en el mismo lugar. Mi mejilla está temblando. Llevo mi mano a la mejilla que besó, mi mano derecha, la que sufre las quemaduras y enseguida comenzó arder.

—¡Dios! ¿Qué me has hecho, Terrence Grandchester?

Dormí bien esta noche. Es la primera noche en que duermo bien. Me aseo y me pongo mi uniforme. Es mi segundo día de clases y aún no tengo amigas, no conozco a nadie, bueno, tampoco es que haya hecho un gran esfuerzo por socializar. Llevo mi bandeja de desayuno y miro hacia todas las mesas, en cada uno hay un grupo charlando animadamente y todos me miran indiferentes. No me siento bienvenida y no sé dónde sentarme.

—Karis, ven, siéntate con nosotras.— Para rematar, Susana me está llamando a sentarme con ella y sus amigas.

—Gracias, Sussy, soy Candice.— Le recalco y me siento luego de sonreir sin muchas ganas. Me pregunto qué pensaría ella si supiera que su novio estuvo en mi habitación anoche.

—Eh, sí, Candice. No soy buena con los nombres. Chicas, ella es Candice, amiga mía y de Terry. Candice, ella son Eliza y Luisa.— ¿Su amiga? Me pregunto y no puedo creerlo. Ella me cae súper gordo y me está presentando como su amiga. Sus amigas son como ella. Visten el uniforme de manera provocadora y no sé cómo el rector no dice nada, bueno, niños ricos, debe ser seguro un lamebotas. Eliza es peliroja y sus ojos son ámbar, es bastante delgada y Luisa es mulata, tiene el pelo parado en rizos muy finitos, como caracolitos,es guapa, pero su expresión es de arpía igual que la de Susana. Me quedo tranquila, después de todo han sido amables en invitarme a su mesa cuando todos me ignoran. De pronto en otra mesa veo a Terry, de lejos con sus amigos, algunos de ellos hacen bullyng a los a los nerds, Terry me ve, se me queda viendo con curiosidad y yo le sonrío con timidez.

—Cuéntanos, Candy, ¿de dónde vienes?— Pregunta de pronto Susana al darse cuenta de que miro a su novio, está sonriendo, pero es una sonrisa dura, de advertencia. Como diciendo, se mira, pero no se toca.

—De Chicago.— Respondo y sigo pendiente a mi cereal.

—No he estado ahí. Cambiando el tema. Yo soy la encargada de las actividades y del grupo de baile. Se nos fue hace poco una integrante y me gustaría saber si quisieras unirte al grupo. Te encantará. Hacemos concursos de moda, competimos con otras escuelas y nuestras fiestas son las mejores.

—Suena bien, Sussy, pero por el momento, no lo creo... no soy una chica de fiestas o divertida...

—¡Bah! Tonterías, te gustará el grupo. Sólo piénsalo y luego me dices.— Dice Susana con su sonrisota plástica mientras ella y sus amigas se levantan y siguen su camino. Yo respiro con alivio. Conozco bien las intenciones de Susana. Piensa que estoy invadiendo su territorio y me quiere cerca, me quiere vigilada y me ofrece su amistad para mantenerme controlada bajo un sentido de lealtad y así no le quitaré a su novio. La niña piensa que nací ayer. Además, no me interesa su novio. ¡Oh no! Otra vez no... me tengo que sobar mi palma ardiendo nuevamente. Miro de reojo a la mesa de Terry. Él también se está sobando la mano y de pronto nuestras miradas chocan. Bajo la vista de pronto.

Pasan tres días y me he acoplado a la escuela, a las clases, pero sigo rehuyendo de Susana y su grupo. Se me han ido acabando las excusas y tengo a la insoportable Sussy pegada a mi zapato como una goma de mascar. Voy caminando con el enorme libro de historia de Estados Unidos en las manos para dejarlo en el locker.

—Candy...— Terry me saluda sonriendo y lleva el uniforme de educación física y una toallita. Venía de correr y está sudado, su pelo recogido en una coleta. Se ve tan guapo y sexy. Mi mano poco a poco arde.

—Hola, Terry.— Le devuelvo una sonrisa amplia mientras aseguro mi locker.

—No te he visto en los últimos días. Pensé que éramos amigos.— Me reclama y sé que tiene razón. No he hido al lugar de nuestro primer encuentro y en cierto modo he estado evitándolo, porque estar cerca de él es como bañarme con feromonas y atraer a la víbora de su novia.

—Eh, sí... es que he estado ocupada... ya sabes, adaptándome...— Respondo y se me cae un broche con el que pienso sujetar mi cabello.

—Toma.— Me lo extiende Terry caballerosamente.

—Grac... ¡Ahh!— Tan pronto como se rozan nuestras manos nos quemamos.

—Sé cómo se cura, Pecas.— Besa mi palma y es alivio en seguida, pero... se queda con mi palma en sus labios y me mira...

—Terry, bebé, llevo rato buscándote.— Se aparece de pronto Susana y sus secuaces, me sonríe, pero es una amenaza y veo que Terry pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sussy, te dije que tengo ensayo con los chicos.— Responde Terry con fastidio y aparta de él las pegajosas manos de Susana.

—Oh, lo siento. Es que lo olvidé, mi amor.— Le dice melosa y le da un beso en la comisura de los labios. Mi palma arde, arde por abofetearla, pero sé que no puedo y además, no tengo razón alguna para hacerlo.

—Candy... ¿ya has decidido si entras al grupo?—Oh, ahí estaba nuevamente la chorrada del dichoso grupo.

—¿Al grupo?— Pregunta Terry sorprendido y curioso.

—Pues sí. Ahora que Dorothy no está... nos hace falta una integrante.

—Bueno, suerte con eso, chicas.— Se safa Terry de su novia pulpo y se va.

—Lo he pensado, Sussy, pero como te dije... eso como que no me va...

—Vamos, Candy... no seas tonta... te encantará...

—No lo creo, Sussy... ¿y que pasó con la tal Dorothy?

—Se salió de control.— Dice Eliza que casi nunca se dirige hacia mí.

—Quiso sobrepasar a Sussy que es la jefa.— Añade Luisa y me doy cuenta de lo patéticas que son las dos. Son las perritas falderas de la Sussy. Están locas si piensan que quiero formar parte de su círculo de amigas.

—Entonces intentó quitarme a Terry. Y hasta ahí llegó.— Me dice Susana muy cerca, tomó uno de mis rizos y luego lo soltó. Me sonríe como dejándome advertida.

—Pues que pena con lo de Dorothy, pero... mi respuesta es no. Lo siento Sussy.— La aparto de mi camino y sigo andando. Voy hacia mi lugar privado a leer mi libro. La historia me tiene intrigada. Veo que no tiene el marcador que había dejado en él, en cambio, hay una rosa aplastada en la página en que me quedé. Terry... él la puso ahí. Aún conserva su aroma y sonrío tontamente.

—Pensé que no ibas a encontrarla nunca, Pecosa.— Baja del árbol sonriendo de lado y a la vez exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo, al menos esta vez no es marihuana.

—Terry... ¿No te dije que no quiero que fumes en mi área?

—¿Tu área?— Pregunta levantando una ceja arrogante y volviendo a exhalar el humo.

—Bueno, el lugar donde vengo a leer.

—¿Y no te dije que cuando quieras algo sólo tienes que pedírmelo?— Me sonríe nuevamente, exhala el humo y entonces sonrío yo.

—Eres insufrible, Terry.

—Es uno de mis encantos, nena.

—¿Puedes apagar ya esa cosa?— Lo tira al piso y lo aplasta con su zapatilla.

—¿Complacida?

—Sí, gracias.— Digo y se sienta a mi lado en la banqueta.

—¿Te ha gustado el poema?

—¿Cuál poema?— Pregunto desconcertada.

—Vi que tenías un poema doblado en un papel dentro de tu libro... y te lo cambié por otro que me gusta a mí...— Sorpresa, sorpresa. Al rebelde le gusta la poesía. Rebusco dentro de mi libro y cae el papel delgadillo con un poema escrito a mano.

—No lo había visto, de hecho, pensé que era el papel que yo había dejado...

—Léelo, Pecas.— Desdoblo el papel y veo que está escrito a mano. Es la letra de Terry, cursiva, elegante, muy linda, pero varonil. Él está sentado a mi lado, espera con atención a que yo lea.

Yo: **_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._**

_**Escribir, por ejemplo, "la noche está estrellada y tiritan, azules, los astros a lo lejos".**_

_**El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta.**_— A penas es el priemer verso y siento que este poema tiene magia. Me va atrapando y Terry está muy cerquita de mí. Me escucha atento, como si lo invadiera la misma magia.

Terry: **_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._**

_**Yo la quise y a veces ella también me quiso.**_

_**En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos.**_

_**La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito.**_— Cuando Terry termina de pronunciar esa línea, nuestras palmas queman y desesperados las unimos buscando alivio, calor, cercanía.

Yo: **_Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería._**

_**Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos.**_

_**Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.**_

_**Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido.**_— Cuando yo pronuncio esta última línea, me asusto porque Terry de pronto soltó un quejido, como un dolor agudo. Todo es tan extraño y difirente cuando estamos juntos. Nos conectamos y al separarnos nos hacemos daño y todo me parece tan absurdo.

Terry: **_Oir la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella._**

_**Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío.**_

_**Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla**_.

_**Hoy la noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo.**_— Siento un dolor en el corazón con esa línea, el poema está cobrando vida en cada verso. El dolor se hizo tan agudo que apreté más fuerte la mano que está unida a la de Terry.

Yo: **_Eso es todo. A lo lejos, alguien canta. A lo lejos._**

_**Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.**_

_**Como para acercarla, mi mirada la busca.**_

_**Mi corazón la busca y ella no está conmigo.**_— El ambiente se vuelve sombrío, triste mientras leemos. Es como si ese pesar que encierran estos versos lo hubiéramos vivido.

Terry: **_La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles._**

_**Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos.**_

_**Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise.**_

_**Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído.— **_Esa línea hizo que su voz cosquilleara precisamente en mi oído y sentí escalofrío. El mundo era distinto desde los días en que conocí a Terry. Es como si estuviéramos encerrados en un universo alterno donde no habían amores muertos ni Susanas. Sólo él y yo y el misterio.

Yo: **_De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos._**

_**Su voz, su cuerpo claro, sus ojos infinitos.**_

_**Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero**_.

_**Es tan corto el amor y es tan largo el olvido.— **_La mano de Terry aprieta la mía más fuerte, como aferrándome, poseyéndome y es tan mágico ese sentimiento de pertenencia.

Terry: **_Porque en noches como estas la tuve entre mis brazos._**

_**Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.**_

_**Aunque éste sea el último dolor que ella me causa,**_

_**y éstos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo.**_

Nos miramos fijamente al terminar el poema. Nos sigue rondando la misma magia y mientras nos miramos fijo y nuestras palmas arden aún unidas, nuestros labios se acercan. Y nos besamos y el mundo es mágico. Mientras nos besamos está lloviendo y es como si fuera la primera lluvia de Mayo.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia. Me está encantando mucho hacerla, me la estoy disfrutando y espero que hasta ahora a ustedes también. Gracias por la idea, LizCarter y no te desesperes, muy pronto sabrás cuál será la afición o el talento de los rebeldes.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios:**

**WISAL- norma Rodriguez- Carito Andrew- Amy C.L- zucastillo- dulce maria- Ingrid quintulen- dulce lu- verito- LizCarter- Val rod- Rose Grandchester- kary klais- Eunice97- Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313**

**El poema que leyeron Candy y Terry es el _"Poema número 20"_ de Neruda. Aunque usé un par de versos en el epílogo de "Sálvame" siempre he amado este poema y su mensaje me lleva directamente a Terry, en mi opinión expresa perfectamente el triste final de su amor con Candy y por eso los lleva a esa sensación de dejá vu.**

**Por si acaso, mencioné en el primer capítulo el verano 2006, por tanto, durante la etapa del colegio, estamos en el 2006 ya que estoy basando esos personajes en mis tiempos y según culmine la historia, a mi edad (26).**

* * *

**Hasta mañana,**

**Wendy**


	4. Dejá vu

**Zafiros y esmeraldas**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 4 Dejá vu**

* * *

Nuestras bocas siguen unidas, nuestros labios... reconocen el sabor. Todo al rededor cambia, no es el patio como lo conozco. Hay un lago, es como si nos hubieran transportado a otro lugar. Recuerdo que estaba lloviendo y ahora puedo sentir el sol quemarnos. Es como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido. Y Terry me sigue besando y su beso es hambriento, es voraz. Mi cuerpo se pega al suyo como un imán. De pronto... de pronto recuerdo a Anthony... no he besado a otro hasta ahora... y dejo de ver a Anthony, su imagen se esfuma y sigo en el beso. Sé que estoy besando a Terry y me voy regenerando, rehabilitándome... y entonces... siento el frío chaparrón de la lluvia y recuerdo que Terry tiene novia. Recuerdo a la maldita Susana.

¡Plaf! Abofeteo a Terry al momento en que me separo abruptamente de él. Él tiene los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y me mira duro. Yo estoy tan sorprendida como él. No sé por qué hice eso. Fue un impulso que no pude controlar, mi mano simplemente se estrelló en su mejilla y estoy arrepentida. Terry se ve enfadado, muy enfadado. Me duele y temo su mirada. La lluvia cae fuerte, muy, muy fuerte y estamos empapados. Terry me sigue mirando duro y mis lágrimas se mezclan con la lluvia.

—¿Se puede saber qué fue eso?— Me grita con dureza y yo tiemblo.

—Lo siento. Es que yo... yo no sé por qué lo hice... es que tú... ¡No debiste besarme! ¡No lo vuelvas hacer! ¡Nunca!— Le grito desesperada, matando sin duda uno de los momentos más bellos de mi vida, pero no lo puedo evitar. Es como si no fuera yo y no puedo controlar mis palabras ni mis impulsos.

—Tú estabas sintiendo lo mismo que yo. ¡Tú también me besaste!— Me reclama tirando fuerte de mis brazos y la lluvia tan fuerte no ayuda. Una tormenta, un huracán de pasiones que no comprendo y nuestras miradas bajo las gruesas gotas de lluvia son intensas. Nuestras palmas arden a pesar del agua.

—Y a ti se te olvidó tu estúpida y frentona novia. ¿Qué pensabas? No soy el juguete de nadie, Terrence. Claro, la nueva, la boba, le leo un tonto poema, le doy una flor y cae redondita... ¡Cómo no!

—¡No digas estupideces! Yo no planifiqué esto. Además, cuando quieras algo, sólo pídelo. ¿Quieres que deje a Susana? Lo hago si tú me lo pides. ¡Lo hago por ti!— Me vuelve agritar y ante sus gruñidos yo me vuelvo más pequeña aún. Nuestras palmas están adoloridas y él las une con rabia para aliviarnos.

—¿Y me preguntas eso a mí? ¿Me preguntas a mí si debes dejar a tu novia? Eso es decisión tuya y no tiene que ver conmigo. Yo en estos momentos no quiero estar con nadie. Ni contigo ni con nadie. ¡No puedo!— Grito y me desplomo de rodillas ante el césped mojado del patio. Mis rodillas se ensucian de lodo y comienzo a llorar. La lluvia sigue cayendo implacable.

—Anthony... perdóname, Anthony...— Murmuro llorando y con cargo de conciencia por mancillar su recuerdo. Por borrar el sabor de sus besos y Terry me mira, muy sorprendido y se acerca. Se arrodilla en el piso igual que yo y me mira de frente.

—¿Anthony? Viniste aquí para olvidarlo, ¿no?— Su voz es suave, pero es un reclamo.

—¡Sí! Vine aquí para tratar de no pensar en él. Para poder seguir adelante... para aceptar mi vida sin él. Pero... ¡He fracazado! Y sólo quiero morirme... morirme yo también.— Grito temblando de frío. Está lloviendo aún más fuerte. Pero no sólo llueve en la tierra, llueve también en mi alma. Mi corazón y todos mis sentimientos están llorando. Lloro incluso por Terry que me mira impotente. No soporto esto. Me voy desintegrando y sólo sé que me caigo hacia atrás. Pierdo la noción por unos segundos y Terry me levanta en sus fuertes brazos. No soy capaz de hablar, ni de pensar, o de protestar. Sólo sé que él me lleva cargada y camina rápido conmigo al hombro. Atravezamos los pasillos y todos nos miran.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Pero qué pasó aquí? ¿Grandchester?— Pregunta el rector, el señor Smith.

—Se desmayó en el patio... tal vez la lluvia. Pero bueno, ayúdeme a llevarla a la enfermería. ¡No se quede viéndonos!— Exige Terry mientras yo sigo colgando de sus brazos como una marioneta, sin vida propia. El gordo calvo del señor Smith procura rápido a la enfermera. Me dejan sola en enfermería, sólo con la enfermera. La señorita Hamilton.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— Me pregunta ella luego de examinarme y no encontrar en mí nada anormal.

—Estoy bien. Creo que fue un mareo.— Le digo sentándome. Realmente, mi enfermedad es emocional, del alma, no es nada físico. Sólo estoy mentalmente aturdida. Y con la palma ardiendo. Y pensando en Terry.

—Bien. Por el momento, sólo quítate este uniforme y date un baño tibio. Sécate el pelo y no enciendas el aire acondicionado. Deja que tu cuerpo se caliente, querida. Esperemos que no te resfríes.

—Gracias, señorita Hamilton.

—Flammy. Llámame Flammy.— Me dice ella sonriendo dulce. Es joven, no creo que tenga más de veinticinco años. Alta, delgada y usa lentes. Su pelo negro lo lleva en una coleta larga y sus ojos son castaños.

Me voy a mi habitación, bueno, voy camino a ella y me topo con el trío de arpías.

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, Candy?— Susana me acorrala y sus amigas le hacen de escuderas a su lado. Me miran con malicia y prepotencia y yo pongo mis ojos en blanco.

—Susana, no me siento bien. No estoy de ánimo y necesito bañarme, así que por favor, lo que me tengas que decir, espera a mañana.

—Lo que te tengo que decir, no tomará mucho tiempo.— Aprieta fuerte mi muñeca y trato de zafarme, pero me retiene con más fuerza y yo estoy tan aturdida mentalmente que voy flaqueando.

—Susana, no estoy de humor para estupideces. Suéltame y déjame en paz.

—A quien quiero que dejes en paz es a Terry. Escúchame, bien, si crees que me trago tu cara de mosquita muerta, estás equivocada. Aléjate de mi novio o atente a las consecuencias.— Su mirada y su sonrisa son totalmente maquiavélicas.

—A tu novio, puedes metértelo por el culo si te cabe. ¡Y suéltame!— Me suelto de su agarre, recuperando mis fuerzas de pronto y empujo a Susana para apartarla de mi camino y a su vez se tropieza con sus idiotas amigas.

—Sabrás de mí, Candy. Vas a saber de mí.— Gritó furiosa y enojada y yo sólo seguí mi camino. No le tengo miedo a la muralla china humana. Ella debe tenérmelo a mí si sigue buscando mi lado difícil.

Llego por fin a mi cuarto. Nunca el camino se me había hecho tan largo. Me voy quitando los zapatos y las medias echadas a perder. Mi uniforme hecho una sopa y me quedo desnuda. Me contemplo en el espejo. Mis piernas manchadas de lodo. Mi cara enrojecida por el llanto y me siento tan horrible como me veo. Me siento patética. Me comienzo a jalar el pelo en un ataque de histeria, de frustración. Mi palma comienza arder y de pronto recuerdo a Terry. A Terry y su beso y de pronto mis labios tienen sabor. Saben a él, a su saliba, a su escencia.

Miro hacia mi cama... los ojos tristes de mi perro de peluche me miran como si tuvieran vida. Como si fuera el mismo Anthony sintiéndose desplazado, sustituído. Y pensando... me doy cuenta de que no recuerdo cuál fue el último beso que él y yo compartimos... Me meto en la ducha y pongo el agua lo más caliente que puedo soportar. Cada chorro y gota que cae por mi piel es como una caricia. Acaricio mi cuerpo al compás del chorro de agua que se desliza por mi piel. Mientras mis manos hacen contacto con mi piel, puedo sentir a Terry cerca de mí, puedo sentir su presencia aunque sé que no está ahí. Recuerdo sus brazos apretándome fuerte cuando he llorado... su mano enlazada a la mía, aliviándola... y siento un gran vacío. Lloro mientras el agua cae por mi rostro y me arrepiento mil veces por las cosas que le dije. ¿Es posible que alguien pueda cambiarte la vida en una semana? Termino mi aseo y al menos ya no tengo frío, no frío físico. Me seco hasta casi gastarme la piel y me pongo una pijama de pantalón largo. Seco mi pelo como me indicó la enfermera. No bajé a cenar. A veces... a veces sólo quisiera dormirme y no despertar jamás.

Pasaron tres días y no he visto a Terry, no he sabido de él desde el viernes y pasé el fin de semana en casa de mis padres, disimulando mi angustia para no preocuparlos más a ellos, no lo encuentro justo. No he logrado hacer amigas todavía y sé que se debe a que con mi amargura no he hecho ni un mínimo esfuerzo. Quiero encontrar a Terry, pedirle una disculpa... no quiero que las cosas se queden así entre nosotros... y es mi único amigo... tengo una conexión muy fuerte con él que aún no alcanzo a entender. Pero lo extraño. Mi palma ardiendo lo extraña, todo mi ser lo extraña y de sólo pensar que nuestras vidas culminen en el disgusto que tuvimos, se me encoge el alma... siempre que no está siendo una amarga sensación de pérdida... un dolor que parece que lo he vivido antes... tal vez en otras vidas... en otras muertes, no lo sé... Camino sin rumbo por todos los alrededores de la escuela a ver si logro dar con Terry y nada... no le he visto en nuestro lugar en el patio... seguro me está evitando y no lo culpo... Me detengo en seco cuando escucho unas voces que vienen del salón de coreografía de las chicas. Me escondo cerca.

—¿Y por qué ahora, Terry? ¿Por qué justo cuando llega la perra nueva?

—¡No tiene que ver con ella! ¡Y no vuelvas a llamarla así!— Puedo ver que Terry la amenaza y la mira con furia. Mi pulso se acelera, el ardor en mi mano es insoportable.

—¿No tiene que ver con ella? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Y por qué la defiendes tanto?

—No la defiendo. Susana, esto no tiene que ver con ella. Tiene que ver con nosotros. Sabes bien que esto no era una relación de verdad... que no te quiero, ni tú a mí... y no pretendo seguir en una relación tan vacía...

—¿Vacía? Te lo he dado todo, Terry. Todo lo he puesto en tus manos...

—Si sólo hubiera sido en mis manos, Sussy. Te has puesto en las manos de todos... no es un secreto para nadie... sé muy bien lo que haces en mi ausencia... ¿crees que soy tan tonto?— Le reclama, sus ojos azules furiosos y la retienen fuerte de su muñeca.

—Eso fue porque tú a penas me miras... me dejas sola muchas veces y yo...

—Y tú necesitas revolcarte con cualquiera para aliviar tu soledad, ¿no?— Susana hizo un ademán de abofetearlo, pero Terry retuvo su mano haciéndola fracazar en el intento y ella lo miró llena de rabia e impotencia.

—¿Y piensas dejarme por la mosquita muerta? Porque según tú es una santurrona...

—¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en traerla a esta conversación? Susana, estoy rompiendo contigo porque no te quiero, porque tú no me quieres y porque no satisfaces mis necesidades. Y no pongas esa cara, porque sabes bien que no hablo de sexo.

—¿Y qué quieres, entonces? ¿Qué tiene la chaparra esa que no tenga yo?

—Deja de traerla al tema, Susana. Y por favor... no quieras saber mi respuesta. Eres bella, Susana, se enteran que tronamos y tendrás a los chicos haciendo cola detrás de ti... así que inténtalo con cualquiera... yo ya no quiero nada de ti.

—¿Y qué quieres?— Grita ella con rabia.

—Amor, Susana. Emociones, añoranza, celos... compañía, comprensión... todo lo que una relación debe tener... ya me cansé de jugar, Sussy.

—¡Ja! Es que no me lo creo... ¿No serás que te has vuelto medio maricón?— Terry sonríe con cinismo y su mirada realmente da miedo.

—Adiós, Sussy. No me busques más. No hay más tú y yo.— Yo me escondí un poco más en el pasillo, Terry por poco me ve. La Susana se encaminó hacia no sé dónde. Estaba hecha una furia y yo me reí para mis adentros.

Me quedé pensando en Terry. Quiero hablarle, pero no creo que ahora que acaba de tronar con Susana sea el momento adecuado. Además, no sé ni por dónde comenzar. No es que sienta que tengo el camino libre ahora que Susana no está... pero me da alegría porque pienso que Terry se merece alguien que pueda satisfacer esa tristeza, esa necesidad... todas esas cosas que mencionó... ¡Ay! Mi mano arde, me duele mucho. Contemplo mi palma y mis ojos se ponen enormes. Hay en ella una pequeña marca, brilla, tiene fulgor, pero es casi imperceptible... no sé si me estaré volviendo loca, pero parece una "T". Parpadeo y sigo andando. Esta vez no tengo ganas de ir al patio... porque recordaré a Terry y el vacío se volverá más inmenso... aunque no necesito estar ahí para recordarlo... desde que lo vi se ha quedado en mí... como una llama que no se consume ni con lluvia ni frio.

Comienzo a vagar por los alrededores de la escuela y una música me atrae. Se escucha un bajo, la batería, como una banda. Conozco la percusión de la canción que alguien debe estar ensayando. Sigo la música y llego a ese salón de ensayo. Entro y no me notan. Me escondo porque... porque Terry está ahí. Está sentado al piano y es él quien está tocando mientras los demás conversan a parte. Son todos chicos. Los dedos de Terry son ágiles en el piano y tiene gracia. Pero... está cantando... está cantando y esa canción es una de mis favoritas. Me dedico a escucharlo.

Terry: **_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_**

**_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_**  
**_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._**  
**_So I took what's mine by eternal right._**  
**_Took your soul out into the night._**

Y me pierdo con su voz cantando, sobre todo en la letra de la canción. Terry cierra los ojos y canta con sentimiento, con verdadero sentimiento. Viviendo cada palabra de la canción. Y yo analizo la letra.

**_¿Te he desilusionado o defraudado?_**

**_¿Debo sentirme culpable o dejar que los jueces me culpen?_**

**_Porque vi el final antes de que empezáramos,_**

**_Sí, vi que estabas cegada y supe que había ganado._**

**_Así que tomé lo que es mío por derecho eterno._**

**_Me llevé tu alma en la noche._**

Terry no me ha visto, aunque los otros chicos sí me ven con curiosidad. No quiero que me vea, no quiero que se desconcentre y perderme el encanto de escucharlo cantar. No doy ni un solo paso y dedico todos mis sentidos a escucharlo cantar.

Terry: **_It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you._**

Mientras más escucho la canción, que he escuchado tantas veces, pero que no había prestado atención a la letra, mi mano arde... y siento dentro de mí cada palabra y cada acorde como una experiencia ya vivida. Como siempre que estoy con él. Cada estrofa va dirigida a mí.

_**Debió acabarse pero no quiero detenerme ahí**_

_**Estoy aquí para ti si al menos te importa.**_

_**Tocaste mi corazón, tocaste mi alma.**_

_**Cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas.**_

_**Y el amor es ciego y eso lo supe cuando,**_

_**mi corazón se cegó por ti.**_

Sin saber por qué, estoy llorando. Lloro porque a Terry le gusta la música, porque vive de ella y me queda claro lo sensible que es. Los que aprecian la música, los que le dan vida a la letra... y Terry... Terry tiene mucha ternura, mucha pasión. Algo que hace contraste con su rebeldía y su apariencia y es una perfecta sincronía. Sé entonces que no hay nada en él que yo cambiaría. Me gusta verlo perdido en la música.

Terry: **_I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._**

Percibo el sentimiento de pérdida de esa estrofa. Alguien que extraña profundamente. Que recuerda todo lo vivido y lo desea para seguir viviendo.

_**He besado tus labios y sostenido tu mano.**_

_**Compartí tus sueños, compartí tu cama.**_

_**Te conozco bien, conozco tu olor.**_

_**Me volví adicto a ti.**_

Está de más decir que yo completa ardí con esa parte de la canción. Sé que él también ardió. Porque de pronto ya no está tocando... está frotando su mano. Entonces, mientras yo me acerco y él no lo nota, se pone a entonar el coro.

Terry: **_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend._**

Yo: **_You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._**

Me uní a él en el coro sin poderlo evitar y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Me está mirando tan intenso y enigmático y sonrío tímidamente, con cierto temor por atreverme a interrumpir su momento sagrado. Sus amigos también me miran. Nadie dice una palabra y me pongo nerviosa. El corto coro aún está a flor de mi boca.

_**Adiós, mi amor.**_

_**Adiós, amiga.**_

_**Has sido la única.**_

_**Has sido la única para mí.**_

Un temor me invade porque no puedo descifrar la mirada de Terry. No sé si soy bienvenida en su pequeño universo que no conocía o si debo irme. Entonces él por fin me sonríe y me invita acercarme. Le hace una señal a uno de sus amigos y ponen una silla para mí junto a él. Terry continúa su canción.

Terry: **_I am a dreamer and when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be_**

Puede parecer absurdo, pero mi mano quema porque estoy sintiendo y reconociendo todo lo que expresa esa estrofa. Sé que la mano de Terry también arde, pero no puede aliviarla, porque tendría que dejar de tocar. Esas palabras... puedo sentir que me quema cada una.

_**Yo soy un soñador y cuando despierte,**_

_**no puedes quebrar mi espíritu, son mis sueños los que te llevas.**_

_**Y así, según vayas, recuérdame,**_

_**recuerda a nosotros y todo lo que fuimos.**_

Y yo recuerdo nuevamente su beso. Ese momento que siento que ya viví en otro mundo. Algo que fue nuevo y la vez repetido. Algo que me quema, me consume y me vuelve regenerar. Terry sólo canta y yo escucho.

Terry: **_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you._**

Juro que todo ya lo había vivido. Todo lo que hacemos... no me resulta desconocido. Mi conexión con él es demasiado fuerte. Esto es muy grande. Todo tiene tanto significado.

_**Te he visto llorar, te he visto sonreir.**_

_**Te he observado dormir por un rato.**_

_**Yo habría sido el padre de tu hijo.**_

_**Pasé una eternidad contigo.**_

_**Conozco tus miedos y tú los míos.**_

_**Tuvimos nuestras dudas, pero ahora estamos bien,**_

_**y te amo, te juro que es verdad.**_

_**Yo no puedo vivir sin ti.**_

Cuando llega el coro nuevamente, Terry me mira. Me hace seña para que lo cante con él.

Juntos: **_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._**

Ambos sonreimos y el momento es simplemente mágico. Terry canta la estrofa que queda mientras yo me pierdo en él, en su mundo.

Terry: **_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet._**

Mientras canta esa estrofa, me mira y sonríe. Porque tiene mucho significado. Porque la canción fue hecha para los dos.

_**Y aún sostengo tu mano en la mía.**_

_**En la mía cuando estoy dormido.**_

_**Y soportaré mi alma en el tiempo,**_

_**Cuando me estoy arrodillanto a tus pies.**_

Me hizo otra seña. Hicimos el coro juntos nuevamente. Sólo falta el final más pegajoso de la canción y ese también lo cantamos juntos.

Juntos: **_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow. _**

Terminamos y los otros tres chicos aplauden. Nos devuelven a la realidad mientras aún mi mente sostiene el significado de la última estrofa. Repetitiva, pero con mucho sentimiento.

_**Estoy tan vacío, nena. Esto tan vacío.**_

_**Estoy, estoy tan, tan vacío.**_

_**Estoy tan vacío, nena. Esto tan vacío.**_

_**Estoy, estoy tan, tan vacío.**_

Después que Terry me presenta a sus amigos, nos quedamos totalmente a solas y me puse nerviosa. Terry me mira y sonríe, con malicia, con su adorable diablura. Con su hermoso y rebelde cabello largo hasta los hombros suelto. Su camisilla sin mangas que me permite ver por primera vez sus brazos en todo su esplendor. Noto un tatuaje en tonos oscuros, pero que guarda sentimientos. Son aves y una cruz, tribales, algo muy bien hecho... y tiene un nombre. "Jennifer".

—Hola.— Digo finalmente, por decir algo. Porque no se me ocurrió nada mejor.

—Hola. ¿Viniste a declararme tu amor, pequeña pecosa?

En ese momento todo se volvió luz. Nuestras manos ardieron tan intenso que caí de pronto sentada en su regazo y podría jurar que nuestras palmas se entrelazaron solas.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Poco a poco iremos avanzando más y claro, llegarán y participarán más personajes.**

**A las que celebran hoy el día de las madres, felicidades. Aquí en PR es mañana, pues se celebra el 2do domingo de Mayo.**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**Laura Grandchester- Eunice97- mixie07- Iris Adriana- Eri- tefi granchester- Kazy Tailea- LizCarter- Resplandor de la Luna- Amy C.L- kary klais- Ingrid quintulen- WISAL- dulce lu- norma Rodriguez- LUISA- vero- Aseret- Rose Grandchester- Mon Felton**

**Eri: Lo de las palmas que se queman fue algo que yo me inventé. Para mí es como sus almas reconociéndose, ya que son una reencarnación. Arden cuando están cerca, cuando dicen algo negativo o algo que atente para separarlos, es como una advertencia de que deben permanecer unidos, lo mismo pasa cuando se repite una situación que han vivido en su otra vida. Bueno, espero haberte aclarado las dudas y gracias por comentar, amiga.**

* * *

**La canción que cantó Terry es: "Goodbye my lover" De James Blunt. Les traduje la letra para que todas pudieran entender la conexión con las circunstancias de sus vidas actuales y pasadas.**

**Bueno, es todo por hoy, muñecas hermosas.**

**Wendy**


	5. Alma con alma

**Zafiros y esmeraldas**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 5 Alma con alma**

* * *

Nos miramos fijamente, sorprendidos. Luego que la intensa luz, demasiado fuerte, demasiado blanca nos cegara y nuestras palmas encontraron la unión por sí solas. Era un fuego que ardía, pero no lastimaba mientras seguíamos mirándonos. Reparo de pronto que estoy en el regazo de Terry y me levanto rápidamente llena de vergüenza e inevitablemente separamos nuestras palmas. Ardían como de costumbre y veo que Terry se está contemplando la suya con asombro.

—Candy... ¡Mira esto!— Me extiende su mano y nos quedamos mirando nuevamente asombrados. Terry tiene una marca que brilla, casi impercetible como la mía en la esquina de la palma de su mano, casi llegando a la muñeca y aunque dentro de nosotros mismos nos cueste aceptarlo, efectivamente es una "C".

—Yo... también tengo una marca...— Con timidez le muestro mi palma y él la toma con mucha delicadeza mientras la mira y recorre asombrado. Dibuja con su dedo el contorno de mi "T".

—¿No será esto una broma tuya? Porque si es así ya has ido demasiado lejos.— Le reclamo y veo como su rostro se transforma de la estupefacción al sombro, y del asombro, a indignado.

—¿Una broma mía? ¿Se te ha ocurrido que yo puedo pensar lo mismo de ti? Y además, ¿para qué querría yo hacer algo así? El fuego, la debilidad, los cambios de ambiente... ¿cómo voy hacer yo todo eso?— Me reclama y grita, me encojo. Su sola presencia es dominante y me vuelve pequeña aunque no apaga del todo mi desafío. Me pongo a pensar en lo fácil que es siempre discutir con él... y lo difícil que es desprenderse a la vez.

—Lo siento... es que todo esto es tan... tan confuso, tan abrumador y no lo entiendo...

—Me pasa igual, Pecas. Me pasa lo mismo y no he dejado de pensarlo...— Se pone de pie abandonando el piano y toma mi mano nuevamente que arde intensamente cuando discutimos.— La acaricia y la besa. La sensación no es extraña, mi ser reconoce su tacto.

—¿Por qué has venido?— Me pregunta y sigue explorando mi mano como si se tratara de haber encontrado una tierra desconocida y no una pequeña extremidad de cinco dedos.

—Yo... te estaba buscando... ¡y no para declararte mi amor!— Recalco molesta luego de recordar esa frase e inconcientemente trato de liberar mi mano de la suya, pero me la retuvo fuerte mientras sonreía de lado.

—¿Para qué me buscabas, Pecosita?— Suspiro profundo. Aún no decido si odio que me llame así o si estoy comenzando amar eso.

—Te iba a buscar para disculparme... por lo del otro día...— Bajo la vista y enrojezco de vergüenza y culpa.

—¿Y cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—No lo supe... sólo escuché la música... la canción que tocabas me atrajo...— Se me enchinó toda la piel tan pronto como dije eso y nuestras palmas ardieron... pude notar, si es que no me he vuelto loca, que hasta hubo un fulgor.

—Discúlpame por mi reacción tan... brusca y fuera de lugar. Yo... admito que también me entregué al beso y lo disfruté...

—Oh... ¿Entonces viniste a repetir, Pecosa insaciable?—Me pongo roja nuevamente y esta vez consigo apartar mi mano de la suya y no me importó arder.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Estás segura?— Me pregunta con pura diablura y toma mi mano nuevamente, más bien tira de ella y de pronto estoy muy cerca de su cuerpo. Él me retiene a propósito y no recuerdo en mi vida haberme sentido tan nerviosa. Lo cierto es que su intensidad me abruma.

—Terry... ya no juegues más, esto es en serio...— Digo sin ocultar mi pesar y él pone entre nosotros una distancia prudente, pero no separa nuestras palmas. Me mira con sinceridad y con un dedo de su mano libre recorre mi rostro. Me envuelvo con la dulce caricia y entonces él pasa el mismo dedo por mis labios entreabiertos... sólo un segundo y luego lo retira.

—No estoy jugando, Candy. Nada de esto es un juego. No juego con las chicas, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Respeto a las mujeres. Me gusta la música, los piercings, los tatuajes, me vuelo las clases, no soy el chico con el que tu madre soñaría para ti, pero tengo sentimientos y respeto a las mujeres.— Me transportaron sus palabras y a la vez me dolieron. Porque sentí que se defendía de mí, aunque hablaba suave y dulce, se estaba defendiendo de mis prejuicios... de los míos y de los del mundo.

—Lo siento, yo no quise hacerte sentir mal... y sé que tienes sentimientos, muy bellos, por cierto. También sé que eres sensible... la canción que escogiste lo dice todo... la forma en que la viviste y la tocaste... Pude transportarme a tu mundo por unos minutos.

—Eres una de las pocas personas que sabe apreciarlo.— Me dice y se sienta nuevamente al piano. Me siento a su lado y le sonrío.

—Hay que estar ciego para no apreciarlo y muerto para no sentir tu música. ¿Desde cuándo tocas el piano y cantas...?

Sus manos tocan gráciles las teclas, no conozco la melodía, sé muy poco de música clásica y no toco ni el silbato, pero puedo reconocer lo hermosa que es esa música.

—Aprendí a tocar a los ocho... y como a los diez descubrí que podía también cantar... entonces ella me ayudó a encontrar mi pasión y me he refugiado en la música.

—¿Ella? ¿Jennifer?— Pregunto seria recordando el nombre en su tatuaje.

—No. Jennifer era mi madre. También tocaba el piano.

—Entonces dejó su magia en ti.— Digo y de pronto uno mis dedos a los suyos en las teclas.

—Así. Colócalos así. Ven.— Me hace levantar de la silla a su lado y me siento en su regazo, no directamente, sino entre sus piernas y aunque suene íntimo, no hay aquí morbosidad, sino el impulso de un sentimiento. Coloca su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro y me da instrucciones mientras guía mis dedos por el teclado.

—Muy bien. Relaja tus dedos y que sientan la música.— Me habla muy cerca del oído. Mientras intento tocar, mi palma arde, arde muy suave. Como si aprobara nuestra cercanía.

—Se llama _Dulce espera_. Mi madre la compuso para mí.— Giro mi cuello y lo miro de frente. Descubro sus ojos aguados. Su madre la escribió para él durante su embarazo.

—Es hermosa, Terry.

—Mi madre era hermosa. Como tú.— Bajo la vista y sonrío con timidez.

—¿Quién te alentó a tocar, Terry?

—Leia. La entonces esposa de mi padre.

—¿Tu madrastra?— Asiente y me giro totalmente hacia él. Toda mi atención puesta en él.

—Leia es un poco frívola, a veces altanera como suelen ser las personas de nuestra posición económica y social, pero... me quiso. Desde el primer momento... me ha querido más que mi padre. Desde los cincos años ella ha sido mi guardián.

—Entonces ella ha sido un buen balance a tu vida.

—Sí... ella me conoce bien. Nunca se ha olvidado ni de un solo cumpleaños mío y en los días de visita... es ella la que viene.

—¿Nunca viene tu padre?

—A veces. A ahorcarme por mis notas y las quejas de los maestros y de paso dejarme mi mesada. Esta cárcel es para mantenerme lo más lejos posible de él.— Otra vez su expresión se llenó de dolor y yo pude sentirlo.

—No pienso que no te quiera... tal vez está huyendo del recuerdo de alguien a quien amó demasiado y tú se la recuerdas... no sabe cómo reaccionar contigo...

—No le recuerdo a ella, físicamente soy una copia exacta de él y del bisabuelo. Yo sólo le recuerdo que fue por mí que ella murió.— Mis lágrimas cayeron cuando él dijo eso nuevamente. Puedo sentir su dolor como si fuera mío y él se queda mirándome misterioso. Como si no creyera que su dolor me duele. Que lo comprendo y que mis palabras y mi interés no es vacío.

—No llores, Candy. No por mí. Eso ya pasó y a mí ya no me duele. No me tengas lástima.— Su voz es sueve, pero es una advertencia mientras enjuga mis lágrimas.

—No te tengo lástima, Terry. Y no ha pasado y te sigue doliendo. Y te dolerá siempre. Es un estigma de tu alma. Es la porción de sufrimiento que debemos cargar todos los seres humanos para que sigamos siendo humanos.

—Te has puesto filosófica ahora.— Me dice con burla, pero lo ignoro. He aprendido que Terry suele escudarse en el sarcasmo y la ironía.

—Pienso, filosóficamente que tu padre no sabe el hijo que se está perdiendo.— Sonrío ampliamente y su rostro se queda congelado con mis palabras, como si no pudiera creerlas. Como si yo perteneciera a otra dimensión.

—Se te agradece la intención de querer animarme, Pecosa. Casi lo consigues.— Su sonrisa fue tan triste como sus palabras. No seguí con el tema y me limité a sentir la música que ofrecían sus gráciles dedos sobre los míos. Me envolví con su respirar suave cerca de mi cuello y me sumergí en su mundo por un momento.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo, Candy?— Me pregunta cuando finaliza su canción y me pongo de pie.

—¿Un paseo?

—Sí. Es viernes. Hay permiso para salir.

—Pero yo... yo no tengo permiso...

—Llama a tus padres y consíguelo. Sólo no les digas que vas conmigo...— Me duele la forma en que Terry se menosprecia a veces. Sé que le han inculcado eso de alguna forma. Llamo a mi madre y le digo que no me recoja y que iría de paseo con una amiga. Mi madre no puso objeción. Se alegraba de que comenzara a salir del caparazón en que me había metido y aproveché eso.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas, Pecas?

—Pues... a quitarme este uniforme y darme un baño...

—Te ves bien así. Además no quiero que te arrepientas. Vámonos.

—Pero...— Toda protesta fue en vano. Terry me arrastró hasta la salida de la mano y me doy cuenta de que por primera vez estoy riendo. Riendo y feliz. En nuestro camino hacia fuera nos topamos con Susana y su grupo. Su cara se desencaja por completo al verme correr con Terry de la mano y todos los alumnos que están cerca también nos miran. Terry es popular y también Susana. Los cuchicheos no se hacen esperar. Susana me mira de forma asesina y yo siendo conciente de que llamo la atención, suelto la mano de Terry. Él vuelve y la toma de mala gana y me mira furioso mientras sigue caminando conmigo, casi corriendo. Me lleva a rastras por decirlo así.

—No apartes tu mano de la mía.— Me exige una vez llegamos a su coche.

—Es que... Susana...

—¡Al diablo Susana! Ella y yo rompimos. No tengo nada que ver con ella. Si es posible, espero que tú tampoco. Tú no eres como ellas.— Estoy tratando de analizar todo lo que Terry me dice y la vez me molesto. He descubierto otra cosa. Es un mandón de primera.

—Ya sé que rompieron. Es sólo que aún así es incómodo y además, no tienes que advertirme con quién debo juntarme. Estoy bastante grandecita para eso.

—Pues muy grande que digamos, no te veo, eh.— Se burla porque también heredé la escasa estatura de la bisabuela y Terry... Terry recibió bastante generosidad por ese lado.

—Tú sí que sabes cómo romper el encanto.

—Ah... ¿te parezco encantador?

—¡Me pareces insoportable!

—Y tú eres un duende entrometido y yo no digo nada.— Quiero golpearlo en estos momentos. Estoy casi arrepintiéndome de aceptar su paseo.

—¡Duende entrometido tu padre! Y sobre nuestro paseo, gracias, pero no gracias.— Giro sobre mis talones dispuesta a irme y es cierto que voy hecha una furia.

—Tú vienes conmigo así tenga que amarrarte y amordazarte.— Me da alcance y me retiene de la cintura por la espalda.

—¡Déjame!— Comienzo a patalear y mis pies ya no tocan el piso. Escucho a Terry reirse a carcajadas de mí. Eso me relajó. Su risa es única, divina. Las personas más tristes son las que poseen a veces la risa más bella.

—¿Cómo supiste que rompimos?— Me pregunta una vez estamos en su coche convertible y ni siquiera alcancé a fijarme en el modelo. Sólo sé que es negro. Siento un escalofrío cada vez que me subo a un coche. Me pongo tensa. Aprieto fuerte mis ojos cerrados para no revivir el accidente que me arrebató a mi amor.

—Estaba buscándote y entonces los escuché hablar sin querer... lo siento.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes?— Me pregunta suspicaz y yo me hago mentalmente la misma pregunta. _¿Qué es lo que siento?_

—Pues siento haber escuchado tu conversación y siento... que hayan terminado...— Mi palma arde porque es mentira.

—Pues no lo sientas. Yo me siento muy aliviado. Yo no quiero a Susana, Candy. Ni ella a mí. Sussy es una persona de la que no puedes sacar nada. Hablar de nada importante o disfrutar un momento memorable. Es estar con alguien y seguir sintiéndote solo.

—Entiendo...

—¿Te has sentido así alguna vez?

—No... en mi caso _él_...— No terminé. No sé si a Terry le interesen los detalles de mi relación con Anthony, mi palma ardiendo me advierte que no y me callé.

—¿Él qué? ¿El adorado Anthony que mencionaste antes de que te desmayaras?— Me sorprende con eso y no sé si lo imagino, pero lo veo molesto... no sé por qué.

—No sabía que lo hubiera mencionado. Bueno, el caso es que mi relación con él no era vacía. Él me adoraba y yo a él. Éramos felices.— Terry me mira serio y luego vuelve a concentrarse en el camino que tiene delante.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Murió. Lo perdí hace tres meses...— Terry me mira asombrado y con un gran arrepentimiento. Se aparca en un lugar despejado de la carretera por un momento.

—Lo siento, Candy. No es mi asunto y no debí entrometerme. ¡Oh no! No llores otra vez, no, por favor...— Me suplica luego de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad que le exigí ponerse y me abraza aunque estamos algo incómodos por estar en el coche.

—Ya... está bien, no voy a llorar.— Le digo aún con lágrimas y sonrío mientras mi respiración es cortada y sorbo mi nariz.

—Así es. No llores. Porque si te sigues estrujando la cara se te borrarán todas tus pequitas.— Pongo mis ojos en blanco. Él no puede evitarlo.

—No te enojes, linda. Ya me he dado cuenta que tus pecas son a prueba de agua. ¡Ouch!— Se queja porque le jalé la oreja en la que tiene el piercing.

—Y para la próxima te arranco el de la ceja.— Reímos ambos y cuando él retoma el camino, disimuladamente, entrelaza su mano a la mía otra vez.

—¿A dónde iremos, Terry?

—A la feria.

—¿A la feria? ¿Y yo con este uniforme horrible?

—Mejor así. De esa forma nadie te mirará. Y no estás horrible. Te asienta el uniforme. Aún siendo original.— Me dice mirándome de reojo. No lo he alterado como Susana y las demás.

—Le subiré el ruedo a mi falda. Casi parezco una monja.

—Te ves bien con él así. No cortes tu falda.

—Pues ni que te estuviera pidiendo permiso a ti.— Me quejo y él respira profundo. Me mira, intenso. Creo que algo molesto.

—¿Quieres arruinar otro momento?

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. Ya quieres cortar tu falda como las demás para que te miren más, ¿no? ¿Intentas gustarle a alguien?— Me reclama y no entiendo de qué va él.

—No quiero gustarle a nadie y además... ¡Qué te importa!

—¡Mucho!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... porque eres mi amiga. Y no quiero que los demás te vean con otros ojos... eres muy dulce e... inocente... no sabrás lidiar con los buitres del colegio y se prospasarán contigo.

—¡Tú qué sabes!— Grito y él furioso golpea el volante y respira profundo.

—Haz lo que te de la gana, _Candice_. Imita a Susana y a sus amigas si eso es lo que quieres. Vuélvete como ellas.— Me escupe esas palabras mientras se aparca y me siento una idiota. Es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre de pila y encima... me compara con Susana.

—¡No soy como ellas!

—Sé que no eres como ellas. Por eso no quiero que las imites. Eres bella así, Candy. Bella y dulce. Diferente. Me gustaría que te mantuvieras así...— Sus palabras me llegaron al alma. Fueron como una súplica. Terry se me está colando en los sentidos y eso me va asustando.

—Gracias, Terry. Siempre terminamos discutiendo por todo, espero que no sea siempre así. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Pero me sé cuidar muy bien sola, eh. No te creas que soy una boba debilucha.

—Jamás he dicho eso. Ahora... ¿vienes?— Me invita a salir porque ya estamos en la Feria. Está sonriendo otra vez, encantador, bello.

Todo se ve increíble. Hay mucha gente y hay de todo un poco. Observo _el martillo_. Siempre le tuve miedo y ahora... ahora me gustaría probarlo.

—¿Ya te has subido al _martillo_?

—No...

—¿Tienes miedo?— Asiento porque es verdad, pero la tentación está gritando dentro de mí.

—Podemos probar otra cosa menos extrema...

—No... quiero el _martillo_.

—Bien. Hagamos la fila.

—¡Ay!— Me quejo porque tropecé con un chico y su _hot dog_ se estampó en mi blusa blanca escolar dejándola manchada de ketchup y mostaza.

—¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas, imbécil?— Le grita Terry al chico que tenía cara de meimportaunamierda mientras yo intento inútilmente limpiar mi camisa.

—Déjalo, Terry. No es nada.— Voy conociéndolo cada vez más. Me doy cuenta de lo impulsivo que es. También sobreprotector. Mandón y hasta se me ocurre a veces por su actitud que hasta es celoso.

—Ni siquiera se disculpó y me dices que lo deje...

—Fue un accidente, Terry. Y yo fui la que se tropezó con él...

—¡Aún así!— Pongo los ojos en blanco otra vez. Él aprieta mi mano mientras seguimos en la fila hasta que llega nuestro turno.

—¿Estás segura?— Me vuelve a preguntar Terry sosteniendo mi rostro con ambas manos mientras me voy acomodando en mi silla.

—Sí.— Le aseguro y bajo la parte de arriba y me abrocho el cinturón. Debo sostener fuerte la barra de hierro. Terry está en la silla a mi lado y está relajado.

—¿Tú si te has subido antes?

—Sí. Es lo mismo todos los años, Pecas.

Bien. Ya va iniciar. La machina se llama _el martillo_ porque justo tiene esa forma. Se mueve de izquierda a derecha desde lo bajo y luego muy muy alto. Primero subes hacia la derecha, muy alto y me pongo nerviosa, pero eufórica a la vez. Luego baja lentamente hasta el lado izquierdo y te da esa sensación súper fuerte en la panza cuando vas descendiendo desde tanta altura. Escucho algunos gritar. Otros arrepentirse, volverse religiosos suplicando a Dios que se detenga y algunos ríen histéricos o como idiotas. Entonces _el martillo_ se vuelve al revés y ascendemos, muy alto y de cabeza. Eso sí me impresionó y tuve que gritar. Es emocionante, pero causa terror.

—¿Candy?

—Dime...— Contesto y hago una pausa cuando el martillo desciende nuevamente y se siente aquello en el estómago otra vez.

—¿Te está gustando?

—¡Me encanta!— Grito y en ese momento estamos de cabeza nuevamente.

—¡Uf!— Exclamo mareada al bajar y con el pelo tan revuelto como mi estómago. Me arrepiento de llevarlo suelto.

—Cuidado. Jajajaja.— Me dice Terry riendo y sosteniéndome porque aún estoy desbalanceada y puedo ver a la multitud bailando, aunque están quietos, es el efecto de tantas volteretas y todas las veces que estuvimos de cabeza.

—Fue increíble, Terry.

—Lo fue. ¿Tienes hambre?

—¡Mucha! Pensé que no me lo preguntarías.

—Candy... sólo tenías que decirlo. Te lo he repetido muchas veces.

—Bueno... es que de haberme subido con el estómago lleno al _martillo_ lo hubiera devuelto todo...

—Es cierto. ¿Qué quieres comer?— Me fijo en todos los puestos. Veo pizza, _hot dogs_, _hamburgers_, _corn dogs... _y de pronto todo y absolutamente todo me apetece. No puedo decidirme.

—Creo que pizza estaría bien.

—¿Un pedazo o dos?

—Uno. También quiero un_ corn dog_.

—Alguien está muy hambrienta...

—Sí... ¡Oh no!

—¿Qué pasa?

—No traje nada, Terry. No traje nada de dinero...

—¡Ay Candy! ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que te voy a invitar pretendiendo que tú pagues?— Y molesto me toma de la mano y hacemos la fila para comprar comida. Cuando hemos terminado nos sentamos en una de las pocas mesas desocupadas.

—Ummm... estaba deliciosa.— Digo engullendo el último bocado de mi pizza mientras Terry ya va por el segundo.

—Me alegro que estés disfrutando. ¿Quieres que vaya por tu _corn dog_?— Se pone de pie inmediatamente, dejando su pedazo de pizza a mitad.

—No, Terry. Come tranquilo... yo iré por el _corn dog_...

—Sola no.— Me advierte.

—Terry... el puesto está justamente aquí en frente...— Me quejo incrédula.

—Sola no, _Candice_. Hay mucha gente.

—¡Dios! No soy una niña, Terry.

—¿En serio? Pues la cirugía te ha quedado muy bien, casi me lo creo... ¿también te hiciste cortar el pene?

—¡Terry!— Le grito furiosa y avergozanda porque una pareja de personas mayores estaba sentándose en la misma mesa de nosotros en ese momento.

—Ven. Vamos por el corn dog _de la niña_.— Riendo burlonamente me toma de la mano otra vez y compramos el corn dog.

Seguimos caminando por toda la feria. Terry ganó un enorme _Scooby Doo_ para mí cuando jugó tiro al blanco. Todo parece un sueño. Voy con Terry de la mano por la feria y con mi enorme peluche. De pronto recuerdo una de mis películas románticas favoritas, _The notebook_. Me río de mí misma por tonta y entonces escucho que presentan a varios artistas que cantarán en vivo como siempre hacen.

—Ven, Candy. No quiero perderme esta canción.— Me jala con él lo más cerca de la tarima y entonces presentan a James Blunt. Me lleno de recuerdos porque de él fue la canción que le escuché cantar hace un rato en el salón de música.

—You are beatiful, de James Blunt.— Anuncian y todo el mundo comienza aplaudir. El chico blanco, delgado,de pelo castaño y largo sonríe mientras se sienta y toma el micrófono junto al piano. Terry está emocionado como un niño y toma mi mano aún más fuerte. También conozco la canción. Me la sé de memoria. James Blunt comienza a cantar y la multitud tararea con él.

James Blunt: **_My life is brilliant.  
My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._**

_**Mi vida es brillante.**_

_**mi vida es brillante.**_

_**Mi amor es puro.**_

_**Vi un ángel.**_

_**De eso estoy seguro.**_

_**Ella me sonrió en el tren.**_

_**Estaba con otro hombre.**_

_**Pero no voy a perder el sueño por eso,**_

_**porque tengo un plan.**_

Me deleito al esuchar a Terry seguir y cantar la canción mientras me sonríe y mi mano se quema suavemente entrelazada a la suya. James Blunt y todos los demás entonan el coro. También Terry y yo mientras nos miramos fijamente.

Juntos: **_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._**

Mientras cantamos el coro, Terry me mira a los ojos y acaricia mi rostro, como si me estuviera cantando a mí. Me pongo nerviosa y me pierdo en sus ojos.

_**Eres bella. Eres bella.**_

_**Eres bella, es verdad.**_

_**Vi tu cara en un lugar atestado,**_

_**y no sé que hacer,**_

_**porque yo nunca estaré contigo.**_

De pronto comprendiendo la letra... de ese estribillo, siento lo que él me está diciendo realmente. Terry habla con la música. Piensa que nunca podría estar conmigo. Soy demasiado buena para él, según él. Su autodesprecio me duele muchas veces. Deja de mirarme y vuelve a poner su atención hacia James Blunt que sigue cantando.

James Blunt: **_Yes, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I  
was Flying high.  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will  
last 'til the end._**

Veo como Terry se vive el momento y mientras dijo la última oración me miró, intenso, recordé nuestro beso.

_**Sí, ella capturó mi mirada,**_

_**según caminábamos.**_

_**Pudo ver en mi rostro que yo estaba volando bien alto.**_

_**Y no creo que vuelva a verla**_

_**pero compartimos un momento**_

_**que durará hasta el final.**_

Como lo hiciéramos anteriormente, me vuelvo a unir con él en el coro. Nos miramos, y esta vez es diferente. Nos miramos diferente. Me embarga la emoción y el miedo mientras la última estrofa de la canción se nos va metiendo por los sentidos.

James Blunt: **_There must be an angel with a smile  
on her face,  
When she thought up that I should  
be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._**

Terry me sigue mirando fijo y canta suavemente esa estrofa junto con James Blunt.

_**Debió ser un ángel con una sonrisa**_

_**en su rostro,**_

_**cuando pensó que yo estaría contigo.**_

_**Pero es momento de encarar la verdad,**_

_**Yo nunca estaré contigo.**_

Mientras esa estrofa fue triste y me duele, seguimos perdidos en nuestras miradas. Él me va acercando más hacia él y dejo que su hechizo me arrastre y me lleve. Lo dejo que me bese... porque de verdad deseo que lo haga. Necesito su beso... mi palma arde hasta el momento en que nuestros labios se unen. Siento las manos de Terry situadas en mi cintura. Su boca demandante sobre la mía y su lengua saboreándome. Dirigiéndome.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por el inmenso apoyo y la aceptación.**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**dulce lu- Amy C.L- Laura GrandChester- Iris Adriana- Maria De Jesus L H- Eri- Kazy Tailea- kary klais- WISAL- LizCarter- Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313- Resplandor de la Luna- Betk Grandchester- **

**Hasta mañana,**

**Wendy**


	6. Aceptándonos

**Zafiros y esmeraldas**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 6 Aceptándonos**

* * *

Escucho que la canción termina, se despide James Blunt y la gente aún aplaude mientras presentan a otro artista. Terry y yo seguimos en nuestro beso y la multitud eufórica dejó de existir para nosotros. Mi cuerpo está tan cerca del suyo. Siento su calidez, sus latidos. Sus manos firmes sujetadas a mi cintura y yo estoy acariciando su cabello por la nuca. Me doy cuenta que es muy suave, me gusta la forma en que mis dedos traspasan cada hebra. Terry me sigue besando como si saboreara un caramelo que no quisiera que terminara nunca. Su beso es tan embriagador y abrumador como su presencia. Se me acorta todo y es el beso más intenso que me han dado jamás. Comienza a llover nuevamente y esta vez ya se va poniendo el sol. Son más de las seis. Terry va abandonando mi boca lentamente. Sus manos siguen en mi cintura mientras nos miramos fijo, perdidos uno en el otro y la lluvia comienza a caer en gruesos chorros.

—Ven. ¡Corre!

Salimos corriendo de la mano hasta su auto, llegamos hechos una sopa, pero riendo, felices. Llegan a mi mente algunos remordimientos... pienso en Anthony... pero no quiero que eso arruine el momento mágico que estoy viviendo con Terry. Estoy comenzando aceptar nuestra conexión.

—Hay que secarnos pronto, Pecas. Ya sería la segunda ensopada y no me perdonaría que te enfermes.— Me dice ya sentados en su auto acariciando mi barbilla con su pulgar y dejando un suave beso casto en mis labios. Y se siente tan natural y familiar. No he puesto resistencia. Acepto que ya no tiene caso que lo haga, que rehuya.

—No quiero regresar al colegio, Terry...— Me quejo y hago un puchero, costumbre infantil que no he perdido. Terry toma mi mano y me mira indulgente.

—No tenemos que ir al colegio si no quieres. Podemos ir a mi casa.

—¿A tu casa?—Pregunto sorprendida y con los ojos agigantados. Ya tan pronto conoceré su casa.

—Sí, preciosa. Es fin de semana, no tenemos que regresar al colegio.

—Pero... mis padres no saben que no estaré en el colegio... seguro esperarán recogerme mañana...— Digo con preocupación porque no hay nada que desee más que quedarme con Terry, pero tampoco quiero molestar ni enfadar a mis padres. Son bastante flexibles, pero no puedo abusar.

—Aún pueden buscarte mañana. Sólo iremos un rato... tal vez pasemos la noche y tempranito te llevo a la escuela para que te recojan tus padres...

—¿Pasar la noche?

—No estaremos solos, Candy. Leia y las chicas estarán ahí. No quiero que pienses que intento aprovecharme de ti.

—No... no es eso... es que... bueno, me quedo contigo...— Le sonrío y él vuelve a darme un beso casto y enciende el motor camino a su casa. Mientras conduce me pregunto de qué chicas hablaba...

—Terry... ¿Cuáles chicas?

—Pues mis dos prometidas. ¿Te mencioné que tengo un harén?— Mi cara debió valer un millón porque Terry se está riendo tanto que creo que sus pulmones saldrán disparados de su boca.

—No tiene ni puñetera gracia, Terry.

—Lo siento... es que tu cara... te ves hermosa, Candy.— Acaricia mi mejilla y le manoteo. Sigo molesta y oculto mi cara detrás de mi enorme Scooby Doo que también ha sido víctima de la lluvia.

—¿Quiénes son las chicas?— Insisto y lo miro muy seria. Esta vez él no se ríe, pero sé que se está aguantando, veo sus labios temblar de diversión y burla.

—Mis hermanas, Candy. Gia y Mia. Dos gemelas de diez años que agotarán tu paciencia en cuestión de minutos.

—Al menos tienes hermanas, Terry. Yo soy hija única...

—Porque seguro has dado tanta lata que tus padres no se animaron nuevamente.

—¡Terry! ¿Por qué te pones tan desagradable?— Le reclamo mientras se aparca en un redondel de adoquines y hermosos arbustos. No hay que ser adivinos para saber que la familia de Terry es rica... igual que la mía...

Me abre la puerta y salgo con mi Scooby Doo que no tuve corazón para dejarlo abandonado en el coche. Terry me detiene un momento poniéndose frente a mí, me mira y caricia mi pelo húmedo.

—No quiero que sigas enojada conmigo, linda. Pronto te acostumbrarás a mis bromas. Es parte de mi forma de quererte.

—No me enojaré... pero es que a veces... ¡te pasas!

—No lo puedo evitar... me gusta hacer rabiar a chaparras pecosas. Hey, hey, era broma. Ya, cambia esa carita, ¿vale?— Y claro que la cambié, si me miró con esos ojos tan azules que comienzo adorar aunque... toda yo soy un mar de confusiones y sentimientos en este momento. Voy de su mano hasta la puerta de su casa y tan pronto como él abre, una mucama se apresura a recibirnos.

—Joven Terrence, no lo esperábamos...— Se disculpa la mucama sin razón alguna y me mira esperando a que Terry me presente.

—No te preocupes, María. Esto no fue planificado. ¿Está mi madre?— Le pregunta Terry a la mucama, es latina y tiene unos treinta años.

—Por supuesto que estoy aquí. Estoy siempre disponible para mi hijo favorito.— Me sorprendo cuando la veo aparecer. Es una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años. Es guapa, alta, elegante, rubia de ojos grises y está a acompañada de dos gemelas castañas de ojos grises. Preciosas.

—Hola mamá.— Terry la recibe con afecto y ella lo abraza y besa en ambas mejillas.

—Mamá, basta, no tengo cinco años.— Se queja Terry mientras la señora lo tenía envuelto en sus brazos. Me dio ternura la relación que tenía. Terry merece tener una madre aunque no fuera de sangre.

—¡Terry! ¿Qué nos trajiste?— Lo acaparan las gemelas revisándolo por completo.— Su madre me mira y sonríe con curiosidad y yo también espero el momento en que Terry nos presente para poder romper el hielo.

—¡Qué interesadas son! No les traje nada esta vez.

—Pero tampoco nos trajiste nada la otra vez...— Se queja una de ellas mientras la otra me mira con la misma curiosidad de su madre. Y ahí estoy yo, vestida de uniforme un viernes a las siete de la noche, ensopada, mi camisa sucia de ketchup y mostaza y aferrada a mi Scooby Duby Doo.

—Mamá... ella es Candy. Es mi...— Me mira dudando un momento, seguro al igual que yo, después de los momentos vividos, no sabe en que plan estamos o teme a mi reacción.

—Mi amiga de la escuela.— Dice finalmente y yo sonrío en apoyo.

—Mucho gusto, querida. Soy Leia.— Ella me extiende la mano y enseguida la estrecho.

—El gusto es mío. Candy.

—Y ellas son Mia y Gia, mis insoportables hermanas.

—Yo soy Mia.

—Y yo Gia.— Se presentan y sé que muy pronto olvidaré cuál es cuál porque son idénticas.

—Mucho gusto, Gia y Mia.

—Nooo. Yo soy Mia y ella Gia.— Me corrige Mia y Terry y su madre sólo sonríen.

—¿Ese peluche es para nosotras?

—Eh...

—No. Es de ella, así que ni lo sueñen.— Les advierte Terry y me saca del aprieto.

—Bueno, bueno... creo que deberían secarse y cambiarse, ¿no?— Dice la madre de Terry y yo de pronto recuerdo mis fachas y me muero de vergüenza.

—Mamá... necesito que ayudes a Candy con eso...—La señora parpadea varias veces desconcertada, pero me sonríe.

—Claro que sí... ven, linda, acompáñame.— Y la sigo escaleras arriba, admiro su caminar seguro y elegante, de una educación esmerada, sin embargo, no la he sentido estirada ni altanera. La espero en el pasillo mientras ella va y regresa de su habitación. Me extiende un pantalón corto y una playera. Luego me da un paquete de tres bragas sin abrir, muy finas y hasta me da vergüenza aceptarlas. También me ofrece un sostén finísimo sin estrenar y unas pantunflas en forma de chanclas, muy coquetas y felpudas en rosa que dejan mis pies al descubierto.

—Gracias, señora...

—Leia. Y no hay de qué. Gracias a ti por ser amiga de mi hijo.— Detrás de esas palabras había muchísimo más. Algo que en algún momento me gustaría averiguar. Tal vez Terry sera un alma solitaria, a pesar de su popularidad, nunca veo que pasara el recreo con nadie.

—Esta es la habitación de huéspedes. Tiene su baño, así que tendrás privacidad. Cuando estés lista, te esperaremos abajo para cenar. Le entregas tu uniforme a María.— Me sonríe y se va.

Entro a la habitación de húespedes. Es amplia y acogedora. Todo es blanco y las cortinas y juego de cama son crema. No me detengo a mirar mucho los detalles. Me quito primero los zapatos y mis medias mojadas, y mis pies están muy arrugados por la humedad. Me quito la falda, el short que llevo debajo, la blusa y me quedo finalmente como Dios me trajo al mundo. Tomo la toalla que me dio Leia y entro al baño, tan elegante y espacioso como el resto de la casa. Estoy tan ansiosa por sentirme limpia que no me dedico mucho a admirar la arquitectura. Me meto bajo la ducha y fue una bendición muy grande sentir sobre mí el agua tibia de pies a cabeza. Dejo solamente que el agua siga cayendo sobre mí por un rato y pienso en Terry. En su beso y mi mano quema aún mojada. Lo cierto es que Terry me gusta, me gusta mucho y me gusta estar con él. Hay algo muy fuerte que me lleva a él y aunque aún los remordimientos por Anthony me acechan... no puedo dejar de pensar en sus labios. Creo que me estoy enamorando de él, de él por lo que es, por lo que soy cuando estoy con él. Amo el fuego de mi mano, amo su voz cuando me habla... cuando canta... los dos besos que compartimos y amo incluso las cosas que me molestan. Comienzo a enamorarme de su alma herida y solitaria. De su rebeldía, su música, sus piercing... su tatuaje... es que todo en él dice algo, significa algo. Cuando me ha dado este segundo beso... nunca había experimentado tanta posesión... Terry me besa y me aferra tan fuerte... cómo marcándome y apartándome del resto del mundo y sólo le pertenezco a él en ese momento.

Me lavé bien el pelo y me lo sequé. La ropa de Leia me quedó perfecta. Un jean corto y una playera rosa GAP y las pantunflas eran tan cómodas. Me desenredé el pelo rogándole a Dios que se seque bonito. Cuando ya estoy lista para salir y con mi uniforme arruinado en las manos para entregárselo a María, me choco con Terry en la puerta.

—Pensé que no saldrías nunca, Pecas.— Me sonríe y tiene un pantalón corto encima de las rodillas blanco y a cuadros azules, una playera azúl claro, está descalzo y su pelo aún está húmedo. Me mordí los labios inevitablemente.

—Sí... me tardé con este pelo insufrible.— Me quejo y lo señalo, ajena al escrutinio de Terry hasta que fui conciente de ello y me puse nerviosa.

—¿Qué?

—Que es la primera vez que te veo sin uniforme. Te ves muy linda, Candy. Tú eres muy linda. No te hace falta nada. Y tu pelo también me gusta.— Se me acerca y el uniforme se me cae de las manos. Su presencia siempre me abruma por completo y me roba el aire. Mi mano arde como de costumbre.

—No te lo cortes nunca. Me encanta.— Enreda uno de mis rizos en su dedo y se me acerca más. Me besa y sus manos se sitúan en mi cintura. La camisa que me prestó Leia es un poquito corta y puedo sentir las manos de Terry sobre la piel de mi vientre. Su beso es suave, pero apasionado y esta vez cuelgo mis brazos de su cuello y me levanto un poquito. Terry es mucho más alto que yo.

—Voy a construirte una banquetita.— Me dice cuando nuestros labios se despegan, pero él aún aferra mi cintura y siento su tacto... se me enchina la piel.

—Aún puedo crecer.— Me defiendo y acaricio suave su cabello. Me voy moldeando a él como si lo conociera de toda la vida y no hace dos semanas. Todo esto ha sido de otro mundo... fuera de lo natural.

—Mientras creces será un honor partirme el cuello por ti.— Vuelve a besarme y puedo jurar que cada beso sabe más rico que el anterior. Nos besamos con más intensidad. Me va arrinconando en una pared y sus manos se adentran en el borde de mi playera, rozando el piercing de mi ombligo y se me escapa un leve gemido.

—Señorita Candy, vine por su uniforme... ¡Oh lo siento!— Dice María al encontrarnos tan acaramelados y también yo ardo de vergüenza mientras que Terry parece muy sereno.

—No te preocupes, María. Aquí está su uniforme. Ven, Candy. Nos esperan en la mesa.

Bajamos de la mano y en el comedor Leia nos espera con una gran sonrisa. También sus hermanas se veían contentas. Otra empleada disponía la comida y utencilios. Terry aparta una silla en el comedor para ocho personas y me siento. Él se sienta a mi lado. Su padre no está y muero por saber la razón. Me contengo porque sé que Terry aún es muy sensible a ese tema y no quiero arruinar un buen momento.

—¿Hoy no llegará el _señor_ a cenar?— Pregunta Terry y todo se vuelve tensión.

—Está en Chicago. Tiene un caso con un cliente allá.— Se apresura a contestar Leia y sonríe forzadamente.

—Papá no nos quiere. Nunca está.— Se queja una de las gemelas con tristeza y Leia deja caer su tenedor ante la sorpresa de las palabras de su hija. Me dio tristeza escuchar eso. Yo soy muy apegada a mi papá y él me adora. Me cuesta imaginar que otros padres no sean iguales.

—No digas eso, Gia. Papá trabaja mucho.—Le dice Leia aunque sé que es una vaga excusa por la forma en que Terry tensa su mandíbula y pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y nunca se va de vacaciones?— Pregunta la otra gemela y se me encoge el alma. Hay cuatro seres en esa mesa que anhelan la presencia de esa persona. Su atención y cariño.

—Pues hablando de vacaciones. El próximo verano, si mantienen sus notas bien, iremos a Disney World todos.

—¡Sí!— Exclaman las gemelas al unísono.

—Pero... entonces Terry no podrá ir... él siempre tiene malas notas...— Expresa una gemela con tristeza y yo sonrío. Terry roza mi mano y me sonríe con la misma complicidad.

—Terry ya es mayor, cariño.

—Pero iré a Disney con ustedes. Y con Candy.— Me volteo a mirarlo sorprendida por su invitación que decía noteestoypreguntandosiquieresir.

—¿Tú sí tienes buenas notas, Candy?

—Bueno... son mejores que las de tu hermano, seguramente.

—¿Y también quieres ir al castillo de Cenicienta?

—Niñas, ya. Terminen de comer y dejen a Candy tranquila.

Terminamos nuestra comida en silencio, pero no fue incómoda. La madrastra de Terry es agradable y cálida. Sus hermanas son adorables y me duele que Terrence padre no aprecie eso. Tiene una mujer y tres hijos maravillosos. Mis padres sólo me tuvieron a mí.

—Bueno, chicos, están en su casa. Yo me iré a descansar. Vengan niñas.

—No... mamá...

—Queremos quedarnos con Candy... ¿podemos, Terry?— Suplica, creo que Gia a Terry haciendo pucheros y veo que Terry está entre la espada y la pared.

—Señoritas, ustedes me tienen que hacer caso a mí que soy su madre. Vengan.— Resignadas las gemelas desaparecen con su madre y Terry me invita al salón de estar familiar. Está equipado con todo lo habido y por haber de entretenimiento y hay también un piano.

—Ven, Candy...— Me llama a sentarnos en el sofá y puedo escuchar la lluvia caer a través de las ventanas de cristal. Me siento a su lado, muy cerquita suyo y él me acurruca mientras mi cabeza descansa en su pecho.

—Candy...

—Ummm.

—Eres especial para mí. Me gustaría... que lo intentáramos. Yo... quiero estar estar contigo y no sólo como amigos.— Me habla acariciando mi cabello casi seco y mi palma arde descontroladamente.

—Me gustaría también, Terry. Me muero por intentarlo... pero... no sé si aún esté preparada... yo aún no he superado a...

—A Anthony.— Termina por mí y su tono es molesto, aunque no alza la voz ni me aparta de él.— Levanto mi cabeza y me siento un momento para mirarlo directo.

—Lo siento, Terry. No te molestes conmigo. Es que... es una herida que aún está abierta y no puedo arrancármelo así... no por la forma en que lo perdí...— Mis ojos se llenan de agua y Terry me jala hacia su regazo y me abraza como a una niña. Me estoy acostumbrando a su ternura.

—Comprendo eso, Candy. Aún así me molesta y me duele, pero lo acepto. Pero él ya no está y yo sí y te necesito. Te necesito mucho. Sólo dame una oportunidad... y cambiaré lo que sea por ti. Déjame demostrarte que yo puedo hacerte feliz... que valgo la pena y puedo hacer que lo olvides.— Su súplica me llevó a besarlo impulsivamente. A consolar el vacío que él deseaba llenar. Lo beso con tanta ternura y tanta pasión. Quiero llenar su vacío y él también me besa, siempre tan hambriento. Me abruma y me nubla. Me tiene abrazada en su regazo mientras me sigue besando y mis manos están sobre su pecho, cerca de su corazón y no sé si fue efecto del beso, pero una luz sale de mi mano sobre su pecho.

—No te vas arrepentir. Deja que vivamos esto que nos sucede a los dos, Candy.— Asiento y él me continúa besando desesperado.

—Quiero hacerlo, Terry. Ayúdame a olvidarlo. A arrancarme todo este dolor.— Lloro y nuestros labios se mojan de mis lágrimas mientras él me besa. Fue un beso muy largo, dulce, intenso. Un beso con sabor y escencia de Terry.

—Haré lo que quieras por ti.

—Entonces no cambies. No cambies nada de ti. Quiero quererte y aceptarte así, tal como eres. Quiero tu música, tu ternura, tu sensibilidad, tu temperamento. Tus burlas, tus celos, tus juegos. Y quiero todo lo que veo, todo lo que tú eres.— Beso sus labios, sus piercings y el tatuaje de su brazo y luego vuelvo a besarlo intensamente traspasando mis dedos por su cabello.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos estuvimos besando. Cuánto tiempo me acunó en su regazo o cuándo fue que dejó de llover. Sólo sé que he encontrado en sus brazos la paz que mi corazón ha estado buscando. Todo lo he encontrado en su compañía.

—¿Qué hora es, Terry?— Despierto de pronto, me había quedado dormida sobre él y mis ojos desorientados se toparon con los suyos.

—Las doce. Es oficialmente mi cumpleaños.

—¿Tu cumpleaños? Pero... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Lo olvidé. Además, he tenido el mejor regalo. A ti.— Me besa y me envuelve nuevamente y yo cada vez me acostumbro más a sus besos. Los necesito y mi palma ardiente me muestra el momento exacto en que me va a besar.

—Terry... ¿cuántos años cumples?— Pregunto con cierta vergüenza por saber que hemos compartido tantas cosas y no sé ni los detalles más mínimos de él.

—Yo... veinte.— Admite con vergüenza al encontrarse en el último año de secundaria aún. Pero yo no me avergüenzo de él. En ningún sentido.

—Haré que puedas sobrepasar ese resentimiento que te hiere a ti mismo por herir a tu padre. Sé que has repetido los cursos por fastidar a tu padre y no porque no tengas la capacidad.— Él se me queda mirando, como reconociendo que no se me escapa nada. Como conciente de que estoy entrando en su mundo.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que quiero ahora?

—Dime.

—Quiero que veámos juntos el amanecer.— Y al tomarme de la mano para guiarme hacia la ventana, nuestras palmas ardieron con intensidad. Fue sofocante y un destello de luz muy potente nos deslumbró. De pronto toda la sala había cambiado. La casa se volvió distinta. Sentimos frío y estábamos en frente de una chimenea encendida.

—Candy... ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo?— Me pregunta Terry desorientado y apretando fuerte mi mano mientras yo miro todo al rededor igual de incrédula y perdida.

—¿Dónde estamos, Terry?

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí la estamos pasando con mucha lluvia, ¿y ustedes? Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y les haya traído dulces recuerdos...**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**zucastillo- norma Rodriguez- Eri- Wilmari Santana- kary klais- LUISA- LizCarter- WISAL- Iris Adriana- Amy C.L- VERO- bettysuazo- dulce lu- Lulú G.- Olga- Laura GrandChester**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Wendy'Lii**


	7. Sobrenatural y eterno

**Zafiros y esmeraldas**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 7 Sobrenatural y eterno**

* * *

Con nuestras manos entrelazadas y ardiendo mirábamos todo al rededor. Es como si hubiéramos sido transportados a otra galaxia.

—Terry... ¿dónde estamos? ¿Qué está pasando?

—No lo sé, Candy...— Responde y mira todo al rededor con asombro. Nos miramos y nuestras ropas... son muy distintas... antiguas, de hace un siglo diría yo. Estamos en una casa, bueno, una que casi parece un castillo, como barroco, muy antiguo. De pie, en un salón, ante el fuego de una chimenea y afuera llueve mucho.

—Candy... ya sé dónde estamos... es sólo que no es así como lo recuerdo...

—¿De qué hablas, Terry? Todo esto está muy raro... ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué siempre pasan cosas como estas cuando estoy contigo?— Me pongo histérica y le reclamo porque tengo miedo, miedo al mundo desconocido que se está abriendo ante mis ojos. Suelto su mano y la recupero en seguida porque el incendio en mi mano fue muy grande y lastima.

—¿Cómo quieres que yo sepa eso? ¿Por qué siempre noto que me culpas a mí de lo que nos pasa?— Me alza la voz y por costumbre me achico.

—No sé cómo estamos aquí, Candy. No comprendo el ardor que nos sucede, los sentimientos, el universo entero cambia cuando estoy contigo y no, no lo sé y no lo entiendo, pero... me gusta todo lo que me sucede fuera y dentro cuando estoy contigo.— Eso me lo dijo con voz firme, pero suave. Mirándome a los ojos y tomándome de las manos y siento que lo adoro desde ya.

—Lo siento, Terry. Yo siempre... te hago sentir menos...— Mis ojos se ponen aguados, lastimarlo me duele más a mí que a él porque sé que su alma es muy frágil.

—Lo soy todo cuando estoy contigo. No importa si estamos peleando la mayoría del tiempo.

—Pero yo no quiero que nos peleémos...

—Es inevitable cuando se tiene tanta pasión.— Me acerca y me besa y reconozco la pasión de la que habla. Terry es apasionado en todo. Su beso me libera de mis miedos y me da calma. Me pierdo en sus labios y en toda su presencia. Mi lengua ha aprendido a danzar con la suya y son los momentos más embriagantes y excitantes de toda mi corta existencia. Se separa de mí lentamente mientras su beso aún me deja mareada.

—Esta es nuestra villa de Escocia, Candy...

—¿Estamos en Escocia?— Abro mis ojos inmensos con incredulidad.

—Sí. He estado aquí varias veces, pero... no así... esta villa ha pertenecido a la familia por siglos, pero... yo la recuerdo remodelada... esto es casi medieval...

—Es hermoso aquí, Terry...— Dije eso porque así es como realmente lo siento. Hay algo en este lugar que me atrae como un mosquito hacia la luz. Mi corazón palpita muy agitado.

—Esto no puede ser posible... seguro estamos soñando.

—¿Y será posible que tengamos el mismo sueño? ¿Encontrarnos en él?

—No lo sé, Terry... estar contigo lo cambia todo, cambia todo como lo conocía... ya no distingo la realidad de los sueños...

—Pues si es un sueño, hagámoslo nuestro sueño, Candy.— Me acerca a él nuevamente, muy cerca y me vuelve a robar el aliento con un beso.

—En un sueño, podemos hacer lo que queramos porque es nuestro sueño y si además estamos concientes de que es un sueño, podemos hacerlo más largo.

Me toma de la mano y nos sentamos frente a la chimenea. Terry me recibe en su regazo y sus fuertes brazos me rodean mientras contemplamos el fuego.

—No quisiera despertar, Terry.

—Yo tampoco, Candy. No quisiera que este momento termine nunca... contigo no me siento solo.— Entierra su rostro en mi cuello y me aspira, yo cosquilleo por su respiración y él me aprieta muy fuerte.

—Me duele, Terry...

—¿El qué?

—Cuando hablas de tu soledad... tu rostro se vuelve triste y sombrío y de pronto te veo como un niño triste y abandonado...— Nuestras palmas ardieron con intensidad por unos segundos mientras yo lo miro directo.

—No dejes que esto te duela a ti, Candy. No quiero que nada que tenga que ver conmigo te inflija dolor... además, desde que te conocí ya no estoy solo. Ahora estoy contigo y tú llenas todos mis pensamientos. Haces más corto el tiempo.

—Y tú te has ido llevando mis penas. Estaba viviendo en una desesperanza profunda y según he ido, has ido adentrándote en mi alma... puedo sentir que vivo nuevamente, que Anthony ya no estará conmigo por más que le llore y le extrañe y que tu soledad y la mía pueden unirse y terminar por siempre.

Terry no dice nada. Sólo me abrazó muy fuerte, moliéndome los huesos, pero reconstruyéndome, haciéndome nuevamente y estoy cada vez más conectada a su alma y mientras me tiene entre sus brazos descubro que es ahí donde siempre quiero estar.

—Veremos juntos el amanecer, Pecosa.

—Juntos veremos muchas cosas, Terry.

—¿Ah sí?— Me gira de frente a él sobre su regazo y me mira con toda su arrogancia dejándome un suave beso en los labios. La travesura brilla en sus ojos.

—Sí. Voy ayudarte, Terry. Tú me has devuelto la esperanza y yo... yo quiero que salgas adelante. Quiero que este año sí te gradúes conmigo. No más repeticiones de curso adrede, Terry.

—No llevamos ni un día y ya estás de mandona.

—Hablo en serio, Terry. Tienes que seguir y salir adelante a pesar de tu padre. No tiene caso arruinar tu futuro por fastidiarlo a él. Eso no hará que él te quiera.

—Vaya, gracias.— Me recrimina y su abrazo se hizo débil. Sé que se molestó y no quisiera tenerme cerca.

—Terry... no quise decir que nunca te querrá o que no te quiere... lo que quiero decir es que... no consigues nada retrazando tu vida por fastidiarlo, por el contrario, estás dándole más motivos para que te aborrezca.

—Pues me importa una mierda si me aborrece. Lo ha hecho desde que nací.— Se altera y me grita, yo me encojo y me abrazo a mí misma, él se arrepiente.

—Lo siento, Candy. ...¿me tienes miedo?

—A veces... es que a mí nunca me gritan y tú siempre lo haces. Te molestas muy fácil...—Terry traga grueso y su rostro se descompone.

—No estoy molesto contigo. No te he gritado a ti directamente. Pero... intentaré cambiar eso para no asustarte. No quiero que me tengas miedo, Candy. Por favor... yo nunca te haría daño.—Me acerca y une su frente con la mía y está desesperado. Me aferra a él como si yo me fuese a desaperecer. Como si me fuera a escurrir de sus brazos.

—No te tengo miedo por lo que pudieras hacerme, Terry. Tengo miedo de lo que te haces a ti mismo por tus resentimientos... me duele verte autodestruirte. Me duele tu dolor.

—Pero no quiero que te duela. No quiero que sufras, Candy. Dime qué hago, ¿qué tengo que hacer para merecerte?— Me aprieta aún más fuerte y veo sus pupilas azules inundarse. Mi pobre arrogante, tan inseguro y creyéndose indigno de amor.

—Nada, Terry. Sólo amarte a ti mismo... para que puedas amarme a mí.— Se me queda mirando con ojos inmensos, como tratando de descifrar lo que he dicho, desentrañando un acertijo.

—Puedo amarte, Candy, pero en cuánto a mí... es que no me han amado...— Me dice y lo siento tan vulnerable y lo veo encogerse como un niño. Lo aprieto, lo abrazo y lo beso tanto. Quiero borrarle todo ese sufrimiento.

—No digas eso, Terry. Eso no es lo que he visto en tu casa. Tu madrastra te adora, te he escuchado llamarle mamá... tus hermanas... te aman. Vi los rostros de esas tres chicas deslumbrarse en cuánto te vieron y luego... luego estoy yo y me tienes aquí. En este mundo lleno de acontecimientos extraños... juntos hasta en sueños... haciéndome olvidar un gran amor... intentándolo por ti...

—Y no te arrepentirás, Candy. Seré mejor por ti. No me volaré más clases... no dejaré que te avergüences de mí...

—Terry... yo ya te adoré así como eres. No me da vergüenza estar contigo. Ten más fe en ti, tú vales mucho.

—Aún así... pienso tomar unos cursos avanzados para poder empezar la universidad el próximo semestre... no andarás con un quedado, Candy.

—Me alegra escuchar que digas eso. Pero no quiero que lo hagas por mí, sino por ti mismo. No dependas de nadie, Terry, ni siquiera de mí.

—Lo haré por ti, Candy. Por nadie más.

—Como tú digas, necio arrogante. Te extrañaré mucho en la escuela, entonces.

—Te visitaré siempre que pueda y además... también te tendré muy bien vigilada.— Me advierte alzando una ceja y luego me besa. Me río sobre sus labios y él me suelta.

—Lo digo muy en serio, Candy.

—¿Por qué tienes que vigilarme?

—Porque nunca falta el imbécil que le gusta hacer fiesta cuando el dueño no está.

—No te entiendo...

—Que eres mía y que no le dejaré oportunidad a ningún cabrón mientras yo no esté.

—¡Terry! ¡Ese vocabulario! Y además, es absurdo lo que dices... qué importa quién esté pendiente de mí, a mí sólo me importas tú.

—Ah sí, pero soy muy celoso, Candy. Soy muy, muy celoso y no me gusta ver a nadie deseando lo que es mío.

Y en ese momento, de un arrebato me besa fuerte, tan fuerte como lo fueron sus palabras. Sus brazos me envuelven de una forma muy posesiva. Me besa fuerte, duro y con desesperación. Quiere demostrarme con hechos lo que me dijo y con lo ardiente de su beso a mí no me quedan dudas de que soy completamente suya y que nunca en la vida querré otros besos que no sean los suyos. Me estoy enamorando de ese chico perdido y con el alma en recuperación. Lo quiero en mi vida y quiero estar en la suya. Lo quiero.

—Mira, Candy... ya amaneció.— Me abraza por la cintura mientras miramos por la ventana hacia un sol radiante y mañanero y volvemos a estar en el salón de su casa, en el presente...

—Feliz cumpleaños, Terry...— Cuando digo su nombre se escucha un eco que lo repite.

—¡Terry! ¡Candy! ¡Despierten!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?— Pregunta Terry desorientado y yo a penas abro mis ojos perdida igual que él. Me percato que me dormí sobre él.

—¡Dios! Mia, Gia, ¿no encontraron a nadie más a quién fastidiarle la mañana?— Se queja Terry estirándose y bostezando y yo me reincorporo lo más pronto que puedo. Entonces todo fue un sueño...

—¡No! Haznos desayuno, Terry.— Exige una gemela.

—¡Queremos hotcakes!— Demanda la otra y Terry sólos las mira como si no pudiera creerlo.

—¿Qué yo haga qué? Pídanselo a María y déjenme en paz.— Dice con fastidio y vuelve acomodarse para dormir, su cabeza en mi vientre y cierra los ojos como si nada. Yo me río y pienso en lo mucho que me gustaría tener hermanos, aunque fastidien.

—Terry... ya dormiste mucho...— Una de las gemelas hace un puchero mientras tira de su brazo.

—Y me gustaría seguir haciéndolo. Vayan a fastidiar a María.

—María no nos hace figuras en los hotcakes...— Dice la otra con tristeza y haciendo el mismo puchero de su gemela.

—¿Ah no?

—No...— Responden al unísono.

—¡Pobrecitas! Yo tampoco. Ya déjenme dormir.— Las niñas dan la espalda dispuestas a marcharse todas tristonas y se me parte el alma.

—Yo les haré los hotcakes.— Me ofrezco y ellas se giran asombradas y sus sonrisas valen un millón. Se ven tan lindas con sus pijamas y sus trenzas.

—¿Tú?— Me pregunta una.

—Sí.

—¿Con figuras?

—Bueno... lo intentaré...

—¡Sí!— Exclaman más que emocionadas. Le doy un beso al bello durmiente del sofá y dejo que las gemelas me guien a la cocina.

—Buenos días, Candy. ¿Durmieron bien?— La señora ya estaba en el mostrador desayunando y me saludó sonriente y muy alegre. Me sentí un poco tímida.

—Buenos días, señora... Leia...

—Mami, Candy nos hará hotcakes con figuras.— Contenta dice una gemela y el rostro de la señora se desfigura por completo.

—¿Cómo? ¡De ninguna manera! Candy es la visita. Pero qué maleducadas son las dos.—Les reprende ella y las chicas bajan la cabeza con pesar.

—No se preocupe, señora... yo fui quien se ofreció...

—Sí, mami, porque Terry no quiso y nos hechó de la sala.— Explica una gemela indignada y yo me río.

—¡Terry! ¡Es su cumpleaños! Nosotras deberíamos estar haciéndole el desayuno y no al revés...— Dice de pronto Leia acordándose y me consta entonces cuánto quiere a Terry.

—Yo me encargaré, Leia.

—¿Estás segura?

—Claro. Soy una repostera de primera.— Ella me sonríe y asiente.

—¿Te gusta repostería?

—Desde niña.

—¡Y a mí!— Exclama ella con un asombro casi infantil y rejuvenece diez años de pronto.

—Haremos el desayuno y el pastel de Terry. ¡Sí!

María nos buscó delantales a todas y se retiró sintiéndose desplazada. Veo a Leia y las gemelas buscar todo los ingredientes para el pastel mientras yo preparo la mezcla para los hotcakes y las gemelas me van pasando moldes de las princesas de Disney.

—Haremos un tres leches, es su favorito.— Veo la dedicación que pone Leia en lo que hace y me llega al alma, tal vez ella no lo parió, pero lo quiere y eso se nota más allá de la vista.

—Ya, así está bien, Gia, no lo batas más. ¿Qué figura quieres?

—¡Ésta!— Me da un molde en forma del zapato de cristal de Cenicienta. Ya la plancha está caliente y lista, coloco el molde y vierto la mezcla mientras Gia, que ya aprendí a diferenciar de Mia observa el proceso con ensoñación.

—Y yo quiero la corona.— Mia me extiende el molde y mientra realizo el mismo proceso, mira todo con el mismo gesto de su hermana. La niñez sin duda es hermosa... y la adolescencia, también, ¿por qué no?

Cuando Leia tenía el pastel metido en el horno, yo ya había hecho bastante hotcakes para todos. Había uno en forma de cupcake y decidí que era para Terry. Le puse syrup y se lo decoré con bayas frescas y nata.

—¡Terry! Por fin despertaste. ¡Mira! Candy hizo tu desayuno.— Dice Mia.

—Y mamá te está haciendo un...— Gia no terminó porque su hermana abruptamente le tapó la boca con las manos porque estuvo a punto de arruinar la sorpresa.

—Felicidades, Terry...— Sonrío con timidez y le extiendo el plato con el cupcake de hotcake que hice para él. Terry lo mira asombrado.

—¿Tú lo hiciste para mí?— Pregunta muy sorprendido mirándonos a todas y su madre sonríe casi a punto de llorar. Feliz por él.

—Ujum...—Terry toma el plato y me da un beso en los labios que me hizo sonrojar.

—¡Se besaron! ¿Lo viste, Gia?— Dice la otra gemela y me puse tan roja como las frambuesas que le puse al cupcake de Terry.

—Ya, niñas, déjenlo en paz.— Dice Leia y todos nos sentamos en la mesa.

—¡No! Espera, Terry.— Una de las gemelas hizo que Terry se asustara y se le que cayera el tenedor antes de cortar el primer pedazo de su "pastel".

—¡La vela!— La otra gemela abrió una gaveta y sacó una velita azul y la enterró en el cupcake que por suerte me quedó bastante esponjadito y pudo sostener la vela. Leia sonriente la encendió.

—¡Espera!— Gritó la gemela y Terry se quedó con los cachetes inflados en pausa cuando se proponía soplar.

—¿Ya has pensado tu deseo?—Pregunta la otra y Terry pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sí. Que ustedes se muden a la luna y me dejen por fin comerme mi desayuno.

—Pero como lo has dicho, no se te cumplirá.— Responde una de ellas con triunfo y Terry vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco. Sopla la vela por fin y las chicas aplauden. Me estoy disfrutando este momento al máximo.

—¡Espera!— Terry vuelve a dejar caer su tenedor cuando iba a cortar el pedazo de hotcake y mira a sus hermanas con fastidio.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Nada. Era una broma. Jajajaja.— Todas nos morimos de la risa. Esta será una mañana que nunca olvidaré. Comíamos y charlábamos como si yo fuera parte de esa familia y todo era risa. Terry se sentía feliz y yo me sentía feliz por él.

—¡Oh no!

—¿Qué pasa, Candy?

—Que no he llamado a mis padres. No saben que estoy aquí.— Recuerdo alarmada y con preocupación.

—No te preocupes, Candy. Yo los llamaré.— Se ofreció la madre de Terry y eso me dio mucho más tranquilidad.

—Te han dado permiso de pasar el día de hoy con nosotros, Candy. Podrás seguir celebrando con Terry.

A Terry le brilló el mundo cuando esuchó eso. Hacía rato que habíamos terminado de desayunar, pero era sábado y la estábamos pasando tan bien, que seguíamos en la mesa riendo y charlando.

—Buenos días.— Se escucha de pronto una voz de hombre fuerte y grave. Todas nuestras caras voltearon a verlo.

—¡Papá!— Gritan las gemelas y salen a recibirlo. El señor las besa a ambas y carga a una de ellas. Entonces lo miro y me quedo de piedra. Es exactamente igual a Terry. Idéntico, sólo que mayor y me doy cuenta de que así se verá Terry en unos veinte años más porque el señor además de guapísimo, se ve muy joven. Le da un beso casto en los labios a su esposa y aún no se dirige a Terry.

—Comezaron a celebrar sin mí.— Dice y aún no ha notado mi presencia. Noto a Terry muy tenso.

—No te esperábamos.— Responde Terry con total indiferencia y el rostro del señor se apaga y se tensa tanto como el de él.

—No he olvidado tu cumpleaños, Terrence. Felicidades. Toma.— Le entrega una postal y Terry la toma con la misma indiferencia. Sé que contiene dinero.

—¡Wow! Has sido muy generoso esta vez.— Dice Terry con sarcasmo mientras saca el fajo de billetes.

—¿Insinúas que soy tacaño?—Levanta una ceja exactamente igual que su hijo. ¡Dios! Si no fuera por la diferencia de edad, no los distinguiría.

—Uy no, para nada, ¡Dios me libre de semejante blasfemia!

—Déjate de tonterías, Terrence. Me enteré de que en las últimas dos semanas... no te volaste ni una clase... que además aprobaste dos exámenes con excelencia y... me llegó la solicitud con el permiso de un curso avanzado para que puedas entrar a la universidad.— Su madre se queda de piedra, también yo y veo alivio en el rostro del señor, hasta sonrió.

—Ah, ya decía yo.— Terry se está poniendo intransigente y le di un codazo. Me miró y me hizo un puchero luego de murmurar un ouch casi inaudible y sobarse el brazo.

—Entonces el amor lo puede todo.— Dice Leia y en seguida nuestros rostros y el del señor se desconciertan.

—¿Cómo?— Pregunta el señor y por fin, al correrse Terry un poco hacia el lado, él me ve.

—Lo siento, no sabía que teníamos visita. Disculpe.

—No se preocupe, señor, yo soy...

—Es Candice White Andrew. Mi novia.— Me presenta Terry y me quedo en shock. ¡Su novia! Su padre también se quedó en shock, pero no comprendí la razón.

—¿Cómo has dicho?— Pregunta sorprendido.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Buena víspera de fin de semana. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**Ingrid quintulen, rose, norma Rodriguez, LizCarter, Maria De Jesus L H, kary klais, Amy C.L, Eri, Laura Grandchester, zucastillo, WISAL, dulce lu, Mon Felton, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313**

**Hasta la próxima,**

**Wendy **


	8. Una mirada al pasado

**Zafiros y esmeraldas**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 8 Una Mirada al pasado**

* * *

—Candice White Andrew, señor...— Le contesto sonriendo, pero a la vez terriblemente desconcertada por la sorpresa en el rostro del señor Grandchester. Terry, su madre y hermanas también lo miran asombradas por su reacción.

—¡Dios! ¿Será posible?

—Papá... ¿qué pasa? Parece que nunca has visto a una chica.— Se enfada Terry y su padre parpadea, como saliendo de un trance. Terry aprieta mi mano porque inexplicablemente empieza arder e incluso puedo sentir la suya en llamas.

—Candice White Andrew... ¿tienes otro familiar con ese nombre?— Me pregunta con los ojos bien abiertos, los mismos ojos de Terry.

—Terrence, cariño... creo que estás poniendo a la chica nerviosa.— Se levanta Leia y trata de alejar a su marido sonriendo apretadamente.

—Sí, señor. Mi bisabuela era Candice White Andrew I y mi tía es la II. Yo soy Candice W. Andrew III... Pero... ¿usted conoció a mi familia?— Pregunto y Terry se queda mirando a su padre esperando una respuesta.

—No. Yo no conocí a tu familia, pero... ¡Dios!

—Papá, ¿podrías decirnos ya qué es lo que pasa?

—¡Terry! Cálmate.— Le doy un codazo por desesperado y malcriado.

—Acompáñenme, por favor...— Nos guía hasta un despacho y todos vamos curiosos, expectativos. Abre un elegante armario y va sacando un cuadro. Lo voltea y y nos muestra. Me quedo mirándolo sorprendida porque es el mismo cuadro que hay en el despacho de mis bisabuelos. Terry mira la imagen más que sorprendido.

—Eh, sí... es la bisabuela Candy... pero... ¿cómo es que usted tiene su cuadro?

—Porque mi abuelo lo pintó.

—¿Su abuelo?

—Sí. Terrence Graham Grandchester I.— En ese momento comprendo las iniciales que siempre habían despertado mi curiosidad.

—¿El abuelo? ¿Qué no era actor?

—Sí, hijo. Pero... la dama del cuadro, fue el gran amor de tu bisabuelo. Un amor que perdió de una forma muy trágica.— Mis ojos se ponen gigantes y la expresión de Terry y los demás vale un millón.

—¿La perdió cómo? Mi abuela se casó con William A. Andrew I y ellos... eran felices...— Digo porque no quiero creer que mi bisabuela haya amado a otro, aunque no conozco esa historia que menciona el señor.

—Es una historia larga y triste, señorita. Me alegra que su bisabuela haya sido feliz. El abuelo Terrence nunca lo fue. Nunca se recuperó de ella.— Lo expresó con un profundo dolor y hasta me sentí culpable. Mi palma comenzó arder con intensidad. Busqué refugio en la palma de Terry porque no soportaba el dolor.

—Lo siento mucho, señor... no nocozco la historia. Yo no llegué a conocer a la bisabuela... murió al momento en que mi madre se encontraba embarazada de mí...

—También murió el abuelo Terrence en cuanto nos enteramos que esperábamos a Terry...— Los ojos del señor Grandchester se nublaron de dolor, también los de Leia y los de Terry se volvieron sombríos. Seguro recordó la muerte de su primera y joven esposa y mi mano arde al sentir el dolor de Terry, su culpa por vivir a costa de la muerte de su madre. Le regalo una mirada, la más dulce de la que soy capaz y él planta un suave beso en cada uno de mis ojos que mojaron sus labios con un par de lágrimas que se me escaparon sin querer.

—¿Tiene alguna fotografía de su abuelo...?— Pregunto con ansias, quiero conocer a ese hombre que tanto amó a la bisabuela. Me urge una gran necesidad por conocer esa historia.

—Claro.— Abre una gaveta del escritorio y saca una caja cuadrada, ancha y elegante, se la extiende a Terry y tomamos asiento. Leia se va con las gemelas a otra parte.

—¡Dios mío! Es igual a ti, Terry... a ustedes...— Miro también al señor porque son dos réplicas exactas, pero Terry... Terry tiene algo más que no puedo describir.

—¡Una foto de la bisabuela!— Exclamo y mi mano arde. Me veo exactamente igual a ella. La ropa que tiene ella y la que tiene el bisabuelo de Terry es la misma ropa que llevábamos en nuestro sueño... Miro a Terry de pronto porque no he hablado con él de ese sueño...

—Terry... esta ropa...

—¿Tú también lo soñaste?— Su voz es alta y sus ojos se agrandan.

—Sí...

—Si yo no creyera en esas chorradas, diría que ustedes son la reencarnación.

—¡Arrr!— Nuestras palmas recibieron un fuerte shock de fuego y las unimos desesperados ante la mirada atónita del señor Grandchester. Luego el ardor se fue y al contemplar nuestras palmas, vimos brillar tenuemente nuestras respectivas "T" y "C".

Seguimos viendo fotografías y encontré una que me dejó de piedra. Estaban ambos. Era un fotografía muy antigua, en blanco y negro. Pero estaban ellos juntos y sonreían... felices...

—Al parecer eran buenos amigos...

—De hecho, no, señorita. Eran novios. Esa fotografía se la tomaron la última tarde que compartieron juntos... antes de que... se separaran en la noche del estreno de su mejor obra.— Se lastimó mi mano violentamente al escuchar eso. Me embargó una gran tristeza, sentí que se me encogió el alma. Miro a Terry y se me acerca, su palma acude a la mía para aliviarla.

—Pero... si se amaban tanto... ¿por qué...?

—El destino hizo de todo para que no estuvieran juntos. Es una historia demasiado triste, señorita. Tal vez en otro momento...

—Entiendo, señor, no se preocupe.

—La vida está llena de sorpresas. Un siglo después... se conocen ustedes, precisamente ustedes... espero... que con ustedes sea diferente. Si se aman... espero que sea diferente.— Vi los ojos del señor Grandchester llenarse de agua y nos sonrió débilmente. Se fue y Terry y yo seguimos sacando fotos y recortes de periódicos del cajón.

—Mira, Pecosa. Aquí hay también cartas...— Terry toma varios sobres y me extiende uno. Notamos que todos los remitentes pertenecen a mi bisabuela... no puedo aguantarme y saco la carta para leerla.

_**Noviembre 22 de 1912**_

_**Chicago**_

_**Para: Terrence G. Grandchester**_

_**De: Candice W. Andrew**_

_**Terry, primero que nada, debes dirigir tu carta con mi verdadero nombre. **_

_**Me llamo Candice, Candice, no pecosa, ni señorita pecas, ni tarzán.**_

_**Bueno, olvidando eso, me alegra que estés bien y que tengas éxito en el teatro. **_

_**Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y de que hayas conseguido el papel de Romeo. **_

_**Me gustaría tanto estar contigo para celebrarlo, pero... **_

_**tengo tanto trabajo y muchas veces no damos a basto y menos ahora con esto de la guerra.**_

_**Te comento y espero no te moleste, Albert, nuestro amigo... **_

_**también se vio afectado por la guerra y fue a parar al hospital donde trabajo... **_

_**perdió la memoria, ni siquiera recuerda su nombre y no tiene a nadie... **_

_**yo estoy cuidándolo. Rentamos un pequeño apartamento**_

_** y hemos dicho que somos hermanos para evitar las habladurías.**_

_**Espero que de verdad no te moleste, es que el pobre no tenía a nadie y no puedo darle la espalda.**_

_**Te extraño mucho, Terry. **_

_**No sabes cuánto deseo poder verte en el estreno de la obra. **_

_**Si no lo consigo, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo **_

_**porque mi corazón siempre estará contigo.**_

**_Te quiere,_**

**_Candice W. Andrew_**

**_P.S. Tu pecosa_**

—Se querían... él también le ponía sobrenombres...— Terry me sonríe de lado, pero de pronto se pone muy serio.

—¿Y no es ese tal Albert con el que se casó finalmente tu bisabuela?

—Sí, pero...

—¿Qué no eran amigos él y el bisabuelo?

—Al parecer sí, pero algo pasó que...

—Que terminaron enamorándose y tu bisabuela mandó a mi bisabuelo al diablo.

—¿Qué? ¡Terry! No digas así. ¡Tú qué sabes!— Le respondo agitada mientras él me mira con furia. Separamos nuestras palmas ardientes con orgullo aunque nos esté lastimando fieramente.

—Que no soy tonto, Candice. Ella y el amigo comenzaron a vivir juntos, un hombre y una mujer viviendo juntos y solos... ¿qué podrías esperar?

—¡Eso no te consta!

—Lo que sí me consta es que con amigos como el tal Albert, ¿para qué querrías enemigos?

—Tú no conoces la historia. No sabes qué fue lo que pasó, así que cállate.— Le grito con mis ojos inyectados de coraje y dolor. Terry cuando quería ser insoportable e intransigente no había quién le ganara.

—Sólo hay que sumar dos más dos, Candice. Vivían en dos ciudades diferentes, a penas se veían mientras que el gran amigo estaba ahí, cerquita, viviendo con ella... consolándola y ta ta tan... Ya puede besar a la novia, ¿no?

—Estás hablando sin saber, Terrence.

—Lo que yo sé es que sobre mi cadáver, escucha bien, Candice, sobre mi cadáver vas a vivir tú sola con otro hombre que no sea yo, ¿has entendido?— Me toma fuerte de la cintura, y en sus ojos hay dolor y furia, mi palma y la suya arden. Su mirada también me quema.

—Hey, hey... ¿qué es lo que pasa? Sus gritos se escuchan hasta el salón.— Entra Leia y espera una explicación. Terry me mantiene sujeta y me sigue mirando con intensidad.

—Su hijo, señora. Su hijo es insoportable y...

—Y tú una niñata malcriada que no quiere aceptar la verdad.

—¿Cuál verdad? ¿La que tú asumes?

—Lo que asumo no, lo que es obvio.

—Bueno, bueno... ¿pueden explicarme el motivo de la discusión?

—Que Terry insinúa que mi bisabuela abandonó a su bisabuelo dizque porque...

—Porque se enamoró del amigo de ambos y mandó al bisabuelo a moler piedras con las nalgas.— Terminó Terry interrumpiéndome.

—Jajajajaja. Jajajajajaja.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, mamá?

—¿Qué? Más bien quiénes. Pues ustedes dos, par de tontos. Están discutiendo por los motivos de la separación de sus bisabuelos hace un siglo atrás, asunto que no les concierne y del cual no tienen conocimiento.— Ambos miramos a Leia de pronto rojos de vergüenza por lo absurdo de la discusión.

—Terry empezó.

—Yo sólo di mi opinión y tú te pusiste como loca...

—Claro que no, tú te molestaste y...

—Porque tú dijiste que...

—Eso lo dijiste tú y además...

—¡Basta!— Nos reprendió Leia y yo me alejé de Terry furiosa con el cajón de fotografías y ella sonriendo se fue. Terry seguía conmigo, pero manteniendo la distancia y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Podrías leer en voz alta?— Me exige cuando me dispongo a leer otra carta en silencio.

—¿Para que te pongas como el diablo otra vez?— Puso los ojos en blanco y me arrebató la carta molesto y comenzó a leerla él.

_**7 de Diciembre de 1912**_

_**Chicago**_

_**Para: Terrence G. Grandchester**_

_**De: Candice W. Andrew**_

_**¡Terry! Deja de bromear así. **_

_**Llegué a creerme que de verdad te molestaba el hecho de que viviera con Albert. ¡Tonto!**_

_**Gracias por el boleto. Ya me había resignado a no poder ir a verte actuar, **_

_**pero tú siempre me sorprendes. Me haces muy feliz Terry y te extraño mucho.**_

_**Me enviaste sólo el boleto de ida y al principio no entendí, pero ahora... **_

_**ahora lo veo todo claro. ¡Y sí! ¡Claro que sí! Me quedo contigo. **_

_**Me encantaría una vida junto a ti y ansío que ese día llegue ya, no soporto más tu ausencia.**_

_**Quiero estar ahí contigo, siempre en primera fila, apoyándote.**_

_**Llegar a casa y que me estés esperando... cuidarte y consentirte mucho.**_

_**Esta vez nada me alejará de ti, espérame, esta vez no te dejaré ir, no sin mí.**_

_**Tuya,**_

_**Candice W. Andrew**_

_**P.S. Muy pronto, Candice W. Andrew de Grandchester**_

—Al parecer, tu bisabuela no cumplió su promesa.

—Terry, ya basta de buscar culpables. No ganamos nada con eso, no pudo ser y es lamentable, pero ese no es nuestro asunto. Ellos lo decidieron y marcaron su destino... ¡ay!— Mi mano ardió tanto que emití un grito. Terry fue hacia mí y me la besó con mucha dulzura. Se quedó así por un momento largo, sus ojos cerrados.

—Yo nunca permitiré que me abandones, Candy. Nunca.

—No tengo intención alguna de irme, Terry. Es así como siempre quiero estar. Aunque sea peleándonos.

—Tú eres la que peleas.

—¿Yo? Tú eres al que no se le puede llevar la contraria porque...

—¿Ves? Yo estoy muy calmado y ya me estás gritando.

—¡Grrrr! Te odio.

_**—**_¿Ah sí?

—Sabes que no.— Se acerca a mí y me rodea con sus brazos. Anhelo ese beso como a nada en este mundo. Su boca en mi boca, su lengua y la mía. El sabor de Terry ahogándome, extasiándome. Me levanta un poco, no toco el suelo. Me cargó para besarme, mis brazos acorralan su cuello mientras me sostengo de él y seguimos besándonos sin más, sin noción del tiempo... yo simplemente me dejo amar.

—Ejem... chicos... los estamos esperando en el jardín para merendar.— Me separo abruptamente de los brazos de Terry cuando su madre entra y me pongo roja de vergüenza.

—Mamá, ¿no podrías tocar primero?

—Toqué varias veces y no respondieron.— Nos miró con malicia y yo enrojecí aún más.

—No te preocupes, aún no serás abuela.

—¡Terry!— Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta vergüenza mientras que Terry era todo carcajadas.

—Más les vale que no. Vamos.— Somos arrastrados por ella como niños chiquitos hasta el jardín enorme y hermoso. Era idílico.

—¡Candy! ¿Quieres limonada?

—Claro, Gia.

—Nosotras la hicimos.

—Pues espero que no nos envenenemos.

—Terry, deja de molestarlas. Al menos se interesan por la cocina. Tú no sabes hacerte ni un huevo.— Le dice su padre y todas reímos.

—Pues te has perdido bastante de mí. Tu esposa, hace años que me enseñó a cocinar.

—Ya, por favor. Vamos a disfrutar de este hermoso día en armonía. Y para que conste, cariño, Terry hace las mejores barbacoas de la zona.— Sonrío y me alegro por la forma en que Leia saca cara por Terry y a la vez me duele la competencia y la tensión que los ronda a él y a su padre, sin embargo, tienen la misma actitud, tal vez por eso chocan tanto.

—También hay pastelitos de queso y guayaba, ¿quieres, Candy?

—Por supuesto que sí.— En seguida las gemelas me extienden sus manos con varios pastelitos y me pregunto si me cabrán todos.

—¡Terry! No son para ti.— Se molesta una de ellas al ver que Terry me quitó uno y se lo comió.

—Pensé que el cumpleañero era yo.— Contesta y choca su nariz con la mía. Sus padres nos miran con adoración, especialmente Leia, siento que su mirada a veces me idolatra.

—Y bien, ya que piensas hacer esos cursos avanzados, entrar a la universidad... ¿decidiste lo que vas a estudiar?— Pregunta el señor Grandchester de pronto y la tensión envuelve el ambiente.

—Estaba pensando estudiar mecánica de aviación... o ingeniería industrial... creo me decidiré por la primera y sería fácil entrar al Army...—Su madre se atraganta con un pastelito y su padre al parecer no puede creer lo que está escuchando.

—¿Al Army? ¿Qué necesidad tienes tú de entrar al Army?

—Pagaría mi carrera, no dependería de ti y nadie más podría decirme que soy un vago que no aporta nada a esta nación.

—No tienes que convertirte en propiedad de Estados Unidos para ser alguien. Tú ya eres alguien. Y por supuesto que no apoyo esa chorrada.— El señor se altera y todos nos ponemos tensos. La mandíbula de Terry se aprieta.

—Precisamente por eso pienso entrar al ejército. Ellos pagarían mi carrera, así que no necesito tu dinero, ni tu apoyo.— Me pongo incómoda, presiento que se avecina un gran desastre.

—Mira, Terrence. Hemos tenido esta conversación varias veces. Primero era la basura esa de la banda y ahora...

—Todo lo que a mi me gusta es basura para ti. Todo lo que hago. Odias todo lo que soy. ¿Por qué? Ella también cantaba. Le gustaba la música y tú la amabas. ¿Por qué no puedes amarme a mí?

—Terry, por favor, cielo, cálmate. Terrence, por favor, déjalo en paz. Déjalo ser lo que quiera ser.— Interviene Leia acercándose y las gemelas se ponen a llorar consternadas mientras yo me siento en medio de todo eso sin poder hacer nada.

—Tú eres la culpable de todo esto, Leia. Tú has apoyado todas sus estupideces desde un principio.— Le reclama a la pobre mujer y la veo encogerse y achicarse, como me sucede a mí cuando Terry se pone fuera de sí.

—Tal vez porque ella no me odia. Ella al menos me ha querido y ha sido mi madre. Pero tú me odias y aborreces todo lo que soy. ¿Por qué no te deshiciste de mí en cuanto nací? ¿Por qué no me diste en adopción? No, era mejor tenerme cerca para poder siempre señalar a un culpable... siempre estás culpando a alguien por todas las mierdas que te pasan y...

—Tú no sabes de lo que estás hablando, imbécil.

—¡Terrence!—Grita su esposa aterrada.

—¡No! No, por favor, no le pegue.— Me muevo como un rayo y rodeo a Terry con mi cuerpo y estuve a un escaso segundo de recibir en la cara la bofetada que iría dirigida a él. Su madre y las gemelas nos miraban con horror.

—No lo lastime más, por favor...—Suplico con la voz quebrada por el llanto y el señor se detiene en seco, mirándome como si fuera una criatura exótica. Veo su mandíbula temblar y su mano estendinda bajar lentamente. Luego sigue caminando y desaparece.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?— Me reclama safándose de mi agarre y me deja desconcertada porque parece molesto conmigo.

—Porque iba a pegarte y...

—No tenías que interpornerte. Llevo veinte años manejándolo.

—Pero...

—No lo vuelvas hacer. Nunca, Candice.— Me advierte y lo miro con una mezcla de dolor y rabia.

—¿Por qué no te dejas ayudar?— Le reclamo.

—Porque pudiste haber salido lastimada. ¿Sabes lo que duele la bofetada de un hombre?— Me ladra con furia y rencor.

—No...

—Y espero que nunca lo sepas, Candy. Nunca.— Acaricia mi rostro mientras siento el nudo en su voz, a punto de quebrarse, peleando con el llanto.

—Terry, Candy... ¿están bien?

—Si mamá. Estamos bien. Y estaremos mejor cuando nos larguemos de aquí. Ven, Candice.

—No, Terry, no se vayan...— Suplican las gemelas y cada una elige a uno de nosotros para aferrarse. Terry carga a una de ellas.

—Tengo que llevar a Candy a su casa. Les traeré un regalo la próxima vez.

—¡Sí!—Exclaman contentas y yo vuelvo a llorar de emoción. Terry adora a sus hermanas y ellas a él.

—¿Y traerás a Candy?— Terry titubea y luego se tensa. Puedo ver nuevamente el nudo formarse en su garganta.

—No lo creo. Pero... puede que para la próxima las lleve de paseo junto con Candy.

—¡Sí!—Se conforman y luego de que yo recuperara mis cosas nos vamos.

—Lo siento mucho, Candy.

—No tienes que disculparte. Yo soy la que lo siente...

—Te llevé a casa porque se suponía que él no iba a estar...

—Tarde o temprano iba a conocerlo, Terry...

—Pero a penas estamos comenzando. No quería que fuera esta la primera impresión que te llevaras.

—Las cosas claras desde un principio son mejores. Sé lo que hay, lo que puedo esperar, sin secretos, sin decepciones. Y así sabrás que estoy contigo y acepto lo que eres y lo que tienes.— Se queda mirándome fijo por un rato.

—¿Quieres irte a casa ya o te gustaría ir a otro lugar?

—Creo que necesitamos un lugar donde podamos estar solos. Necesitamos hablar.

—Bien. Te llevaré a un lugar secreto.

—Sonrío porque por fin él sonríe. Con su travesura de siempre. Llenando mi mundo.

—¿Dónde estamos, Terry?

—En mi mundo, Candy. Te invito a perderte en él.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi. Ya estamos entrando en los demás personajes, viendo lo que hay en sus mundos. Bueno, les comento que las actualizaciones serán de Lunes a Viernes para los dos fics y el que participo como co-autora. Tengo dos fics, tal vez no actualice los dos a la vez, pero cada uno tendrá su actualización entre lunes a viernes.**

**Puede que las fechas en las cartas de Candy y Terry no sean muy precisas, me disculpan si fue así.**

**LizCarter: El fic que te mencioné, me gustaría que le dieras un vistazo a los últimos capítulos, tal vez ahora cambie tu opinión. Sólo dale un último vistazo.**

**Eri: Los dejá vus y las sensaciones extrañas que a veces rodean a Candy y Terry sí continuarán porque de eso se trata. Son flachazos de sus vidas pasadas.**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**Nerckka, TerribleAle, kary klais, Eri, norma Rodriguez, Ingrid quintulen, Maria De Jesus L H, LizCarter, Amy C.L, Kazy Tailea, WISAL, dulce lu, Iris Adriana, Laura GrandChester, dulce maria**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Wendy**


	9. Un día inolvidable

**Zafiros y esmeraldas**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 9 Un día inolvidable**

* * *

Una invitación a perderme en su mundo. Si me he perdido desde la primera vez que lo vi. Estábamos en un punto perdido de una carretera cero habitada. No pasaban coches, no habían casas al rededor. Sólo un área boscosa y muchos, muchos árboles, mucha naturaleza y un riachuelo casi extinto. Y con él, era fácil apreciar lo hermoso de lo simple y natural.

—¿Te gusta?— Su mirada es tan azúl y tan intensa... su mundo... me pierdo.

—Me encanta cualquier lugar en que tú estás y me encanta formar parte de él.

—Y yo te quiero, Candy. Te quiero en mi mundo. Quiero que lo sigas haciendo mejor.— Siempre siento que sus palabras salen suplicantes e inevitablemente me conmuevo. Me conmuevo por el chico de alma frágil y necesitada. Y me conmuevo con ese beso que me está dando. Estoy tan pegada a su cuerpo, de pie, sintiéndolo... sus manos en mi vientre descubierto porque mi playera se sube inevitablemente al tener mis brazos alzados hacia su cuello y es un contacto tan cálido que me electriza. Mientras me besa con su hambre habitual, sus dedos juguetean y rozan mi vientre y más que un cosquilleo, es un escalofrío.

—Necesito que me transportes, Candy. Sácame de lo que es mi vida por un rato.— Me pide abandonando mis labios un instante y mirándome directo. Su mirada es tan... hermosa, tan fascinante y vuelvo a besarlo... quiero saciar mis ganas de él, quiero vivirlo. Para besarnos, nuestra diferencia de estatura a veces es una molestia. Terry me carga y engancho mis peirnas firmemente a su cintura y nuestras bocas consiguen una simetría perfecta. Es tan íntimo, tan delirante, nunca me habían besado de esa manera. Sus manos grandes y fuertes sujetan mi cintura para brindarme más seguridad mientras me devora y me consume a besos. Por primera vez se despierta en mí el morbo, un deseo increíble e irrefrenable... no me atrevo a expresarlo, pero deseo que me toque. Mi palma arde... arde fervientemente... debe ser mi deseo.

Debió adivinarme el pensamiento porque sus manos fueron descendiendo un poco y se situaron en mi trasero y en medio del beso me lo apretó sutilmente y yo gemí, gemí sobre sus labios. Mi palma ardió con más intensidad, hasta doler... siento que mi cuerpo y mis sentidos exigen algo que va mucho más allá de lo que puedo comprender.

—Te quiero, Candy. Desde que te vi. No tengo explicación en un tiempo tan corto, pero te juro que es así. Te necesito para vivir.

—Yo también te quiero... no puedo decirte el momento exacto en que te comencé a querer... a veces pienso que nací queriéndote... sin conocerte.— Me mantiene cargada, como antes. Me besa con más brío, como si su vida dependiera de mis besos y me gusta dejar que mis dedos se pierdan en su pelo. Araño su nuca, sus hombros y estar colgada a su cintura es más que alucinante y puedo sentirlo... puedo sentirlo excitado y es impresionante. De pronto me acuesta sobre la cajuela de su coche, él sobre mí y me besa sin parar. Tenerlo sobre mí es algo que me hace abandonar por completo la razón. Me besa el cuello, sé que me está marcando, vuelve a mi boca y suavemente acaricia mis senos en medio del beso. Me siento morir. Sus manos me exploran, recorren mi vientre, mis muslos, mis piernas y cada vello de mi piel se altera eléctricamente. Soy víctima de un éxtasis, de su pasión y me ahogo en nuestro deseo.

Mi celular decide sonar en ese preciso momento en que mis sentidos, articulaciones y extremidades están entumecidos.

—No contestes...— Me suplica Terry bajo su lluvia de besos y no puedo ni hablar.

—No hasta que te haya besado todita, por favor...

—Pero es que...

—Aún no termino de marcarte entera.— Y hasta dejé caer mi celular sobre el suelo seco porque todo en mí se desconcentró al escuchar esas palabras. Marcarme entera... su posesión, su sensualidad... es demasiado para mí. Mientras mi celular sigue sonando, Terry ha dejado mi vientre al descubierto y por primera vez se fija bien en el piercing de mi ombligo y se detiene. No sé por qué me abandona de pronto y me siento sobre la cajuela, desconcertada.

—¿Qué pasó?— Pregunto con temor... aún estoy conociendo los matices de su humor.

—Nada.— Me dice y no alza la voz, sólo sostiene mi piercing entre sus dedos y entonces comprendo.

—Es de Andrew...—Digo refiriéndome a la "A" que pende de mi ombligo, es pequeñita y discreta, de plata y con pedrería roja.— Terry me dedica la mirada más dura jamás y el alma se me atravieza como si me enterraran una daga. No me dice nada, sólo me mira y en sus ojos hay tanta furia que yo me encojo, me vuelvo pequeñita y tengo miedo de decir nada más.

—Devuelve la llamada. Tus padres tal vez están preocupados.— Recoge mi celular del suelo y me lo extiende. Lo tomo con manos temblorosas, tratando de descifrar su humor... y me da miedo lograrlo.

—Papi... sí, estoy bien. Hemos ido de paseo. Regresaremos para la cena. Sí, llevaré un invitado. También te extraño, mándale un beso a mamá.— Cuando termino de hablar, la sonrisa que se me dibuja en el rostro desaparece cuando veo el rostro de Terry, no sólo ha permanecido su dureza, sino que ahora también se ha tornado triste y yo no me atrevo a prenguntarle.

—Te quiere mucho tu _papi_. Recalcó la palabra con una sonrisa sarcástica, dándole el verdadero sentido infantil.

—Soy hija única, Terry. Toda la atención es para mí y es normal.

—Tienes mucha suerte.

—Terry... a mí me hubiera encantado tener hermanos... unas lindas hermanas como las tuyas, agradece por eso.

—No me arrepiento de mis hermanas. Me refiero a que tu papá te quiere.— Oh mi arrogante, mi niño perdido. Se me quiebra el alma cuando expresa esa necesidad vacía porque su padre lo quiera.

—Seguro que también a ti te querrá. Hasta lo compartiría contigo de vez en cuando.— Le digo y le guiño un ojo. Él sonríe débilmente, de lado, me mata.

—Por el momento me conformo con que me quiera su hija.— Sonríe, pero no veo que se le dibuje alegría, sigo sin descifrar su humor y tengo miedo de indagar en él.

—Yo ya te quiero, Terry. Te quiero mucho.— Me besa, fue un beso corto, rápido, con una mordida a mi labio inferior.

—Candice, no vuelvas a mentirme.— Me advierte y su gesto es severo, me achico.

—Es que pensé que...

—No lo hagas, nunca.

—No quise hacerlo, pero...

—Odio que me mientan. Y odio más que tú lo hagas.

—No quería que te molestaras...

—Candy... aunque me sacó un poco de onda la dichosa letra "A", no me molestó, lo que me molestó fue que trataras de engañarme con algo tan absurdo, no ofendas mi intelecto.— Me escupe con toda su arrogancia y sé que aunque me moleste, él tiene razón.

—Lo siento.— Me disculpo porque no sé que más decir y bajo la cabeza, arrepentida por algo tan tonto. Terry toma mi mentón entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y hace que lo mire.

—Candy... soy muy celoso, no tienes idea de cuánto. Pero no soy un ser irracional. Sé que tienes un pasado, una vida antes de mí, otros amores, otros besos y que todo es reciente. Que no estabas preparada para mí. Yo no te exigí explicarme la procedencia ni el origen del piercing, no tengo derecho de hacer eso. No pretendo ahogarte a penas comenzamos. Yo estoy aquí para que escribamos una página nueva y no voy a presionarte... cuando estés lista para dejar todo lo que te adhiere a él... lo dejarás y yo te daré tu tiempo y espacio aunque me maten los celos.— Se me aguaron los ojos y extendí mis brazos para recibirlo. Lo adoro... con locura, sin razón, sin tiempo, sin lógica, porque sí.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me lo estoy quitando...

—No, Candy. Yo me haré a la idea de que es la "A" de Andrew cada vez que bese este ombliguito.

Y entonces recupera su humor y tengo de vuelta a mi apasionado e insaciable chico malo, mi tierno cantante, mi arrogante insufrible. Sentado sobre la cajuela conmigo a horcajadas, sus besos en mi ombligo me hacen cosquillas. Es un momento tierno, romántico, cursi... pero con él se va volviendo ardiente hasta el más mínimo roce. Vuelvo a caer víctima de su asfixiante pasión cuando vuelve a besarme. Me pego más a él y lo vuelvo a sentir duro y adherido a mí, vuelvo a gemir porque miles de pensamientos eróticos cruzan mi mente. Estoy tan enajenada... que no sería capaz de negarle nada en estos momentos. Sus manos se adentran en mi playera y rozan mis senos a través del encaje del sostén y me besa el cuello, dejándome una marca que tendré cubrir con mi pelo porque no pienso borrarla. Comienza a lamer mi oreja, desliza su lengua desde ella a mi cuello, sus dedos hacen círculos en mis pezones y mi palma arden mientras yo me derrito y dejo escapar un gemido digno de una escena porno que me sorprende a mí misma.

—Te necesito...— Murmura con la voz cortada y las pupilas dilatadas. Se baja de la cajuela conmigo cargada. Abre la puerta de su coche y entra conmigo en la parte de atrás. Sin dejar de besarme volví a estar a horcajadas sobre él, presa de su hechizo sobre mí. Entrelazamos las palmas que no dejaban de arder inexplicablemente. Mientras me besaba, Terry me quitó la playera con la única mano disponible. Lo veo admirarme, sus ojos me queman y acaricia mis pechos sobre la tela del sostén. Besa el nacimiento de ellos que sobresale en las copas del sostén porque soy conformemente dotada en esa área.

—Eres hermosa. Me encanta todo de ti.— Estoy excitada a millón, nunca antes había deseado tanto las manos, las caricias de alguien.

—Márcalos, Terry.

—¿Eh...?—Me pregunta desconcertado y saliendo del trance.

—Marca mis pechos, Terry.— Hasta mi timidez se ha ido a volar, no puedo creer lo que acabo de pronunciar. Creo que Terry tampoco. Su mirada se enciende más.

—¿Te puedo quitar esto?— Se refiere a mi sostén y antes de contestarle, me lo quito con una habilidad sorprendente, pero no tanto como la expresión de Terry al ver mis pechos al desnudo.

—Voy a dejártelos llenos de mí.— Me dice con su mirada ardiente, y toma mis pechos en sus manos, los admira, los moldea y mis pezones responden de inmediato. Terry se inclina y me besa uno, lo saborea con sus labios, su lengua, lo succiona y siento estallar. Lo va chupando enterito y mi piel deja de ser de un blanco cremoso, a un rosa intenso por las marcas que él está dejando en ellos. Me deja totalmente acostada en el asiento trasero y está sobre mí, soy aplastada por su glorioso peso nuevamente y aún sin llegar hacer nada, me siento tan suya... curiosamente siempre me he sentido así desde que lo conocí.

Me besa en los labios y masajea mis pechos, me estoy volviendo loca y estoy muy húmeda. Jadeo y trato de controlar mis gemidos, Terry me abruma, me enferma, me vuelvo febril, es adictivo para mí. Abre la cremallera de mi short y quita el botón. Su mano se introduce en él y acaricia mi sexo a través de mis bragas. Gimo audiblemente y las sensaciones de ahí se descontrolan y desenfrenan.

—Terry...

—Dime...— Musita sin aire mientras me toca y yo también lo toco. Logré que él también se deshiciera de su playera. Moría por tocar su cuerpo, su pecho duro, sus brazos y sus pectorales.

—¿Haremos el amor ahora...?—Y aunque ardiente y deseosa, en mi voz se percibe cierto temor... estoy muy nerviosa. Terry se detiene de golpe y me mira, intenso y no sé lo que está pensando. Es un misterio para mí.

—¿Quieres que te lo haga?— Su voz ahogada, cargada de deseo mientras su pregunta me excita y me hace temblar como una hoja.

—Sí...— Contesto asfixiada, nerviosa, pero firme.

—Si de verdad lo deseas... entonces te haré mía...— Y me vuelve ahogar con sus besos y sus caricias y nunca en la vida había sentido tanto... Terry es sentimiento, emoción... Terry es la vida misma.

—Sólo... ten cuidado...— Le digo temblorosa mientras se deshizo de su pantalón y me está sacando poco a poco el mío.

—¿Cuidado? ¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo, Candy? ¿Estás lista para dar este paso?

—Sí. Es sólo que... ¿podrías hacer que no me duela?— Sus ojos se agrandan como platos y mi cara arde de vergüenza.

—¿Dolerte? ¿Por qué tendría que dolerte...? Candy...— Me mira mientras arrastra mi nombre como si tuviera diez sílabas y no dos, su tono acusatorio. Lo miro asustada, con mis ojos gigantes que tratan de adivinar su pensamiento.

—Eres virgen.— No pregunta. Está convencido y yo me ahorro el confirmar lo obvio. Me comienzo a sentir mal, como si lo hubiera defraudado y mi mundo de pronto se cae.

—Lo siento... sé que te gustan las chicas con más experiencia, pero es que...— Me mira con los ojos más grandes aún y su rostro hace una mueca de no poder creer lo que está escuchando.

—Candy... ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?

—Pues... porque te acabas de arrepentir... y porque Susana se nota que...

—¡Susana! Si hay algo que yo quisera borrar de mi vida, de mi historial y del planeta, se llama Susana. Candy, Susana no es nada para mí, menos que nada. Ya te expliqué lo que hubo con ella. Y sobre que me gustan las chicas experimentadas... te equivocas. Tengo la mente abierta y no juzgo ni rechazo a ninguna chica porque yo no haya sido el primero, es algo absurdo. Pero...— Se detiene porque me ve llorar mientras me cubro los pechos con las manos.

—Candy... no llores. No hay motivos para llorar, preciosa mía, todo lo contrario. No rechazaría a una chica por ser experimentada y mucho menos te rechazaría a ti por no serlo. Mira, Candy... soy un hombre y ningún hombre... aunque no lo admita abiertamente, se resiste a la inocencia, a la pureza... esas dos cosas... nos vuelven locos, Candy... sobre todo porque es algo menos frecuente cada vez. Yo... asumí que tal vez lo habías hecho... porque bueno, tuviste una relación en serio y profunda con el tal Anthony y pensé que tal vez llegaron a esa etapa...— Me abraza fuerte y me retiene en sus brazos y me voy calmando.

—No... no llegamos a eso...

—¿Y piensas que eso me molesta?

—No quería que pensaras que soy una virgen mojigata y latosa...— Terry se empieza a reir a carcajadas, encendiendo mi furia.

—¿Cuál es el chiste?

—Tú, Pecosa. "Una virgen mojigata y latosa". ¡Ay Candy! Te adoro.

—No tiene ni puta gracia, Terry.

—Hey, ¡esa boca!— Se molesta de veras y me mira serio.

—Sí que la tiene. Y aclarando sus dudas, señorita. Estoy fascinado con que usted sea una virgen mojigata y latosa. No es algo muy difícil de arreglar. Pero no aquí.— Me besa y me ablando. Me ayuda a ponerme mi sostén y nos vestimos poco a poco. Por alguna razón que no comprendo, me siento algo decepcionada. Estaba más que dispuesta a entregarme a él y no sé qué es lo que me lleva a lanzarme a ciegas, a todo, sin pensarlo, yo sólo lo sigo.

—Candy... cambia esa carita, ¿sí?

—No puedo.

—¿Cómo que no puedes?

—Porque así me siento.

—¿Y has visto cómo me siento yo?— Lleva mi mano a su erección potente, intacta a pesar de la abrupta pausa de nuestra fallida entrega.

—Aún podemos hacerlo si quieres...

—De querer... quiero desde que te vi con la camisa del colegio mojada y pegada a tus pechos, Candy.— Lo miro asombrada y me caliento con esa revelación.

—Ahora mismo estoy queriendo hacértelo. Pero una primera vez en este coche no vale la pena. No para un ángel tan especial como tú. No sí tengo la firme intención de borrarte a Anthony del corazón. Tengo que entragarte un amor a la altura de lo que tú significas y este coche... no merece tu primera vez, yo no merezco tu primera vez.— Se me ponen los ojos aguados. Sus palabras me llegan y siento que empiezo amarlo, pero duele cuando él mismo se menosprecia.

—Me mereces, no digas que...

—Shhh. Tal vez sí, o tal vez no, pero no te dejaré ir. Si me voy a robar tu primera vez... quiero que sea como tú lo has soñado. Si quieres sábanas blancas de seda... una en la que se quede el rastro rojo de haber sido mía... rosas... romanticismo... entonces no lo arruines suplicándome que te haga mía aquí y ahora.

Esas palabras nunca las olvidaré. Jamás. No me arrepiento de Terry, no me arrepiento de nada y he decidido que lo quiero en mi vida... quiero que él sea mi vida.

—¿Es aquí?

—Sí.

—Vaya, impresionante tu casa.— Dice Terry mientras se estaciona.

—Sí... la han remodelado con los años. Ya sabes, patrimonio familiar.

—¡Candy! ¡Dios! Iba a mandar a la policía a buscarte.

—Papá, no exageres. Te he dicho que no me des volteretas en frente de los demás. Tengo diecisiete años.

—Y yo tengo una semana completa sin verte.—Dice él sin importarle que me esté matando de vergüenza en frente de Terry que sonríe agridulcemente.

—Candy... cariño... ¿y estas fachas?— Llega mi madrae y señala las pantunflas que me prestó Leia y me mira de arriba abajo y luego repara en Terry.

—Es una larga historia, mamá. Ahora, si me lo permiten, quiero presentales a Terry...

—¿Terry?— Exclama mi padre sorprendido. La misma expresión que tenía el señor Grandchester cuando Terry me presentó.

—Sí, papá. Él es Terrence Grandchester... Terry, ellos son mis padres, William y Lena Andrew.— Mis padres sonríen y estrechan la mano de Terry, pero papá sigue mirándolo de una forma que nos hace sentir incómodos.

—Terrence Grandchester... ¿usted es familia del actor...?

—Soy su bisnieto.— Le informa él mientras yo sigo desconcertada. Entonces mi padre parece saber algo...

—¡Es increíble!

—¿El qué papá?

—La abuela Candy... Él es bisnieto del hijo del Duque de Grandchester...

—¿Ah?— Pregunto desconcertada.

—El gran e inolvidable amor de la abuela Candy...— Mi palma arde, arde mucho. Me mareo y siento que me desmayo.

—¡Candy!

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que todas estén bien, hermosas. Otro capi, a un capítulo de cerrar la primera etapa. Esta historia se tornará intensa y dramática muy pronto. Tengo muchos planes para este fic y sé que algunas se sorprederán, esta será una historia muy distinta.**

**Bueno, gracias por comentar:**

**Maria de Jesus L H, WISAL, Kazy Tailea, Nerckka, kary klais, paty 2010, Wilmari Santan, norma Rodriguez, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Laura Grandchester, Amy C.L, Ingrid quintulen, LizCarter, dulce lu, Iris Adriana**

* * *

**LizCarter Este espacio es para ti:**

**He notado que nuestra Amistad se ha, como te digo, afirmando un poco más y no sé si has notado, pero siento que de pronto nos hemos vuelto más unidas, sobre todo porque este fic precisamente lo estoy haciendo gracias a ti. Independientemente de los encontronazos que hayamos tenido, nunca hemos llegado al extremo de ofendernos o faltarnos el respeto. Aprecio mucho la unión que tenemos ahora y por eso, por lo que me comentaste en mi otro fic, sobre la situación que tuviste al dejar un comentario en otro fic es que quería darte mi punto. No me lo tomes a mal, te aprecio, como aprecio a todas mis lectoras, algunas son más cercanas a mí, pero a todas las aprecio y como amiga, pues me he tomado la libertad de darte ciertos puntos de vista y consejitos que te pueden servir para que no tengas más situaciones como esta. Repito, no es para ofenderte, ni para que te sientas mal, yo valoro a mis amigas y si siento que debo sugerirles algo que las beneficiará, lo hago, lo hago aquí porque no tengo otro método de comunicación contigo. Bueno, ahí va:**

**me comentaste en un review una situación que tuviste en un fic que comentaste. No entendí muy bien el review y tampoco me indicaste cuál fue el fic. Lo encontré por casualidad y aunque no lo leí, revisé los reviews y algo me dijo que ese había sido el fic del dilema y entonces me topé con el comentario que dejaste.**

**Me he tomado este espacio, que será un poco extenso, para hablar, como amigas, tú y yo, algunos puntos que creo que te beneficiarán tanto a ti como a las demás autoras.**

**Por ejemplo, yo vi Candy por primera vez a los 6 años cuando aún vivía en Santo Domingo (Rep Dom). Cuando llegué a Puerto Rico, a los 7, aquí no pasaban Candy y en realidad aunque alguna vez la pasaron, no fue muy famosa aquí y muy pocas personas la conocen. No sé si fue que yo era muy pequeña cuando la veía, que no comprendí el animé y si te soy honesta, no me acordaba de nada, solo de Candy, no recordaba ningún otro personaje, absolutamente ninguno, ni Terry, ni Albert, ni nadie. Es más, ni sabía ya de que trataba. Hace un poco más de un año, me dio por buscar el animé en Youtube y lo vi completo, a los casi 25 años y cumplo 26 dentro de poco.**

**No me esperé encontrar tanta injusticia, tanta tragedia. Me enamoré de Anthony, naturalmente... su muerte la lloré mares. Luego llega Terry, al principio yo no lo quería para Candy, no me caía bien, aún tenía clavado lo de Anthony. Pero, con el tiempo, me fui fascinando del personaje de Terry y me olvidé por completo de Anthony, y además Terry salió en casi todo el animé. Te enamoras de él y vives todo un romance con él. Cuando llegó el final, fue una desilusión total, lloré, me quedé frustrada por todas las veces que los encuentros de la pareja se vieron truncados y que fueron como una tortura cruel, porque luego de la trampa de Eliza, Candy sale a buscarlo y el barco acaba de zarpar. Luego cuando va hacia el hogar de Pony, se cruza con él en el coche, pero no se vieron y resulta que cuando ella llega al hogar, él se había ido hace media hora. Luego la presentación en Chicago, no pudieron verse, ella va a su hotel y el al hospital y para colmo la Susana mete su cuchara. Y pues ya al final el maldito reencuentro en New York y la separación y luego de eso, cuando él regresa borracho a Chicago, luego la ve trabajar desde la ventana... y Albert indirectamente le dice que la deje seguir su camino y que encuentre el suyo.**

**Cuando terminé la serie y al ver que Candy quedó sola, lo injusto de todo... yo tenía preferencia por Terry y deseé que quedaran juntos, ya que si bien Albert es tan guapo como Terry, adorable, un personaje también fascinante, nunca se vio como un modo romántico, a pesar de que a la larga, él era el príncipe de la colina, el primer amor de Candy... no lo veo con esos ojos, sino como alguien que siempre está ahí, un buen amigo, etc.**

**El caso es, que yo lo que quería era que Candy fuera feliz y también Terry, sea juntos o no, pero felices. Osea, a pesar de mi preferencia por Terry, no me había definido completamente como Terrytana o Albertfan. Comencé a buscar en internet continuaciones, lo que fuera para aliviar mi herida y fue así como descubrí Fanfiction. El primer fic que comencé fue "Dos almas, un corazón".**

**Yo leía todos los que me llamaban la atención, ya fuera con Albert o Terry. Era nueva en la página, así que había muchas cosas que no entendía. Hasta que me di cuenta, que en muchos Albertfics que leía eran muy injustos con Terry, no le daban al menos un final feliz al personaje aunque no fuera con Candy y hubo un Albertfic en específico que me marcó para siempre y que me hizo desistir de los Albertsfics, decidiéndome por completo como Terrytana. Al principio me molesté, porque no sólo es el hecho de que termina con Albert, sino que todos mueren y Terry nunca superó a Candy, sufrió de principio a fin y los demás personajes también, fue una historia trágica a más no poder. **

**Lo que te estoy contando, fue al principio que descubro la página, cuando no tenía cuenta ni sabía manejarla. Ese Albertfic, dentro de lo trágico, era precioso, bien redactado, buena ortografía y atrapaba al lector, fue un trabajo excelente y no me cabe crítica alguna. Porque descubrí que así como hay diferentes gustos para la moda, la música, también hay diferentes géneros literarios y sólo es cuestión de gustos. Yo no critiqué a la autora por un trabajo excelente sólo porque no fue de mi gusto. Mi mejor decisión fue volverme entonces más selectiva a la hora de leer.**

**Descubrí que Fanfiction tiene clasificaciones. Justo debajo del summary, están los géneros. Y antes de comenzar a leer yo me fijo en eso, para tener una idea de con qué me voy a encontrar. Abajo del resumen dice: Romance, Tragedy, Humor, Horror, Drama, etc y puedes escoger más de un género. Por lo tanto, si ves que el fic está clasificado como "Drama-Tragedy" no esperes flores y bombones porque ya te está advirtiendo que hay drama y tragedia. Y eso es sólo un gusto y un género literario. Así que ahora me fijo en todo eso antes de escoger un fic para no defraudarme ni perder mi tiempo.**

**Bueno, volviendo a lo que realmente quiero ir. Yo no tengo nada en tu contra, lo que te quiero decir más adelante, no es para que me lo tomes a mal y le pido a mis lectoras, sin ven esto, esto no es una contienda, ni nada, no quiero que nadie vaya hacer comentarios despectivos o que trate de defenderme porque esto no es una discusión ni nada parecido. Lo primero que quiero que tengas claro, LizCarter, es que te aprecio como lectora, al igual que a todas aunque tú y yo muchas veces tenemos opiniones muy encontradas. Me he acostumbrado a ti, a comprender tus matices en tus comentarios, me he habituado a ellos y me he defendido cuando tengo que hacerlo. Sé que tú lees todos los Terryfics, se te agradece, sé que muchas veces nos das ánimo, cuando halagas lo haces intensamente, nos aplaudes y es una experiencia muy bonita.**

**Pero a veces, amiga, cuando el fic no es lo que tú esperas, sueles dejar un comentario muy pesado y no tienes idea de cómo eso nos afecta. Es bueno tener una opinión sincera, ser libre de dar la opinión y recalcar tanto lo malo como lo bueno. Pero... yo siempre he dicho que hay maneras de decir las cosas, y ahí es dónde tú fallas muchas veces y me explico:**

**El fic ese que me mencionaste, leí el review que dejaste, porque ya que me hiciste el comentario en mi otro fic, pues me tomé la libertad de como amiga, dejarte mi opinión al respecto.**

**Le dijiste a la autora que su fic era un horror o que era horrible, aunque le aplaudiste la redacción y etc, fueron palabras muy duras, que si bien no fueron dirigidas a mí, me dolieron. Le recalcaste que se notaba su preferencia con Albert. No es lo mismo cuando uno sugiere, por ejemplo, "deberías mejorar la redacción", "cuida la ortografía", "me pareció que deberías hacer aquello", etc, son críticas constructivas y no molestan a nadie. Pero cómo tú misma mencionaste, el fic estaba bien hecho, no le faltaba nada, nada que mereciera las duras palabras que tú le dedicaste. El fic sencillamente no fue de tu agrado, por cuestión de gustos, no porque fuera un trabajo horrible, por lo tanto, esas palabras fueron totalmente injustas.**

**Yo no leí el fic, sólo los comentarios y todas las demás estaban encantadas con el trabajo y comprendieron el punto de la lectora y la mayoría concordó que es un trabajo bien hecho e incluso leí que advertía sobre de lo que trataría... y aún así lo leíste sabiendo a lo que te atenías, no es justo decirle que su trabajo fue horrible, discúlpame.**

**Hay una gran diferencia entre una lectora (que sólo es lectora y no escribe) y una escritora. Como lectoras, sólo buscamos llenar nuestra necesidad, nuestras expectativas, nuestros momentos libres, de ocio, sólo leemos lo que alguien se tomó la molestia de escribir para nosotros. Queremos satisfacer nuestra avidez de lectura y es más fácil que escribir.**

**Las escritoras o autoras, como yo y como todas las colegas, hacemos muchísimo más. Nos inventamos la idea, la materializamos, estructuramos, desgastamos nuestra imaginación. Un capítulo mío lo menos que me toma son tres horas, tres horas de mi tiempo, de mis quehaceres, de mi familia, tres horas porque ahora mis capítulos son más cortos y precisos, antes me tomaba hasta 5 horas o más. Nos sentamos a escribir, a explotar la mente para crear cada capítulo, que tenga un mensaje, un sentido, una secuencia, preparar una historia no es nada fácil, tenemos que tener un argumento, un desarrollo, un conflicto, un desenlace. Mientras lavamos los platos estamos pensando en nuestra historia, en una situación que se nos presenta, se nos ocurre añadirla a la historia, cuando no podemos dormir, estamos pensando en qué pondremos para el próximo capítulo. En cómo sorprenderlas. A veces nos vamos en un trance, nos preguntan preocupados qué nos pasa, "nada, sólo estaba pensando en algo para mi fic".**

**Por eso, amiga, cuando nos encontramos con un comentario como el tuyo, que yo también lo he he vivido, no por tu parte, pero sí por otras lectoras anónimas. No sabes el poder negativo que tiene sobre nosotras y aquí te voy a decir al menos el efecto que comentarios así tienen en mí.**

**Lo primero es que lo leo varias veces, para poder entenderlo bien, asegurarme de que no lo he malinterpretado, analizo la queja y muchas veces es una simple burla, algo injusto. Luego de eso, Liz, nos quedamos pensando en esas palabras todo el día, como un eco. Preguntándonos en qué fallamos, qué hicimos mal, ¿valdrá la pena continuarlo? Y cuando nos acostamos, muchas veces no podemos dormir gracias a un comentario tan fuerte. Eso nos desanima por completo. Y más cuando llegan de una forma tan dura e injusta.**

**Me he dado cuenta de que las que dejan esos comentarios son siempre anónimas, porque... no puedes reportar a un usuario anónimo, lo máximo que puedes hacer es borrar el review en un periodo de 36 horas antes de que sea aceptado por el sistema de fanfiction. Y no solamente son anónimas, sino que tampoco escriben, que no han escrito nada en su vida y no tienen ni la más remota idea de lo que conlleva escribir una historia.**

**Yo lo único que te pido es como amiga, que analices y trabajes esa falla. Porque aunque para ti simplemente sea una opinión, eso tiene su efecto en nosotras y no sabes cuánto duele leer algo así luego de las horas de esfuerzo y agotamiento mental que dedicamos antes de subir un capítulo.**

**En cuanto a tu opinión de aquel fic, pudiste haberlo expresado así: "Bueno, chica, como Terrytana, pues no me gustó el fic porque me pareció muy injusto en cuanto a Terry, aún así tu trabajo fue bueno y muy bien redactado". (Diste una opinión sincera y no creo que se fuera a ofender). Ese es el punto, Liz, que hay manera de decir las cosas y no podemos escudarnos en nuestra sinceridad o impusividad o emociones para dejar una creatividad herida.**

**Mi consejo siempre ha sido y será, no nos gusta: no leamos. Fue un trabajo bien hecho aunque el género no sea de mi gusto: No critique algo que no tiene defectos sólo porque no es de nuestro gusto, eso hace que se irrespete el trabajo de la autora y la apreciación demás lectoras que sí les gusta.**

**Por otro lado, como Terrytanas, queremos pensar que al final Terry fue feliz, que pudo volver con Candy y es nuestro sueño, pero dado que al menos en la serie no hubo continuación y muchas de las traducciones y no sé qué cosas más no nos constan en un 100% también hay que ser realistas. Con todo lo que vivió y soportó Terry desde su niñez, padres, madrastra, etc y al final perder a Candy y tener que aguantarse a la Susana, teniendo en cuenta el alma y voluntad frágil de Terry, que desde antes ya se emborrachaba... no podemos tapar el sol con un dedo, si no lograba volver con Candy o rehacer su vida de alguna manera, era muy probable que tuviera estos dos caminos: perdición o suicidio.**

**Mi trabajo como Terrytana al 1,000 % es redimir a Terry y Candy y que ustedes a través de mis fics puedan ver realizado su sueño. Y tengo aún la fe de que algún día habrá una continuación y que voy a ver a Terry feliz y realizado junto a Candy y no al borrachín mediocre en que muchas lo etiquetan.**

**Hasta pronto, amiga, como te dije, esto no es para reñir, son sólo consejos de amiga. Ya que no sólo se siente incómoda la autora, sino también tú ya que imagino que no fue tu intención armar tanto revuelo, pero... lo hecho, hecho está e intencionado o no... fue una crítica ofensiva.**

**Repito, todo está bien entre tú y yo, sólo quería que vieras el asunto desde otra perspectiva, que te metieras en nuestra piel como escritoras para que puedas comprendernos un poco mejor y de ahora en adelante, seas más cuidadosa en tus comentarios porque no te imaginas el efecto negativo que eso puede causarnos al punto de deprimirnos por completo.**

**Hasta pronto, Liz,**

**Wen**

* * *

***Les pido por favor a mis demás lectoras, que no usen este argumento como punto de partida para comenzar a ofender o despotricar contra la persona a la que va dirigido. Apoyemos el don de opinar respetuosamente.**

**Wendy Grandchester**


	10. Separación en una noche de invierno

**Zafiros y esmeraldas**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 10 Separación en una noche de invierno**

* * *

Estuve a punto de desvanecerme luego de sufrir un mareo fuerte. Como si mi energía de pronto se hubiera descargado por completo. Veo la cara preocupada de mis padres borrosa y en ocaciones doble. Mi palma arde sin piedad, robándome el poco aliento que me queda.

—¡Candy!— Grita Terry y une su palma a la mía, tal vez porque siente el mismo dolor y en seguida, yo regreso. Fuerte nuevamente, con color y mi mano ya no duele aunque mi letra "T" se ve titilar y pienso que es algo que sólo yo y Terry notamos.

—Estoy bien. Creo que es el hambre.—Sonrío luego de que Terry me libera de un fuerte abrazo y una visible preocupación en su guapo rostro que deja asombrado a mis padres.

—¡Qué susto! Ahora mismo me hacen el favor y se sientan a cenar.— Ordena mi padre y nosotros nos dirigimos al comedor como dos soldaditos marchantes acatando la orden.

—Y bien, ¿entonces estudian juntos?—Mi padre rompe el hielo mientras nos sirven la comida.

—Sí. Nos conocimos en el colegio.— Respondo y miro a Terry sonriendo, pero a la vez estoy nerviosa.

—Es increíble que se hayan vuelto tan amigos en dos semanas.— Mi padre sonríe al decir eso, pero yo siento que quiso decir, o tal vez indagar mucho más. Mi madre es más suave de manejar.

—Su hija es simplemente encantadora, señor. Es especial y muy diferente al resto.

—Lo es. Me alegra que la vea de esa manera. Candy... merece volver a vivir.— Declara mi mamá con los ojos aguados y yo respiro profundo. Sé a lo que se refiere.

—Joven, disculpe mi atrevimiento, ¿qué edad tiene?— Dejo caer mi tenedor y me siento en una encrucijada. Mi papa siempre ha sido perspicaz, no se le escapa nada y me da cierto temor la impresión que se lleve de Terry.

—Acaba de cumplir veinte años, papá.— Yo respondo por él y él me mira con los ojos enormes y sin poder pronunciar una palabra mientras las mandíbulas de mis padres se caen.

—Bueno... supongo que serán circunstancias de la vida... ¿sabe que hay un método avanzado que le permite terminar su cuarto año y comenzar la universidad en unos meses?— Mi padre sonaba calmado, no demostró ningún indicio de repudio hacia mi niño perdido y lo agradecí.

—Ya me he anotado en uno, señor. Empiezo en enero.

—Una decisión muy acertada. Me alegro que piense en su futuro. Usted parece ser un joven con mucho potencial.— Mi madre le entregó una sonrisa muy dulce, amplia y Terry le correspondió con una más hermosa aún. Rocé su mano disimuladamente y le sonreí.

—Bueno... Tu madre quería que yo la llevara al teatro... no sé si quieran acompañarnos...— Nos comunica mi padre en el salón de estar.

—De hecho no... papá... tú mencionaste que el bisabuelo de Terry fue el gran amor de la bisabuela Candy...

—Sí. Su amor de colegio. He escuchado sus anécdotas desde que tengo memoria. Justo antes de que muriera... descubrí que siempre lo había amado... desde niño siempre le vi esa mirada melancólica, nostálgica. Se internaba largos periodos en el despacho con cartas viejas, recortes de periódicos y un libro con las obras de Shakespeare. En su último aliento... cerró sus ojos recordándolo...

—¡Ay!— Sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho y sentí mi caída, sentí caer adolorida y sin vida.

—Candy... no digas nada... déjame así un momento.

—Terry...—Llorando... estamos ambos llorando y yo sólo siento que estoy desgarrada por dentro. Se está aferrando a mí.

—Susana... Susana te necesita... debes quedarte con ella aunque... aunque yo me muera de dolor...

—¡No! No quiero, Candy. ¡Yo te necesito! ¡Tú también me necesitas!— Me grita desesperado y mi llanto aumenta y lo abrazo. Lo abrazo muy fuerte girándome hacia él.

—No se puede,Terry. Ya no se puede. Tenemos que entender de una vez... que tú y yo... no nacimos para estar juntos.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Después de todo lo que hemos vivido. Yo te amo, Candy. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Todo lo que soy te lo debo. No tengo dirección sin ti.— Se arrodilla y abraza mis piernas. En la falda de mi vestido quedan manchas mojadas de sus lágrimas. Siento frío. La noche está muy fría, como mis sentimientos. Huele a despedida.

—Por ese amor es que te dejo, Terry. Porque te amo. Y prefiero recordarte así, amándome, amándote. Recordando nuestro amor limpio. Si me quedo... los remordimientos no nos dejarán vivir...

—Tienes razón. Pero... no creo que tampoco pueda vivir sin ti... ya me estoy muriendo, Candy.

—No, Terry... sé fuerte... por mí, por los dos... acepta nuestro destino... aprende a ser feliz con él...

—Nunca, Candy. Nunca habrá felicidad lejos de ti. Si esta iba a ser nuestra despedida... entonces deseo nunca haberte conocido.— Llora amargamente y yo también. Tanto dolor es demasiado para nuestros corazones. Se puede morir en vida, lo he descubierto esta noche.

—Prométeme, Candy... prométeme que serás feliz. Que tus ojos seguirán brillando... que sonreirás cuando pienses en mí y que sabrás siempre, siempre... que cada día al despertar y cada noche antes de dormir... yo estaré siempre pensando en ti. Siempre.

—Te lo prometo. Te amo, Terry. Desde el primer día. Te amaré hasta el último. Adiós.

—¡Candy! Candy, por favor...— Mi pecosa por fin abre los ojos y suspiro aliviado. No entiendo qué pasó, qué la hizo desvanecerse de esa manera. Sólo sé que sentí morirme en ese mismo momento en que la vi caer. Su cuerpo pequeño y frágil sobre el sofá y mi mano arde tanto. No me creería si le digo que desde ya la amo. La amo y me moriría si algo le pasa.

—Candy, hija... ¿qué es lo que está pasando?— Exige su padre mientras su madre se le acerca y la abraza llorando. Me miran tratando de buscar una explicación. Siento que me acusan o tal vez me equivoco.

—No lo sé. Estoy muy bien ahora. Es que cuando hacen alguna referencia de nuestros bisabuelos... nos pasan cosas raras...— Dice Candy sentándose y entonces me acerco yo y le ofrezco mi mano para que se apoye de ella. Siento mi palma aliviarse.

—¿Cosas raras? Explíquenme, por favor, porque no entiendo nada.— Esta vez es su dulce madre la que se sale de control.

—A veces experimentamos ciertas sensaciones... como el dolor, angustia... lo que sintieron ellos. No sé cómo explicarlo... sólo nos sucede... como si lo reviviéramos.

—Nos pasó desde el primer día que nos conocimos. Nos hace daño separarnos. Es doloroso. Literalmente, señor.— Sus padres nos miran sin comprender, pero tampoco demuestran que no nos creen.

—Tal vez sea algo mental o emocional. Si han escuchado la historia... tal vez sólo sera una reacción involuntaria del subconciente...— Explica el que todavía no sabe que es mi suegro muy tranquilo. Buscando la lógica.

—No lo entendemos, papi. Sólo sé que estamos muy conectados y eso... nos gusta.— Siento que Candy se ha pasado todo el rato defendiéndome y aunque se siente bien, no quiero que tenga que hacerlo. No quiero que tenga que estar sacando cara por mí porque eso me corresponde a mí. Soy yo quien tiene que cuidarla.

—Entonces pensemos que no es más que una conexión muy bonita.— Dice la señora y entiendo de dónde sacó Candy la dulzura y la capacidad de aceptar las cosas como son aunque no las comprenda. El aceptarme a mí sin más, sin preguntar. Tienen la misma sonrisa, esa que te da paz y te cambia el mundo.

—Pues supongo que nos quedamos. No saldremos tranquilos mientras Candy... tenga estas reacciones.

—No, papá. No es nada. Estoy muy bien. No se detengan por mí. Por favor...

—Pero, Candy... no es correcto que...

—Nos quedaremos aquí todo el tiempo. Dorothy puede supervisarnos...

—Candy... es mejor que me vaya... vendré a visitarte mañana.— Le prometo porque no quiero dar más malas impresiones a sus padres aunque muero por quedarme con ella. Con su carita suplicante y haciendo pucheros. Si no estuvieran sus padres en estos momentos... me la estaría comiendo a besos.

—Pero... no quiero que te vayas... papi... dile a Terry que no se vaya...— Eso sí que no fue justo. Está actuando como una niña pequeña y caprichosa... no puedo resistirme a eso y no puedo decirle que no a nada.

—Mi princesa desea que se quede. Así que usted se queda.— Decreta su padre y Candy sonríe triunfante y yo también, aunque por dentro. La pecosa es muy suertuda. Ya quisiera yo haber tenido un padre así.

—Dorothy, ya sabes. No me les despegues el ojo de encima. Si pasa algo... serás la responsable.

—¡Papá!— Exclama ella y hasta yo me sonrojo ante la insinuación. ¿Qué diría el señor si supiera que estuve a punto de hacerle el amor a su princesa en la parte posterior de mi coche? Mejor no lo averiguo, aprecio mucho mis bolas y quiero descendencia.

—Papi... un último favor...

—Candy, no abuses.— Me advierte mi madre, pero su tono es muy poco severo.

—Sólo quería saber si... tienes pertenencias de la bisabuela... ya sabes... cartas, fotos...

—Claro que sí. Están en el despacho en que tanto te gustaba escabullirte. No sé qué raro no lo has descubierto.

Sus padres al fin se despiden y se van y acompañados por Dorothy, la empleada doméstica de Candy, vamos al despacho. Lo primero que veo en la pared es el mismo cuadro que hay en mi casa. Idéntico.

—Tienen que estar en algún lugar. ¡Ouch!

—Señorita Candy, tenga cuidado... ¡Dios! Iré por una curita.— Dorothy sale en seguida como loca porque mi torpe y atolondrada pecosa se cortó un dedo al tratar de abrir bruscamente una gaveta metálica atorada.

—Pecas... ten más cuidado.— Tomo su dedo y lo examino.

—¿Me das un besito para que se cure?

—Te daré todos los besitos que...

—Ejem... aquí está la curita, señorita.

—Gracias, Dorothy.— Dice mi Pecas con desgano y pone los ojos en blanco. Interrumpieron el beso que tenía pensado darle.

—¿Qué será esa caja?— Tan pronto como Dorothy le pone la curita se levanta como un torbellino e intenta inútilmente alcanzar una caja de encima de los archivos.—No le ofrezco ayuda de inmediato. Me divierto viéndola de puntillas intentando alcanzarla sin éxito.

—Veámos.— Despues de divertirme bastante a su costa, bajé la caja con toda facilidad. Ella se sentó en el suelo con las piernas recogiditas y comenzó a destapar la caja con una emoción infantil. Adorable.

—Mira, Terry... eres famoso.— Me extiende un recorte de periódico.

**TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER INTERPRETARÁ A ROMEO JUNTO A LA BELLA SUSANA MARLOWE.**

**EL ACTOR DEMOSTRÓ SU POTENCIAL Y ACTUACIÓN IMPECABLE EN OTROS PERSONAJES, SE LE AUGURA UN ÉXITO ROTUNDO.**

Me quedo mirando la fotografía y siempre tengo la misma impresión. Que me han hecho un photoshop en blanco y negro. Mi palma arde... otra vez...

—La bisabuela era su fan. Mira... un pañuelo... tiene tus iniciales...— Lo tomo y mi palma arde más fuerte. Lo acerco a mi nariz y huele... huela a Candy... es curioso, no huele a guardado o a rancio.

—Hay muchas cartas... de tu bisabuelo... también de Albert... desde... ¿África?

—Y allí debió quedarse y no robarle la novia a mi bisabuelo.

—¡Terry! Otra vez con eso... ya te dije que... ¡arrr! No discutiré más contigo.

—Claro, sabes que perderías.

—¿Podrías callarte? Intento leer.

_**1 de Diciembre de 1912**_

_**Nueva York**_

_**Para Candice W. Andrew**_

_**De: Terrence G. Grandchester**_

_**¡Candy! ¿Qué clase de chica eres?**_

_**¡Mi novia viviendo con un hombre!**_

_**Por supuesto que no aceptaré algo tan vergonzoso.**_

_**Ya, cambia esa cara, es broma. Bueno,**_

_**ni tanto.**_

_**No me hace ninguna gracia que mi chica viva con un hombre**_

_**aunque sea mi amigo, pero...**_

_**tratándose de Albert... haré una excepción.**_

_**Sólo ten presente una cosa, Candy. Cuando vengas...**_

_**será para siempre. Eres mía y quiero que te quedes conmigo.**_

_**Te necesito y te extraño cada día.**_

_**Quería comentarte que... te veías muy linda con tu uniforme...**_

_**espero que hasta el momento no hayas matado ningún paciente...**_

_**Es broma, linda.**_

_**Eres la mejor enfermera de Chicago y la más linda también.**_

_**Muy pronto no tendrás que trabajar tanto.**_

_**Te lo daré todo.**_

_**La vida de princesa que siempre has merecido.**_

_**Pondré el mundo a tus pies.**_

_**Te amo y te espero con ansias.**_

_**Terrence G. Grandchester**_

—Tanto amor, tantos planes... tantos sueños... ¿qué pudo haber pasado, Terry?— Me pregunta con lágrimas en sus ojos y es lo último que recuerdo antes de que yo sintiera un fuerte dolor de cabeza... comencé a ver la realidad muy distorcionada.

—¡Terry! ¿Estás bien? Ayúdame, Dorothy.

—¡Terry! ¡Cuidado!— Me grita Susana y antes de que pueda reaccionar... soy empujado abruptamente y caigo al suelo. Susana cae y sus piernas quedan sepultadas bajo un montón de luces... unas luces que estuvieron a punto de no dejarme vivir para contarlo.

—¿Sussy?— La llamo y no reacciona. La sarandeo e inútilmente trato de desenterrarla de todo el escombro.

Es llevada con urgencia al hospital... permanezco a su lado todo el tiempo y mi mundo de pronto se va cayendo... Ella me empujó para salvarme... ella se está muriendo por salvarme a mí. Estoy llorando. Tengo culpa, rabia... y deseo que ella esté bien, lo deseo con todo mi corazón.

—¡Doctor! ¿Cómo está mi hija?— Su madre acapara al doctor y yo me acerco, esperanzado. Soñando con que ella está viva y que podré agradecerle su sacrificio personalmente.

—Está viva y estable, señora. Es una joven muy fuerte y valiente, pero...

—¿Pero qué? ¡Hable de una maldita vez!— Le exijo fuera de control y después me arrepiento de mi brusquedad. Es algo que prometí mejorar, se lo prometí a Candy.

—Su pierna derecha... lo siento... tuvimos que amputarla.— Dejé de respirar en ese momento. Me mataron, me mataron junto a todos los sueños de juventud de Susana. Nunca en la vida imaginé lo fuerte que aguijonea el remordimiento... la culpa.

—¡No! No puede ser... ¡Y todo por usted! ¡Devuélvale la pierna a mi hija!— Me grita la señora y me abofeteó fuerte... pero juro que ni lo sentí. Podrían apuñalarme y no sentiría dolor. Porque acabo de morir... veo mis sueños con Candy caer al suelo... lo presiento.

—Suélteme, señor. ¡Auxilio!— Grita la pecosa luego de que al bajarse del tren yo la arrastre y me la lleve usando mi atuendo para no ser reconocido ni acaparado por la multitud.

—Jajajaja. ¡Candy! No has cambiado nada.— Me lleno de ella en ese momento. Y deseo muchas cosas. Deseo abrazarla y fundirme en ella para siempre, pero... me siento mal, sucio... y no puedo hacerlo.

—¡Terry! Casi muero del susto.

—Lo siento, Pecosa. No lo pude evitar.— Ella me mira tan alegre, tan ajena e inocente a todo... sus ojazos verdes que tanto amo, llenitos de ilusión y yo quisiera morirme.

—Muero de hambre, Terry...

—Lo imaginé. Ven.— La guio hasta mi coche y disfruto su asombro infantil.

—Es hermoso, Terry. Has triunfado tanto. Yo siempre supe que lo lograrías.— Y me abraza. Me abraza fuerte sin importar la gente... mi Candy, tan única. Me quedo aferrado a su abrazo... su cuerpo pequeñito y cálido a pesar del frío invierno... ella me hace sentir más grande. Deshago el abrazo cuando recuerdo a Susana... ¿cómo le diré? ¿Comprenderá? ¿Me eligirá a mí si se entera lo que Susana hizo por mí?

—Terry... ¿estás bien?

—Eh... sí, sí. Es que... yo también tengo hambre. Apresurémonos.— Mientras conduzco a mi apartamento la observo de reojo y sigue sonriendo... llena de vida... ¿cómo romper ese encanto? Ruego a Dios por fuerzas porque no las tengo.

—¡Wow! Está impecable y ordenado tu apartamento...

—No soy un desordenado como tú.

—¡Qué dices! Mi apartamento también está inmaculado.

—Lo sé, lo sé, hermosa. Es que quería verte así... enojadita y con esta naricita altiva.— La abrazo por la cintura y rozo mi nariz con la suya y ella ríe. Su risa musical... cantarina... no creo poder vivir sin eso.

—Con este frío... creo que lo ideal sería una sopa, ¿no?

—¡Sí! Yo te ayudo.

Disfruto de la gracia con que mi ángel pecoso se mueve en la modesta cocina. Cantando, tarareando mientras pica los condimentos.

—Terry... así no me podré concentrar...

—¿La desconcentro señorita Pecas?— Le doy un beso en el cuello y la abrazo desde atrás mientras ella intenta mover la sopa.

—Sí... y echarás mi sopa a perder...

—Uy sí, pobrecita sopa...— La sigo besando... necesito llenarme de ella... y en medio de retozos y bromas, caímos al suelo. Yo sobre ella... la cubrí con mi cuerpo y nos quedamos mirándonos directo. Ella no dice nada... se acomoda bajo mi peso mientras yo voy acercando mis labios poco a poco.

—Terry... he imaginado tanto este momento...— Unimos nuestros labios sin más y es el beso más ardiente y apasionado que le he dado. Me va dando vida... me pierdo y me vitamino en su boca... le muestro el camino a su lengüita inexperta, pero dispuesta. Ella no emite ninguna queja... acomoda y separa sus piernas, las cuelga a mi espalda y me excite violentamente. Tengo miedo de asustarla.

—Candy... necesito un favor...— Le digo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan en medio de nuestra lluvia de besos.

—Umm.— Murmura tan afectada como yo.

—Dime que me detenga. Hazlo, por favor...— Le suplico porque sería la única forma de no hacerla mía, para siempre... para no retenerla.

—No. Víveme, Terry. Víveme ahora... ya estuvimos separados mucho tiempo.— Sus palabras aumentaron mis esperanzas al igual que mi excitación y ya mi voluntad no rindió más. La cargué hasta mi cama y por primera vez en mi vida... hice el amor... no fue sólo su primera vez, también fue la vez primera para mí, me entregué por amor y no por lujuria o necesidades banales. Ella está sobre mí, sonriente, plena satisfecha. Su pelo cubriendo su cuerpo y el mío.

—Te amo, Terry.

—Te amo más, Candy. Muchísimo más.— Se queda dormida sobre mí. Tan confiada y segura... y es mía. ¡Mía!

Sólo esa noche fue mía... al final me dejó... no me eligió.

—¡Terry! Mi, amor... por favor...

—Estoy bien, preciosa. Dame tu mano, por favor...— Mi palma arde tanto que busco la de ella desesperado.

—Traje té.— Se ofrece Dorothy mientras yo me siento en un pequeño sofá junto a mi pecosa que está muy angustiada.

—Pude verlo, Candy...

—¿El qué, mi cielo? ¿Qué viste?— Acaricia mi rostro y lo besa. Ella es tan tierna y dulce... la amo... la amo y no puedo decírselo... es muy pronto... muy pronto para que ella lo comprenda y lo acepte.

—La ruptura, Candy... tuve una visión, lo viví.— Me duele mucho la cabeza... me estallará.

—Yo también, Terry... yo también... tuve una visión dolorosa...

—No será igual con nosotros, Candy. Yo no voy a dejarte nunca... y por favor... no me dejes tú... prométeme, Candy... que cargarás comigo siempre... No dejes que esa injusticia nos alcance a nosotros... por favor...

—Te lo prometo, Terry, pero por favor... cálmate.— Me pide y me besa, luego recuesta mi cabeza de su pecho y me acuna.

—Te amo.— Se lo dije. ¡Se lo dije! La frase salió solita de mi boca.

—¿Qué?— Me pregunta sorprendida y tengo miedo de su reacción. Tengo mucho miedo de su rechazo... de alejarla.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola! Pues este es el último capítulo de la primera etapa, chicas. De ahora en adelante... vienen los conflictos, situaciones intensas que tendrán que enfrentar. Aunque no tengo intención de separarlos... vayan comprando su caja de Kleenex (si no lo han notado, este fic está clasificado romance-drama). Esta historia... partiendo de la original... tendrá muchas situaciones intensas, grandes pruebas e incluso, líneas que nunca antes he cruzado en mis otros fics. Pero, como dice el summary "esta nueva generación luchará por su amor o morirán en el intento".

**Antes de que lluevan las dudas:**

**1.** Candy no quedó embarazada de Terry en su vida pasada a pesar de la entrega... así que no hay lazos sanguíneos entre los nuevos Candy y Terry.

**2.** No separaré a Candy de Terry... (no por un tiempo muy prolongado)

**3.** No se van a morir.

**4.** Habrá mucho drama y situaciones fuertes, pero.. siempre habrá un balance de momentos hermosos y únicos como solamente esta pareja puede inspirarme.

**5.** No se asusten. Disfruten de todos los momentos, situaciones y matices que les ofrecerá esta historia.

* * *

Gracias por comentar:

**Lady Supernova, , norma Rodriguez, WISAL, Candice. w. andrydeg, naila, Maria De Jesus L H, Eri, paty 2010, dulce lu, Kazy Tailea, Betk Grandchester, Iris Adriana, LizCarter, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, comoaguaparachoc, Ingrid quintulen, Luisa, dulce maria, Amy C.L**

**Comoaguaparachocolate: Me chocó bastante tu último review... bueno, queda preguntarte... ¿leíste los mensajes privados que te envié? Fueron hace tiempo... cuando dejé de verte por aquí... y no me has respondido. De todas formas me alegra que hayas regresado aunque honestamente me dolió que hayas tenido esa opinión de mí. Yo soy cercana a mis lectoras, tanto como ellas me lo permitan... y no creo que yo nunca haya usado a ninguna para ningún propósito personal... lo que ellas me han brindado, ha salido de ellas. Escribir es mi pasión, igual que la actuación y me trae mucha satisfacción en lo personal. Me da mucha alegría leer todos sus reviews porque es la única conexión que tengo con la mayoría de ustedes, ya que no a todas las tengo en facebook y no todas han sido tan abiertas como otras, pero nunca he utilizado ni acosado a nadie para que me dejen reviews. No necesito valerme de eso. En una sola ocación expresé en el primer cap de uno de mis fics que si llegaba pronto a diez reviews, les regalaba otro capítulo el mismo día, fue más bien un juego, un reto personal para mí, así como intentar sobrepasar los 500... fue sólo una meta que me establecí y no una exigencia para presionar a ninguna lectora.**

**Bueno, todo aclarado, bienvenida otra vez.**

* * *

**Hasta pronto, muñecas**

**Wendy ;-)**


	11. Corazón rebelde

**Zafiros y esmeraldas**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 11 Corazón rebelde**

* * *

—Que te amo, Candy. Te amo...—Me lo dice desesperado mientras busca algo en mi mirada... busca mi reacción, busca que mi ojos hablen, pero yo sigo conmocionada. Me siento feliz, esas dos palabras me hicieron inmensamente feliz y quiero... quiero responderle que yo también lo amo, pero las palabras se entorpecen en mis labios y no salen. No puedo asegurar que lo amo... o tal vez tengo miedo de reconocer que lo amo porque además... sé que está siendo totalmente sincero. Sus ojos me dicen que me aman y mi palma arde, mi "T" resplandece y quema esperando una contestación. Le hago una señal a Dorothy para que se retire. Lo hace no muy convencida y cierra la puerta.

—Terry... yo... quisiera decirte que...

—No me lo digas, Candy. No necesitas decirme nada por ahora. Yo sé que es muy pronto para ti, que aún no superas a... Anthony... y yo no pretendo borrártelo con un par de besos, pero necesito que que sepas lo que siento. Te amo desde ya. Desde el primer momento.— Me hace llorar con su declaración, se acomoda y toma mi rostro en sus manos, mis lágrimas mojan las yemas de sus dedos mientras sus dos zafiros me van hipnotizando.

—Quiero amarte, Terry. Y... si un par de besos no pudieron arrancarme a Anthony, lo harán otros tantos besos más... mis ganas infinitas de ti. Me siento a horcajadas sobre él y me entrego nuevamente a sus caricias y besos.

—No hay nada que desee más, Candy. ...que arrancártelo para siempre del corazón. Quiero tenerte entera... no quiero a nadie entre tú y yo. Te necesito mía... que no pienses en nadie más que yo.— Su boca me castiga ardientemente con besos intensos, muerde mis labios, succiona mi lengua, frota mis senos, me muevo contra su erección y gimo con tantas ganas de pertenecerle. Es imposible pensar en nadie más estando con él, bajo él, sobre él. Hace tiempo que mis pensamientos dejaron de encontrarse con Anthony...

—Terry, te necesito... te necesito tanto. Necesito de ti, por favor... borrálo todo... hazme de nuevo.— Le suplico entre jadeos, presa de un deseo abrasador, embriagada y desbalanceada por sus besos y roces.

—Yo te necesito más. Te necesito todo el tiempo. Perdóname si te estoy absorviendo, pero necesito cada instante de ti. Te amo.— Otra vez lo dijo y su beso selló las palabras que mi boca se negaba a pronunciar, tal vez evitándome la pena de no sentirme capaz de hacerlo aunque estuvieran gritando atrapadas en las paredes de mi corazón. Sujeta mi trasero en medio del ardor de sus besos, moldea mis nalgas, mi cintura y yo me froto más fuerte de su dureza. Un deseo feroz me posee. Algo casi primitivo. Llevo sus manos a mis pechos y al apretármelos fuerte y a la vez delicado, se altera cada vello de mi piel. Mi centro femenino palpita y duele mientras se derrite. Terry me saca la playera... como lo hizo unas horas atrás cuando estaba perdida en _su mundo_. Mi sostén se desabrocha por la parte de al frente y él no perdió tiempo en liberar mis pechos. Sus manos los acariciaban gloriosamente. Se llevó uno de mis pechos a su boca y ahogué un gemido en el hueco de su hombro. El otro pecho era vícitma de los roces de su pulgar... mi sexo está a punto de erupción y la campanita que está en el centro palpita y titila el deseo de él.

—Terry...—Suelto su nombre con dificultad y son incapaz de dejar de besarlo, de rozarme de él.

—Dime... ¿quieres que me detenga?—Me pregunta con la voz atropellada sin dejar de besarme ni tocarme y siento que moriré... la muerte me sabe a gloria en este momento.

—No. Quiero que termines lo que iniciaste hace un rato.— Empujé su cabeza para que siguiera disfrutando mis pechos y comencé a bajar la cremallera de su pantalón. Estoy dispuesta a ser suya... él me necesita y quiero darle todo... quiero que sepa que soy suya aunque no pueda decírselo con palabras.

—Candy...

—Por favor... hazme el amor...

—Candy... no puedo... ahora no.—Está batallando contra su deseo sin mucho éxito y reconozco que no estoy cooperando. Estoy incitándolo a continuar. No deja de temblar mientras me toca y me baja mi short. Sólo somos mis bragas y yo a horcajadas sobre él.

—Seré tuya. Eso es lo que pides, tuya seré.

—Candy... detente, por favor. No nos hagas esto. No aquí, ahora...

Se va separando de mí poco a poco, recuperando algo de voluntad y me siento vacía y rechazada.

—¿Por qué?— Pregunto alterada y en cierto modo, lastimada, pero no puedo acusar sus ojos ni al amor que hay en ellos.

—Por muchas razones, Candy. La primera... estamos en el despacho de tus padres... que están por llegar... La segunda... estoy demasiado excitado y con muy poco tiempo disponible... eso me haría enterrarme en ti sin miramientos, sin delicadeza y lastimarte. Y tercero... quiero hacerte el amor. No prentendo echarte un polvo de diez minutos contra el muro de este despacho.

—Pero...

—Esto lo hago por ti, Candy... me está costando mucho, por favor, no insistas.— Me da un beso suave y conozco a este hombre tan bien que reconozco lo autoritario en ese beso. No hay más que discutir. Con delicadeza, me aparta de su regazo y recoge mi ropa. Me ayuda a vestirme y no puedo evitar que mis lágrimas caigan.

—No llores. No quiero que te frustres... esto me está costanto más a mí que a ti, créeme. Te deseo como no tienes idea y cuenta, Candy, cuenta y escríbelo que te haré mía, muy pronto. Pero no aquí.—Ya me ha vestido por completo y se subió la cremallera, pero su erección permanecía implacable, tanto como mi deseo por sentirla en mí, dentro de mí.

—Lo siento. Me he vuelto impulsiva... pero es que... quería entregarte todo de mí...

—Y lo harás. Voy a tomar todo de ti. Pero quiero... quiero hacerlo por largas horas, disfrutarte entera... que sea inolvidable para ti... quiero que despiertes, luego de que te haya hecho el amor, sintiéndome aún sobre tu piel... dentro de ti... cada vez que camines, cierres los ojos... puedas sentirme... sentir que has sido mía.— Mientras me besa, pienso en la profundidad de sus palabras y veo mucho más. No ando con un niño de veinte años, las expresiones de Terry son profundas, vienen de un hombre que ha vivido lo suficiente como para saber de pronto lo que quiere en la vida, el valor de todo.

—Tengo muchos planes, Candy. Tengo muchos sueños que espero alcanzar a tu lado.

—Háblame de ellos, Terry. Compárteme tus sueños.— Me recuesto en su pecho mientras sus brazos fuertes me acunan y espero ansiosa escucharlo.

—Quiero superarme. Que mi madre se sienta orgullosa de mí, las dos y sobre todo... tú. Por eso... quiero estudiar y prepararme para poder lograrlo y darte la vida que te mereces... necesito que veas en mí a un hombre... por eso no puedo contar con el apoyo de mi padre, que de todas formas no lo tengo.

—Por eso piensas entrar al ejército...

—Es un sacrificio, pero... es una forma segura de lograrlo... los beneficios me permiten lograr mis metas sin la ayuda de mi padre y podré sacar una carrera.

—Pero no te vería por mucho tiempo...—De sólo pensarlo me dio un dolor profundo. No quiero imaginar lo que sería estar lejos de él.

—Sólo serían seis meses por el entrenamiento. Pienso quedarme en la reserva mientras estudio. No me iría activo hasta estar preparado académicamente.

—Ya me siento orgullosa de ti... y sé que tu mamá también... pero sabes...

—Dime.— Me alienta a continuar con un beso en mi pelo y yo respiro profundo antes de expresarme, siento que tocaré un punto delicado.

—Pensé que tu sueño era la música. Cantar...—Me volteo y veo como se nubla y se tensa su expresión, cómo suspira y se pierden sus ojos en una gran melancolía.

—Lo era. Amo la música, cantar... pero... no sé si pueda vivir de eso y tengo que trazarme metas más tangibles, sobre todo... si quiero un futuro seguro que ofrecerte.— Se me enchina la piel al saber que soy parte de su futuro, pero me duele mucho ver cómo se rinde tan fácil ante la perspectiva de lograr su verdadero sueño.

—Pero somos tan jóvenes, Terry... puedes lograr hacer lo que más quieres. Si te lo propones... puedes cantar, si es tu pasión...

—Para eso necesitas apoyo y dinero, mucho dinero y... mi padre no invertiría ni un solo centavo en una carrera musical... y yo prefiero no deberle nada, así que sigo en pie con mis planes. Entraré al ejército.—Dijo rotundo. Se había rendido. Así de fácil.

—Terry... ¿y si te ayudo?—Voltea hacia mí bruscamente y me mira directo. Sin un sólo rastro de sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Ayudarme cómo?—Me pregunta con voz fuerte, como advirtiéndome que obtendré de él una respuesta totalmente negativa.

—Pues... dices que se necesita dinero y que tu padre no te apoya... mi padre en eso es mucho más flexible y tal vez...

—No. Ni se te ocurra volver a insinuar semejante disparate, ¿me oíste?—Se pone de pie y me alza la voz. Me paralizo y me encojo como una tortuguita asustada. No me esperaba su reacción tan visceral.

—Terry... yo sólo quería...

—¡Dije que no! Y se acabó el tema.

—¡Por qué eres así!— Le grito con mis ojos llameantes de coraje mientras me traicionaban un par de lágrimas. Me pongo de pie frente a él y no dejo que su imponente estatura me amedrente. Le hago frente y lo reto, él me mira duro y serio, su mandíbula apretada y latiente, pero eso no me detiene.

—Porque me tratas como a un desvalido. ¡Me tienes lástima!—Me grita nuevamente y yo vuelvo a encogerme. No, mi carácter no puede competir con el suyo. Me alza la voz, me achico aunque sigo desafiándolo.

—El que se autocompadece eres tú. Yo sólo quería ayudarte. Dices que me quieres en tu vida, pero cuando de verdad intento entrar en ella, me apartas.

—Tú tampoco me has dejado entrar en la tuya. Todo lo tuyo es Anthony, Anthony y Anthony...

—¿Qué tiene que ver Anthony en ésto?—Grito furiosa ante su incoherencia y él de momento se queda sin argumento, como si de pronto comprendiera la idiotez que acaba de decir.

—¡Todo! Tiene todo que ver. Quieres convertirme en él.

—¿Qué? ¿Te das cuenta de la estupidez que estás diciendo?

—Señorita Candy, disculpe, pero sus padres ya llegaron. Le aviso antes de que sepan que están aquí _solos_...

—No te preocupes, Dorothy. Terry ya se iba.— Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas lo miro, él me mira perplejo, no pudiendo creer que lo estoy echando.

—Candy...

—Estoy cansada, Terry. Nos vemos el Lunes en la escuela.— Llega hasta la puerta de dos grandes zancadas, me miró con una furia latente que me hirió en lo más hondo y mi mano comenzó arder hasta el borde de lastimarme, pero no la uniría a la suya.

—Princesa, ¿está todo bien?— Nos pregunta mi padre y a pesar de que sonríe, sé que ha notado nuestra tensión.

—Todo está perfectamente, papá. Terry ya se va.

—Deben estar cansados. Fue un placer conocerlo, joven. ¿Vendrá mañana para almorzar?— Nos tensamos todavía más, no me esperaba esa intervención con invitación de mi madre.

—Mañana les diré. Buenas noches.— Sonrió forzadamente y su frialdad me dolió tanto que se me escaparon un par de lágrimas sin poderlo evitar, pero lo peor fue... el ardor de mi mano. Era insoportable.

—¡Ay!— Sacudí mi mano y me la froté buscando alivio. Mis padres me miran con cierta preocupación y luego miran a Terry.

—¿Candy?—Mi papá me llama con autoridad.

—Me lastimé abriendo una gaveta de los archivos...—Miento y le muestro la curita, pero no consigo engañar a Terry. Se vuelve hacia mí aunque sus ojos son como dos piedras por lo duro que aún me miran. Toma mi mano y planta en ella un beso que me dejó más ganas de llorar, pero alivió por completo el dolor de mi palma. Luego se fue sin decir nada más.

Me siento abandonada, resquebrajada por el simple hecho de haberme peleado con él. No lo entiendo... siento que lo odio en estos momentos, pero... lo extraño tanto... lo adoro y no entiendo por qué tenemos que pelearnos tanto. Sigo llorando en silencio ahora que estoy bajo la ducha. El agua y el jabón no pueden borrar sus besos y caricias de mi piel ni la sensación húmeda de su boca explorándome. Lloro amargamente bajo el agua. Hay tanta calidez entre sus brazos y ahora siento que ha caído el invierno para mí. Salgo de la ducha y me pongo mi pijama, al menos el baño fue relajante. Miro en mi cama a mi enorme Scooby Doo, lo miro con cierto reproche al principio, luego dejo de lado todo mi orgullo y abrazo el peluche. Me pregunto cómo puedo adorarlo tanto, odiarlo y luego extrañarlo a morir. Que el chico tierno que estuvo a punto de hacerme el amor en dos ocaciones sea el mismo que se marchó con esa mirada tan fría. Scooby Doo se está quedando con mis lágrimas en su piel de felpa.

—Candy...

—¡Mamá! ¿Por qué no tocaste antes?— Apresurada me dedico a limpiarme las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos, pero sé que para su instinto de madre es demasiado tarde.

—Toqué un par de veces, pero no respondiste. Ahora, sí, ¿qué es lo que pasa realmente con Terry?— Se sienta a mi lado en la cama y sus ojos castaños me miran apacibles, llenos de amor y comprensión.

—Es que... Terry es un tarado, mamá. ¡Un cavernícola!—El gesto de ella sigue siendo suave y hasta se dibuja un atisbo de sonrisa.

—¿Y se puede saber qué le hizo el cavernícola a mi niña?

—No se deja ayudar. Quiere siempre todo como él diga y...

—Y te enamoraste de él a pesar de todo eso.— Y no me está preguntando, es una afirmación.

—Sí... pero...

—Cariño, las peleas entre novios son muy frecuentes, especial esas que son iniciadas por tonterías. Los que más se quieren pelean por todo. No te desanimes por eso, es muy pronto aún, a penas se están conociendo...— Ella dijo "novios". Yo no lo he dicho que somos novios, pero ella es mi madre, las madres siempre saben.

—Es un necio, mamá. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo?

—No, pero supongo que me dirás.

—Dice que sólo pienso en Anthony. Que quiero convertirlo en él.— No pude ocultar el dolor en mi voz al recordar la discusión.

—¿Y tiene razón?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Yo... a penas he pensado en Anthony desde que lo conocí. Terry es muy diferente a Anthony, en todo...

—¿No lo has comparado con él?

—¡No! La discusión ni siquiera tenía que ver con él. No tenía nada que ver con Anthony y no sé por qué lo trajo a colación.

—Porque es un hombre, cariño. Seguro no encontró nada mejor que responder y te saltó con eso.

—¡Pues es un imbécil!—Grito impulsiva y mi palma arde, pero tengo tanta rabia que no me importó, aún así, abrazo fuerte mi Scooby Doo.

—Un imbécil por el que te mueres porque esté aquí.

—¡Mamá! ¿de qué parte estás?

—De la de ninguno de los dos. En problemas de parejas, los terceros sobran. Duerme tranquila, mi reina. Él está pensando en ti. Está tan mortificado como tú.

—No lo creo...— Digo y gruesas lágrimas se precipitan por mis mejillas.

—No te engañes, muñeca. Ahora descansa. Sé que pronto estarán bien.— Mi madre es la mejor. Me dio un beso y me cobijó, luego se fue y yo me quedé llorando sobre mi Scooby Doo.

Al día siguiente, Terry no vino almorzar. Tampoco me llamó ni yo a él y estoy tratando de sobrevivir a ese dolor. Ya es lunes y me esperan mis clases. Camino como zombie por los pasillos, en mi mundo, hasta que un tropezón me devolvió a la realidad, tumbando mis pensamientos al igual que el libro que llevaba en las manos. Cuando miro la persona con la que tropecé, me doy cuenta que no fue por accidente, que me está provocando.

—Susana, con el permiso, voy tarde.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, maldita.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo y te agradezco que no me toques.— Retiro con desprecio su mano de mi hombro y ella me mira con prepotencia desde su privilegiada altura comparada con la mía.

—Lo mal quitado no luce bien, ¿lo sabías?

—No sé de qué hablas, pero seguramente no me interesa, así que si me disculpas...

—¡Óyeme bien!— Me acorrarla y retiene contra la pared.— Sé de tus intenciones desde que llegaste, pero si crees que te dejaré a Terry y me quitaré del medio así de fácil, te equivocas.

—Ay, Sussy... ojalá Terry pudiera corresponderte de esa manera... pero... tienes que bajarte de esa nubecita, bombón. Tu carnaval ya pasó. ¡Y que sea la última vez que me toques!— La empujo con tal brusquedad que por poco cae de bruces en el suelo y fui directo a mi clase de historia.

—¡Señorita Andrew!— Me grita la maestra y yo vuelvo al mundo real.

—Eh... dígame...

—Le preguntaba si sabía qué es el "_Boston tea party"_.

—Eh... ¿un evento de té que se lleva a cabo ahí?

—Jajajajajajaja. Jajajajaja.— Las risas de Susana y sus secuaces no se hicieron esperar. La maestra me mira con gesto severo a través de sus lentes con exagerado aumento.

—Si su mente está en otra parte y no le interesa mi clase, adelante, la puerta es ancha.— La maestra acaba de darme un boleto hacia mi libertad. Me lavanto y emprendo la retirada sin miramientos.

—Disculpe, profe...

—Karen Klaise, a menos que quiera hacerle compañía a la señorita Andrew, espero que lo que tenga que decir tenga que ver con la clase.

—Me temo que le haré compañía a la señorita Andrew.— Y entonces esa alumna con la que nunca había cruzado ni media palabra, es más, no recuerdo haberla visto nunca, me acompañó fuera del aula. Fui un poco mal educada y no le dirigí la palabra. Mis pensamientos sólo están en Terry... que no lo he visto y estoy nadando en mis propias lágrimas.

—¡Hey!— Karen me detiene agitada al darme alcance.

—¿Tú eres la Candy de Terry?— Me pregunta y se gana de pronto todo mi interés. La miro con recelo y me fijo en lo guapa que es. Tiene el pelo castaño en tono medio rojizo, largo y lizo, es muy guapa, esbelta y más alta que yo. En apariencia, parecería una de las amigas de Susana, pero algo me dice que no. Y baila en mi mente la frase la _Candy de Terry_...

—Soy Candice White Andrew...

—¡Exacto! La Candy de Terry... ¿o no?

—Conozco a Terry...

—¡Claro! Por algo son novios. Soy Karen Klaise Grandchester. Su prima.— Me sonríe y me da la mano. Algo me dice que esta chica es todo un personaje.

—Mucho gusto, Karen.— Me veo forzada a sonreirle.

—El gusto es mío. Mi primo tenía razón. Eres bajita. Y tienes muchas pecas.— Me quedo mirándola y no sé si enojarme o reirme. A penas se introduce y parece que Terry le ha contado mi vida.

—Todo un bocazas tu primo.

—Es que llegué nueva hoy. Él me trajo. Me habló mucho de ti, sabes.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. Bueno, Pecas, me voy.— Se fue como un rayo sin mirar atrás. "Pecas". ¡Vaya confianza! Tuve la tentación de ir al patio y encontrarme por casualidad a Terry... pero decido que no. Me debe una disculpa. Él tiene que buscarme y no yo. Decido meterme a mi habitación para poder llorar en paz.

Cuando entro, siento mi mano arder. Lo puedo oler, siento su presencia, pero él no está. En cambio... hay una pareja de peluches en mi cama, pegados. Dos perritos. El macho va vestido de diablito, con sus cuernitos, cola y tridente, es marrón. La hembra es color crema y está vestida de ángel, túnica blanca, alitas y aureola. Comienzo a llorar tan pronto lo veo. Beso esos peluches como si mi vida dependiera de eso y lloro desconsolada. Terry... mi chico malo. Me ha dejado una rosa roja y una carta. Me siento con mis peluches en brazos y me pongo a leer.

_**Candy:**_

_**No te digo pecosa, porque luego te enojas más. **_

_**No soy bueno con las palabras cuando se trata de disculparme... así que perdóname si no lo hago directo.**_

_**Siento haberte gritado, prometí no hacerlo.**_

_**Sí, ya sé que te fallé... es que llevo veinte años siendo así...**_

_**Pero será otra cosa que sacrificaré por ti.**_

_**Se me cae el mundo cuando te veo arrinconarte asustada.**_

_**Veo miedo en tus ojos y eso es como un puñal para mí.**_

_**Sé que soy malo para ti...**_

_**que tú eres toda dulzura, toda inocencia y yo...**_

_**yo sólo te traigo lágrimas y problemas...**_

_**He querido no arrastrarte a mi mundo. Un ángel tan hermoso**_

_**no merece ser arrastrado a mi oscuridad...**_

_**pero es que...**_

_**necesito de tu luz... y aunque sé que no soy lo que te conviene...**_

_**quiero ganarte, merecerte.**_

_**Y yo necesito que me ames cuando menos me lo merezca**_

_**porque será cuando más te necesite.**_

_**Sí, es una frase muy trillada, y no, no me pertenece,**_

_**pero se ajusta perfecto a lo que siento por ti.**_

_**Te amo, Candy. Y quiero darte todo, nada menos...**_

_**por eso... no puedo dejar que te sacrifiques por mí,**_

_**entiende que, yo necesito cuidarte y no al revés **_

_**y cuando te ofreciste a "ayudarme" me sentí miserable, poca cosa,**_

_**aunque no haya sido tu intención.**_

_**Sé lo que estás pensando. Además de arrogante, celoso y mandón...**_

_**soy también algo machista. Lo siento.**_

_**Me enseñaron que las chicas son princesas y que**_

_**están para consentirlas y hacerlas felices...**_

_**por eso no puedo ser yo quien dependa de ti**_

_**Cuando me despedí de ti... a penas di la espalda...**_

_**quise volverme y correr hacia ti otra vez...**_

_**no tuve el valor... tenía mucho coraje y pensé**_

_**que sería peor acercarme... pues tú me echaste,**_

_**indirectamente y eso lastimó mucho mi orgullo, sí, soy un necio.**_

_**Un necio orgulloso. No me volví por no enfrentar tu rechazo.**_

_**No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un rato...**_

_**Te extraño, ángel. Si quieres darme un par de cachetadas,**_

_**que las tengo muy bien merecidas... hazlo.**_

_**pero por favor... perdóname. Puedes infligirme un castigo.**_

_**Hacer todas las tareas, pintarte las uñas de los pies,**_

_**contar tus pecas. Está bien, lo siento,**_

_**no bromearé con tus pecas, aunque puedo lustrártelas...**_

_**ya, ya está bien. Sólo quiero que me perdones.**_

_**Que vuelvas a mí con tus besos...**_

_**quiero a mi pecosa de vuelta... a esa que me pidió**_

_**con tantas ansias que le hiciera el amor.**_

_**Te hago lo que tú quieras, mi amor.**_

_**Ya no te molesto más, preciosa, sólo quiero una sola cosa.**_

_**Mira detrás de ti...**_

Siento un escalofrío a leer esa última línea y me volteo para mirar detrás de mí.

—¡Terry! ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que nos pueden...

—Shhh. Necesitaba verte. Necesito tus besos.

Continuará...

* * *

¡Volví!

Estos días han sido un poco desgastantes para mí, pero ya estoy aquí. Espero que les haya gustado el capítuo. Estamos entrando en una nueva transición. Se están conociendo y librando sus propias batallas y pues... ya comienzan los conflictos.

Gracias por comentar:

**Odette. escobar. a, Laura GrandChester, Mirna, WISAL, Candice. w. andrydeg, Eri, Kazy Tailea, Amy C.L, BERENICE BLAACK, Iris Adriana, norma Rodriguez, Ingrid quintulen, LizCarter, LUISA, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, comoaguaparachoc, dulce lu, Rose Grandchester, Nerckka, Lady Supernova**

* * *

**Eri: Cariño, no entendí bien la sugerencia... en cuánto si Terry y Candy sabrán que son la reencarnación, es algo muy prematuro por el momento y aún no he decidido si a medida que desarrollo esta trama lo crea pertinente, veremos a dónde nos lleva. La idea que me diste del Nuevo fic, no sé si la capté bien... ¿que Terry rehaga su vida y que no sea con Candy precisamente? No sé si fue eso lo que quisiste decir... bueno, yo no puedo ver a ninguno de los dos con otra pareja que no sea ellos mismos... es el único punto en que soy inflexible. Gracias por tus palabras, amiga.**

* * *

**BERENICE BLAACK: Bienvenida, el ser fan de Albert y que le des una oportunidad a mi fic es un honor, ya que yo sólo leo y escribo Terryfics. No te preocupes, no dejo historias inconclusas, esta es mi octava y espero que la disfrutes o que mientras, leas mis otros fics. Gracias, amiga.**

* * *

**Comoaguaparachocolate: Amiga, me alegra que estés de vuelta y ya todo aclarado, no me queda ningún resentimiento. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí, me da tristeza todo lo que están pasando en Venezuela y espero que se resuelva pronto. Me di cuenta que algo no andaba bien contigo, sé que eres sincera y que lo expresas como una debilidad lo de ser muy sincera, a veces es una virtud, dices lo que sientes. El que me consideres tu única amiga aquí es en sí un honor para mí, te considero igual y te agradezco la confianza. Yo soy más cerrada a decir lo que siento, tiendo a disfrazarlo para no herir o para que no entren demasiado en mí, a mi pequeño mundo y eso a veces me trae problemas de "comunicacion". Tengo muchos defectos, pero reconozco una virtud, de las pocas que tengo, porque realmente son pocas, y es que soy una buena amiga, no por opinión propia, sino porque me lo han expresado así y son buena para escuchar... aunque no tanto cuando se trata de hablar de mí, prefiero escribir, es más fácil para mí de esa manera, este es mi idioma. Espero saber pronto de ti.**

* * *

**Rose Grandchester: Me leí todo tu fic y te dejé mis reviews, espero que los leas porque llevo tiempo tratando de procurarte y además por unos consejitos que me gustaría darte, el principal, que continúes el fic, tus seguidoras te están esperando.**

* * *

**Un beso, chicas**

**Wendy**


	12. Amor y deseo

**Zafiros y esmeraldas**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 12 Amor y deseo**

* * *

—Te extrañé mucho, mi amor. Mucho.— Su voz fue más bien un murmullo y sin saberlo ya estaba perdida en sus labios. Tenía tanta hambre de él, lo extrañé a morir. Me está besando con tantas ganas, encendiendo de inmediato mi pasión y me cuelgo a su cintura por un impulso. Él me sostiene fuerte y firme sin ningún esfuerzo y me sigue besando.

—Me hiciste mucha falta, Terry. Nunca vuelvas hacerme esto...—Colgada a su cintura prolongo el beso y estoy ardiendo bajo su fuego. Se sienta comingo en mi cama, quedo a horcajadas sobre él y seguimos besándonos como si el mundo fuera acabarse mañana.

—Nunca vuelvas a echarme. Nunca.— Aunque me está besando, sus palabras salieron con total autoridad mientras sus manos se introducen bajo mi falda y acarician mis nalgas. Su beso asfixiante ahoga mi gemido y me limito a rozarme de lo duro que se pone y lo que me muero por sentir.

—Lo siento. Es que estaba molesta y... ¡ahhh!— No puedo continuar cuando su lengua acaricia mi oreja y sus manos van sobando mis muslos y piernas.

—¿Estabas molesta?— Desabotona los primeros botones de mi blusa, mis pezones se ponen como piedras.

—Sí, porque tú... te pones insoportable y...

—¿Estoy siendo insoportable ahora?— Acaricia mis pechos por la pequeña parte que sobresale de mis botones abiertos. Besa el crecimiento de ellos que sobresale como dos pequeños globos.

—No. Estás divino así...— Me arqueo cuando él mismo me arrastró para rozarme más fuerte de él.

—Y tú estás divina siempre. Tranquila o enojada. Igual te deseo. Quiero hacerte el amor, Candy. Quiero que seas completamente mía.— Si antes estaba mojada, sin duda ahora estoy empapada. Sólo Terry puede hacer que frases tan simples prometan una sección de lujuria ilimitada. De amor en todos sus colores. Pero de pronto se detiene y me aleja poco a poco y me quedo perdida.

—No quería que te detuvieras.

—Yo tampoco quería. Yo tampoco.— Me besa suave en los labios.

—¿Y por qué te detienes?

—Porque no quiero arruinar la sorpresa que tengo para ti. La espera valdrá la pena.— Aún respira con dificultad y yo tengo la tentación de seguir provocándolo, de lanzarme sobre él y apagar todo este fuego que me viene consumiendo desde que lo conocí.

—Yo sólo quiero ser tuya, Terry. No necesito que me lleves al paraíso para tenerme...

—Yo sí lo necesito. Quiero todo lo mejor para ti. Algo que nunca puedas comparar ni encontrar en nadie más.

—Eso ya es seguro, Terry. No encontraré en este mundo a nadie como tú.

—Entonces puedes esperar a este fin de semana.

—¿Este fin de semana?

—Sí, preciosa. Ve pensando cómo le harás para convencer a tus padres porque... te voy raptar durante todo el fin de semana... y... te prometo que te haré el amor sin descanso... serás mi desayuno, almuerzo, merienda y cena.— Me da un beso ardiente y sugerente, pero me aleja a tiempo cuando me emociono demasiado.

—No se me ocurre nada para justificar un fin de semana ausente, Terry...

—A penas es lunes. Algo se nos ocurrirá de aquí al viernes. Mi amor, asegura la puerta, por favor.— Me levanto como un rayo al olvidarme de ese pequeño detalle y aseguro la puerta.

—Quiero quedarme un rato aquí contigo.— Cuando regreso a la cama, me recuesto del espaldar, él a mi lado, su cabeza descansa en mi pecho y lo abrazo con un solo brazo y con la mano libre acaricio su pelo.

—Te lo cortarán cuando entres al ejército.— Digo con pesar.

—¿El qué?— Me pregunta algo alarmado y me río.

—Tu pelo. Y ya no podré acariciarlo así.

—Ah... Guardaré un mechón para ti.— Alza la vista hacia mí y sonríe y amo esa sonrisa, también sus hermosos ojos.

—Terry... ¿el ejército es tu única opción?— Respira profundo y mi palma arde un poco al ver que se avecina nuevamente la tensión.

—Es la más segura, Candy. Ya estoy decidido y es mi última palabra.— Responde con firmeza y mi corazón da un vuelco.

—¿Y si te pido que no lo hagas?— Se voltea hacia mí con brusquedad, pero al encontrarse con mis ojos, su gesto se suaviza y veo un nudo formarse en su garganta.

—Yo no soy el niño amado de papi como tú, Candy. Si no cuento con su apoyo, tendré que abrirme paso yo mismo y necesito dar un paso seguro. No quiero quedarme mediocre y arrastrarte a ti a mi mediocridad.

—Entiendo...— Se me aguan los ojos. No quisiera ver sus sueños hundidos.

—Si yo no estuviera en tu vida... ¿te atreverías a perseguir tus sueños? ¿si no tuvieras a nadie que dependiera de ti?— Sus ojos azules se abren en una señal de alerta y temor.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que... pienso que estás sacrificando demasiado por mí... y yo... yo tengo dinero de más, tengo mi propia herencia, yo no necesito que trabajes por mí porque...

—Candy, entiende una cosa. Yo, soy un hombre. Yo tengo que asegurarme que nada te falte, yo tengo que proveerte y no al revés.— Machismo en tres... dos... uno... No le reclamo porque de cierto modo... entiendo su punto. Su orgullo masculino y todo hombre que se respete posee al menos un poco de eso.

—Es que... no pretendo darte dinero, eso ya me dejaste claro que no lo aceptarías. Pero... si yo seré tu mujer, tuya, tu compañera... me gustaría verte alcanzar tu sueño. Tienes tanto talento, Terry. Podrías presentarte en una casa disquera... y si te escuchan... tal vez...

—Ya lo hice.

—¿Y?

—No los convencí.

—¿No? Pero... ¿fuiste a otro lugar?

—No.

—Es que te rindes muy fácil, Terry...

—Candy, por favor, ya...

—Sólo te pediré una sola cosa, Terry. Sola una y prometo no pedirte nunca nada más.— Me apresuro con un entusiasmo aniñado y lo miro directo, llena de esperanza y consigo toda su atención.

—Dime.— Dibuja una sonrisa triste, una que dice _"dudo mucho que me convenzas, pero te escucho"._

—Inténtalo una vez más, Terry. Sólo una vez más. Por mí...— Casi suplico y él abre la boca varias veces, pero no logra hablar.

—Candy... ya te dije que...

—Sólo una vez más, Terry. ¿Me amas lo suficiente para intentarlo?— Admito que estoy jugando sucio, pero no quiero que se rinda tan pronto.

—Está bien. Una vez más.— Me besa, sellando con eso nuestro acuerdo y yo sonrío feliz.

—Terry...

—Sólo pedirías una cosa...

—No voy a pedirte nada, ¡tonto! Te quería comentar que hoy conocía a Karen Klaise... tu prima...

—¡Dios! ¿Te bombardeó a preguntas?

—Sí... bueno, más bien parecía conocer todos los detalles de nosotros...

—Sí. La llevo como goma de mascar en mi zapato desde que comenzó a gatear.

—Es agradable... un poco loca, pero agradable...

—¿Un poco loca? Esa está loca completamente. Pero ha sido algo así como mi cómplice... una buena amiga. ¡Ya sé!

—¿Qué?

—Este fin de semana... vas a quedarte en _casa de Karen_...— Dijo Terry de pronto con un gesto malicioso y encerrando comillas con sus dedos.

—Buena idea. Hay que ver que Karen esté de acuerdo para que... nos siga en la mentira.

—¿Karen? Esa acepta todas esas locuras gustosa. Sobre todo, porque la mayoría de las veces ella es la mente maestra de todas ellas. Nada te servirá de excusa para que no te haga mía. Completita...— Me susurra en el oído y un cosquilleo me recorre entera.

—Terry...

—Ajá...

—Susana... me amenazó...

—¿Te amenazó? ¿Con qué?— Se altera muy pronto y su mandíbula se aprieta.

—No está muy contenta con que la hayas cambiado por mí.

—Susana se puede ir al mismísimo infierno. Y si te hace algo, si te toca siquiera, acabaré con ella.

—No es necesario. Yo me sé defender.

—Aún así... mantente lo más alejada posible de ella.

—No le tengo miedo. No pienso esconderme de ella.

—Candy, no empieces con niñerías. Aléjate de ella tanto como puedas.

—¡Tú eres quien me trata como una niña! Siempre quieres decirme lo que debo hacer. ¡No me mandas!

—Y este berrinche es de todo una mujer, ¿no?— Me dice burlón y quiero matarlo. Voy directa a lanzarme sobre él, pero detiene mis muñecas en el acto y se ríe. Se está burlando de mí mientras mi rabia crece más.

—Si te comportas como una niña, voy a tratarte como tal... y sí... soy mayor que tú, así que harás lo que yo te diga... y sí, yo te mando. Porque eres mi novia y eres mía.— Y aprieta mis muñecas más fuerte, me obliga a sentarme en su regazo y me besa, duro, ardiente y abandono mi lucha porque... es irresistible... de pronto que me diga que me manda y tengo que hacer lo que me diga nunca me había sonado tan excitante.

—Pórtate bien, mi amor. Y verás cómo siempre habrán premios para ti.

—Ni muerta haré todo lo que me digas ni dejaré que me mandes.

—Lo sé. Pero siempre habrá formas de convencerte... y además... disfruto que me desafíes.— Muerde mi labio inferior y me deja enferma, deseosa.

—Me tengo que ir, Pecosa.

—No... ¿por qué?

—Porque cierta chaparra me hizo prometerle no volarme las clases y además... tengo que practicar con los chicos de la banda.

—¿Puedo acompañarte en los ensayos?

—Claro. ¿Te cortaste la falda?— Cambio de tema abrupto y su rostro es totalmente serio.

—¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta?

—¿No encuentras que se te fue la mano?— Me reclama mientras me la estira sin éxito y no logra que llegue más abajo de medio muslo.

—Está muy bien así. Además siempre llevo un short debajo...— Me alza la falda para comprobar si es verdad y ya me voy molestando.

—Puedo ver toda la orilla de tus nalgas con este "short".

—¿Y no te gusta la vista?— Sonrío irónica y veo como él se va enfureciendo más. Estoy disfrutándome este momento.

—Me tengo que ir, Candice. Y mañana, quiero ver esta falda varios centímetros abajo.— Me da un corto beso y se va, muy serio y yo hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no reirme.

—¡Candy!

—Karen. Hola de nuevo.— Esta vez le sonrío genuinamente y ella se da cuenta.

—Ya está todo listo. Todo al pie de la letra.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡No te hagas! Hablo de tu fin de semana... _comigo_... _en mi casa_.

—Ah... sí, eso...— Me pongo roja de vergüenza y ella sonríe con picardía.

—Jajajaja. Estás toda rojita. No te preocupes. Terry no te comerá... bueno... no de esa manera...

—¡Karen!

—Lo siento, lo siento. Es que no lo puedo evitar. Jajajajaja.— Pongo mis ojos en blanco.

—¿Vienes al ensayo?

—Claro. Llevo horas practicando.

—¿Practicando?

—Entraré a la banda. Seré vocalista igual que Terry. ¡Ven!— Me arrastra de la mano hacia el salón de ensayo como si yo no conociera el camino.

—Karen, ya íbamos a empezar sin ti.

—Desesperado. Además, mira a quien te traje.— Yo salgo de detrás de ella y Terry se ilumina cuando me ve. Luego mira mis muslos y se pone un poco serio al recordar el asunto de mi falda.

—Sólo por eso te perdono.— Dice Terry y me recibe en sus brazos con un beso casto, pero que no impidió los silbidos y burlas de sus compañeros.

—Ya, ya. Dejen a Candy y al soso de mi primo en paz. Vamos a empezar. Tom, te hablo en serio.— Lo amenaza Karen y algo me dice que hay cierta química entre ellos dos. Tom es el baterista. Es guapo, alto y fornido como Terry. Pelo castaño corto, ojos marrones y al igual que Terry, tiene un piercing en la ceja y también uno en el labio. John está en el bajo, es blanco, pelo negro y ojos cafés. Es guapo también, pero más tímido y reservado. Terry se pone de pie y Karen ocupa por esta vez su lugar en el piano y toma el micrófono. Terry se sienta en otra silla conmigo en su regazo.

—Quiero empezar con esta canción porque... es ideal para mi primo... y refleja sus sentimientos desde que Candy... está en su vida.— Se me enchina la piel y miro a Terry, está tan sorprendido como yo. Cuando empieza la dulce melodía mis sentidos se van... conozco la canción, siempre las presiento y es como si las escuchara por primera vez, como si de pronto me percartara que han sido compuestas para nosotros. Karen comienza a cantar... Terry me abraza por la cintura y coloco mis brazos sobre los suyos.

Karen: **_Something in your eyes  
makes me want to lose myself  
makes me want to lose myself  
in your arms_**

_**there's something in your voice**_  
_**makes my heart beat fast**_  
_**hope this feeling lasts**_  
_**the rest of my life**_

Karen tiene una voz tan dulce como la canción que está interpretando. Tiene la magia de que yo pueda sentir cada palabra de la letra.

_**Algo en tus ojos**_

_**me hace querer perderme**_

_**me hace querer perderme**_

_**en tus brazos**_

Es como un escalofrío porque es justo lo que siento en ese momento en que Terry me abraza fuerte... cada vez que me retiene en sus brazos.

_**Hay algo en tu voz**_

_**hace mi corazón latir más fuerte**_

_**deseo que esta sensación dure**_

_**el resto de mi vida**_

Sólo una canción puede expresarlo tan claro... puede hacerme llorar mientras siento su respiración sobre mi hombro.

Karen: **_if you knew how lonely my life has been  
and how long i've felt so low  
if you knew how i wanted someone to come along  
and change my life the way you've done_**

Esa estrofa, más que a mí misma, me recuerda a Terry, al niño pequeño, solitario e incomprendido que me imagino cuando me habla de su madre... de sus padres... de su soledad y se me comprime el pecho.

_**Si supieras lo solitaria que ha sido mi vida**_

_**y cuánto tiempo me he sentido deprimido**_

_**si supieras cuánto quise que llegara alguien**_

_**y cambiara mi vida de la forma en que tú lo has hecho**_

Karen sonríe al cantar mientras yo estoy transportada en los brazos de Terry. En la letra y en como se ajusta a los dos.

Karen: **_Feels like home to me  
feels like home to me  
feels like i'm all the way back where  
i come from  
feels like home to me  
feels like home to me  
feels like i'm all the way back where i belong_**

Así como Karen se desvive en ese coro, me desvivo yo por el chico que me está abrazando fuerte. Y siento justo lo que dice ese pedacito de canción.

_**Se siente como un hogar para mí**_

_**es como un hogar para mí**_

_**se siente como si estuviera de vuelta**_

_**a donde vengo**_

_**es como un hogar para mí**_

_**es como un hogar para mí**_

_**se siente como si estuviera de vuelta hacia donde pertenezco**_

Sus besos en mi mejilla hace que sus labios se mojen con mis lágrimas. Mis emociones están a flor de piel y he descubierto algo muy grande, tan grande que me asusta. Pero se lo diré. Se lo diré muy pronto.

Karen: **_A window breaks down a long dark street  
and a siren wails in the night  
but i'm alright 'cause i have you here with me  
and i can almost see through the dark there is light  
If you knew how much this moment means to me  
and how long i've waited for your touch  
if you knew how happy you are making me  
i've never thought i'd love anyone so much_**

A pesar de que siento que vendrán pruebas... no quiero renunciar a él, quiero aceptar este reto, su amor. Y quiero dar todo por seguir sintiéndolo amarrado a mí, a mi cuerpo, a mi alma.

_**Una ventana muestra una calle larga y oscura**_

_**y una sirena llora en la noche**_

_**pero estoy bien porque te tengo aquí conmigo**_

_**y casi puedo ver a través de la oscuridad que hay luz**_

_**si supieras cuánto éste momento significa para mí**_

_**y cuánto he esperado por tu caricia**_

_**si supieras lo feliz que me estás haciendo**_

_**nunca pensé que amaría a alguien tanto**_

Mi corazón late sin parar. No hay mejor hogar para mí que sus brazos, mejor refugio que sus besos. Estos son los momentos que quisera hacer eternos.

—Te amo...— Me susurra en el oído y deja un besito en mi cuello.

Karen:**_Feels like home to me  
feels like home to me  
feels like i'm all the way back where  
i come from  
feels like home to me  
feels like home to me  
feels like i'm all the way back where i belong_**

**_feels like i'm all the way back where i belong_**

_**Se siente como un hogar para mí**_

_**es como un hogar para mí**_

_**se siente como si estuviera de vuelta**_

_**a donde vengo**_

_**es como un hogar para mí**_

_**es como un hogar para mí**_

_**se siente como si estuviera de vuelta hacia donde pertenezco**_

— Éste, Candy. Éste conjunto volverá loco a Terry, te lo aseguro.

—Karen, es sólo un fin de semana. No un año...— Karen es mi nueva mejor amiga, el árbitro entre los dos y aunque es cierto que se pega como goma de mascar, como dijo Terry, me siento feliz por tener una amiga a mi lado.

—Candy, la lencería es importante... es como un provocador envoltorio en tu caramelo favorito... y los hombres son como niños... disfrutarán tanto desenvolviendo el caramelo... como comiéndoselo...

—Eres todo una experta, Karen.

—Se lo debo a la revista _Cosmopolitan_...

—¿Y no tienes algún ejemplar por ahí?

—Sí. Se llama Terry y te está esperando. Apúrate.

Candy ya se está tardando demasiado y yo tengo muchas ansias. Ansias y nervios. Quiero que todo sea perfecto. Casi no puedo creerlo. Será mía. Sólo mía. Joder... quieto, amigo, quieto, aún falta. ¡Genial! Una erección en plena escuela es todo lo que necesito.

—¡Terry!

—Y a Susana para que vuelva a su mínima expresión como un recién nacido.

—No tengo tiempo, Susana.— Intento seguir de largo, pero me retiene.

—Es importante, Terry. Lo juro.— Sus ojos azules están aguados y aunque no quiero, se gana mi atención.

—Más te vale que lo sea, porque de lo contrario...

—Estoy embarazada...

—¿Qué?— Mi cara se transforma en horror. En horror y un miedo feroz.

—Acabo de hacerme la prueba. Es positiva... estoy esperando un hijo, tuyo...— Deja caer un par de lágrimas y yo aún no puedo ni respirar.

—¡Eso no es posible! Siempre usé protección contigo.

—Siempre hay posibilidades, Terry. Estoy embarazada y tienes que responderme.— Me exige y paso desesperado mis dedos por mi cabello y cuando volteo...

—Candy...

Continuará...

* * *

¡Hola!

A parte de querer matarme, ¿cómo están? Lo siento, chicas, se los advertí que ahora vendrían los conflictos y para el próximo capítulo... tengan a la mano su caja de Kleenex. No sufran tanto, no hay mal que dure 100 años... ni Terrytana que lo resista, pero es parte del proceso y mis planes con esta historia. Este fic será transcendental para mí. Aún así, prometo una historia hermosa y romantica, ah, y caliente, ¡eso siempre! jejeje ¡qué va! Ustedes saben que mi imaginación es muy rosa, jajajajaja. No, en serio, ya fuera de relajo, esta historia tendrá momentos dramáticos que nos harán llorar a todas, pero no será nada que los rebeldes no puedan resolver... y les repito, disfruten cada capítulo y matiz de este fic.

**Laura Grandchester:** No he abandonado mi biografía, todo lo contrario, esa pienso terminarla muy pronto para dedicarme de lleno a éste fic. Así que a partir de la próxima semana le daré un buen empujón a los sapitos. ¿LizCarter mi favorita? ¡Celos! ¡Malditos celos! Todas son mis favoritas y las quiero mucho.

**Montsex3:** Tu comentario me hizo reir bastante, gracias amiga, ¡y mira! Otro capi... aunque también querrás matarme con este final, como les digo siempre a mis lectoras conocidas, confíen en mí.

Gracias también por sus comentarios:

**Iris Adriana, Kazy Tailea, kary klais, Candy W. AndrydeG, Luisa, WISAL, Rose Grandchester, dulce lu, Amy C.L, norma Rodriguez, zucastillo, Ingrid quintulen, LizCarter, Odette. escobar. a**

* * *

**Canción: "Feels like home" De: Chantal Kreviazuk (Es la canción de la película "My sister's keeper") Traducida a español por esta servidora, jejeje.**

**Hasta el lunes, preciosas!**

**Wendy**


	13. Sueños rotos

**Zafiros y esmeraldas**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 13 Sueños rotos**

* * *

Veo los ojos de mi pecosa esparciendo puro dolor. Llenos de lágrimas, de conmoción, de decepción y nunca, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan desesperado.

—Candy... Espera, por favor...— En un movimiento rápido, de felino, me acerco a ella y me aferro a su brazo. Soy incapaz de hablar y la miro, ambos nos miramos y el dolor centellea en nuestras pupilas y no sé qué decirle... sólo sé que me duele, que le duele y que quisiera golperar mi cabeza en cada uno de los casilleros hasta morirme.

—¡Terry! Deja de insistirle. Yo voy a tener a tu hijo. ¡Yo soy la que te necesita!— Aprieto los puños y cierro los ojos al escuchar eso. Susana... un hijo mío... sentenciarme a la guillotina me suena más atractivo.

—Candy... por favor...

—¿Por favor qué? ¿Por favor qué, Terry?— Su voz es débil, amortiguada por el llanto y de pronto... yo también me encuentro llorando.

—Quiero que hablemos. Quiero... que se pueda hacer algo... no podemos terminar así, al menos...— Me arde mucho mi palma, sé que a ella también porque se la está frotando desesperadamente.

—¿Y cómo debemos terminar, Terry? ¿Luego de llevarme también a mí a tu cama?

—No, Candy... sólo... que no puede ser ésta nuestra despedida... al menos espera a que...

—¿Esperar? ¿A que nazca tu hijo?— Está siendo cortante, visceral y mi paciencia se está agotando cada vez más, pero... ¿cómo podría culparla?

—Terry, ella no te quiere, déjala ir. Yo sí te quiero. Soy la madre de tu hijo... ¿podrías dejar de humillarme tanto?— La voz de Susana me produce un terrible dolor de cabeza, volteo a mirarla con rabia, a ella y a sus manos situadas en su vientre plano por el cual no siento atracción ni sentimiento alguno. Quisiera gritarle tantas cosas y entonces veo sus ojos aguados y me contengo. Esto es demasiado para mí.

—Ve con ella, Terry. Con tu hijo.— A mi pecosa se le quiebra la voz por completo y me da la espalda caminando a paso firme mientras que mis pies parecen confinados a las locetas del suelo.

—¡Candy!— La detengo por un brazo, suavemente, sin brusquedad a ver si así consigo que no rehuya y ella me mira a los ojos, mis ojos que la miran empañados por las lágrimas.— No voy a obligarte ni exijirte nada, sólo quiero que hablemos un momento a solas... sólo eso...— Es a mí a quien se le quiebra la voz en ese momento y aunque no lo hice a propósito, consigo la atención de Candy, consigo una oportunidad.

—Está bien, Terry. Hablaremos.— Entre lágrimas, me regala una sonrisa débil e irónica.

—¡Terry! Tú y yo necesitamos hablar. _¡Tú y yo!_

—¡Susana!— Levanto la voz y alzo mi mano hacia ella, no con la intención de pegarle, sino para ponerle un alto y ella retrocede y se pega hacia un casillero miedosa como un cachorrito.— Cuando haya hablado con _mi novia_ como Dios manda, me ocupo de ti.— Mi voz fue firme por fuera, pero temblé por dentro. "Mi novia". Hasta hace unos minutos eso era lo que yo sabía, que Candy era mi novia, que iba hacerle el amor, hacerla mía por siempre... y parece que... ya ni siquiera será más mi novia. La tomo de la mano y ella acepta, sé que no es porque esté de acuerdo, sino... porque no está fuerte para luchar. La llevo hasta nuestro lugar en el patio. Viernes, escuela casi vacía y especialmente en ese punto, no hay ni un alma además de las nuestras que ahora vagan heridas y resquebrajadas.

—Candy... yo... a penas me estoy enterando. Necesito tiempo para pensar en todo esto, analizarlo... ver mis opciones, todas las probabilidades de que...

—Yo no soy una opción, Terry. No voy a esperarte sentada. Te acostaste con ella... le hiciste un hijo. Ahora enfrenta tu responsabilidad y por favor...

—Siempre me cuidé con ella, Candy. Siempre. Sólo estuve con ella en dos ocaciones y siempre me cuidé...

—Al parecer no te cuidaste bien. ¿Y dónde quedo yo en todo esto?

—Tú... eres mi novia, es a ti a quien amo y no quiero perderte...— Me aferro a ella desesperado, apreciando cada segundo a su lado antes de que venga lo inevitable porque absurdo es pensar retenerla a mi lado en estas circustancias.

—¿Tu novia?—Sonríe sardónica, una sonrisa dolorosa.— Ya no, Terry, ya no... ya no hay nada más que podamos hablar o acordar. Ve con la madre de tu hijo, con ella sí tienes mucho que hablar.

—¡No quiero nada de ella! ¡Y no quiero a ese niño!— Grito y la veo cubrirse con miedo y también percibo el horror en sus bellos ojos.

—¡Terry! ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Qué culpa tiene ese niño?— Me reclama con rabia y dolor y todo mi mundo se apaga de golpe. Mi palma arde despiadadamente y aunque ella se muestra renuente, la uno a la suya.

—Me está separando de ti. De lo que más amo y por eso no lo quiero.— Ella aprieta fuerte mi mano y me mira llena de compación, no hay en su rostro ningún rastro de dureza.

—No cometas el mismo error de tu padre, Terry. El bebé no tiene la culpa de nada... no dejes que crezca sin tu amor, sufriendo lo mismo que tú.

—Es que... no es lo mismo, Candy. No es lo mismo si fueras tú.

—No te entiendo, Terry...

—Si fueras tú la que fuera a tener a mi hijo y no ella.— Lloro y automáticamente sitúo mis manos en su vientre y lo contemplo... un instinto que no siento por Susana, pero que por ella, aún cuando nunca la he poseído, sale tan natural y me causa alegría y no angustia. Lo acaricio un rato y ella me lo permite empapada en llanto y yo quisiera quedarme ahí una eternidad... como si con eso fuera a cambiar el curso de la situación y de verdad fuera ella la embarazada y no Susana... Juego con su ombligo... no tiene el piercing que llevaba la dichosa "A". Sólo la perforación, el vacío... el mismo que dejará en mi corazón.

—Y yo también, Terry. No me imagino con un niño en estos momentos, pero... me cuesta más imaginarme a Susana con tu hijo. Y mil veces preferiría ser yo...

—Candy... no me dejes...—Lloro y la abrazo fuerte, casi siento que su pequeño cuerpo va a quebrarse. Nos miramos fijo y me atrevo a besarla y ella no se resiste. y es el beso más agridulce que compartimos jamás. Entonces viene lo inevitable... ella me aparta abruptamente y me golpea la soledad, el frío...

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides? Pretendes que me quede contigo... con tu ex embarazada... pegada a nosotros. Piensas que puedo soportar... durante meses el que ella se pavonee por toda la escuela con una barriga tuya...

—Candy... a lo mejor...

—Cuando vengan la situaciones, ella te necesitará. ¿Y entonces? Vas a dejarme a mí cada vez que ella tenga una cita, cuando tengas que acompañarla si se le presenta algo... estar pendiente de ella, cuando demande atenciones... tal vez que la consientas... que participes del proceso... como toda mujer que espera... ¿crees que yo podré vivir con eso?— Ella tiene razón. No sé en qué estoy pensando, pero no puedo evitar aferrarme a cualquier esperanza. ¡Dios! No la quiero perder. Lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida.

—No, Candy. No pretendo eso. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto.— Me ahoga el llanto, me siento tan vulnerable y derrotado como un niño.— Sólo dame un poco más de tiempo... yo aún no estoy seguro... no creo que...

—¿Tiempo? ¿Me pides tiempo? ¿Y si fuera al revés? ¿Y si fuera yo quien tuviera la sospecha de estar embarazada de otro?—Me expone la situación en viceversa y mi cara se transforma por completo en horror. Los celos me carcomen.

—¡Eso nunca pasará! Tú eres mía, Candy. ¡Mía!— La aferro a mí nuevamente, con furia, pero dentro de mí, sé que nunca en mi vida he dicho algo más absurdo.

—Claro que soy tuya, Terry. Soy completamente tuya aunque ya no te tenga. Pero... no puedes tenermos a ambas. Ya no puedes tenerme, no importa cuán tuya yo me sienta.— Estalla en un llanto desgarrador, lastimero como un ciervo herido y se lanza a mis brazos y yo doy mi vida entera por no verla llorar, no por mi causa.

—No quería que se acabara así, Terry. No quería que terminara de ninguna manera.— Llora con la carita enterrada a mi pecho. Mi mundo se ha quebrado por completo, mi mundo y mis sueños.

—No tiene por qué acabarse, Candy. Dame un poquito de tiempo... tal vez no haya ningún...— Trato de aferrarme a mi única esperanza, pero Candy tiene más determinación que yo, no me escucha. Está sellando nuestro destino. Mi corazón se oprime y mi palma arde tanto... no se alivia con la suya porque ambas están demasiado lastimadas.

—No, Terry. Ya. Hagamos las cosas bien. No me retengas, por favor. No seas egoísta.— Se separa de mi abrazo y asiento.

—Está bien. Pero antes... quiero que sepas que te amo, que nunca te he mentido. Te amo más que a mi vida y te amaré siempre. No habrá nada que me duela más que saber... que al final nunca has sido mía...— Está llorando... pego mi frente a la suya, nuestras narices se rozan, como antes... como no lo volverán hacer. Coloco mis manos en sus caderas y ella me lo permite, me niego a dejarla ir.— Iba a darte esto hoy... cuando... cuando te hiciera el amor.— Saco la cajita de mi bolsillo y le muestro el piercing que encargué para ella. Ella lo mira y llora con más fuerzas, pero a la vez me regala una sonrisa. El piercing tiene un corazón rojo rubí que quedaría ubicado en el pequeño y delicado surco que es su ombligo y caerá una cadenita de oro de la que cuelgan una "T" y una "G" delicadas y diminutas también en oro. Ella se levanta la blusa y deja que yo se lo ponga. Termino y beso su ombligo. Lo beso como lo hubiera besado este mismo día mientras la hacía mía.

—Soy propiedad de Terrence Grandchester.— Me dice sonriendo mientras llora. Se da cuenta de lo posesivo que soy. Y sí, esa era la idea, que ella fuera mía.

—Mi propiedad no, pero sí eres mía. Eres mi amor.

—Terry...

—Dime...

—Te amo.— Lo soltó paralizándome por completo mientras asentía y un par de lágrimas caían. Me hizo sonreir en medio de mi gran amargura.

—¿Me amas?

—Ujum. Pensaba decírtelo cuando... me hicieras el amor.— Se pone rojita y me le acerco con la firme intención de robarle otro beso.

—¡Terry! ¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitas para mandar a esta mujercita al infierno?— Si Candy no me detiene en ese justo momento, habría estrangulado a Susana sin ningún miramiento.

—Yo ya me iba. Adiós...— Dice Candy y da la espalda. Me deja solo... con ella... me deja con mi desgracia.

—Mi hijo y yo te necesitamos, Terry.

—¿Tu hijo y tú? De eso tenemos que hablar.

—¡Candy! ¿Pero...?

—No me preguntes, Karen. ¡No me preguntes!— Me lanzo a los brazos de mi única amiga llorando. Veo en sus ojos una horrible preocupación, pero por el momento no puedo hablar. No puedo...

—Candy... háblame... ¿qué te hizo Terry? Ahora mismo lo descalabro entero si te ha hecho alguna...

—¡Ay Karen!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Susana...

—¿Susana? ¿Qué te hizo esa perra?— Karen tiene un gran instinto protector, igual que su primo. Viene en los genes.

—Está embarazada. De Terry.— Me cuesta pronunciar esas palabras. La cara de Karen se cae de la impresión y del horror.

—¿Qué? ¿La perra va a tener un hijo de mi primo? ¡No! Pero hay que ver dónde Terry mete su polla.

—¡Karen!

—Lo siento, lo siento. ¡Estoy alterada! Pero... ¿eso les consta?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Que si la perra esa tiene evidencia de su repentino embarazo?— Me grita con desesperación, como si yo fuera una niña boba que no se entera de nada.

—¡Y yo qué sé! Los escuché hablar. Ella le dijo que se había hecho una prueba... estaba llorando y hasta el momento... dice fírmemente que está embarazada... de él.

—Eso a mí no me cuadra. Mi primo es loco, pero no creo que sea para tanto.

—Dijo que sólo estuvieron juntos un par de veces y que siempre se cuidó.

—¡Claro! A Terry ni siquiera podrías hablarle del tema de tener una familia... mucho menos de hijos no deseados. Antes se mandaría a castrar.— Me desconcertaron las palabras de Karen.

—¿Terry no quiere familia?

—No. Bueno, al menos eso decía siempre. Terry decía que no iba a casarse, que no cree en el matrimonio y que nunca tendría hijos.— Mis ojos se abren de par en par, experimento una sensación muy poco agradable.

—Oh...— Es todo lo que puedo expresar... creo que aún estoy impactada con la revelación.

—Terry... ha sufrido mucho el desprecio de su padre. Ha visto como su madrastra sufre por los desplantes de su esposo y de alguna manera eso lo ha marcado. Piensa que si tiene un hijo... lo hará sufrir como han hecho con él. Pero el miedo más grande de Terry es... que si un día se casara y tuviera un hijo... su mujer... muriera dando a luz como su madre...

—¡Dios! Ahora entiendo tantas cosas...— Murmuro llorando. Mi pobre rebelde. Mi pobre niño malo lleno de amargura, de miedos, de inseguridades. Pero él dijo que sería diferente conmigo... lo vi acariciar mi vientre con ternura... sentí sus besos, sus caricias en él y el deseo de que yo me encontrara en el lugar de Susana. —¡Ay!— Me quejo porque me arde la mano y me duele el pecho. Me dejo caer hacia atrás en la cama de la habitación de Karen. Mis ojos se cierran involuntariamente...

—¡No! No lo hagas, Susana, por favor...— ¿Susana? Es extraño. Susana está de pie ante la azotea de un edificio... un hospital. Piensa lanzarse y yo trato de detenerla. Todo es tan raro. El ambiente es antiguo y sombrío y yo siento un gran vacío. Una pérdida enorme.

—¡Aléjate, Candy! No quiero que vengas aquí a ofrecerme tu lástima. Ya tienes a Terry, déjame morirme en paz.— ¿Morir en paz? No la entiendo... ¿y por qué veo a Susana en mi sueño? ¿Por qué usa muletas? ¿Y por qué luce tan falta de vida? ¿Y esas ridículas coletas caídas?

—No lo hagas, por favor... Terry no te abandorá. Te lo prometo.— Consigo su atención y gracias a Dios llegan dos médicos y Terry junto con ellos. Terry me mira lleno de pena y toma a Susana en sus brazos y entonces comprendo. Le falta una pierna.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Terry? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella salvó tu vida?

—Pensaba hacerlo, pero...— Lleva sus manos a su pelo en un gesto desesperado mientras su llanto aflora inevitablemente.— No supe cómo, Candy. No supe cómo barrer con todos nuestros sueños.— Se acerca a mí y toma mi rostro en sus manos y lloro por él.

—Quiero hablar con ella.

—¿Para qué? No, Candy. Si lo haces sé que vas a dejarme... sé que te manipulará...

—¡Quiero hablar con ella!— Le grito y veo como él baja sus manos con rendición e impotencia.

—Está bien...— Me conduce a la habitación de Susana, pero no entra conmigo.

—Candy...—Murmura Susana con el rostro apagado.

—Susana... lo sé todo. Sé de tu sacrificio por Terry... ahora me doy cuenta cuánto lo amas...

—Candy... yo lo amo, es verdad, pero él... él te ama a ti y no importa cuánto yo...

—Se quedará contigo, Sussy.

—Yo sé que Terry no me ama, Candy. Lo supe siempre y yo... yo quise interponerme entre los dos... yo...

—Shh... no digas más. Soy yo la que no se interpondrá, Susana.— Salgo de ahí con el alma partida en dos. Una noche muy fría y tengo un enorme abrigo rojo.

—¡Candy! ¿Qué te dijo?— Terry me acapara rápidamente y puedo ver en sus hermosos ojos azules cómo brilla la esperanza... esperanza que yo haré añicos aunque no sea mi voluntad.

—Todo está dicho. Me voy, Terry. Cuídala. Te necesita más que nunca.— Veo como su rostro se rompe en un dolor agudo, cayendo al suelo en pedazos al igual que su corazón... y el mío...

—¡No! Candy no... tiene que haber otra solución. Por favor... vamos hablarlo una vez más...

—Terry... no hagas las cosas más difíciles. No eres para mí. Ya lo entendí.— Entonces es mi voz la que se quiebra y se reduce ante cada palabra que pronuncio y pinchan mi lengua como un bocado de espinas.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo es que renuncias a mí? ¡No te irás! Hicimos el amor, Candy. ¡Eres mía!— Y se aferra a mi cintura desde atrás y su contacto tan íntimo me hace recordar la noche anterior en que me hizo suya. La única noche que estuve en sus brazos y fui su mujer.

—Terry, por favor... puede que yo sea tuya y siempre lo seré, pero tú... tú ya no eres mío...

Y me fui. Me fui dejándolo atrás y me lancé de bruces hacia el vacío de mi desgracia, arrastrándolo a él sin querer. Tengo frío en el alma. Estoy rota... en estos momentos, irreparable. En el tren que me devuelve a mi realidad revivo uno a uno los momentos a su lado. Escucho una melodía. Una canción mientras cierro mis ojos y recuerdo esa noche de bruma en el Mauritania... la noche en que lo conocí.

_**Though our time alone was short**_

_**I still hear the birds sing**_  
_**We may never have the time to see what love**_

_**to see what love can bring**_  
_**Oh my love I just wanna make you mine**_

Él estaba tan triste y yo sin miedo me acerqué. El recuerdo de un pasado amor me llevó hasta él. Pienso en lo poco que compartimos, pero todo fue siempre tan grande y significante.

_**Aunque nuestro tiempo a solas fue corto**_

_**yo aún escucho los pájaros cantar**_

_**Puede que no tengamos el tiempo para ver lo que el amor...**_

_**para ver lo que el amor pueda traer**_

_**Oh, mi amor, yo sólo quiero que seas mía**_

Un tiempo tan corto... y tantos momentos vividos a su lado. Un baile, un baile de disfraces se muestra ante mí... Terry y yo estamos bailando... estamos riendo felices. La canción me está diciendo algo.

_**I recall the night we met**_

_**there was music in the air**_  
_**Can't forget the warmth of your embrace**_  
_**And when we danced I could feel your loving care,**_

_**but you left, not a shadow not a trace .**_

En un hermoso verano, estamos bailando cerca de un lago. Y podemos sentir la música aunque no hubiera ninguna. Siento mágico cada momento vivido a su lado. Entonces días después lo busco. Sólo hay una carta suya. Una despedida. Corro alcanzarlo. Corro y corro, pero no lo alcanzo. Un barco lo trajo a mi vida, un barco lo está apartando de ella. Y cada palabra, cada acorde de la canción que suena me duele.

_**Yo recuerdo la noche en que nos conocimos**_

_**había música en el aire**_

_**no puedo olvidar la calidez de tu abrazo**_

_**y cuando bailamos pude sentir tu caricia amorosa,**_

_**pero te fuiste, sin una sombra, sin un rastro**_

No te alcancé. Me dejaste sin preguntar si yo sería capaz de vivir por siempre sin tus ojos, sin tu voz. Te fuiste y yo no supe si me amabas aún después del beso. Te fuiste a perseguir tu sueño y yo siempre estuve contigo de alguna manera.

_**And I will always be there with you every single day**_

_**Even if you cannot see me I will never go astray.**_

_**A love like ours can even stand the test that time will bring.**_

_**So much more than a fling.**_

Fue fría nuestra despedida, nuestra primera despedida, no más fría que la última. Sólo sé que me duele el alma. Que te he perdido nuevamente. Esta vez tú me suplicaste y yo te dejé ir. No luché por ti y me duele cada célula del cuerpo y de mi ser. Y ahora te amo más que nunca. Ahora que no te veré. ¿Puede esta canción dolerme más? Siento en ella tu reclamo.

_**Y yo siempre estaré ahí contigo cada día**_

_**aún si no puedes verme, yo nunca me desviaré.**_

_**Un amor como el nuestro puede aún pasar la prueba**_

_**que el tiempo traerá.**_

_**Mucho más que algo pasajero.**_

La vida sin ti me parece una mentira. Tanta espera, tanto sufrimiento y al final... al final tengo que dejarte por propia voluntad. Y a pesar de mi gran estupidez, de mi falta de coraje... yo te espero y tengo fe de reencontrarnos.

_**Even if you love me so I can only wait so long,**_

_**time has passed and I'm starting to forget.**_

_**Could it be, could it be that I was wrong,**_

_**Wrong about, wrong about the night we met**_.

Y esa estrofa me golpea en lo más profundo porque tienes razón. Yo misma te dije que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Cuando hasta las piedras me gritaban que eras mío. Me dueles, amor mío. Me dueles mucho y no me alcanzan las lágrimas para todos los años que voy a llorarte.

_**Si tú me amas también yo sólo podría esperar tanto,**_

_**el tiempo ha pasado y estoy comenzando a olvidar**_

_**podría ser, podría ser que me equivoqué,**_

_**me equivoqué acerca...**_

_**acerca de la noche en que nos conocimos**_

Me suena a que te dejé un gran dolor que no merecías. Y tal vez el hermoso amor que me tenías, tal vez se fue... y yo no peleé por él, por ti...

_**Y yo siempre estaré ahí contigo cada día**_

_**aún si no puedes verme, yo nunca me desviaré.**_

_**Un amor como el nuestro puede aún pasar la prueba**_

_**que el tiempo traerá.**_

_**Mucho más que algo pasajero**_

Para estas alturas, seguro que tu amor se ha cansado de esperarme. Ya los años no me emocionan al mirarme al espejo. Ya tanto ha pasado y tu amor nunca volvió. Pero yo te amé siempre, Terry. Tú siempre fuiste el único. Puedo escuchar el eco de tu voz. Tú eres esa música que escucho y me tortura.

_**Don't think that you can treat me just like any other boy ,**_

_**I've waited for your love to take me to another world.**_

_**And now I see you never cared about me in that way ,**_

_**our love has gone away**_

Y dicen que no te amé lo suficiente. O que no me amaste lo suficiente. Lo que pasa es que yo no me di cuenta de cuánto te amaba... hasta que tuve que sufrir tu ausencia eterna.

_**No creas que puedes tratarme como a cualquier otro chico,**_

_**He esperado porque tu amor me llevara a otro mundo**_

_**y ahora veo que nunca te importé de esa manera,**_

_**nuestro amor se ha ido**_

Siento una pena grande y profunda. Estoy vieja y cada arruga de mi piel marcan cada uno de los días que te he llorado...

—Candy...— Una voz me llama. Es mi propia voz, pero no soy yo... es otra chica, otra chica igual a mí.

—Yo lo perdí una vez. No lo pierdas tú.— Me dice la que es igual a mí. Está llorando y temblando de frío a pesar de su grueso abrigo rojo.

—¿Quién eres?

—Quiénes somos. Yo soy tú. Y tú eres yo.

—¡Hey!— Intento tocarla, acercarme, pero se aleja.

—No te mientas. No lo dejes ir... no dejes que ella te lo quite.

—¿Ella?

—¡Susana! No dejes que te lo quite.

—Pero...

—Lucha, Candy. ¡Lucha!— Me grita con insistencia, pero sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Espera!

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, chicas, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que no hayan llorado tanto. Se los dejé porque a partir de mañana tengo la firme intención de terminar "100 sapos". Quiero finalizar ese fic esta semana para poder dedicarme a éste de lleno y organizar y estructurar todas las ideas que tengo con esta historia.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**Montesex3, TerribleAle, bettysuazo, zucastillo, Nerckka, Iris Adriana, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Ingrid quintulen, Betk Grandchester, eri, dulce maria, Amy, dulce lu, LUISA, alix, Laurita White, WISAL, Kazy Tailea, Rose Grandchester, Laura Grandchester**

* * *

**LUISA: Amiga, me dio mucha tristeza lo que me comentaste. Espero que todo vaya bien. Que tu corazoncito funcione como debe ser. Si quieres que te envie al Dr. Grandchester, me avisas. Ya en serio, espero cuando vuelva a saber de ti, que las noticias sean alentadoras. Cuenta con mi apoyo y mis oraciones. Tu cariño vale mucho para mí.**

* * *

**La canción es: "I will always be there" De: Niki Haris. Me gusta escribir yo misma la versión en español, pero en youtube está disponible con sustítulos. Escuché esa canción ayer mientras veía la película "Bloody Mary" y me enamoré de la canción. Tiene tanto sentimiento y sin duda me transporta a todo lo que vivieron Candy y Terry.**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Wendy**


	14. El dolor de tu ausencia

**Zafiros y esmeraldas**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 14 El dolor de tu ausencia**

* * *

—Karen...— La llamo porque al abrir mis ojos del extraño sueño lo primero que veo es el rostro dulce y preocupado de mi amiga.

—Hasta que despierta la bella durmiente.— Sonríe mientras acaricia mi mejilla y su contacto me hizo recordar a Terry... su infinita ternura tras la coraza de chico rebelde. Estoy disfrutando del instinto protector y maternal de Karen y poco a poco me voy sentando.

—Tuve un sueño un poco raro...

—Me gusta descifrar sueños. ¡Cuéntame!—Su entusiasmo me contagia aunque mi palma duele y mi "T " titila cada vez más débil.

—Desde que Terry y yo nos conocimos... cosas raras comenzaban a pasar...

—¿Cosas raras?— Se sienta frente a mí en la cama con las piernas recogidas y los ojos enormes puestos en mí y una expresión de estar viendo su película favorita.

—La primera vez que nos estrechamos las manos... nos dio un corrientazo.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Qué envidida! Están tan conectados...—Suspira y abraza un almohadilla felpuda y pone sus ojos en modo soñador.

—Al principio nos asustábamos y luego fuimos comprendiendo y aceptando nuestra conexión. Cuando discutimos... o estamos separados nuestras palmas, la derecha específicamente arden hasta el punto de lastimarnos...

—Y... ¿cómo hacen para lidiar con eso?

—Pues... unir ambas palmas resulta, pero a veces el fulgor es tan fuerte que eso no basta...

—¿Y qué hacen?

—Terry besa mi palma y se alivia en seguida. Y mira esto...—Le muestro mi palma y ella puede ver, aunque ahora reluce muy débil, mi letra "T".

—¡Dios mío! Entonces es cierto... Terry tiene una "C". Se la he visto. ¡Candy! Ustedes tienen que estar juntos.— Se pone algo eufórica y yo pensando en sus palabras no hay nada que desee más... pero estoy tan atada...

—Hace unas semanas atrás estuve en casa de Terry y su padre casi se desmaya cuando me ve...

—¿Y eso?

—El bisabuelo de ustedes... fue el gran amor de mi bisabuela. No sé si has visto el cuadro que está en...

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Claro! Eres... ¡eres la del cuadro!— Toma mi rostro y lo examina. Karen está loca, pero la quiero mucho desde ya.

—No soy la del cuadro, la del cuadro es mi bisabuela.

—¡Vaya! Ustedes son la reencarnación perfecta. Creo que todos los somos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo me llamo Karen igual que mi bisabuela y... soy idéntica a ella. Siempre hubo buena amistad entre los Grandchester y los Klaise desde la pasión del bisabuelo Terrence y la de Karen por el teatro...

—Bueno, Karen, volviendo al tema...

—Ah sí, claro... sigue desembuchando.

—Encontramos cartas... pertenencias de ellos y entonces descubrimos que tuvieron una trágica y penosa ruptura... un amor que no se realizó... y al encontrar pertenencias y cartas de ambos nos dimos cuenta de cuánto sufrieron porque a pesar de no haber podido estar juntos... se amaron hasta el final y fue tan triste...

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Vivimos su separación en carne propia...

—Candy, no sé si ando media tarada, pero... no lo pillo.

—Te dije que cosas raras nos pasaban. Hemos sido transportados al pasado muchas veces... en desmayos y sueños. Vimos exactamente cómo terminaron.— Se me aguan los ojos y lloro sin poderlo evitar.

—Candy...— Me acerca a ella y me abraza.

—Y no quiero perderlo yo también, Karen... es que yo lo amo... como si hubiera nacido amándolo... y ahora... ahora está ella y van a tener un hijo...

—Eso aún no les consta. Seguro que la Gusana esa se lo inventó. Por favor, Candy... no te rindas ahora. Terry te adora... él está perdido por ti...

—Eso me dijo la bisabuela...

—¿Eh?

—El sueño que no te he contado. Viví la separación de ellos... y también había una tal Susana... idéntica a ella... y mi abuela me dijo que...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo? ¡Habla por Dios!

—Que luchara. Que no dejara que ella me lo quite...

—¡Eso es!

—¿Qué?

—Que muevas el culo y salgas a luchar por el hombre que amas.

—¡Terry! Terry, cariño, ¿qué tienes?

—Candy, mamá... Candy me dejó...— Me deshago en los brazos de Leia que me sostienen totalmente desconcertada. Me descargo en ella porque no puedo más con el dolor.

—¿Cómo que te dejó? ¿Qué pasó?— Me acomoda en el sofá a su lado y me acuesto. Me vuelvo un ovillo como un niño a pesar de que mi largo casi no cabe en el sofá. Mi cabeza descansa en su regazo y ella acaricia mi pelo como cuando yo era un niño y ella me defendía de mi papá.

—La perdí, mamá. Para siempre.

—Pero... ¿por qué lo dices? ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Ser un imbécil.

—No te entiendo, Terry.

—¿Recuerdas a Susana...?

—Ay la tipita esa que no puedo tragar...

—Esa misma.

—¿Qué hay con ella?

—La embaracé.— Leia espantada se pone de pie de golpe y yo casi me caigo.

—¿Cómo?

—¿De verdad quieres saber cómo?

—¡No seas idiota! ¿Estuviste jugando con las dos?

—No, mamá. Claro que no. Yo ya había terminado con Susana...

—¡Dios! Terry... yo siempre te he aconsejado que te cuides... eres tan joven...— Vuelve al sofá y son sus ojos los que están aguados mientras yo vuelvo a disfrutar de sus caricias, me gusta sentir sus uñitas largas en mi cuero cabelludo.

—Me cuidé. Me cuidé siempre, mamá. Sólo estuve con ella un par de veces y me cuidé... ¡lo juro!— Mi voz se rompe de impotencia, de rabia. Que Dios me perdone... pero no puedo soportar la idea de tener un hijo con Susana.

—Terry...

—Jumm...

—¿Tienes evidencia del supuesto embarazo?

—Ella dijo que se hizo una prueba...

—¡Ay cariño! Algo me dice que todo eso es mentira. ¿Cómo se tomó la ruptura?

—Mal. Ha estado amenazando a Candy...

—Creo que se han precipitado. Primero tienes que averiguar que sea cierto lo del embarazo...

—Intenté decírselo a Candy, pero ella... ella no me dejaba hablar. No me dejó buscar ninguna solución.

—Es una reacción normal. Debe estar conmocionada, dolida...

—Lo está. Hubieras visto su carita, mamá. Sus ojos me miraron como si yo fuera la peor basura. Estaba llorando... estaba llorando por mi culpa.

—Lo siento tanto, cielo.— Besa mi mejilla y me quedo añoñado en su regazo mientras siento que me debilito cada vez más.

—Espero que no sea más que una vil mentira... oye... ¿tienes idea si han habido otros en la vida de Susana? Ya sabes...

—Al menos la mitad masculina de la escuela. Por eso siempre me cuidé...— Un frío inmenso me va recorriendo haciendo contraste con el ardor de mi palma. Mi "C" es a penas una sombra sin vida.

—Aún si estuviera embarazada... habría que confirmar tu paternidad.

—Yo no quiero tener hijos, mamá. Con ella no...

—Lo sé, mi amor, pero... ¡Terry! ¿Terry? ¡Dios mío!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Terrence... Terry se puso mal...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene?— Veo por primera vez a mi esposo realmente preocupado por su hijo. Hay horror en su cara. Miedo.

—Está ardiendo...

—¡Terrence! ¿Puedes oirme?— Su padre está desesperado mientras Terry delira y tiembla.

—Candy...— Murmuraba en su temblor. Terrence tomó a su hijo en brazos, tan alto y pesado como él y fue directamente hacia el auto.

—María, hágase cargo de las niñas, por favor.

—Claro...

—Candy... ¿no te gustaría quedarte en mi casa?— Me ofrece Karen y yo lo pienso por unos segundos.

—Supongo que sí... nuestra mentira se ha hecho realidad... al final me quedo contigo y no con Terry... ¡Terry!— Grito de pronto alarmando a Karen. Me debilito y caigo de rodillas, llevo mi palma ardiendo a mi pecho y siento algo tan terrible, un dolor agudo.

—¿Candy?

—Terry...

—¿Qué pasa con Terry?— Me pregunta levantándome del suelo.

—No lo sé... tengo un mal presentimiento...

—¡Ay no! ¿También son parte de su conexión?

—No lo sé... le ha pasado algo. Lo presiento. ¡Quiero verlo!

—Cálmate, Candy. Vamos a llamarlo.— Con el corazón en un hilo espero a que Karen le marque, mis latidos disminuyen por cada vez que ella remarca sin recibir contestación.

—Me muero si le pasa algo, Karen. ¡Me muero!

—Candy... no creo que le haya pasado nada. Tranquila... si quiere le marco a mis tíos, puede que se haya ido a casa...— Mi celular suena en ese momento.

—Hola...

—¿Candy? Soy Leia.

—Leia... ¿cómo estás?

—Yo estoy bien. Es Terry...

—¿Qué le pasó?— Dejo caer mi celular y Karen se alarma.

—¡Candy! ¿Qué pasó?

—¡Tengo que ir al hospital!

—¿Al hospital? Pero...

—¡No preguntes! ¡Llévame!— Arrastro a Karen hacia la salida de la escuela. Siento que me voy a desamayar de angustia... Me duele perderlo, pero que le pase algo o que me deje como Anthony... sería mucho más de lo que puedo soportar.

—¡Más rápido, Karen!

—Voy lo más rápido que puedo, pero quiero que lleguemos vivas.

—Si se muere y no alcanzo a verlo será tu culpa.

—¡Candy! No digas eso.

Todo es oscuro y sombrío. Estoy en un bar antiguo... me siento mareado y ahogado en alcohol. Tirado en el suelo y estoy llorando...

—¿Ya te has rendido?— Me pregunta una voz y abro mis pesados párpados enrojecidos... deben ser efecto del alcohol porque me estoy viendo a mí mismo. El que me habla es igual a mí y tenemos la misma ropa... tenemos un ridículo disfraz.

—¿Quién es usted? ¡Déjeme emborracharme en paz!

—¿Quién soy? Soy tú. Y tú eres yo... cuando lo perdí todo por ella...

—Ella... ella me dejó. No me eligió. No me dio oportunidad...— Digo llorando con la lengua pesada y las palabras atropelladas.

—No la dejes ir... no otra vez...

—Pero es ella la que no quiere quedarse...

—Tienes que librarte de la otra... no dejes que te manipule... no dejes que te desvíe de tu amor...

—Lo intenté, pero...

—Lucha por ella. ¡Lucha!—Insiste y se va desvaneciendo.

—¡Espera!

—¡Candy!— Me grita Leia y voy corriendo hacia ella y nos fundimos en un abrazo.

—¿Qué pasó?— Pregunto con un temor profundo.

—No lo sabemos... sólo tiene una fiebre muy alta... le han hecho análisis y no encuentran nada... sólo tiene fiebre y está delirando.

—¿Dónde lo tienen? ¡Quiero verlo!

—No nos permiten verlo en este momento... están intentando bajarle la fiebre...

—¿En qué habitación está?— Insisto furiosa y ella retrocede mientras que el señor Grandchester se pone de pie y camina hacia mí.

—Está en la tres cero seis.— Tomo el ascensor en seguida mientras Karen se queda con sus padres.

—Señorita, no puede estar aquí...

—¡Soy su novia! ¡Quiero verlo!— Empujo a la enfermera y veo a Terry en la camilla... desnudo a excepción del calzoncillo. Tiene un suero, sus labios están enrojecidos y quebrados por la fiebre y su pelo tiene un aspecto húmedo debido a las compresas en su frente.

—Terry... mi amor. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí contigo.—Mis lágrimas caen sobre su piel desnuda y él no se mueve... no abre los ojos... y yo me estoy muriendo por ver sus ojos nuevamente... planto un beso en sus párpados cerrados, pero mi amor no reacciona.

—Estoy aquí, mi cielo. No te voy a dejar...— Lo abrazo sin importar la presencia de la enfermera y tomo su mano. La uno a la mía y un fuego cálido va consumiendo nuestras palmas, puedo ver el fulgor... veo como nuestras iniciales resplandecen y Terry tiene una reacción. Aprieta fuerte mi mano y comienza poco a poco a sudar, está sudando la fiebre.

—Candy...— Murmura sin abrir los ojos, pero se revuelve en la camilla.

—Estoy aquí...—Le digo y me acerco a sus labios. Lo beso dulcemente y en su inconciencia él corresponde.

—¿Qué hace?—Me regaña la enfermera de cuya presencia me había olvidado por completo. Me separo poco a poco de los labios de Terry y entonces... abre sus ojos...

—Candy...

—Estoy aquí. Siempre estaré, mi amor.

—¡Candy!— Exclama con más ánimo y levanta mis manos para tocar mi rostro.

—Estoy aquí, mi amor.

—No te vayas...

—No me voy. Me quedaré a cuidarte.— Le sonrío entre lágrimas y veo como todo su mundo brilla y entonces... perderlo me dio un miedo atroz. No quiero perderlo. No voy a perderlo.

La enfermera toma su temperatura nuevamente y ya no tiene fiebre. De hecho, Terry tiene un nuevo brío.

—Sería bueno que tome un baño y se vista. El doctor pasará a verlo y también sería bueno que coma...

—Gracias...— Murmura Terry percatándose de pronto de su desnudez.

—Si necesita ayuda con el aseo, una enfermera podría...

—¡No gracias!— Contesta rotundo y se me escapa una risita. Mi chico está de vuelta.

—Es sólo en caso de que pueda sentirse mareado o...

—Mi novia me ayudará, gracias.— La enfermera se retira y yo estoy roja como un tomate.

—Terry... voy a visarle a tus padres y a Karen que...

—No hasta después de mi baño...

—Pero... ellos están preocupados y... bueno, esperaré a fuera...— Me retiene de la mano y niega con la cabeza. Trago grueso.

—Tienes que ayudarme con mi baño... ¿o prefieres que llame a la enfermera?

—¡No!— Respondo enérgica y entonces él se pone de pie... sólo tiene su calzoncillo y...

—Él también despertó conmigo— Me dice porque no puedo apartar la vista de su erección.

—Eh... bien, ¿dónde están tus cosas?

—No lo sé... recién me despierto...— Me acerca a él y todo al rededor desaparece cuando me tiene en sus brazos. Me besa ardientemente... con rabia y furia y yo me dejo ir. Estoy tan pegada a él y su erección roza mi vientre mientras su boca me debora. En un arrebato quiero seguir frotándome, pero no en el vientre. Terry me levanta para alcanzar los centímetros que me faltan y colgada a a su cintura nuestras ingles pueden unirse y entonces lo siento justo donde quiero. Me lleva así hasta el baño y me besa con desesperación, pero luego me suelta y mis pies vuelven a tocar el suelo. Sus manos sujetan mis caderas y él me mira fijo, dulce y triste a la vez.

—Te amo, Candy. Yo... no puedo estar sin ti... No me dejes, por favor...—Me suplica y mi mundo de pronto se desbalancea.

—Yo también te amo, Terry. Sabes que soy tuya y que... aunque no estemos juntos... no pienso separarme nunca de ti...

—Pero no quiero eso, Candy. No quiero que no estemos juntos... tú eres mi novia... has dicho que eres mía... entonces... puedo hacer lo que yo quiera contigo... porque eres mía y me perteneces... así que no dejaré que te vayas...— Sonrío débilmente y él vuelve a besarme.

—Terry... sabes que eso no puede ser así. Al menos... vamos asegurarnos que... que no vas a tener ningún bebé...

—No voy a dejarte aunque haya bebé y espero que no. ¡No quiero a ese bebé!

—Terry... no es justo lo que estás diciendo...

—Lo que no es justo es que me dejes y eso es culpa de ese niño.

—¡Terry!

—Lo siento... es que... por favor...

—Te amo, Terry. Te amo con o sin bebé porque eso fue antes de mí, pero... entiéndeme...

—Está bien. Pero... no te alejes de mí, por favor... al menos... al menos sé mi amiga y quédate cerca porque... te necesito... te necesito mucho, Candy.

—Yo también. Estaré siempre cerca.

—Y no quiero que estés con nadie. No quiero que salgas con nadie porque lo mataré... mataré a todos los pretendientes que tengas...

—Terry...

—Shhh. Ya no digas nada más. Aceptaré tu amistad... y por favor... vete porque sino... a la que estoy seguro de que le haré un bebé aquí mismo es a ti...— Salgo del baño colorada y al abrir la puerta...

—¡Candy!— Me grita Leia... los padres de Terry y Karen están en la habitación y casi me desmayo de vergüenza.

—¿Y Terry?— Pregunta Karen con una sonrisa diabólica.

—En el baño... Lo ayudé a entrar porque...

—No se preocupe, señorita.— El señor Grandchester me saca del apuro.

—¿Ya te vas?— Me pregunta Leia sorprendida.

—Sí... Tengo que hacerlo, Leia...— Ella asiente y me pregunto si sabrá algo.

—¿Pasó algo con ustedes?— Inquiere el señor Grandchester.

—Es un tema delicado,Terrence. Ya hablaremos en casa.

Es viernes nuevamente y de mí sólo queda una sombra. Desde que no estoy con Terry nada tiene sentido. La amistad con Karen ha ayudado mucho y no he perdido contacto con Terry... hablamos por teléfono y me fue a visitar en la casa de Karen, pero... la sombra de Susana y su embarazo nos persigue. Terry no quiso venir a la escuela. Dice que no soporta verme y no poder besarme, tenerme y yo... yo estoy igual. Tengo unas ganas tan grande de mandar todo al diablo y quedarme con él aunque... Susana fuera a tener un hijo suyo. Un hijo suyo... me da tanta rabia, tantos celos... yo debería ser la madre de su hijo y no ella... Me había jurado que la historia no se repetiría. Que al final Terry y yo llegaríamos al altar viendo realizado nuestro amor... y que vendría con un hijo de los dos en mi vientre luego de una grandiosa luna de miel... la ilusión de nuestro primer bebé y Susana... Susana me ha quitado eso.

—Candy... ¿no vienes almorzar?

—No, Karen. No tengo hambre. Y... me gustaría estar sola.

—Claro, entiendo...— Ella se retira y yo vago por los alrededores de la escuela y paso cerca por el cuarto de limpieza que queda en un pasillo apartado buscando el lugar más solitario para poder pensar y porque no tengo el valor de ir al patio... ya sin él.

—Ahhh... ohhh... ¡sí! Ummm...

—Ohh... ¿Y qué harás cuando sepa que lo has engañado?

—Pues divertirme mientras dure. Hubieras visto la cara de la mosquita muerta de su novia. ¡Oh!

—Pero correrá por ella cuando se entere que no estás embarazada.

—Lo que cuenta es que me estoy vengando de él... ¡que sufra! Nadie lo manda a cambiarme por esa idiota.

—Sussy... eres malvada... y por eso me prendes...

—¡Ohh! Oye... no he terminado...

—Pero yo sí, muñeca. Con culitos como el tuyo no duro ni dos minutos.

¡Malnacida! No puedo creer que haya jugado con Terry de esa manera. Si no fuera porque estaba con ese chico... haciendo aquello... la habría arrastrado y golpeado hasta matarla. Tengo tanta rabia. Tanta...

—¡Candy! ¿Viste a un fantasma?

—Peor que eso, Karen. ¡Maldita infeliz!

—¿De qué hablas?— Le cuento todo lo que vi y escuché a detalle...

—¡Lo sabía! Esa perra maldita... ¡Grrrr!

—¿Dónde está Terry?— Pregunto desesperada.

—Está en el departamento de soltera de Leia, pero...

—¿Sabes donde es?

—Sí, pero...

—Voy a recoger mis cosas. Llévame allá, por favor.

—Candy...— Terry me abre la puerta sin poder creer lo que ve...

—Terry... te amo...— Es todo lo que puedo decirle y me lanzo a sus brazos y me recibe con unos reflejos extraordinarios.

—Te extraño mucho, Candy...— Me besa con su habitual desesperación y cierra la puerta conmigo colgada a su cintura.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Qué vendrá después? Jajajajaja ¡Ay chicas! ¿Y si les digo que esto a penas comienza? Bueno, ya lo irán viendo más adelante... El próximo capítulo será delirante...**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**Guest, eri, Laura Grandchester, WISAL, Amy, dulce lu, Eunice97, Luisa, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Rose Grandchester, bettysuazo, Olga**

**Luisa: Sigo deseando que te mejores pronto, amiga.**

**LizCarter, Comoaguaparachocolate, Resplandor de la Luna, se les extraña por aquí.**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Wendy**


	15. Todo de mí

**Zafiros y esmeraldas**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 15 Todo de mí**

* * *

Y así, colgada a su cuerpo recibo sus besos desesperados, su vida de vuelta y me aferro a su cuerpo como una hiedra a una roca.

—Terry... era mentira... todo fue mentira...— Comienzo a parlotear zofocada por sus besos.

—¿El qué, mi amor? ¿El qué es mentira?— No para de besarme y casi no me queda aliento... no hay nada más extasiante y alucinante que colgarme de él y sentir sus manos sobre mi piel.

—Susana... la descubrí... no está embarazada, todo fue...

—Shhh... entonces ya no me importa... no me digas nada más.— De mi parte ya no hicieron falta las palabras y me entregué a sus besos y caricias... a su desesperación y mi sed de él.

Sigo colgada de su cintura y disfruto sus caricias en mis muslos, mi trasero y mis pechos... entonces éste es el momento, ahora y aquí... Va caminando conmigo a tropezones hasta llegar a la habitación y asfixiándome con sus besos ardientes y mis manos enredándose en su pelo... él tiene un jean largo, está descalzo... sin camisa y estoy bien sujeta en sus brazos fuertes... me siento tan pequeña y vulnerable.

—Te extrañé tanto, Candy... tanto...—Me dice mientras me despoja de mi blusa y ambos estamos temblando... de tanto amor, de tanta pasión, de tantas ganas de posesión.

—Te extrañé igual... no puedo estar sin ti,Terry... sin esto... Te amo.

—Nunca me vuelvas hacer eso. No vuelvas a dejarme... nunca, por favor...— Me vuelve a besar y cada beso es más abrumador que el otro... sus labios en mi cuello y sus manos desesperadas buscan desabrochar mi sostén.

—Nunca, Terry. Ya nunca más. Soy tuya... por siempre...

Me devolvió a la vida al recalcar que era mía. Y por supuesto que será mía porque nada va impedir que le haga el amor en estos momentos... ella será mía para siempre. Y siempre la querré así, hermosa, ardiente y dispuesta y yo siempre moriré por ella, como en este momento moriré si no tengo su cuerpo bajo el mío, si no la poseo por siempre.

—Te amo...— Le susurro porque quiero que lo tenga siempre presente y claro.

_**Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas, mi vida**_

_**me muero por escucharte**_

_**decir las cosas que nunca digas**_

_**mas me callo y te marchas**_

_**mantengo la esperanza**_

_**de ser capaz algún día**_

_**de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar**_

_**que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más**_

_**cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar**_

Voy alimentándome de sus labios rojitos y llenos y del rubor de sus mejillas... la veo tan delicada, tan niña y tan mujer a la vez. Me encanta colocar mis manos sobre su cintura pequeña que cabe perfectamente entre mis dos manos y reparto besos en su vientre desnudo, sobre su ombligo en el que cuelgan las iniciales que la reclaman mía y subo a sus pechos de afrodita... perfectos, redondos... llenos y como de ellos mientras la conduzco poco a poco hacia la cama.

_**Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte**_

_**me muero por divertirte**_

_**y que me beses cuando despierte acomodado en tu pecho**_

_**hasta que el sol aparezca**_

_**me voy perdiendo en tu aroma**_

_**me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando**_

_**palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón**_

_**voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior**_

Tiendo su cuerpo pequeño sobre la cama y me arrodillo entre sus piernas mientras admiro su figura y decido bajarle la falda... voy deslizándola lentamente por sus muslos hasta sus piernas y finalmente pasa por sus pies hasta que cae al suelo y sólo está vestida por la diminuta braga blanca y mientras la miro... endemoniadamente excitado... veo como su vientre sube y baja por su respiración agitada... pero su mirada me sonríe y comprendo que ella no tiene miedo... y la voy conociendo... la amo.

_**Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas**_

_**abrir todas tus puertas**_

_**y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir**_

_**centrar en tus ojos mi mirada**_

_**cantar contigo al alba**_

_**besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios**_

_**y ver en tus ojos cada día crecer esa semilla**_

_**crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir**_

_**aparcando el miedo a sufrir**_

Estoy muy nerviosa, pero no pienso dar marcha atrás a mis sentimientos. Lo amo y él es mi hombre, es en estos momentos lo más grande que tengo y luego de tanto sufrimiento voy a entregarme a todo lo que siento y voy darle todo de mí... voy a ser suya, que me tenga y me posea... que se llene de mí... quiero ocupar cada vacío y en mi vida sólo quiero que quede él, su rastro, su sudor, su piel... su deseo agonizante que me quema y hace fiesta de mis neuronas. Puedo ver una erección gigante queriendo traspasar su jean mientras él va descendiendo a mis pies descalzos y los besa lentamente luego de contemplarlos. Sus manos hábiles se deslizan desde mis piernas y suben a mis muslos... rozan la parte lateral de ellos y se detienen apretando el comienzo de ellos cerca de mi ingle y me pongo a millón. Sube hacia mí en un camino de besos y se concentra en mi vientre, pasa su lengua por mi ombligo haciéndome cosquillear por el piercing y con sus manos va deslizando mis bragas... cuando ya han bajado hasta mis piernas, con uno de mis pies me lo saco por completo y no sé dónde habrá ido a parar. Estoy totalmente desnuda ante él... por primera vez. Estando sobre mí, pero sin desplomarme su peso encima, besa mis pechos y los chupa y gimo... me derrito y comienzo a necesitarlo intensamente. Quiero que Terry esté en la misma posición que yo, así que levanto mis manos para desabrochar su jean, pero me están temblando tanto que no soy capaz y entonces él sin dejar de besar mi cuerpo, termina la tarea por mí. Se levanta un momento y se deshace de los pantalones y entonces lo veo en bóxer... un bóxer negro que se ajusta perfectamente a él, a su trasero firme y varonil y en la parte delantera pienso que se perforará porque su erección es inmensa y dura y crece en mí el deseo de forma desorbitante. Me muerdo los labios cuando él comienza a quitarse el bóxer mientras me mira directamente y lo tengo cien por ciento desnudo frente a mí. Me maravillo con su cuerpo duro y perfecto. Es tan alto, tan fuerte... su rostro... está sombreado por un leve crecimiento de barba... sus piercings en la ceja y la oreja, sumado a su pelo hasta los hombros alborotado es alucinante... sus brazos y biceps pronunciados y se torso que culmina en "V" hasta donde se asoma su verga gruesa y larga y trago hondo... Entonces él regresa a mí.

—Te amo y te deseo tanto, Candy... voy hacerte mía de tantas formas... quiero tenerte entera... quiero todo tu cuerpo para mí...— Se coloca nuevamente sobre mí, pero sin dejar que su peso me aplaste y con ambas manos acaricia mi cintura y caderas, posicionádolas a cada lado.

—Terry, mi amor... hazme el amor... y no pienses en nada... sólo en nosotros... en que soy tuya.

**Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente**

**me muero por intrigarte**

**y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte**

**sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte**

**qué más dará lo que digan**

**quá más dará lo que piensen**

**si estoy loca es cosa mía**

**y ahora vuelvo a sentir el mundo a mi favor**

**vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol**

Candy no tiene idea de lo que hace conmigo cada vez que me pide que la haga mía. No se imagina que me pone a cien y que mi deseo se dispara hasta el punto que me da miedo porque de pronto sólo quiero enterrarme en ella... que me cobije en su interior hasta extasiarme y derramar en ella todas mis ganas. Pero a ella, a mi ángel, no puedo tomarla de esa manera... quiero disfrutármela toda de a poco, no perder detalle del momento justo en que la esté haciendo mía y grabarme todos sus gestos mientras nuestros cuerpos se hacen uno.

—Y no he dejado de pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú desde que te conocí.— Mi voz fue como un susurro en su oído y me embriagué del estremecimiento que eso le provocó. Sobre ella y explorando todo su cuerpo con mis labios, entrelazo mis manos con las suyas y veo que nos deslumbra un destello en nuestras palmas derechas al unirlas. No puedo parar de saborear su piel... su olor está llenando mis sentidos... tengo a una Venus bajo mi cuerpo, su pelo es una cascada ondulada sobre las sábanas, sus pezones están alterados y oscurecidos por mis besos y chupadas y contemplo con un orgullo primitivo las marcas que he dejado sobre su piel tan blanca. De pronto me rindo y abandono mi cuerpo sobre ella... es desquiciante la sensación de tenerla bajo mi peso... su cuerpecito delicado y pequeño bajo el mío, sus uñitas afiladas arañando suavemente mi espalda y la forma en que se arquea cuando beso su cuello y rozo con mi verga su sexo húmedo y expectante.

—Terry, mi amor... házmelo ya... hazme tuya... quiero sentirte.— Me suplica entre gemidos y voy descubriendo a la niña ardiente que ansía convertirse en mi mujer... mía.

_**Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas**_

_**abrir todas tus puertas**_

_**y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir**_

_**centrar en tus ojos mi mirada**_

_**cantar contigo al alba**_

_**besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios**_

_**y ver en tus ojos cada día crecer esa semilla**_

_**crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir**_

_**aparcando el miedo a sufrir**_

Terry tiene un poder sobre mí más allá de toda razón. Quiero apurar el momento y que nuestros cuerpos sean finalmente una sola carne. Estar bajo él es aplastante física y emocionalmente... sentirlo tan grande y tan fuerte... su amor, su posesión, nuestra respiración unidas en una misma, un sólo latido. Lo quiero, lo necesito y lo amo. Me resigno sólo con sus besos y sus manos sobre mi cuerpo... tocándome hasta en el alma y me parece mentira que estoy siendo ya tan suya desde ahora... pensé que lo había perdido... y ahora estoy en su cama... desnuda y bajo el efecto de sus caricias, entregándole mi ser.

—Voy hacértelo ya, Candy... no puedo esperarme más. Necesito estar dentro de ti...— Su voz es ahogada y poco a poco su verga comienza a buscar cabida en mi interior y me tenso traicioneramente, pero no pienso parar esto así se esté acabando el mundo.

—Por favor, Terry, por favor...—Suplico casi a punto de llorar por tanto deseo... tanto amor.

Me está suplicando que le haga el amor y yo estoy suplicando por no correrme antes de tiempo de sólo escuchar lo más sensual y excitante que me han dicho jamás... en labios de ella... es arrollador. Necesito estar dentro suyo... pero... no quiero lastimarla, nunca he estado con una chica virgen y de pronto el miedo intenta traicionarme... no quisiera hacerle daño aún cuando estas ganas que le tengo son inmensas.

—Candy... ¿te acuerdas que te he dicho que cuando quieras algo sólo tienes que pedirlo?

—Ujum...— Es todo lo que es capaz de pronunciar.

—Cuando quieras que me detenga... sólo dímelo.

—Ujum...— Me vuelve a contestar relamiendo sus labios y ya no puedo más.

Vuelvo a entrelazar mis manos con las suyas con firmeza y la aplasto por completo bajo mi cuerpo. Me voy comiendo sus pechos deliciosos mientras voy empujando lenta y suavemente en su interior y aunque no puedo entrar... es desquiciante cada intento de embestida en su estrechés, me acelera la respiración y aunque no la estoy mirando, puedo sentirla arqueada hacia atrás mientras aprieta mi cintura con sus piernas y clava sus uñitas en mi espalda.

—No podré lograr que no te duela... y no sé, Candy... si sea capaz de detenerme...

—Hazlo. Y si me duele, no te detengas... quiero ese dolor... provocado por ti... por tenerte dentro de mí...— Por Dios que ella no sabe lo que dice... lo que está haciendo... ¿cómo me dice eso? Ahora nada podrá detenerme.

Empujo fuerte dentro de ella y entro un poco... una leve embestida que me ha sabido a gloria y ella gime y aprieta los labios, sé que le ha dolido y de pronto me siento culpable por sentirme tan excitado a pesar de eso, pero no me detendré a menos que ella me lo pida... y me costará mucho. Aprieto el agarre de nuestras manos, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera a otra parte y me apodero de su boca y empujo muy fuerte en su interior... ella me ha recibido hasta la mitad y gritó apagadamente sobre mis labios, pero me siguió besando y me impulsaba hacia dentro con sus piernas.

—Candy... ahora voy a entrar completamente...— Le digo deteniéndome un momento y mirándola a los ojos.

—Estoy lista.— Me responde y la beso porque la amo, la adoro y amo su entrega... la sensación infinita que me brinda su cuerpo.

Doy un empujón fuerte y mis labios esta vez no pudieron apagar el grito agudo y lastimero que salió de ella cuando entré por completo y sentí como mi verga llenaba por completo su espacio... recibiéndome por completo, pero su dolor... me hace sentir un maldito.

—Candy... lo siento...—Intento salirme de ella y creo que además de haberla dejado ir cuando sucedió lo de Susana, es lo más difícil que estoy a punto de hacer en la vida.

—No lo sientas. Volvería hacerlo mil veces más si fuera necesario. Deja que me llene de ti... con todo y el dolor... me gusta este dolor... que me está dejando claro que estoy siendo tuya y quiero vivirlo... quiero que lo vivas conmigo...— Me vuelve a poner a cien en segundos y mientras beso el par de lágrimas que se han escapado de sus ojos, la penetro profundo en embestidas suaves y rítmicas y es lo más delicioso que he sentido. Ella... no se está quejando aunque sé que tiene dolor, pero... se está relamiendo los labios, está gozando de este acto como yo... y se está moviendo conmigo... abre sus ojos de pronto y me sonríe mientras busca mis labios y siento sobre los míos sus gemidos.

La embisto más fuerte y ella ya no llora ni agoniza, sino que está gimiendo y gritando su placer, está moviéndose más rápido y me está orillando al abismo con cada grito. Yo no puedo parar y la penetro cada vez más fuerte y entonces siento su sexo latir sobre mi verga... lo jala y lo comprime y esa sensación la reconozco... se está corriendo. Sus ojos se desorbitan, se arquea y se estremece... su orgasmo me pertenece a mí y me vuelve a despertar el instinto machista y primitivo de saberla mi mujer, sólo mía. El poder de mi climax me acecha y aprovecho ese momento para retirarme de ella, pero lo intuyó y no me lo permitió, sino que hizo más presión para retenerme en su interior y entonces lo comprendí... lo quiere todo, todo de mí... y se lo di... se lo di todo...

—Te amo...— Me dijo con su último soplo y cayó rendido sobre mí.

—Te amo...— Le susurré co el poco aliento que me quedaba, sintiéndome plena, llena, suya...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**La espera terminó. Candy y Terry se han entregado. ¿Quieren otro capi? Este capítulo es la primera parte del próximo... ¿Quieren la segunda parte hoy...? Ustedes mandan ;-)**

**Espero que les haya gustado la primera vez narrada por ambos...**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**dulce lu, luz Rico, norma Rodriguez, Rubi, Eri, Montsex3, Nerckka, CandyAndryGranch, Amy C.L, liz1982mx, Resplandor de la Luna, Ingrid quintulen, Iris Adriana, WISAL, VERO, Kazy Tailea, Maria De Jesus L H, kary klais, comoaguaparachoc, Vero, LizCarter, bettysuazo, Rose Grandchester, Laura GrandChester y Eunice97**

**Tengo una pregunta... Me gustaría saber si "VERO", "Vero" y "Verito" son la misma persona?**

**Resplandor de la Luna:  Tenemos una conversación pendiente sobre algo que pienso que te encantará, pero es sólo entre tú y yo... así que te espero por mensajería privada para darte los detalles. Mi email es: wendygrandchesterarrobagmailpuntocom.**

**Comoaguaparacho: Extraño nuestras conversaciones...**

* * *

**Canción de Candy y Terry: "Sin miedo a nada" De: Alex Ubago, feat. Amaia Montero**

**Un beso enorme y ya saben, si quieren la segunda parte... sólo pídanlo.**

**Wendy**


	16. Todo de mí II

**Zafiros y esmeraldas**

**Por: Wendy Gradchester**

**Capítulo 16 Todo de mí II**

* * *

—¿Estás bien, preciosa?— Me pregunta Terry aún sobre mí, contemplándome luego de un rato. Su pelo más sedoso, algunos mechones mojados por el sudor y esa sonrisa tan dulce, tan suya y sólo me dan ganas de volver a repetir.

—Estoy mejor que nunca. Te amo.— Beso sus labios y le sonrío y lo acaricio porque me han entrado unas ganas inmensas de consentirlo, mimarlo.

—¿Y no te arrepientes de nada? ...¿de mí?— Levanta la cabeza y clava en mí sus ojos directos e inquisitivos.

—De lo único que me arrepiento es de haberte dejado y que no me hayas hecho _ésto_ antes.— Sus ojos se agrandan y luego me sonríe como a quien se le acaba de dar un pedazo de cielo.

—Quería que este momento fuera perfecto...

—¿Y no lo es?

—Cada segundo a tu lado es perfecto, pero quería que esto fuera como lo habías soñado...— Me acaricia un bucle y me mira con melancolía.

—Pues qué bueno que no fue así como lo soñé.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque ha sido mucho mejor. Terry, yo te amo y todo ésto ha sido perfecto, fue hermoso y no me arrepiento de nada... de todos los besos, las caricias... de tu peso sobre mí... todo lo que has dejado en mí...

Todo lo que ella me dice me excita, me calienta y vuelvo a tomar sus labios tan rojos, tan cálidos... me invitan al beso, se ofrecen y los tomo como un sediento. Aún estoy dentro de ella y estando en su interior mi erección se formó nuevamente, pero sólo me quedo ahí, muy quieto y disfruto de sus besos. Vuelvo a entralazar mis manos con las suyas y exploro nuevamente su cuerpo con mi boca. Su boquita es hambrienta, mientras yo beso sus pechos, ella levanta mi cabeza para que vuelva a sus labios y me exige besarla y me encanta así... su pasión, su iniciativa tímida, pero directa. Abre un poco sus piernas y yo me acomodo un poco mejor... aún siento nuestros fluídos derramados en nuestras ingles, en las sábanas y el olor del deseo, nada podría ser más embriagante.

—Hazme tuya de nuevo...— Me susurra en el momento en que beso su cuello dejándole mi marca... mi verga se pone como una piedra y al estar dentro de ella, ella presiona... me quiere ahí y no hay nada mejor para mí.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Y si te lastimo...?

—Valdrá la pena.— No me deja oportunidad para réplicas y me besa violento mientras me presiona hacia adentro y ya no tuve más contemplaciones.

Me moví en ella suavemente, para prepararla, la necesito húmeda, así que sólo entro y salgo de ella muy suavemente, como si acariciara su interior con mi verga y chupo sus pechos para que arda como ardo yo, su humedad llega de inmediato y sus gemidos me hacen perder el control. Tomo sus manos entre las mías para que se quede firme y la embisto más fuerte. Su interior se va acoplando a mi invasión poco a poco, aún la siento apretada, sé que todavía le lastima porque me lo dice la forma en que aprieta sus labios mientras me recibe.

—Candy, si te duele podemos...

—Quiero que me lo hagas hasta que ya no me duela.— Me dice con firmeza y me abraza fuerte luego de empujarme la cabeza y apoderarse de mis labios y entonces la embisto muy fuerte, tan fuerte que elevó un grito, pero sentí que de pronto se estiró un poquito más y sería menos doloroso embistirla de golpe que lentamente. Mis labios se mojan de esas hermosas lágrimas de placer agridulce que ella derrama cada vez que la lastimo. No deja que abandone sus labios... usa mis besos para amortiguar su dolor y yo la sigo embistiendo sin poder detenerme. Estar dentro de ella es un placer que va más allá de toda razón.

En medio del dolor, Terry me hace vibrar con cada embestida, traspasa mi alma y me hace gozar. Este chico me ha hecho vivir desde que lo conocí y ahora sobre mí... está llenándome de vida, de él y sólo me hace desearlo todo... quiero todo lo que viene de él, quisiera metérmele dentro, llegarle al alma, todo es tan intenso con él. Hace que el mundo sea un lugar muy pequeño en el que sólo cabemos los dos. Me agrada tenerlo dentro de mí y sentir cómo me llena por completo, la unión de nuestros cuerpos y me siento una diosa, me siento tan mujer... y no la adolescente que soy... él me está formando, moldeando. Entre sus embestidas y mis pensamientos me he excitado tanto... todo mi dolor se va transformando en placer y voy perdiendo las fuerzas, la voluntad.

—Ohh... ¡Ah!— Ahora no paro de gemir y me moriría si él decidiera detenerse en este justo momento.

—¿Te due...?

—¡Oh no! No te detengas, no ahora...— A penas me salió la voz y me eché hacia atrás porque otra vez... otra vez me hizo tocar las estrellas y exploto en cien mil pedazos hasta quedar sin aliento. Terry se corre en mí con un fuerte gruñido apretando mis manos enlazadas a las suyas muy fuerte... se vacía en mí por completo, dándomelo todo, todo de él.

—Te amo. Te amo demasiado.— A corta voz le salen las palabras y vuelve a desplomarse sobre mí, su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro y mientras su respiración se va calmando, va quedándose dormido sobre mí, dentro de mí, donde debería siempre estar.

—Hola, hermosa...—Despiertan sus ojitos dormilones, encontrándose con los míos y me saluda.

—Hola, guapo.— Dejo un besito en su frente. Es tan hermoso, lo amo.

—¿No dormiste?

—Estaba muy ocupada cuidándote y... mirándote.

—Debiste descansar...

—Tengo toda la vida para descansar. Ahora sólo quiero vivirte y que me vivas...— Mi mano ardió unos segundos cuando dije eso... la de Terry también.

—Palmas inquietas. Me has hechizado, pecosa bruja.

—Lamento decirte que nada podrá romper el conjuro.

—Y si hubiera algo, no quiero saberlo.— Me vuelve a besar al tiempo que alivia mi palma en la suya.

—Ven, mi amor, vamos a bañarnos.— Se sale de mí y luego de encima de mí y liberada de su peso de pronto me siento muy liviana y hasta en cierto grado, vacía. Siento cada músculo entumecido, los estragos divinos de haber sido suya. Al ponerse de pie... me fijo en su verga semi-erecta y a parte de algunos rastros de fluídos por el sexo... también lleva parte de mi sangre, de mi virtud y me da cierta vergüenza.

—Terry... te he ensuciado...— Le digo y al mirar a la sábanas me da vergüenza tanto desastre... la humedad y mi sangre manchando un edredón tan bonito. Mi entrepierna, ingle y los lados internos de mi muslos están manchados de sangre y yo estoy deliciosamente dolorida.

—El agua y el jabón me lo quitará. Y no es sucio, no vuelvas a decir eso. Para mí ésto sólo es que has sido mía.— Me extiende la mano para que me levante de la cama y lo siga, pero todo me duele... cada hueso.

—Hicimos un desastre...

—Un desastre maravilloso... y hablando de sucio... creo que yo también te he ensuciado entonces...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me he corrido dentro de ti dos veces. Te he dejado todita sucia entonces...— Me dice muy suave mientras me carga y me da un besito.

—Pero eso es normal cuando terminas, ¿no?

—Muy normal. Como tu sangre en mí... porque has sido mía, sólo mía.

—¿Y no te da asco?

—¿Desde cuándo es asqueroso el amor?

—Bueno, es que...

—Es que te amo. Y no debes tener asco a nada. Esto ha sido lo más hermoso y el amor, linda, nunca es sucio. Ven.

Me conduce hasta el baño y me duele todo, pero a la vez me siento tan relajada, tan liberada... con tanta vida y se me van los temores y sólo pienso en vivir por siempre cada segundo al lado de éste chico rebelde... algo perdido... algo dañado, pero perfecto que tanto me ama y que tanto amo.

Me sienta sobre el inodoro mientras llena la tina con agua tibia... es el apartamento de soltera de Leia, así que está equipado con todo lo que una chica necesita y Terry prepara deliciosas burbujas para mí. Me vuelve a cargar y me entra en la tina, pero él no entra conmigo.

—¿Tú no vienes?

—Todavía no. Voy a bañarte a ti...— Va mojando mi pelo usando sus propias manos como recipiente y lo frota con la espuma que ha hecho, me sabe a gloria. Cierro mis ojos en deleite. Enjabona la esponja y frota mi espalda, la parte trasera de mi cuello y luego mi parte frontal. Enjabona mi pecho y luego mis senos, los levanta y asea también por abajo, luego mi vientre y tiene cuidado de no enredar mi piercing en las hilachas de la esponja. Se arrodilla y hace que me ponga de pie, entonces enjabona mis muslos y trasero. Vuelve a mojar la esponja y hace que yo abra mis piernas y me limpia ahí. Va limpiando todo el rastro que dejó su posesión, lo hace con mucha delicadeza, vuelve a enjuagar la esponja y repite la tarea. Me fijo en su verga erecta nuevamente, como si nada, pero no se me insinúa. No se me hace justo desperdiciar una erección como esa, pero... admito que debemos tomar un descanso, por lo menos yo por mi divino dolor. Cuando termina de asearme, entra por fin conmigo y entonces es mi turno de maravillarme aseándolo a él y este es un momento que no olvidaré jamás.

—Terry...

—Dime.

—Sobre lo que hicimos... no habrá consecuencias... puedes quedarte tranquilo...

—Oh... ¿y cómo lo sabes...?

—Hace un año que tomo la píldora porque soy irregular, ya sabes...

—Entiendo... es bueno saber eso. No hubiera sido buena idea que... bueno, nada... ven, vamos a secarnos y vestirnos...

—¡Pecas! Me estás salpicando.— Se queja en la habitación mientras yo desenredo mi pelo enmarañado y las gotas lo salpicaron.

—Lo siento... no todos tenemos ese pelo lacio y manejable que tú tienes.

—¿Quieres cambiar?

—Sí, por favor...— Le digo frustrada y él se me acerca por atrás y me abraza. Termino de desenredarme el pelo y me aplico un poco del gel de Terry para que no se seque de forma salvaje.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Me estoy muriendo.

—Vamos a la cocina a ver qué hay.— Bajamos corriendo como dos niños y al llegar, Terry me cargó y me dio un par de volteretas y luego me dejó sentada sobre el mostrador mientras miraba en el refrigerador.

—Hay pizza... ¿te apetece?

—Me apetece hasta un elefante en estos momentos.— Terry saca la pizza del congelador y la pone en el horno. Me maravillo por la forma en que se mueve... sólo vestido por un bóxer ajustado... esta vez gris. Pensar que ese hombre estuvo dentro de mí hace un rato me da calor... Sus ejercicios han valido la pena totalmente... tiene un cuerpo envidiable... y tiene veinte años, se me hace la boca agua al imaginármelo en sus treinta... ¡uf!

—¡Hey! ¿Qué tanto piensas?

—Tengo el novio más guapo de Nueva York.

—¿Ah sí? Yo tengo la novia más sexy... nalgona y tetona de Nueva York... y es todita mía.

—¡Terry! No tengo tantas...

—¿Tú crees? Para mí tienes las suficientes como para que... te lo haga aquí mismo sobre este mostrador...— Se me suben todos lo colores al rostro en ese momento y me excito violentamente... al punto que mi clítoris palpita y duele. Me besa mientras se abre paso entre mis piernas y luego de un par de caricias, ya estábamos encendidos nuevamente. Se baja un poco el bóxer y me corre las bragas hacia un lado... antes de que siquiera piense... está dentro de mí. Mis piernas se enroscan en su cintura y dejo que me tome fuerte porque me hace bien... me hace gritar de nuevo... correrme y luego se derrama en mí al momento en que apretó mi trasero fuerte mientras expulsaba su semen dentro de mí.

—Creo que alguien ha vuelto a estar sucia...

—¡Terry! Jajajajaja.— No pude evitar reirme... no me siento sucia ya, para nada...

Terminamos la comida y ya el cielo estaba oscuro, la noche nos saluda.

—¿También tocas guitarra?

—Sí.— Estamos en el salón y Terry se sienta sobre la alfombra con una guitarra acústica. Es tan sexy la forma en que la posiciona... nació para eso. Sus dedos hacen que las cuerdas cobren vida y comienza a cantar.

Terry: **_What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_**

Me va hechizando con su voz, su semblante está serio, concentrado en el tono de su canción, en cada acorde y yo lo miro embelezada, a punto de las lágrimas.

_**¿Qué haría yo sin tu boca lista?**_

_**atrayéndome y echándome**_

_**tienes mi cabeza girando, no estoy bromeando,**_

_**no puedo mantenerte abajo**_

_**qué está pasando por esa hermosa mente**_

_**estoy en tu mágico misterioso paseo**_

_**y estoy tan mareado, no se qué me golpeó, pero estaré bien**_

Su voz es suave, varonil, entonada, capaz de transportarme y peleo con mis lágrimas al reconocer que su música es para mí.

Terry: **_My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_**

_**'Cause all of me**_  
_**Loves all of you**_  
_**Love your curves and all your edges**_  
_**All your perfect imperfections**_  
_**Give your all to me**_  
_**I'll give my all to you**_  
_**You're my end and my beginning**_  
_**Even when I lose I'm winning**_  
_**'Cause I give you all of me**_  
_**And you give me all of you, oh**_

No pude luchar más y tuve que llorar... dejé que mis lágrimas de alegría escaparan libremente y entre la canción, Terry me sonríe.

_**Mi cabeza está bajo el agua**_

_**pero estoy respirando bien**_

_**tú estás loca y yo estoy fuera de sí**_

_**Porque todo de mí**_

_**ama todo de ti**_

_**amo tus curvas y todos tus contornos**_

_**todas tus perfectas imperfecciones**_

_**dame todo de ti**_

_**yo te daré todo de mí**_

_**eres mi final y mi principio**_

_**aun cuando pierdo estoy ganando**_

_**porque te doy todo de mí**_

_**y me das todo de ti**_

Me pregunto cómo es que Terry siempre tiene una canción perfecta para los dos. Que siempre exprese perfectamente nuestros sentimientos. Me acerco más a su lado. Me acurruco entre sus piernas y él pasa su guitarra y brazos por encima de mí, como manteniéndome abrazada mientras toca y canta.

Terry: **_How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_**

Esa estrofa me hizo llorar nuevamente y él besó mi rostro sin abandonar ni un sólo acorde, sin perderse con la letra.

_**Cuántas veces tengo que decirte**_

_**que aún cuando estás llorando también eres hermosa**_

_**el mundo te está golpeando, estoy cerca a través de cada ánimo**_

_**eres mi caída, eres mi musa**_

_**mi peor distracción, mi ritmo y sentimientos**_

_**no puedo parar de cantar, está sonando en mi cabeza por ti**_

Siempre me ha dicho que a su lado estoy segura, que no debo sentir vergüenza, pero es que con él todo se vuelve tan vulnerable, tanto amor a veces me asusta, me asombra... pero es algo que no quiero perder nunca... más allá de toda consecuencia.

Terry: **_My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_**

_**'Cause all of me**_  
_**Loves all of you**_  
_**Love your curves and all your edges**_  
_**All your perfect imperfections**_  
_**Give your all to me**_  
_**I'll give my all to you**_  
_**You're my end and my beginning**_  
_**Even when I lose I'm winning**_  
_**'Cause I give you all of me**_  
_**And you give me all of you, oh**_

Lo abrazo tan fuerte... tengo miedo de perderlo... yo jamás podría vivir sin todo ésto. Sin su carisma, su sensualidad... sus esbeltos brazos y dedos manejando la guitarra... su semblante serio y su carácter voluble y rebelde.

_**Mi cabeza está bajo el agua**_

_**pero estoy respirando bien**_

_**tú estás loca y yo estoy fuera de sí**_

_**Porque todo de mí**_

_**ama todo de ti**_

_**amo tus curvas y todos tus contornos**_

_**todas tus perfectas imperfecciones**_

_**dame todo de ti**_

_**yo te daré todo de mí**_

_**eres mi final y mi principio**_

_**aun cuando pierdo estoy ganando**_

_**porque te doy todo de mí**_

_**y me das todo de ti**_

Y amo todo de él, absolutamente todo. Amo ser parte de él, que su amor controle mi vida... o que la descontrole, quiero ser parte de su locura.

Terry: **_Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard_**

Esa estrofa fue corta y diferente, sumamente significante si se le pone la atención correcta y yo me he concentrado en todas ellas... en el hermoso chico que me la está cantando.

_**Dame todo de ti**_

_**cartas sobre la mesa, ambos mostramos corazones**_

_**arriezgando todo, aunque es duro**_

Me regala el coro una vez más y luego nos fundimos en un beso y nos quedamos abrazados por un largo rato.

—Terry...

—Dime.— Me aprieta tan fuerte en su abrazo y es tan cálido, no quisiera que esta noche termine jamás.

—¿Si quiero algo sólo tengo pedirlo?

—Siempre. Pídeme lo que quieras.— Me besa la mejilla, cerca del cuello y yo respiro profundo, no sólo por su caricia, sino por lo que pienso pedirle.

—Quiero que... no entres al ejército...—Reuní el valor y lo dije. Terry se tensó por completo y deshizo nuestro abrazo, su expresión es indescifrable... y tengo miedo de su reacción.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Mil disculpas por no haber podido dejarles la 2da parte ayer mismo, recibí una visita inesperada y "mi Terry" llegó de trabajar más temprano de lo habitual, así que mil perdones.**

**Quiero sacar este momento para agradecerles a todas este apoyo tan infinito, especialmente con el capítulo anterior. Ustedes han sido para mí como una segunda familia y a veces me emociono tanto que casi lloro. Yo leo cada uno de sus reviews que me llega instantáneamente por email y me da alegría porque... no sé las otras autoras, pero yo siento un cariño tan profundo de su parte, se toman esa molestia en dejar esas palabras y me alegran porque a veces no tienen que ver con la historia, sino de mi relación con ustedes, del cariño y eso para mí es una enorme satisfacción.**

**He notado a nuevas lectoras, o tal vez no son nuevas, sino que habían permanecido en el anonimato y quería darles las gracias también y una cordial bienvenida a mi pequeño mundo.**

**Hubo una chica que me preguntó que a qué se dedicaría Candy en esta historia, pues eso se verá más adelante, ya lo tengo planificado. Decidí que Terry fuera cantante y no actor... para salirnos un poco de la rutina y porque de esa forma hay un entorno más romántico. Y lo del ejército, el mismo personaje ha explicado sus razones para querer enlistarse... por la falta de apoyo de su padre. Por lo demás, se paciente y espera a que la historia siga desarrollándose... :-)**

* * *

**Resplandor de la Luna: Claro que podemos adoptarnos, jejeje. Recuerda que te quiero mucho y que siempre estaré aquí para ti.**

* * *

**Comoaguaparachocolate: Pues espero pronto que podamos platicar y con gusto te escucharía y te apoyaría en tus proyectos, cuídate "chama" jejeje.**

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**Resplandor de la Luna**

**VERO**

**dulce lu**

**norma Rodriguez**

**Iris Adriana**

**dulce maria**

**Olgacapirulo**

**Rubi**

**zucastillo**

**luz Rico**

**maria 1972**

**comoaguaparachoc**

**CandyAndryGranch**

**Laura GrandChester**

**nekito 1**

**Maira De Jesus L H**

**Nerckka**

**Eri**

**Ingrid quintulen**

**WISAL**

**Rose Grandchester**

**Eunice97**

**Kazy Tailea**

**Gene granchester**

**Amy C.L**

**bettysuazo**

**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313**

**griseldacarolina. regial**

**LizCarter**

**flor. g. 8402**

**Carito Andrew**

**Betk Grandchester**

**paty 2010**

* * *

**La canción que cantó Terry es: "All of me" de: John Legend y la traducción la hice yo jejeje.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado, un beso**

**Wendy**


	17. Voluble

**Zafiros y esmeraldas**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 17 Voluble**

* * *

—Candice, eso ya lo hemos discutido y quedamos en algo, ¿por qué lo traes a colación otra vez?— Su tono no es nada amable, sin contar que deshizo el abrazo y me siento abandonada y vulnerable sin su calor.

—Lo sé. Es que de verdad no quiero que te vayas, te extrañaría mucho y no sé si...

—Me pediste que le diera otra oportunidad a la música y eso haré, pero si no funciona, entraré al ejército, ya lo decidí y no se habla más.— Y con cada palabra me va alzando más la voz, achicándome y volviéndome gotas saladas que quieren escapar por mis ojos.

—Siempre tienes todo tan decidido. Siempre todo es como tú digas y nunca te importa nada más. ¡Yo no te importo!— Le grito ya estando de pie, igual que él y su rostro se cae de pronto y se transforma en furia y se me acerca acortando el aire, el espacio, encogiendo todo nuestro universo. Asustándome.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?— Se me acerca de dos zancadas y su cuerpo es una barrera ante el mío, su agarre está en mi cintura, tan apretado que me duele y sus ojos azules se vuelven grises y gélidos, me pongo a temblar.

—Quieres apartarte de mí... quieres irte aunque yo no quiero y me quieres imponer tu voluntad... siempre tienes la última palabra.

—Porque sé lo que es mejor para los dos. Y si he decidido eso, lo he hecho por ti, para tener un futuro seguro a tu lado y que no te falte nada. ¿Por qué no lo puedes entender?— Cierro los ojos y retrocedo un poco cuando alza la voz, pero él no me suelta de su amarre, me retiene... me atrapa.

—Porque no necesito que hagas eso. Yo tengo mi futuro asegurado. Tengo metas, sueños y tengo dinero... y no, no entiendo tu necesidad de quererte ir en contra de mis deseos... el que lo haces por mí es sólo una excusa. Lo único que quiero que hagas por mí es que te quedes conmigo y no me dejes. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?— Soy yo la que le grito y él de pronto no dice nada, sólo me mira con intensidad, fijamente y sin soltarme.

—Tengo que hacerlo... hacer algo por mí mismo... quiero que lo tengas todo y que todo venga por mí, por mi esfuerzo, entiende que... que es lo que hombre debe hacer... proveer a su familia y tú, tú no lo entiendes y quieres quitarme eso.— Me dice frustrado, ha bajado la voz, pero la furia sigue intacta, lo mismo que su agarre.

—Entiendo lo que dices y no me molesta que quieras superarte por ti mismo, pero... ¿por qué el ejército...? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente estudiar lo que habías dicho...? No hay por qué tomar decisiones tan drásticas, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo...

—Candy... no lo pillas, ¿verdad?— Respira profundo y poco a poco va disminuyendo su enojo y va aflojando la prisión en la que me tiene.

—Mi padre me odia... quiero independizarme de él, no quiero que me ayude, no quiero deberle mi carrera y no quiero que piense que él tiene la razón y que me he doblegado a su voluntad. Si he escogido el ejército es por dar un paso seguro... ¿sabes cuántas personas han estudiado y luego no pueden ejercer su carrera? Porque no aparecen trabajos y terminan trabajando en un Dinner...

—Pero... tu familia tiene tanto dinero... no creo que ese fuera a ser tu futuro, es absurdo... alguna herencia han debido dejarte o en algún momento tendrías que encargarte de los negocios familiares...

—¡No quiero nada de ellos!— Explota en furia otra vez y me he asustado tanto que comienzo a llorar. Estoy temblando y me suelto de él.

—Candy... ¡Candy!— Trata de detenerme, pero corro hacia el baño y me encierro, no quiero verlo. En estos momentos no quisiera verlo más.

—Candy, abre la puerta, por favor...— Da unos toques desesperado y yo sólo permanezco parada ante el espejo del lavamanos, con lágrimas en mis ojos, mirando mi reflejo triste y frustrado. Sintiéndome desnuda sin él aunque tengo un hot pant y una franelilla corta y rastros del dolor de mi entrega. Escucho su voz a través de la puerta como un eco.

—Candy, lo siento... sal de ahí.

—¡Déjame en paz!— Le grito y en mi voz se siente el llanto.

—Candy, si no me abres la puerta voy a derribarla.— No le contesto, lo ignoro por completo y comienzo a llenar la tina nuevamente, sin importarme sus llamados y fuertes toques. Pongo el agua muy tibia y me quito la ropa. Me sumerjo por completo y aguanto la respiración hasta el límite... luego subo a la superficie y permanezco así, bajo el agua y pensando en todo. Abajo aún me arde y duele... las tres veces que él ha estado dentro de mí... y dentro de mi alma y me dio todo de él... pero yo lo quiero a él, por siempre, sin tierra de por medio... y él no lo entiende. Cierro mis ojos, lentamente...

—Shhh... Tranquila, soy yo.— Escucho su voz y estoy un poco perdida. Estoy en la habitación y él me tiene envuelta en una toalla, sentada en la cama y estoy tiritando de frío.

—Terry...

—Te quedaste dormida en la tina.— Me dice mientras se da a la tarea de secarme y de pronto abro bien mis ojos y recuerdo todo. Me pongo de pie abruptamente.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Son las once de la noche... ven, vamos a vestirte, no quiero que te resfríes...

—Puedo hacerlo sola, ¿me permites?— Hago un ademán de que salga de la habitación y me mira perplejo.

—No voy a salir de la habitación.—Dice tranquilo, pero firme.

—Me quiero vestir y no quiero que tú me veas.— Abre los ojos como platos y me mira con una sonrisa furiosa y ladeada que nada tiene que ver con alegría.

—Te he visto lo suficiente como para saberme tu cuerpo de memoria, así que por favor, déjate de tonterías y comienza a vestirte. Toma, ponte ésto, hace mucho frío.— Me lanza un abrigo suyo y de sólo tocar la tela se siente la calidez.

—No voy a ponerme eso.— Doy la espalda y comienzo a buscar en mi bulto otra pijama.— Me la pongo de inmediato, un short y una camisilla de maguillos, cuando volteo, Terry está frente a mí con el abrigo en las manos y bruscamente me lo puso. Subió el cierre hasta mis pechos y me colocó el gorrito. Me lo saqué molesta porque además de estar enojada con él, me siento ridícula.

—Eres un dolor de cabeza, señorita Pecas. ¿Por qué te gusta tanto desafiarme?— Se me acerca y acaricia suavemente mi rostro, pero yo estoy resentida y soy toda furia, aparto su mano sin gentileza y él suspira, pero me mira con la misma sonrisa ladeada.

—Tu aspirina llegará mañana por la mañana.

—¿De qué hablas?— De pronto está muy intrigado y yo me disfruto el momento. Mi venganza personal.

—Me voy a casa mañana.— Le comuniqué con mucha frialdad y veo como su rostro se desencaja y por varios segundos se queda sin habla.

—No te irás hasta el lunes por la mañana que te lleve a la escuela.— Me dice así no más, con todo ya decidido por él y no hay nada que quisiera más que ahorcarlo.

—Me voy mañana, Terry.— Recalco la palabra mañana y logro encender su furia una vez más.

—Te vas el lunes junto conmigo. Quítate esa idea de la cabeza porque no pienso dejarte ir, de aquí no sales antes del lunes.

—¡Esto es absurdo! Tú no tienes ningún poder sobre mí y tú no decides cuándo me iré. No lo hago ahora mismo porque es tarde y...—Me acorrala contra la pared y está excitado... duro como una piedra y se me va el aliento por unos segundos.

—No sé por qué no acabas de entender que eres mía y que no pienso dejarte ir. Que yo te mando y que si te digo que te quedas... te quedas... aquí... conmigo... haciéndote el amor.— Estoy molesta, con él y conmigo misma porque esa actitud me ha hecho casi correrme de sólo escucharlo... de sólo estar colgada a su cintura nuevamente... sintiendo su erección.

—¡Tú eres quien no entiende!

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ¡Qué es, Candy!— Grita, pero más que furia, hay pasión en su voz... la habitación huele a deseo, a lujuria, a Terry...

—¡Que te amo! ¡Que también eres mío! ¡Y que no me da la gana de que me dejes! ¡Que no te quiero en el puto ejército!— Durante unos segundos se me queda mirando con perplejidad.

—Si eso es lo que quieres... entonces no entraré al puto ejército... pero donde quiero entrar ahora... es en ti...— Se pegó más a la pared para tener soporte conmigo colgada a él... me dio un beso violento y destrozó mi short y mis bragas, me sacó el abrigo y el resto de la ropa... todo fue prendas volando por la habitación y mientras yo devuelvo su beso furiosa y excitada violentamente, más allá del dolor por la misma excitación y por mis entregas anteriores... lo recibo dentro de mí, muy dentro... mi espacio se llena de él y no importa el dolor... no importa el dolor para que yo empiece a sentir... a arder... lo recibo con gozo... su boca violenta y sus dientes despiadados haciendo sangrar mis labios y los míos a los suyos mientras me penetra fuerte y es delirante... tanto que me pregunto si es normal... si es bueno que me guste tanto, que se sienta tan divino. Que tenga tantas ganas de moverme junto con él y que si es posible... me lo haga más fuerte y me llegue más profundo.

—Eres mía, Candy... mía y te amo... con todo lo que soy... y no soy lo mejor, pero... nadie te amará como yo... con las mismas fuerzas que yo, con las mismas ganas... y puedes comprobarlo un día si deseas... pero tú eres mía... mía...

—Tuya...— Murmuro a penas... me está embistiendo fuerte y me aferro a él como a la vida misma y todo es tan fuerte.

_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor**_

_**que no guarde sus problemas**_  
_**que no sea como yo a la hora de la cena**_  
_**que cuando muera de celos él jamas te diga nada**_  
_**que no tenga como yo tantas heridas en el alma**_

—Todo por ti, Candy... todo lo que quieras si con eso te podré tener... de ésta manera, siempre...— Me dio una estocada fuerte que la sentí en lo más hondo de mí. Fuerte, profunda, dolorosa, deliciosa...

—Ahhh...Ohh... mi amor...— Quise decir tantas cosas pero esto está malditamente divino... abrazo su cuello con un brazo y con la otra mano acaricio su pelo mientras él me penetra, fuerte... muy fuerte... hasta que todo cede a él y no me duele... ahora es sólo delicioso...

_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor**_

_**que sea todo un caballero**_  
_**que tenga una profesión sin problemas de dinero**_  
_**sea amigo de tus amigos simpatice con tus padres**_  
_**y que nunca hable de más**_

_**que no pueda lastimarte**_

—Me tienes en tus manos, no lo dudes... Te amo... todo lo que eres... lo que haces y amo hacerte ésto... entiende que... sólo vivo para ti desde que te conocí.— Sus embestidas son un poco más suaves, mezcladas con sus palabras... son letales para mí, para mi cuerpo y para mis sentidos y soy suya, tan suya... sólo suya.

—Te amo, Terry... y amo ésto y que seas tú quien... ohh... ¡ah! quien me lo haga... ¡ahh!

_**pero diva me conoces desde siempre**_  
_**y ahora tengo que decir**_  
_**siempre digo lo que siento**_  
_**que no vas a encontrar nunca**_  
_**con quien mirar las estrellas**_  
_**alguien que pueda bajarte con un beso una de ellas**_  
_**alguien que te haga sentir tocar el cielo con las manos**_

Estoy tocando el cielo con las manos. Me ha llevado a la cama y otra vez estoy bajo su peso, bajo su dominio y es lo más hermoso que existe. Su arrolladora y abrumadora posesión... que no me hace sumisa, pero que me libera... a veces en esa rendición se encuentra la libertad, la verdadera libertad y yo la he encontrado estando prisionera en sus brazos... en su amor.

_**alguien que te haga volar como yo**_  
_**no vas a encontrarlo**_  
_**que no vas a encontrar nunca**_  
_**alguien que te ame de veras**_  
_**alguien que te haga llorar de tanto amar**_  
_**de tantos besos**_  
_**alguien con quien caminar como dos locos de la mano**_  
_**alguien que te haga vibrar como yo**_  
_**no vas a encontrarlo**_

Ya no hay furia en nuestro deseo, ahora es amor, puro amor y Terry está amando mi cuerpo... viviéndome en cada beso... ya se había corrido en mí de manera violenta y ahora me está haciendo el amor... dulce... saboreando mi cuerpo y cada rincón de piel. Lo acaricio, su espalda, comienzo amar los lunares que tiene ahí, en específico uno que tiene en su hombro derecho. Siento que colapsaré cada vez que toma mi cuello entre sus dientes... cuando lo marca y esa forma tan suave y sutil en que está entrando y saliendo de mí.

—No puedo cansarme de ti, nunca. Hasta que entiendas que eres mía y que eso no lo decides tú.— Oh y me penetra fuerte otra vez y me acostumbro... no creo que pueda desearlo ya de otra manera. Tan posesivo... tan visceral... tan... Terry... y lo amo... por fortuna o desgracia lo amo y soy suya... y me tiene a sus pies aunque no lo sepa.

_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor**_

_**que se acuerde de las fechas**_  
_**que no sea como yo**_

_**siempre cumpla sus promesas**_  
_**alguien que pueda quererte solo un poco**_

_**y se haga aparte**_  
_**que no sea como yo**_

_**que solo vivo para amarte**_

_**pero diva me conoces desde siempre**_  
_**y ahora tengo que decir**_  
_**siempre digo lo que siento**_  
_**que no vas a encontrar nunca**_  
_**con quien mirar las estrellas**_  
_**alguien que pueda bajarte con un beso una de ellas**_  
_**alguien que te haga sentir tocar el cielo con las manos**_

Su amor es muy grande... más que la cordura, más que todo y es así como quiero estar, suya, prisionera, abrumada, agotada, extasiada y amada... posesivamente amada. Me abro un poco más de piernas, es una reacción involuntaria, de entrega a él, a que me tiene y que le pertenezco... una total bienvenida a sus deseos... a que tome cuánto necesite y cuánto quiera y me voy haciendo insaciable... me lleva a desearlo todo.

—Te amo, mi amor.— Se lo repito una vez más y aprieto su trasero firme y varonil... como si con eso consiguiera tenerlo más adentro, más allá de lo posible.

—Te amo, mi vida.— Entrelazamos las manos y me besa dándome las últimas embestidas.

_**alguien que te haga llorar de tanto amar**_  
_**de tantos besos**_  
_**alguien con quien caminar como dos locos de la mano**_  
_**alguien que te haga vibrar como yo**_  
_**no vas a encontrarlo**_

—Te amo...— Gruñó con su último aliento y me lo dejó todo en ese momento... todo mi interior se bañó de él una vez más.

—De vuelta a la realidad...— Me quejo aunque sonrío. Ya es lunes y estoy dándome los últimos retoques de maquillaje en el espejo antes de que nos vayamos a la escuela.

—Esa falda, Candy... te he dicho de esa falda...— Pongo mis ojos en blanco cada vez que Terry me recuerda que mi falda está muy corta según él. Le doy un besito y hago que olvide el asunto.

—Estoy lista, mi amor.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras aquí... haciéndote el amor todo el día...— Me abraza desde atrás y siento su erección en mi trasero. Me giro para quedar frente a frente.

—También me gustaría, pero... tengo examen y además... se enterarían mis papis y estaría en un gran aprieto...

—Vale, está bien. Vámonos. Quiero ver la cara de Susana cuando nos vea...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí :-) Y les recuerdo... (y no me odien, jeje) que ahora es que viene lo bueno... ya casi terminamos la segunda etapa... a sólo tres capis de la 3ra y lo que viene... es fuerte... además de... las aclaraciones del árbol genealógico de ambos jajaja... el órden de todas las reencarnaciones, porque los mismos nombres y apellidos no son casualidad... nada es casualidad...**

**Gracias a todas las que me dejaron esas palabras tan lindas en sus reviews, en especial las que salieron del anonimato y me dejaron unos mensajes muy bonitos.**

**Especialmente quiero agradecer a mi hermanita Hermosa, Resplandor de la Luna, te amo, linda.**

**Y obviamente, gracias por comentar:**

**Fanny JHG, WISAL, Aseret, bebeserena, Resplandor de la Luna, Maria De Jesus L H, dulce lu, kary klais, luz rico, Alizzz G, norma Rodriguez, bettysuazo, Nerckka, Amy C.L, LizCarter, Iris Adriana, Eunice97, VERO, Odette. e. arriagada, Laurita White, Rose Grandchester, paty 2010**

**Laura Grandchester: De los sapitos me encargo de mañana en adelante para darle otro empujón.**

**Las quiero a todas, amigas**

**Wendy**


	18. Sentimientos ocultos

**Zafiros y esmeraldas**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 18 Sentimientos ocultos**

* * *

Este fin de semana ha sido el más maravilloso de mi vida. Tres días intensos, vividos al máximo. Hace a penas un mes, tal vez un poco más, había llegado a un nuevo colegio deprimida, con ganas de morir, hasta que conocí a Terry y sus besos, sus caricias y todas las virtudes y defectos que lo componen. Hasta que se metió en mi alma y en mi ser sin aviso, regalándome emociones, un fulgor en mi mano, una inicial, posesión, caricias soñadas y una entrega de ensueño, un afán de desvivirse por mí.

—¡Terry! Jajajaja. ¡Basta! Ya la luz está verde...

—¿Y? No hay nadie detrás.— Me sigue besando, enloqueciéndome y yo necesito estar en mis cinco sentidos para llegar a la escuela y enfrentarme a lo que venga.

—Llegaremos tarde...

—Pues tienes suerte de que al menos lleguemos, porque si fuera por mí... me estacionaría en el primer lugar que encuentre y te...— ¡Piiiiii! Sonó la bocina desesperada de un carro detrás de nosotros que llegó de la nada. El sujeto que manejaba rebasó a Terry por el lado y le sacó el dedo del medio.

—¿Ves lo que provocas, señorita Pecas?

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. Mira como me has llevado todo el camino y no te has apiadado de mí.— Me lleva la mano hasta su entrepierna y mis mejillas se encienden, todo mi rubor se enfurece y mi pulso se acelera. ¡Dios! ¿Es que su energía no tiene frenos? Me muerdo los labios deseando de pronto no tener que ir a la escuela y apiadarme de Terry aunque con el incendio que sea formando dentro de mí no sé quién tendrá que apiadarse de quién.

—Terry...— Pronuncio su nombre titubeando y vuelvo a morderme el labio por nervios y por deseo.

—Dime, linda.— Me contesta, pero no me mira porque está pendiente a la oportunidad de cambiarse de carril. Me gusta la gracia con que conduce, sus movimientos, la forma en que toma el volante, todo...

—¿Te acuerdas el lugar donde me llevaste que casi lo hacíamos?— Dije todo muy rápido, con las mejillas ardiendo, aún me queda pudor, aún...

—Claro que me acuerdo. ¿Qué pasa con eso?— Pregunta distraído y cediéndole el paso a unas personas que cruzaban la calle.

—¿Podemos volver?

—Cuando quieras, mi amor.

—¿Ahora?— Pestañea varias veces como si no diera crédito a lo que escucha y mi rubor se enciende cada vez más. Me mira con los ojazos que me matan y hasta puedo sentir cómo se ha acelerado su respiración. Traga grueso.

—¿Ahora, Candy?— En sus ojos baila la duda y el recelo, pero a la vez un diabólico y lujurioso destello.

—Sí...

—Candy... si en la escuela notan tu ausencia, llamarán a tus padres para pedirles cuentas y...

—Está bien... sólo fue una idea disparatada, lo siento...— Siento tanta vergüenza en ese momento, casi a punto de llorar.

—Bueno, tampoco es para que te sientas así. Tu idea es fabulosa, pero... ¡al diablo!— Aprovecha la carretera despejada y hace un giro casi mortal para dirigirse a nuestro lugar de ensueño.

Es un área solitaria, no hay ni una sola persona o auto en la carretera y hasta miedo me da de que nos estrellemos porque voy a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Terry. Con una mano controla el volante y con la otra... con la otra a mí. Lo beso, haciendo que en momentos pierda el control y el auto de ciertos zig zags. Mi blusa ya está totalmente abierta, mis pechos liberados y la mano de Terry los aprisiona. Es lo más atrevido, indecente, erótico y lujurioso que he hecho en la vida. Me apodero del cuello y oreja de Terry, le dejo mi marca como ha hecho él conmigo. Se estaciona debajo de un puente creado por las ramas de los árboles. Me mueve un momento para abrir el cierre a su pantalón y bajárselo lo necesario. Mi falda se sube hasta casi mis pechos y en un segundo Terry me clava en él y estoy tan mojada y preparada. Mientras me penetra rápido y fuerte, sus manos y dientes no tienen piedad alguna de mis pechos.

—Candy... te amo... y te deseo a cada segundo. Eres mía.— Sin dejarme de embestir, sujetó con fuera mi rostro con ambas manos para que lo viera a los ojos y entonces me besó con furia y salvajismo. Mientras me muevo a su ritmo le regalo gemidos lastimeros, me siento como una loba y estoy disfrutando mi momento como nunca.

—Soy tuya, Terry. Todita tuya... ¡Ah! ¡Ohh!— Su ritmo acelera, sus embites se hacen más fuertes y violentos y aunque grito de placer incontrolado, recuerdo que aún me duele... deliciosamente me duele. Sus manos firmes en mis nalgas, pellizcándolas y no para, no para y me va llevando a la locura, por momentos siento que no puedo más.

—¿Te lastimo?— Me pregunta con un hilo de voz, pero sin detenerse.

—Un poco, pero por favor... no te detengas...— Suplico, me arrodillaría de ser necesario.

—Oh no pienso hacerlo, Candy. Ahora voy a cogerte de otra forma.— Se sale de mí y me acomoda nuevamente en mi asiento, me pone a gatas, haciendo que la novedad me haga sentir nerviosa, pero no tengo tiempo siquiera para asustarme porque está dentro de mí otra vez. Acaricia mis nalgas, sale de mí y luego entra con una estocada violenta... gloriosa y dolorosa que me hace gritar, gemir y hasta sollozar. Quisiera que esto fuera eterno.

—¡Terry! ¡ahhhhahhh!— Me dijo ir sin más, es demasiado para mí. Sigo temblando segundos después, mi cuerpo no se recupera y entonces...

—No hemos terminado. Yo aún no me corro.— Abro mis ojos enorme porque no sé si me queden fuerzas para continuar. Terry me acuesta boca arriba sobre el asiento, levanta y separa mis piernas, las cuelga a su cintura y me clava fuerte, muy, muy fuerte. Vuelvo a gritar, no paro de hacerlo, descubro que mi cuerpo se ha vuelvo insaciable de él y estoy tan sensible que vuelvo a correrme torpemente en cuestión de minutos.

—Ohh...— Escucho a Terry gemir mientras sujeta fuerte mis piernas, cierra los ojos y se hace un poco hacia atrás y se viene en mí, abundantemente, no para de correrse. Puedo sentir en mi interior las sacudidas de su verga expulsándolo todo y luego que termina, tan débil, sudado y exhausto como yo, me abraza por atrás y me arrastra hasta sentarme en su regazo. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas se unen.

—Te amo. Soy capaz de todo por ti. No lo olvides.— Me dice y coloca su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro. En esos momentos lo siento tan tierno y vulnerable como un niño al que yo quisiera proteger del mundo, de todo, cuidarlo y darle mucho amor.

—Yo pienso que te amo más.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Eso piensas?

—Sí. Con toda mi vida y mi ser. Te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

—Y yo muchísimo más allá, hasta donde ya no haya vida, ni aire ni nada. Yo te amo más, así que no pierdas el tiempo discutiéndolo.

—¡Te amo!— Nos dijimos al unísono.

Voy recuperando mi normalidad poco a poco mientras estamos abrazados, la alarma en mi celular rompió el encanto.

—¿Para qué es?

—Para que no olvide mi píldora.— En ese momento saco el paquetito de aluminio redondo que contiene dos filas de diminutas pastillitas formando un círculo en espiral y tomo la que me corresponde. Tomo la botella de agua que siempre tiene Terry en su auto y me meto la pastillita a la boca, luego doy un buen sorbo de agua. Terry mira todo con curiosidad y toma el paquetito de pastillas en sus manos.

—¿Siempre son tan pequeñas?

—Sí...

—¿Estás segura que funcionan bien?

—En un noventa y nueve por ciento.

—¿Y por qué las del medio son diferentes y son menos?

—Porque son para cuando tengo mi periodo. No hacen efecto, son sólo para que no pierda la costumbre.

—Ah... ¿tiene que ser diariamente?

—Sí. Todos los días a la misma hora.— Me pregunto por qué Terry está tan preguntón como un niño.

—¿Y qué pasa si te pasa la hora?

—Para eso tengo la alarma.

—Sí, ¿pero si por casualidad dejas tu celular y la olvidas?

—Si la diferencia no es mucha, me la tomo de todas formas. Si ya llevas bastante tiempo tomándola es raro que, bueno... que pase algo y si la olvidara por completo, al día siguiente me tomo dos.

—¿Y se te ha olvidado alguna vez?

—No, Terry. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?— Sin querer voy molestándome mientras él sigue preguntándome con el paquetito en las manos todavía.

—Yo... sólo curiosidad. No te puedes quedar embarazada.— Dice de pronto muy serio y con el rostro sombrío, luego me extiende las pastillas y las guardo.

—Llevo un año y poco más tomándolas, mucho antes de pensar en perder mi virginidad, pero si tanto te preocupa, cómprate una caja de condones, así vas doblemente asegurado.

—No ha sido mi intención molestarte. Sólo que no quiero que te embaraces, es todo.

—¿Y piensas que yo sí quiero? Puedes dormir tranquilo porque no tengo intención alguna de embarazarme de ti.— En ese momento salgo del auto con tanta rabia, aunque no comprendo la razón. Aprovecho el pequeño arroyo para asearme un poco y comenzar a vestirme. Terry salió detrás de mí, pero me dediqué a ignorarlo.

—¿Qué quisiste decirme con eso?— Se me acerca abruptamente y me toma por las muñecas. Su mirada furiosa e intensa.

—No sé de qué hablas.— Respondo con indiferencia.

—No te interesa embarazarte de mí, lo dijiste de forma despectiva. ¿Sí deseas estarlo de otro?— Me ladra con los ojos en llamas y sin soltarme. Respiro profundo para no matarlo.

—Terrence, voy hacer de cuentas que no he escuchado la estupidez que acabas de decir.— Comienzo arreglarme el uniforme y me pregunto como es que podemos amarnos tanto, pasar momentos increíbles y siempre, siempre terminar peleándonos.

—¿Para ti es una estupidez que me preocupe por no embarazarte?

—Es una estupidez que pienses que deseo estarlo de otro. Es lo más estúpido que me han dicho en mis diecisiete años y seamos honestos, Terry, porque no soy tonta.— La furia en él sigue latiendo, pero veo que ahora está desconcertado.

—Todo el tiempo he sido honesto.

—No ahora. El problema no es que me embarace... tú problema es que estarías más preocupado por ti que por mí en realidad. No deseas un bebé en este momento ni en ningún otro, eso lo sé y lo he aceptado. Si tu miedo es que yo te juege sucio y me embarace por capricho, bájate de esa nube, muñeco. No estoy preparada tampoco para un bebé y puedes jurar que no está en mis planes, sobre todo, si sé que el padre en cuestión no lo querrá.— Su rostro se desencaja, un dolor desde adentro, como si le hubiera dado un golpe bajo.

—¡Tú qué sabes de lo que yo quiero!

—Tal vez, pero sí sé de lo que no quieres... y lo gracioso de todo es que no sabías que yo tomaba la píldora cuando te corriste en mí dos veces y nadie te obligó. Los hombres siempre lanzan la piedra y esconden la mano.— Su furia vuelve a dirigirse hacia mí, haciendo su agarre más fuerte, sin embargo, sus ojos se comienzan aguar y se me va rompiendo el alma poco a poco.

—En esos momentos, todo era mágico y no me importaba nada, sólo el hecho de que eras mía. Es cierto que no quiero tener hijos... pero si... ocurriera el caso...

—No ocurrirá ni ahora ni nunca. Vámonos ya, por favor.

—¡Maldición!— Da un puñetazo en la cajuela de su auto y yo doy un salto del susto.

—Por qué... ¿por qué haces todo tan difícil, Candy...? ¿Por qué tuviste que llegar a enredarlo todo...? Y por qué... ¿por qué te amo así?— Toma mi cintura y une su frente a la mía, su voz me acaricia el rostro, su aliento y de pronto lo veo llorar. No puedo con esto, es demasiado. ¿Por qué llora?

—Terry...

—Mi mamá murió segundos después que yo naciera, Candy. Mi papá no me soporta por eso. Y yo... me siento muy amado por ti, muy querido y quiero seguir siendo así, amado y querido y no quiero que un bebé te aparte de mi lado. No quiero bebés, Candy. No quiero ningún niño que te pueda matar como yo hice con mi madre.— Me quedo sin palabras y me doy cuenta de que Terry necesita mucha ayuda para superar ese trauma... necesita ayuda psicológica, su daño emocional es muy grande y se me rompe el corazón por no poder ayudarlo.

—Terry, ven aquí. Vamos hablar.— Lo arrastro hasta que se sienta bajo un árbol y yo me siento frente a él, abro mis piernas y las engancho a su cintura, así estamos totalmente cerca. Acerco su rostro y acaricio su pelo mientras le reparto un par de besos. Otra vez está vulnerable, frágil como un niño y se le agrandan los ojos.

—Mi amor, tú no mataste a tu mamá, Dios quiso llevársela y nadie tiene la culpa de eso. Yo sé que el rechazo y la dureza con que te trata tu padre debe ser dura de afrontar, sobre todo cuando eras un bebé o un niño pequeño, pero... déjame ayudarte a que lo superes. No puedes pensar que todas las mujeres que se embarazan morirán... es absurdo. Mira a Leia, has disfrutado de ella por quince años y te ha dado dos hermanitas hermosas.

—Al principio no las quería. Y no quería tampoco a Leia cuando se embarazó.

—¿No querías a tus hermanas?

—Mientras estaban en su panza no. Pensé que me quitarían también a Leia.

—Y has visto que no fue así. Tienes tres mujeres que te adoran. Cuatro conmigo.— Le sonrío y lo beso, él me devuelve una sonrisa débil, pero hermosa.

—¿En serio me quieres tanto?

—No. Te amo. Y también amo tus metas, tus sueños, incluso tus miedos. Quiero una vida contigo, un futuro y no hay por qué apresurar las cosas. Me gustaría tener hijos, sí, pero no ahora, es una locura, es algo que ni siquiera me he planteado. Pero en unos años, cuando termine mi carrera de psicología... y tú hayas cumplido tu sueño... me encantaría tener una familia, contigo.— Nos besamos muy dulcemente en ese momento. Terry sólo necesita un poco de amor para que vaya soltando sus miedos, poco a poco.

—También podríamos adoptar... ¡es broma! Yo... haré todo lo posible por superar esto y si tú quieres una familia... bebés llorones y latosos... pues entonces... supongo que así será.

—No descarto adoptar. Hay muchos niños necesitando unos padres que los amen... pero también quisiera tener mi propio bebé. Uno así arrogantito y hermoso como tú.— Lo vuelvo a besar y él corresponde con tanta dulzura.

—Te pareces mucho a Leia.— Me suelta de pronto.

—¿Ah sí?

—Es psicóloga, aunque no lo ejerce ahora. Y me quiso desde el primer día. Antes mi papá no quería que le dijera mamá.

—¿Y eso?

—Leia me adoraba. Serán celos.

—Ya veo... lo llevan en la sangre.

—Creo que sin ella... me habría pegado un tiro ya.

—¡Terry! No digas eso. Además, ¿quién no te habría querido? Apuesto a que eras un niño hermoso. Yo te habría querido y consentido mucho.

—¿Y ahora de grande ya no?

—No, porque ya no eres adorable.— Me cruzo de brazos y hago pucheros.

—Pues cuidado con lo que dices... puede que me anime y decida hacerte un niño muy adorable.

—Pues aguante esos ánimos por unos cuantos años porque eso no sucederá todavía.

—Estás a salvo, señorita pecas. Hasta que tú digas.— Respira profundo, sé que hace un esfuerzo por mí, pero sé que le da pavor la idea y lo comprendo. Mi pobre niño dañado.

—Terry... vas muy rápido...— Me asusta la forma en que Terry está conduciendo, no puedo evitarlo, me recuerda a Anthony... hacía mucho que no pensaba en él...

—Tranquila, amor, no chocaremos. Ya vamos quince minutos tarte y no quiero que tengas problemas.— Volando bajito llegamos al colegio y fue toda una letanía que el guardia nos dejara entrar. Vamos juntos, de la mano, radiantes y todos nos miran.

—¡Terry! No puedo creer que todo este tiempo hayas estado con esta cualquiera mientras yo estaba muerta de la preocupación. ¿Es que no te importa tu hijo?— Todo iba bien hasta que llegó la peste reencarnada en Susana.

—Jajajajajajaja.— Se escucha la risa sarcástica de Karen y más adelante la nuestra.

—¿Mi hijo, Susana? ¿O el de Michael? ¿No se te hace incómodo revolcarte en el diminuto cuarto de limpieza?— La cara de Susana se desfigura por la sorpresa de saberse descubierta y todos gritan y la abuchean, pero lo más interesante fue...

—¿Michael? ¡Susana! ¿Te acostaste con mi novio?— Le reclama Eliza horrorizada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Ya estoy de vuelta, sorry por la tardanza, pero esta ha sido una semana difícil y desgastante, tenía muchos asuntos pendientes. Bueno, yéndome al capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, que hayan gozado de cada etapa de la relación de ésta pareja, sus momentos mágicos y sus conflictos y pues, como les he dicho, aún queda bastante tela para cortar.**

**En cuanto a los sapitos, antes de que me pregunten, comenzaré a trabajar en eso mañana, pues antes quería organizar algunos sucesos para acomodar bien esa historia y discutirlos con mi "Terry", ya saben que dos cabezas trabajan mejor que una.**

* * *

**Resplandor de la Luna: Te extraño mucho, espero que todo esté bien, escríbeme.**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**Carolay White, norma Rodriguez, dulce lu, Mazy Vampire, TerribleAle, Resplandor de la Luna, Mirna, Amy C.L, Laura Grandchester, Alizzzz G, Candice W. AndrydeG, MILADY21, CARITA FELIZ, Fanny JHG, eri, Kazy Tailea, dulce maria, LizCarter, WISAL**

**He visto chicas nuevas, bienvenidas, muñecas.**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Wendy**


	19. Compenetrados

**Zafiros y esmeraldas**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 19 Compenetrados**

* * *

—¿Te acostaste con mi novio? ¡Habla Susana!— Grita Eliza histérica sujetando a la rubia por el brazo. Todos nuestros compañeros lanzan bufidos e incitan al pleito. Terry me toma de la mano y disfrutamos también del espectáculo.

—¡Suéltame idiota! Y sí, sí me acosté con él, pero no te preocupes, tu novio no dura ni dos minutos.— Le dijo a la traicionada peliroja que tenía sus ojos ambarinos inyectados de veneno y furia.

—Voy a matarte, maldita infeliz...—Eliza empujó a Susana, cayendo ésta en el suelo, yo la verdad estoy muerta de la risa mientras Terry me está abrazando desde atrás, regalándome su risa muy cerca de mi oído por tener su cabeza acomodada en el hueco de mi hombro como es su costumbre.

—¡Perra!—Eliza se araña la cara a Susana y está sobre ella en el suelo, parece una lucha libre de mujeres y para completar, decide aparecerse la manzanita de la discordia, el gran Michael.

—Pero... ¿qué pasa? Eliza...—Michael agarra a Eliza, quitándosela de encima a Susana, la peliroja está tambaleando y mira con rabia a su novio.

—Suéltame. Ya puedes seguir revolcándote con esta perra. Al menos tiene razón en algo, no duras ni dos minutos.

—¡Buuuuuu!— Todos los alumnos lo comienzan abuchear, Michael se desencaja en vergüenza y humillación.

—Eliza... vamos hablar, lo que pasó con Susa fue... ¡Plaf!— Eliza le estampó una bofetada que le dejó el rostro bailando y cuando se disponía a irse...

—Eliza Leagan, Susana Marlowe, a mi oficina, por favor.— Apareció la rectora y junto con dos guardias se disponían a llevarse a las bravuconas.

—Pero, señora Spencer... fue ella la que me golpeó.— Susana puso una cara de mosca muerta que quien no la conociera la compraba.

—Ahórrese las explicaciones para cuando lleguen sus padres, señorita Marlowe.— Y arrastradas ambas fueron conducidas a la oficina.

—¡Qué cosas!— Digo cuando ya todo ha pasado y Terry y yo nos quedamos solos en el corredor ahora desierto.

—Doy gracias a Dios de haberme librado de esa asquerosa.— Me recuesta de mi casillero y se pega a mí totalmente, acortándome el espacio y la respiración y me besa, sostiene mi cara con ambas manos y su tacto es tan suave, sus manos con cálidas y me siento en las nubes cuando acunan mi rostro mientras sus labios alimentan los míos.

—Te amo, Terry. Yo nunca te traicionaría, nunca.— Lo miro a los ojos deteniendo el beso por un instante y sus ojos también me miran, siempre arrogantes, inquisitivos, intensos, desnudándome.

—Nunca lo hagas, Candy. Nunca...— Puede sonar como una amenaza, pero es una súplica y se me mueve cada pedacito de alma en esos momentos en que muestra su fragilidad, mi niño roto y con tanta necesidad de amor, siempre.

—No podría, mi amor. Soy tuya... ¿no me lo acabas de demostrar hace un rato?— Me muerdo los labios al recordar y sus pupilas se oscurecen y brillan.

—Y quisiera hacértelo ahora...— Su dedo índice roza deliberadamente mis pechos y luego lo rueda hacia abajo, hasta mi ombligo y yo suspiro profundo y trago grueso.

—Mi amor... es que... tengo un examen en la próxima clase y no estudié nada y...

—Sshhh. Ya más tarde te lo hago. Vete a estudiar... que yo te busco al rato.— Me da un beso y luego me lleva la mano hacia su verga dura mientras me guiña un ojo y me sonríe de lado. ¡Dios!

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ésta vez, Sussy?— Pregunta él sonriendo ladino mientras que Susana pone los ojos en blanco, echando ropa en una pequeña maleta.

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia. ¿Por qué no vino mi madre?

—Porque tu mami no sabe hacer otra cosa más que emborracharse como una miserable, creo que aún debe estar dormida sobre la alfombra del salón.

—Y tú viniste a jugar bien tu papel de padre del año, ¿no?— Le dice al hombre guapo, de aspecto charlatán y despreocupado que a duras penas podría decirse que tiene no más de treinta años.

—Pero no soy tu papá, nena... ¿verdad que no?— Introduce su mano bajo su falda y Susana gime.

—Estoy segura que reprobé, Karen. ¡Segurísima!— Voy caminando con Karen hacia el comedor.

—Pero si anunciaron el examen con casi un mes de anticipación, Candy.

—Sí, pero yo... no estudié nada, no tuve cabeza para nada desde que...

—Oh... entiendo. Y durante el fin de semana "en mi casa"... ¿no abriste nunca tu mochila?— Karen y Terry comparten el mismo carácter sarcástico, sólo que Karen parace no enojarse nunca con nada. _Yo estaba más ocupada abriendo las piernas._

—Fueron los tres días más hermosos de mi vida, Karen.

—Estoy segura que también lo fueron para Terry. Mi primo... tiene mucho para dar, Candy, mucho... sólo que le falta confianza en sí mismo, motivación...

—Lo sé. Terry tiene tanto talento... sé todo lo que es capaz de dar, pero... es tan terco, tan insufrible a veces...

—¿Y otras veces?— Me pregunta sonriendo con malicia y levanta una ceja con pircardía, definitivamente es prima de Terry.

—Otras veces... muchas veces es tierno, adorable, Terry es apasionado, hasta abierto en ocaciones. Puede desnudarte su alma en un minuto o puede cerrarse en banda y no dar un paso como un chiquillo caprichoso.

—¿Lo amas?— Su pregunta me tomó desprevenida de pronto y sus ojos castaños y expectantes se clavaron en mí esperando una respuesta.

—Terry es mi vida entera, Karen. Soy suya.

—¡Joder! Ojalá a mi alguien me quisiera así.— Pone una expresión soñadora y en ese momento yo carraspeo, ya casi terminamos nuestro almuerzo mientras hablábamos. Ella sigue embobada y yo vuelvo a carraspear para que note la presencia de su visitante.

—Hola...— Se aperece Tom, con su voz profunda e increíble, pero cierto, las mejillas de Karen adquieren un colorete natural.

—Tom... ¡Hola!— Dice tratando de fingir su efusividad de siempre, pero la veo tan temblorosa como una gelatina. Terry se divertiría mucho a su costa si la viera. Y por cierto... ¿por qué no ha venido Terry a almorzar?

—Candy... ¿me permites robarme a tu amiga un momento?

—Oh por mí no se detengan, vayan, vayan.— A propósito, empujo a Karen hasta los brazos de Tom y aumento su nerviosismo.

Gracias al escándalo entre Susana y Eliza tenemos dos horas de receso dado la reunión repentina que decidieron hacer los maestros, al parecer no es la primera vez que la Sussy forma tales escándalos.

Camino hacia mi cuarto mientras le marco al celular a Terry y no me contesta para nada, me pregunto si tal vez está en el salón de ensayo y no escucha su teléfono. Lo extraño tanto... Vacilo con la idea de ir hasta los ensayos para verlo tocar y cantar y perderme en ese mundo, su mundo. De pronto se me ocurre una fantasía pervertida... me gustaría que Terry me hiciera el amor mientras toca el piano... yo sentada a horcajadas sobre él, moviéndome suave mientras él toca y... me voy mojando... ¡Dios!

—Espero que esa cara de éxtasis sea por mí...— Abro los ojos de golpe, saliendo de mi ensoñación y me topo con su sonrisa ladeada, sus ojos traviesos, pero hay una alegría genuina en él.

—¡Terry! ¿Dónde estabas?— Me pongo de pie y me lanzo a él, colgándome de su cuerpo y él cierra la puerta con cerrojo.

—Cumpliendo lo que me pediste, linda.— Cargada, me besa y acaricia mis nalgas y con lo caliente que yo ya estaba... el más mínimo roce puede hacerme estallar.

—¿Y qué fue lo que cumpliste?— Logro decir con torpes balbuceos mientras me toca y continúa con sus besos, poco a poco me lleva a la cama.

—Fui a una casa disquera y...— Ya me tiene acostada en la cama y besándome el cuello va desabotonando mi blusa.

—Y... ¿cómo te fue? ¡Oh!— Me desabrocha el sostén por al frente y me besa los pechos.

—Se quedaron con mi demo y... me dijeron que regrese éste viernes para... hacerme unas pruebas.

—¿En serio? Me alegro mi amor, yo sabía que...

—Shhh. No cantes victoria todavía nena.

—Pero...

—Ahora lo que quiero es hacerte el amor, ya hablaremos más tarde.

Se hunde en mis pechos... Terry pasa ratos largos tomando de ellos. Yo empuño fuerte su cabello y gimo. Él está sobre mí, reduciéndome con su peso y separo mis piernas para abrazar con ellas su cintura. Mi falda se levanta y me encanta la forma en que puedo sentir su erección rozarme, voy perdiendo las fuerzas.

—Eres una adicción, Candy... Desde que te conozco... me tienes así...— Se abre la cremallera, se libera de todo impedimento, me levanta más la falda, me corre las bragas a un lado y entra en mí. Oh cuánto lo extrañaba. Esa sensación tan plena, en que su verga me llena por completo, no queda ni un solo espacio entre los dos cuando nos hacemos uno. Gimo lo más sueve que puedo, me muerdo los labios y aferro mis manos a la sábana mientras Terry me penetra duro y se mueve con un dios, como si hubiera nacido para hacerme ésto.

—Te amo, Terry, te amo... ¡ah!

—¿Me amas mi amor? ¿qué tanto?— Oh es tan perverso mi niño, quiero responder, pero me está dando tan duro que no puedo hablar... a duras penas respiro.

—Más que... más que a mi vida...— Y elevé un gemido tan fuerte que casi me muerdo la lengua por la estocada fuerte que me dio, tan fuerte que... comienzo a sentir la desquiciante sensación de un orgasmo en camino.

—Te amo mucho más que eso, Candy...— Su voz es grave, pesada y sé que está por correrse, lo sé por sus movimientos, su expresión y porque yo... ya estoy a las puertas de mi delirio. Oh... es tan divino, mis ojos se convierten en dos bolas blancas que ruedan de arriba hacia abajo mientras me vengo y al tiempo, Terry nutre todo mi interior con su escencia derramada en mí como un torrente de vida. Amo pertenecerle así... cuando me lo da todo y lo deja en mí. Lo amo, así de simple.

—Terry... déjame acompañarte, por favor...—Me suplica ella con sus ojitos esmeraldas clavados en mi alma y en mi ser. Los días pasan tan rápido... ya es viernes y... tengo mi prueba en la casa disquera, los nervios me matan.

—No, mi amor, necesito hacer ésto sólo.— Le doy un beso para tranquilizarla, lo cierto es que si no logro pasar la prueba, si fracazo... no quiero que ella esté ahí viéndome... fallándole.

—Pero... es que quiero estar contigo para apoyarte y...

—Me has apoyado desde el principio, mi amor, ahora por favor... déjame ésto a mí, ¿sí?

—Bueno...— Se resigna haciendo un puchero y tengo la tentación de comérmela a besos ahí mismo, pero de verdad tengo que irme.

—Hasta pronto, preciosa. Vengo por ti cuando... termine...

Llegó el momento... respiro hondo... estoy ante la puerta... es mi último intento como cantante y lo hago por ella... sólo ruego no fallarle... sólo eso...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Sorpresa! **

**Aquí estoy otra vez, disculpen el abandono, bellezas, yo me encontraba haciendo maratones para 100 Sapos que ya pronto se termina, y pues como saben, ahora manejo dos grupos interactivos que debo manter siempre en novedad y actividad... y soy co-autora de dos fics... ya tengo las dos primicias de "En busca del amor" y "Una decisión para la felicidad" sólo falta editarlos y añadir mi participación, bueno escribirlas, jejeje. Ya mañana nos ponemos en guardia otra vez.**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**norma Rodriguez-CandyAndryGranch-mariana suguame- Fanny JHG- elisablue85, Resplandor de la luna, WISAL, Fiorella, dulce lu, Eri, Amy C.L, Laura Grandchester, Luisa, zucastillo, Kazy Tailea, Candice. w. andrydeg, LizCarter, Carolay White**

**Hasta pronto!**

**Wendy**


	20. Mi sueño

**Zafiros y esmeraldas**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 20 Mi sueño**

* * *

Voy tan nervioso en la carretera... ya he pasado más de la mitad del trayecto sin darme cuenta, como autómata. Mientras más me acerco a mi destino más nervioso me pongo. Quiero mantener el pesimismo, porque es mi forma y no lo puedo evitar, sin embargo... tampoco puedo evitar sentir esperanzas, esperanzas que me ha devuelto ella, mi pecosa. Cuando ella cree en mí con esa fe tan ciega e inquebrantable, me siento tan grande, poderoso, lo puedo todo... por eso... moriría si le fallo.

—Hola, bienvenido. ¿Eres Terrence verdad?— Me quedo de piedra tan pronto entro al salón de audición. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Por qué finge no conocerme?

—¿Susana? ¿Esto es una broma?— Le pregunto y ella se sorprende por mi actitud, mi tono fue realmente de pocos amigos.

—Sí... ¿te conozco?

—Bien. ¿A qué estamos jugando?— Le vuelvo a preguntar más que molesto, pero la evidente sorpresa en su rostro me deja desconcertado.

—Yo soy la hija del dueño de esta disquera... y no recuerdo conocerte. Bueno... soy Susana Nicole Marlowe...

—Susana, deja las estupideces, bastante te he soportado en el colegio, si llegaba a saber que eras hija de...

—Ah... ya entiendo...— Dice de pronto con una sonrisa resignada.

—¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

—Hablas de mi hermana gemela... ¿verdad?

—¿gemela?— Pregunto cada vez más perdido.

—Sí... Estudia en el Saint Michael, debió haberse graduado hace un año, pero... bueno. Ella es Susana Enid y yo Susana Nicole...— En ese momento me muestra una fotografía de las dos... son idénticas, sin embargo... la que tengo delante de mí tiene un semblante distinto... digamos algo inocente y una sonrisa a flor de piel.

—Bueno... viniste a audicionar, ¿no?

—Sí. ¿Eres la encargada?

—No... de hecho... yo vine audicionar también...

—¿Tú? ¿Qué no eres la hija del dueño?

—Puedo ser el mismísmo Jesucristo y si no tengo talento, mi papá no me dará oportunidad. Mi papá podría perder cualquier cosa, menos su tiempo y sobre todo... dinero.— Vuelve a sonreir con sus dientes blancos y perfectos, está vestida con un jean azul y un jersey morado de cuello alto, botas a media pierna negras y una elegante coleta, bastante sobria, muy diferente a la extravagancia de su hermana.

—Y bien... ¿estás listo?— La chica es simpática... es de las que te abarcan por completo, conciente o inconcientemente.

—Sí...

—¡Suerte!— Me dice con un guiño, le sonrío y voy apresurado hacia donde está el señor Marlowe que me hace señas con su mano, impaciente.

—Bien, niño, no tengo todo el día. Si aprecio algo, se llama disciplina. Bueno, veamos, siéntate aquí. Colócate los audífonos y muéstranos lo que tienes.— El señor Marlowe no se andó por las ramas. Respiro profundo cuando me pongo los audífonos y ponen la pista de la canción con que audicionaré.

Yo: **_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_**

_**She's so beautiful**_  
_**And I tell her every day**_

Tengo mis ojos cerrados mientras me concentro, los abro por un par de segundos y el señor Marlowe me hace un gesto para que continúe, una mujer y otro hombre que están a su lado me miran con buena pinta o eso creo... Susana Nicole me mira embobada... de pronto hago una pausa sintiendo mi palma arder fervientemente luego de una opresión en mi pecho, un mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué pasa, muchacho? ¿Te dieron cólicos? ¡Continúa!— Se desespera el señor Marlowe y yo vuelvo a concentrarme en lo mío.

Yo: **_Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see_**

_**But every time she asks me do I look okay**_  
_**I say**_

_**When I see your face**_  
_**There's not a thing that I would change**_  
_**Cause you're amazing**_  
_**Just the way you are**_  
_**And when you smile,**_  
_**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**_  
_**Cause girl you're amazing**_  
_**Just the way you are**_

—Bien. Suficiente...— Me detengo de golpe, había tenido la intención de cantar la canción completa, pero... si al señor Marlowe le pareció suficiente... En ese momento estoy temblando porque su cara es indescifrable, la de él y sus compañeros, sólo Nicole, porque prefiero llamarle así y no Susana... porque me da escalofríos pronunciar ese nombre, me mira como si yo fuera una criatura celestial... eso me da mala espina, aunque no comprendo la razón.

—¿Y dices que tú mismo escribiste la canción?

—Sí, señor, está registrada.

—Perfecto... Porque con esa canción debutarás.— Dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Es un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, en apariencia se mantiene bien, recorte sobrio y moderno, pelo rubio y lizo, ojos azules como sus hijas.

—¿Debutar? Osea que...

—Viniste aquí para cantar, ¿no?

—Sí...

—Pues ya tienes un contrato.— Me sonríe con ese triunfo típico de negociante voraz.

—¡Felicidades!— Grita Susana Nicole y me abraza así, sin ton ni son... me quedo perplejo.

—Ehh... Susana Nicole...

—Lo siento, soy muy expresiva.— Se disculpa sonrojada y sonríe tímidamente bajando la vista.

—Puedes llamarme Nicky...

—Bien...— Digo serio y aliviado de al menos no tener que llamarla por el mismo nombre de su hermana. Mi palma está ardiendo horriblemente... me pregunto si le habrá pasado algo a Candy. Decido llamarla.

—¿Chaparra?

—Hola, mi amor. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien por aquí... ¿y tú?

—Estoy de compras con Karen...

—Qué bien. Bueno, te dejo, cielo, cuídate mucho, eh... y ojo con los...

—Terry... sólo tengo ojos para ti...

—Aún así. Anden con cuidado. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti, mi amor. Bye.— Me doy la vuelta y me topo de frente con Nicky, me sobresalto.

—Debes quererla mucho...— Comenta con gesto melancólico y me saca un poco de onda.

—¿Ah?

—A tu novia... era tu novia, ¿no?

—Sí. Por ella estoy aquí.

—Me alegra que ganaras tu contrato...

—Gracias...

—¿Y... qué relación tienes exactamente con mi hermana?— La chica sabe cómo hacerme sentir incómodo aunque no sea su intención.

—Ninguna. Hace un tiempo salimos un par de veces. Sólo eso. No existe nada entre ella y yo, ni siquiera hablamos.— Ella abre mucho los ojos y en su boca pronto entrarán moscas si no la cierra, pero quise dejar ese asunto claro.

—¡Vaya! Espero que no suceda igual con nosotros... Me refiero a que... bueno... sé que a penas te conozco, pero... si vas a trabajar con mi papá me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien...

—No creo que haya incovenientes. Siempre y cuando no me atosigues como hizo tu hermana.— La chica vuelve a quedarse ojos y boquiabierta. Lo siento, pero suelo ser muy directo a veces.

—Como digas... no te preocupes. Soy la gemela buena.— Vuelve su típica sonrisa. Me entra una curiosidad por saber por qué ella y Susana no están juntas... ni siquiera sabía que tuviera una gemela... decido no preguntar, lo que quiero es safarme de ella y no darle más cuerda.

—Un placer conocerte, Nicole.— Le sonrío y me giro para irme.

— Nicky.— Me corrige.—¿No me acompañarás a audicionar?— Volteo hacia ella y ahora sí que mi rostro se desencaja. Es rara esta chica... no hace más de una hora que la conozco.

—De verdad me tengo que ir, lo siento.

—Está bien. Adiós, Terrence.— Se le esfuma la sonrisa y no aparta la vista de mí hasta que salgo y me pierdo a lo lejos.

—Veo que vaciaron la tienda.

—¡Terry!— Me lanzo a él, cayendo en sus brazos ante la mirada burlona de Karen, los padres de ella sonríen, todos miran a Terry con adoración.

—Hasta que te dignas a visitarnos, sobrino mío.

—Eso no es cierto tía Meredith... hola tío Sam.— La mamá de Karen es hermana del papá de Terry, tiene los mismos ojos azúles, pero es rubia, no pasa de los cuarenta y se mantiene impecable. Su padre también es guapo y elegante, tiene un par de años más, cabello marrón y ojos oscuros, unas canas asoman en sus sienes.

—Es que ahora Terry tiene con quién estar ocupado...—Suelta Karen y me pongo rojita, me bajo de los brazos de Terry.

—Eso es muy bueno. Me alegra que mi muchacho te haya encontrado, Candice... Él vale oro...— La señora lo besa en ambas mejillas y Terry se pone algo incómodo, me disfruto esos momentos.

—¿Nos acompañarán a comer?— Pregunta el señor Klaise.

—No. Yo me llevaré a Candy a pasear. Buenas tardes, tíos.

—Terry... no me has dicho nada... ¿cómo te fue?— Le pregunto con miedo mientras él guarda todos mis paquetes en la cajuela de su auto.

—Es una larga historia, muñeca.— Me sonríe y sigue acomodando los paquetes como si nada, me comienzo a desesperar.

—¡Terry! ¡Ya dime!— Pone una cara de tragedia y me mira a los ojos, me encojo y me asusto cuando veo esa pena en ellos, mis ojos se aguan... sus manos se aferran a mi cintura, disfruto en medio de la angustia del contacto de sus manos sobre la piel de mi vientre desnudo, tengo una blusa vaquera sin mangas, con un nudo que cae encima del ombligo, es rosa y una minifalda blanca de tabletas, mi pelo suelto, veo cómo Terry me recorre entera.

—¡Tengo un contrato!— Me grita por fin y sonríe.

—¿De verdad? ¡Felicidades mi amor! Yo sabía que ibas a lograrlo... ¡lo sabía!— Lloro mientras lo abrazo muy fuerte y él me aprieta en sus brazos, me retiene y me encanta. Luego se separa un poco de mí, sus manos se posan en mi rostro y me mira muy dulce, lleno de amor y lo adoro.

—Te lo debo a ti. Todo ésto es por ti, Candy. Eres mi motivo.— Me besa apasionadamente y yo también coloco mis manos al rededor de su cintura, lo envuelvo en mis brazos mientras disfruto de su beso, es tan cálido e intenso. Luego me deja y besa mi pelo, mi rostro y finalmente me abre la puerta del pasajero.

—¿A dónde vamos primero?

—A mi casa, preciosa. Le prometí a Leia y a las gemelas que las visitaríamos.

—¡Sí! Me gusta estar con ellas...

—El único problema es mi papá.— Se queja y se me encoge el alma al recordar lo que pasó el día de su cumpleaños. Me pongo tensa en mi asiento y le pido a Dios que no pase nada malo, que puedan gozar del pequeño triunfo de mi niño.

—Todo estará bien, mi amor.— Le sonrío y tomo su mano, él me la roza y me sonríe de vuelta, luego se concentra en la carretera. Aún todito tenso como va, se ve hermoso, su pelo lacio al viento, sus rasgos rectos y esos ojos que me desnudan con cada mirada. Miro sus manos... una sostiene la mía posesivamente y la otra maneja el volante con gracia. Esas manos cálidas y fuertes que me han sostenido y acariciado tantas veces. Que han amado y recorrido cada parte de mi cuerpo... y que me han apretado rudamente en nuestros enojos, las que me retienen y me regresan siempre con él, siempre.

—¿En qué piensas?— Me pregunta de pronto devolviéndome a la tierra.

—En un chico que conocí.— Le digo sonriendo y su rostro se vuelve duro, suelta mi mano como si quemara.

—¿Lo conociste cuándo? ¿Hoy?

—No... hace un tiempo ya...

—Ahh... hace un tiempo... ¿y por eso fue que te vestiste así? ¿Fuiste a encontrarte con él?— Está furioso y celoso, diciendo tonterías como cada vez que se pone así.

—De hecho sí... y me invitó a pasear...

—¿Y aceptaste?— Su mirada es retadora y glacial.

—Claro que acepté. No puedo negarle nada a ese chico.— Sonrío. Da un giro y acelera el auto, me pongo nerviosa. Se estaciona un momento en un área despejada.

—Ahora mismo vas a decirme quién carajos es ese imbécil y por qué estás aceptando salir con él cuando estás conmigo.— Como de costumbre, agarra fuerte mis muñecas y está realmente rabioso.

—No es ningún imbécil.— Lo reto y él resopla.

—Dime quién es, Candice. No estoy para juegos.

—Es un chico maravilloso, detallista, sobreprotector, voluble... tiene mucho para dar. Me ha dado momentos únicos, inolvidables, me ha devuelto la alegría. Me ha hecho conocer el amor más grande que jamás pensé sentir... y... me ha hecho suya... muy suya... y lo amo... se llama Terrence... ¿lo conoces?

Lo veo tragar grueso, sus rostro pasa del coraje al desconcierto de pronto, sus ojos que antes estaban furiosos, ahora brillan por el asomo del llanto.

—Candy...— Se quita el cinturón de seguridad y se me acerca tanto como puede. Me abraza y me besa con desesperación y llora. Mi amor está llorando de dicha sobre mí, en mis brazos.

—Te amo, Candy. Te amo... nunca me dejes, por favor.— Me suplica entre besos y abrazos y lloro junto con él. Soy tan feliz que a veces me da miedo.

—Nunca, Terry... te amaré siempre, siempre...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Regresé con esta historia y poniendo fin a la 2da etapa. Espero que les haya gustado el capi, bueno... ahora es que esto se pondrá bueno... prepárense chicas...muchas revelaciones... situaciones... busquen sus pañuelos dentro de poco.**

**Gracias por el apoyo a mis 100 sapitos que por fin pude darle un final. No le hagan caso a los comentarios estúpidos, son inevitables, así que seámos felices nosotras y disfrutemos como sabemos hacerlo.**

**LizCarter: Te dejé unos detalles en un review, espero lo mires.**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**norma Rodriguez, Cleo, Luna de Grandche, WISAL, Kazy Tailea, Laura GrandChester, Maria De Jesus L H, Candice. w. andrydeg, Iris Adriana, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, mariana seguame, Gene grandchester, eri, Amy C.L, dulce lu, LizCarter**

**Vengo con baterías nuevas para este fic que pienso culminar este mes o antes... pues tengo otro proyecto algo complejo en mente...**

**Hasta mañana,**

**Wendy**

***La canción con que audicionó Terry es: "Just the way you are" de: Bruno Mars. **


	21. Inexplicable

**Zafiros y esmeraldas**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 21 Inexplicable**

* * *

—Quiero que seas mía y de nadie más.— Demanda mirándome fijo con esos ojos que son mi vida. Mi niño perdido es tan bello, hermoso en tantos aspectos, es como si antes yo no hubiera amado, como si todo el significado del verbo amar se encerrara en esas pupilas azules que me miran y me desnudan con tanta intensidad.

—Soy completamente tuya, mi amor. Hasta el final, hasta que ya no respire.— Lo abrazo fuerte y lo retengo... mi palma arde por un momento y la suya también mientras estamos abrazados. Presiento algo... algo no muy bueno, pero tengo miedo de expresarlo, deben ser ideas mías.

—Candy...—Murmura mientras busca unir su palma a la mía.

—Dime, cielo.

—¿Estás sintiendo lo mismo que yo?— Desentierro mi cabeza de su pecho y por unos segundos deshago el abrazo.

—¿Como un presentimiento...?— Pregunto y él asiente, veo un gran temor en sus ojos, incluso en los míos que se reflejan en los suyos lo puedo percibir.

—Es algo extraño, chaparra... lo sentí cuando estaba en la disquera. Una sensación opresiva y... tal vez sea ridículo, pero...

—Sentí lo mismo. Y no te sientas ridículo, no quiero que tengas miedo de mostrarme tus sentimientos, tus temores.

—No quisiera perderte nunca, Candy. Eres algo muy especial, no puedo vivir sin ti. De hoy en adelante te cuidaré muchísimo más y lo siento por ti... pero mientras pueda no te dejaré ni a sol ni a sombra.

—No me vas a perder. Nada me va a separar de ti. Soy tuya...— Le susurro en el oído y le sonrío. Me deslumbro y me conmuevo con la sonrisa triste que él me devuelve, una que no esconde el miedo que ambos sentimos y siento que... hay algo más, algo que no me ha dicho, lo puedo leer en su rostro.

—¿Qué me ves?— Me pregunta con arrogancia y en ese momento suena su celular. Yo recuerdo que llevamos tiempo estacionados en la carretera y nos hemos olvidado por completo de que en su casa nos están esperando.

—¿Quién era, amor?

—Leia. Dice que lleguemos para la cena, así que entonces podríamos dar un paseo por ahí, solitos... ¿te parece?

—Cualquier cosa junto a ti me parece. Terry...— Recuerdo nuevamente la duda que está bailando en mi mente hace rato...

—Dime.— Me acomoda en su pecho y besa mi coronilla mientras juega con uno de mis rizos.

—¿Hay algo que no me has dicho?— Lo siento tensarse, su corazón late más acelerado.

—No... no que yo recuerde...— Rehuye mi mirada. No sabe mentir.

—A mí tampoco me gusta que me mientan, Terry.— Mi tono fue autoritario y levanté la cabeza para encararlo. Él se puso muy serio, el temor volvió a brillar en su expresión y mi palma comenzó arder nuevamente.

—Te diré, pero por favor... ¿me prometes no enojarte?— Respiro profundo, me torno muy seria aunque no quiero.

—No puedo prometerse eso, Terry. Si trataste de ocultarlo... debe ser algo... que no me gustará.

—Candy... el dueño de la disquera que me contrató...

—Ajá...— Digo porque hizo una pausa eterna.

—Es el papá de Susana...— Me incorporo de golpe. Mi corazón se desboca, algo muy parecido a taquicardia. Mi palma arde hasta lastimarme.

—¡Susana! Ahora tengo que seguir soportando a esa tipa... y... y tú pretendías que no me enterara.— Terry está sacado de onda, yo nunca había sacado mi furia con él de esa manera.

—¡No tenía idea! Te lo juro... fue una sorpresa cuando llegué allí y...

—¿Trabajarás junto a ella?

—No...

—¡No me mientas!— Le grito con los ojos aguados. Tengo rabia, pero también... celos. No lo quiero cerca de ella y me siento entre la espada y la pared... tampoco quiero que renuncie a su sueño, mismo que yo alenté.

—¡No te miento! No trabajaré con ella. Es que... no sabía que tenía una gemela... y cuando llegué...— Me contó todo con detalles y me quedo en un estado de shock. No puede haber en el mundo una Susana... no... tienen que ser dos... ¡y gemelas!

—De todas formas... no te quiero cerca de ella... quien sabe si se pongan de acuerdo para...

—No tengas miedo, mi amor. Y deja ya esa imaginación tan volátil que tienes. Ella es la hija del dueño y también audicionó, no sé cómo le habrá ido... pero tenemos que estar abiertos a las posibilidades de que puede que me codee con ella de vez en cuando...— Bajo la vista resignada, sé que tiene razón, pero es que algo en mí... algo que no comprendo me advierte de algo. Terry me abraza, pero no saca de mí la preocupación.

—Yo tampoco quiero perderte, Terry. No soporto saber que anda otra Susana rondándote, lo siento...

—Mmmm... ¿Celosa?— Me pregunta y aunque no veo su rostro, sé que tiene marcada su sonrisita cínica y quisiera golpearlo.

—¡No te burles!

—No lo hago. Te ves linda, muy linda... y... ¡celosa!

—¡Bueno, sí! ¿Y qué? Tú estás celoso todo el tiempo y no me he quejado así que yo también tengo derecho a estar celosa porque...— No pude seguir gritándole porque sus labios invadieron los míos, su lengua me ahoga en un beso intenso que me silencia por completo, pero no calla la pasión que comienza a crecer dentro de mí.

—Me encantas así celosa. Y claro que tienes todo el derecho de estarlo porque eres mía...— Su voz es tan suave... como una caricia seductora mientras no para de besarme.

—Y tú eres mío.— Le digo y dejo que me arrastre hasta su asiento, quedo a horcajadas sobre él y nos seguimos besando.

—Tuyo. Desde el primer momento en que te vi.— Pasea sus manos temblorosas por la piel desnuda de mi barriga y sutilmente toca mis pechos. Gimo y jadeo entre sus besos, separo bien mis piernas. Tener falda fue una buena elección. Me resfriego contra su verga dura. Él desata el nudo de mi blusa estilo vaquera y sé que se propone dejarme una marca en el cuello. Sus labios succionándolo y el roce de sus dientes... la humedad de su saliba me está volviendo loca.

—Terry... hazme el amor...— Le pido sin ningún tipo de vergüenza ni pudor. Estoy demasiado excitada, sedienta de él, de sentirlo mío.

—Cuando quieras y donde quieras, mi amor.— Enciende el auto y se adentra un poco más hacia el área llena de árboles, saliéndose de la carretera y de la vista de cualquier inoportuno. Yo estoy ardiendo, desesperada. Le bajé la cremallera yo misma y le quité el botón. Él se alzó un poco para que yo le bajara los calzoncillos lo suficiente. Cuando me acomodé sobre él, dispuesta a que me hiciera suya ya, deslizó mis bragas por mis piernas y las guardó en la gaveta de su auto.

—Por favor, mi amor...— Volví a suplicarle y sin más, me sembró en él y fue como conseguir un alivio inmediato a la fiebre que tengo por él. Me lo está haciendo muy suave, lamiendo mis pechos y cuello, disfrutándome como a un dulce irresistible. Adoro la forma en que él me hace sentir. Amada, deseada, salvaje, atrevida... Terry trajo la adrenalina a mi vida. Lamo su oreja, la acaricio por dentro con mi lengua y lo veo estremecerse, todos sus vellos se enchinan, gime... un sonido sensual, ronco y varonil. Deslizo mi lengua por su garganta, sintiendo su manzana de Adán mientras desciendo a su cuello. Le dejo una marca.

—Oh...— Fue lo único que pudo articular y enterró su mano en mi pelo, por la nuca, una señal para que no dejara de besar su cuello. Le sigo besando ahí, rozando con mis labios y tomo su cuello con ambas manos, mientras sigo besándoselo y marcándolo con discretos chupones, lo acaricio con mis uñas.

—Ohh... Me tienes loco, Candy...— Se comienza a mover en mí con fiereza. Me alza la blusa y besa, lame y muerde uno de mis pechos y ahora soy yo la que grita y gime.

—Terry... te amo, Terry. ¡Ah!— ¡Dios! Estoy perdiendo el control. Terry me enloquece, me hace sentir de todo.

—Cariño... lo siento... pero... voy a correrme...— Se le ahoga la voz y creo que nisiquiera percibió que yo ya empezaba a correrme desde hace unos segundos atrás.

—Mmm... Terry... Ahh...— Me dejo ir y fue tan delicioso... no cabe otra palabra. Todo mi interior está inundado del placer de ambos.

—Jamás, Candy... jamás podría cambiarte por nada ni nadie en este mundo. Te amo.— Me dice agitado, yo aún sobre él, clavada en él, tratando de regular mi respiración. Él me deja así, abrazada. Enciende el auto y el aire acondicionado por un momento, necesitamos refrescarnos.

—Tu celular, cielo.— Me avisa, pero estoy tan deliciosamente exhausta sobre él que no quiero moverme ni para tomar mi celular.

—Es la alarma de mi píldora. ¿Tienes agua?— Busca a tientas y casi por arte de magia una botella de agua que siempre tiene. Me salgo de él y apago la alarma de mi celular. Busco las píldoras en mi bolso y me la tomo. Terry nunca pierde detalle de eso. Me bajo un momento del auto y con el resto del agua que quedó me aseo un poco.

—Mi amor, hace una brisa riquísima aquí... bájate un rato.— Lo invito. Ya estamos en octubre y se siente la frescura del otoño. El área boscosa en que nos encontramos está llena de árboles con las hojas en tonos terrestres, otoñales. Es idílico. Heredé de mi papá, bueno de mi bisabuelo Albert el gusto por la naturaleza.

—Me gustaría quedármelas... pero no me siento cómodo con que lleves el trasero al aire...— Al bajar del auto, el mismo Terry me pone las bragas que me había confiscado. Nos sentamos sobre la cajuela de su auto.

—Gracias por cada momento vivido a tu lado, Terry...

—Soy yo quien te da las gracias. Soy otro, Candy. Totalmente nuevo por ti...

—Pienso que eres el mismo. Yo me enamoré de ti siendo como eres... me atrapaste desde el principio. Y amo todo de ti.— Lo miro a los ojos y peino sus cejas. Toco con mi dedo el piercing de la ceja derecha.

—¿Te dolió?

—Un poquito no más. Ya no lo recuerdo bien, fue hace dos años.— Me sonríe y besa la mano con que acaricié su ceja.

—¿Y ésta?— Toco el piercing de su oreja.

—Como un piquete de mosquito. ¿Te dolieron a ti?— Me pregunta jalando suave mis orejas.

—No lo sé. Las tengo desde chiquita.

—¿Y es que has crecido mucho desde entonces?

—¡Terry!— Le doy un codazo.

—¿A quién saliste chaparra?— Roza mi nariz con la suya, es tan tierno... así como furioso e irracional a veces, también está lleno de ternura.

—Yo... es que yo soy igual a la bisabuela... ella era bajita.

—O a lo mejor tu mamá diluía las pastillas de chikitolina en tu leche...

—¡Terry!

—Ya... lo siento. Sólo tenía curiosidad... eres hermosa así. No te hace falta nada.— Me da un ligero beso y me mata con su sonrisa de niño travieso.

—Tú sí que eres alto... tanto como mi papá... todos son altos en mi familia, menos yo.

—Y por eso eres la más linda. Eres como un perfume francés.

—¿Un perfume francés?

—Sí. Pequeña, deliciosa, valiosa... y no cualquiera podría tenerte.

—Te amo.— No me queda más remedio que repetírselo hasta el cansancio.

—Yo te amo mucho más. Has cambiado mi vida, Candy. Es como si de pronto hubiera dejado de ser un niño... sólo tengo ganas de salir adelante, de triunfar... hasta de casarme... bueno... ya en un futuro... ¿no?

—Todo lo que tú quieras, mi amor. Quiero verte feliz, verte triunfar como dices, en todos los aspectos. Tú también me has vuelto madura... me siento muy diferente a las otras chicas...

—Porque eres diferente. Eres única y te amo.— Lo dice y me lo demuestra con un beso apasionado.

—¡Ay!

—¿Qué pasa, linda?

—Me duele mucho aquí.— Le muestro mi palma que me arde y una parte de ella brilla, un pequeño fulgor.

—Me pregunto si nos acostumbraremos algún día a todo esto...— Toma mi palma y la besa, un besito suave y deja de dolerme. Entonces la contemplo. Al lado de la "T" apareció una "J".

—¿Ves esto, Terry?

—Sí... ¿Te duele?

—No... ya no. Pero... no entiendo...

—Ni yo... no te preocupes por entender, mi amor. Estoy comenzando a fascinarme por este amor sobrenatural.— Vuelve a besar mi mano y olvidamos el asunto. Nos montamos en el auto y arrancamos.

—¿Flores?— Le pregunto al ver que de pronto se detuvo en un pequeño puesto y compró unas preciosas rosas blancas.

—Sí. Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.— Sonrió, pero sentí algo de tristeza en él. Hizo el resto del trayecto en silencio, no quise hablar tampoco, no quise invadirle ese espacio... Nos detuvimos en el cementerio y de pronto entendí todo. Bajamos del auto y de la mano me guió hasta la tumba de su madre. Se me aguaron los ojos inmediatamente. Sentí su dolor... recordé a Anthony... hace meses que no le llevo flores, desde que estoy en Nueva York. Leo la lápida.

_**Jennifer Alice Grandchester**_

_**Amada esposa y madre**_

_**1968-1988**_

Era tan joven la madre de Terry. Puedo imaginar el dolor que sintió su padre al perderla. Una pareja joven, enamorados hasta los huesos, esperando su primer bebé con ilusión. Inevitablemente ruedan un par de lágrimas por mi cara. Mi niño creció sin su madre, tal vez se fue antes de que siquiera pudiera darle un beso al nacer, cuando asomó sus ojitos al mundo por primera vez. Se me clava en el alma un dolor profundo. La angustia de Terry, su sentimiendo de culpa. Su pánico por embarazarme alguna vez.

—Hola mami. Te he tenido abandonada, lo sé, lo siento. Espero que te gusten las rosas... no sé cuáles sean tus favoritas, pero éstas siempre me han parecido perfectas. Reflejan pureza e inocencia... me recuerda a tu sonrisa, la que sólo he visto en fotos y yo... me pregunto si estás sonriendo en el cielo... si te sientes orgullosa de mí...— Terry está arrodillado ante su tumba y habla con lágrimas y todo mi mundo se está cayendo de ternura y dolor. Aprieto fuerte su mano.

—Te traje también a mi novia, mamá. Es dulce, como tú y piensa que yo soy bueno, que soy lo mejor que le ha pasado. Seguro me ve con los ojos del alma igual que tú... ¿sabes que a ella le gusta escucharme cantar? Como a papá le gustaba escucharte a ti... ella se parece a ti y a Leia... pero no estés celosa de Leia, no la quiero más que a ti, pero ella me ha amado mucho y me deja que yo le diga mamá... Te extraño mami... nunca pude conocerte, pero te extraño desde el primer día que tuve memoria...— Se disuelve en llanto y ya no puedo más. Me arrodillo con él y lo abrazo. Lloro con él y comparto su dolor, su abandono y daría mi vida por cambiar todo eso.

De pronto una luz muy intensa nos ciega y yo me asusto, Terry se pone de pie y me aferro a él. Mi mano comienza arder fieramente.

—Me arde mucho, Terry...— Nos quedamos mirando mi palma ofuscados... la "J" ahora se ve en todo su esplendor y brilla, dejó de doler y sólo resplandece.

—"J".— Dice Terry y roza esa inicial.

—¿Pero por qué una "J", Terry?

—No lo sé, mi amor. Será "Jennifer"... le agradas a mamá...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Damos inicio a la 3ra etapa de la historia... la reveladora y la más fuerte y cebollera... ay chicas... hasta cosita me da... es que de verdad no exagero... vienen tantas cosas para esta pareja...**

**Bueno, gracias por comentar:**

**Cleo Saranghae, Kazy Tailea, LUZ RICO, CandyAndryGranch, Ingrid quintulen, LizCarter, Betk Grandchester, dulce lu, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Nerckka, Iris Adriana, Amy C.L, Luisa, zucastillo, comoaguaparachoc, norma Rodriguez, Azukrita, Laura GrandChester, Rose Grandchester, Dali**

**LizCarter: Para la canción de la boda tengo otros planes... una más romántica y clásica que me encanta. (Esta historia está concluída en mi mente) Todo ya está fríamente calculado jajaja.**

**Comoaguaparachocolate: Un gusto verte por aquí otra vez, no desaparezcas, chama!**

**Un beso,**

**Wendy**


End file.
